ME
by jiyeoon
Summary: CH 26 (END) UPDATE. Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan?15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. kyuhyun fanfiction. DLDR, RnR. Mohon baca warning sebelum baca story.
1. Prolog

**Dead at Heart**

By jiyeonn

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwom

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**Prolog**

"Tuan Muda, Ahjumma mohon berhentilah bekerja seperti ini.. kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tidur lebih dari 3 jam nak. Kalau masalah uang Ahjumma masih bisa membiayai keperluanmu. Jangan khawatir"

"Kau ingin berakhir seperti Shim Ahjumma ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak sial ? kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu bodoh ! kau piikir kami tak menyadari kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu? Cepat bereskan seluruh rumah ini!"

"Akh.. Ne aku minta maaf"

"Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati !"

"Jangan memanggilku ayah, aku tak pernah merasa punya anak semenjijikkan dirimu!"

"Hai anak pengemis beasiswa, menyingkirlah ! kami mau lewat !"

BRUKK! "Aigo.. sepertinya kami salah, kami kira ini hari ulang tahunmu.. Hahaha"

"Kim Kyuhyun! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidak membawa walimu ke pertemuan orang tua! Kau bahkan mendapatkan beberapa piagam perlombaan dan penghargaan murid terbaik semester ini. Apa orang tuamu sibuk? Apa kau tak punya kakak?"

"Mianhae seonsangnim, kalau aku tak boleh mengambilnya tanpa wali. Biarkan saja piagam-piagam itu anda simpan. Aku tak masalah."

"Tidak mungkin! kau pasti salah mendiagnosa kan uisa ? kumohon katakan bahwa anda bercanda.."

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi tapi kami bahkan talah memeriksanya dua kali"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mari kita berteman. Ya.. Hei.. aku belum selesai bicara, kau tidak sopan pergi begitu saja.. ayo kita berteman! Kim Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu!"

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan Kyuhyun-ah, ada aku dan adikku yang berjanji selalu ada disampingmu. Kami berjanji."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingin."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon!"

"Uisa, Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan dan diharapkan mati! Kau tidak tau!"

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa ada keluarga seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu berubah, aku janji!"

"Changmin-ssi, kau tau? Aku tak pernah punya teman. Sangat aneh mendengar kau ingin berteman denganku."

"Kyuhyun-ah, ku mohon ikutlah dengan kami, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, aku janji akan menjadi teman pertamamu dan tak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji!"

"Kemana anak sial itu? Apakah dia benar-benar pergi? Ini sudah tiga hari!"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ah semoga dia benar-benar tak kembali, Donghae-ah!"

"eomma..bukankah.. dia juga anakmu?"

"Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku"

"Cho Kyuhyun, yah Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Kyuhyun telah mati. Tidak ada Kim Kyuhyun dan airmata bodohnya lagi sekarang. Tidak ada!

A.N :

Bagaimana? Aneh? Pasaran? Butuh comment berupa review berisi saran please! Ini masih prolog berupa dialog-dialog random. Bakal jadi ff angst sepertinya. Yang suka kyu tersiksa merapat! Kalau mendapat respon saya publish chapter secepatnya deh. Kalo gak suka dari awal lebih baik klik close aja ya, karena saya gak suka baca bashingan.

Hello, penghuni baru disini. Sebenarnya sudah lama sering mampir di ffn demi membaca beberapa ff. jiyeonn imnida 95L, cuma baru punya akun(baru ngerti buatnya). Please, kalo review jangan panggil author karena merasa gak pantas aja.

FF PERDANA, sebenarnya gak yakin untuk mempublish ff saya disini, takut gak ada yang baca. Tapi ada alasan lain yaitu karena saya juga mendengar desas desus kalo SPA mau di banned ? saya juga kurang tau. Selain itu juga karena semakin sedikitnya ff dengan cast suju di ffn membuat saya minder dan merasa bahwa pembanca/peminat ff suju kurang disini, jadi saya takut publish. Tapi berhubung saya bingung mau publish dimana, lalu saya juga kurang mengerti menggunakan AFF. Selain itu saya juga menyadari tidak seharusnya menggunakan cast tokoh asli dalam ffn. Sekali lagi saya bingung mau publish dimana, Jadi akhirnya saya publish disini saja, nanti kalau SPA benar-bener dibanned baru mungkin saya beralih ke wp atau AFF. Oke saya banyak bicara sekali yah. Mianhae!

Akhir kata, jika ada yang membaca ff abal-abal ini tolong beri review. Agar saya semangat buat chapter selanjutnya. RnR always oke! Gomowo!

22 februari 2014.


	2. Chapter 1

**ME**

By jiyeonn

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Matahari siang telah menyinarkan cahayanya tepat di tengah langit, memberi tahu manusia bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah sekaligus mongolok-olok seorang anak kecil karena sedari tadi menunjukkan wajah mendung, kontras sekali dengan cuaca siang itu. Aneh dan menyedihkan, begitulah orang-orang memandangnya kini. Di taman itu, dibawah pohon maple yang tumbuh dengan lebat tak ada beban, diatas kursi kayu yang sangat jelas terlihat tua. Bocah 5 tahun yang menggunakan celana jeans biru, T-shirt hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan hanya mengenakan sandal rumah, sangat sederhana, terdapat perban yang melingkari kepala kecilnya, wajahnya 2 kali lebih pucat dari kulit lainnya menandakan bahwa anak itu tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Bocah 5 tahun itu duduk diam diiringi liquid bening yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua mata bulat nan bening itu. Tak ada suara, hanya menangis dalam diam.

Pengunjung taman sekitar yang melewatinya telah mengajaknya berbicara namun tak ia hiraukan, menanyakan alamat dan berniat mengantar anak itu pulang. Ya, orang-orang dewasa itu mengira bahwa bocah ini tersesat lalu menangis karena tak menemukan orang tuanya. Mereka salah ! bocah ini terlalu bodoh jika tersesat, ayolah.. bahkan sepasang kaki kecilnya sendiri yang menuntunnya ke taman ini, sendirian. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa bocah kecil ini cerdas ? ia sudah menghafal jalanan yang harus ia lewati dari rumahnya ketaman ini, mana mungkin ia tersesat bukan? .

Liquid bening berharga yang tak seharusnya jatuh dari anak berumur 5 tahun itu terlihat lagi, terlihat mengalir dikedua pipi cabinya walaupun tidak sederas beberapa menit yang lalu, ia menangis bukan karena ia tak kunjung menemukan orang tuanya. Bukan. Maukah kalian tau kenapa anak menggemaskan itu menangis ?. Anak itu menangis karena suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia hadapi diusia yang sangat muda, anak itu menangis karena pikirannya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya menghilang, meninggalkannya sendiri. Seseorang yang tak ada hubungan darah dengannya namun ia ketahui sangat jelas bahwa oang itu menyayanginya layaknya anak sendiri, tapi kini orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian bersama orang-orang yang menginginkan dirinya tak ada. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian. Menyedihkan.

"Ahjumma..hiks" lirih bocah kecil itu. Akhirnya ia terisak, mengeluarkan suara yang selama beberapa jam terakhir bersembunyi dibalik bibir merahnya.

"Jangan pelgi, kyunie takut.. kyunie cendilian cekalang..hiks..hiks. appa, eomma hyungdeul gak mau cama kyunie.. hikkss.. kyunie takut." Orang-orang sekitarnya hanya memandangnya miris namun tak ada niatan untuk mendekati anak aneh itu lagi.

.

.

Pagar besi nan megah itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan tampilan sederhana tengah menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang baru saja turun dari sebuah taxi menuju sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan megah, dengan desain yang terlihat klasik namun tak menghilangkan sisi modernya pertanda bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Terlihat nyaman sekali untuk ditinggali, tentu saja menjadi impian semua orang untuk tinggal di tempat itu. Sebuah rumah megah yang diketahui milik keluarga Kim, keluarga kaya raya pemilik Kim's furniture company dengan cabang diseluruh asia.

Bocah yang tengah digandeng yeoja paruh baya itu mengentikan langkahnya, memandang pagar besi rumah megah didepannya dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia menggeratkan tangan mungilnya ke jari telunjuk yeoja paruh baya tadi.

Merasakan ketakutan bocah kecil itu. Sang yeoja paruh baya, pelayan rumah tangga yang biasa dipanggil Shim ahjumma itu berojongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si kecil sembari memandang mata bulat bocah itu dengan penuh sayang dan lembut.

"Wae kyuniee-ah ?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ahjumma.. kyunie takut" bisiknya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh yeoja tadi.

"Wae ? tenang..ada ahjumma ne? kyunie jangan ingat lagi kejadian kemarin yah"

"Ani.. kyunie takut bukan kalna itu, kyunie…" ucapannya terhenti saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokkannya, isakan.. yah anak kecil itu menahan isakan yang sedari tadi membuat tenggorokkan kecilnya sakit. "benalkah ahjumma akan celalu ada untuk kyunie ? tapi kyunie dengal cemuanya kemalin, kyunie belum pingcan waktu ahjumma cama eomma teliak-teliak. Saat itu ahjumma bilang ahjumma mau pelgi dali cini." Lanjutnya pelan setelah berhasil menahan isakan itu, sekaligus menahan air mata yang akan segela keluar dari mata bulat bening yang kini berembun itu.

Mendengar ucapan sang tuan muda kecilnya itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh, perasaannya bercampur aduk cemas, sedih, merasa bersalah. Ia tidak berani memikirkan kehidupan sang tuan muda yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri itu setelah kepergiannya hari ini. "Kyunie, ayo kita masuk.. cuacanya sudah mulai panas, kyunie kan belum sembuh benar." Ucap yeoja itu tergesa-gesa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yeoja itu tau anak yang digandengnya ini cerdas, anak ini pasti bisa menyimpulkan semua kejadian ini sendiri, tapi ia tetap tak tega.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan tampilan modis dengan wajahnya yang cantik sehingga membuat orang-orang mungkin tak percaya jika umur yeoja itu telah memasuki kepala empat tengah mondar-mandir di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu.

Cklek

"Kau dari mana saja ? kau baru pulang setelah tiga hari ? Apa kau sudah mempunyai yeoja simpanan ?" serunya kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang baru memasuki rumah megah itu 3 menit yang lalu.

"Cih.. jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, aku masih punya malu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam diluar sana sehingga menghasilkan anak haram seperti yang kau lakukan" ucap pria itu skratik.

"Sudah berulangkali kukatakan bahwa aku tak seperti itu, itu kecelakaan. Kenapa kau tak mau percaya padaku yeobo ?" ucapnya melembut disertai tetesan air mata yang sudah terlihat mulai mengaliri pipi lembutnya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Yang kutau kau sudah berselingkuh dan melahirkan anak yang bukan dari benihku" balas lelaki itu angkuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari telah berdiri dua anak remaja masing masing berusia 15 dan 13 tahun di anak tangga terakhir yang berada depan ruang tengah tersebut, kedua remaja tanggung itu tengah menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mereka berkelahi lagi jungsoo hyung." ucap si anak 13 tahun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat yesung-ah" ucap sang kakak singkat.

"apa karena anak pembawa sial itu lagi?" ucap seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun dengan pandangan dingin dan wajah datarnya. Kata kata yang terdengar kasar tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut bocah seusianya.

"Bummie. Dari kapan kau disini, apa kau terbangun ? bagaimana dengan Donghae ? apa ia juga terbangun ? ah lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu.. yesung-ah antar bummie ne?" ucap tertua.

"Donghae hyung masih tidur. Anni.. jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Benarkan karena anak itu? Cih, kenapa ia harus lahir? Dia membuat keluarga kita menjadi berantakkan, dia membuatku menderita, aku bahkan belum genap berusia 2 tahun saat appa dan eomma mulai terus bertengkar" si kecil berseru datar namun menusuk berhasil membuat kedua hyungnya itu terdiam.

.

.

"Aku juga tak mau melahirkan anak itu, tapi siapa yang memaksaku ha? Kau sendiri bukan? Lalu kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi ?" balas wanita itu terisak.

"Ternyata selain murahan kau juga tak punya otak. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kau gugurkan kandunganmu saat itu dan hal tersebut tercium media? Mereka akan menggali lebih dalam dan akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa kau berselingkuh. Kau ingin perusahaan yang kubangun dengan susah payah ini tercoreng karena kelakuan istri pemiliknya ? kau ingin menghancurkan bisnisku ?" balas lelaki itu berteriak

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana ? kau merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya kan? kita buang saja dia kepanti asuhan.. apa susahnya? Bukankah dengan begitu pernikahan kita juga akan lebih harmonis ? pikirkan anak-anak kita" kini yeoja itu balas berteriak setelah berhasil mengendalikan tangisannya.

"Cih itu pikiran yang jauh lebih bodoh, kalau kau ingin membuangnya seharusnya dari semenjak anak sial itu lahir." Sahut sang suami sengit.

"Lalu bagaimana ? aku ingin kita harmonis seperti dulu, sebelum anak sial itu ada, aku ingin kita… ah aku tau.." ucap wanita itu frustasi. Kini ia mulai melangkahkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah kamar berukuran kecil yang berada diujung bersebelahan dengan dapur rumah itu.

BRAKK . wanita itu membanting pintu dan memasuki kamar sederhana yang jauh berbeda dengan kamar - kamar yang ada dirumah megah itu.

"Nyonya.. ada perlu apa anda kemari ?" Tanya Shim ahjumma yang sepertinya telah berhasil menidurkan seorang bocah tampan diatas kasur kecilnya.

"eungh.." bocah itu terbangun setelah merasa ada suara yang mengusik tidur indahnya.

"eomma.." lirihnya sambari tersenyum tulus menampakkan gigi kecil putih bersihnya.

"Kau.. ikut aku.." ucap sang eomma sembari menarik tangan mungil bocah itu lalu menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah. Shim ahjumma menyusul dibelakangnya, terlihat sekali wajahnya gusar karena khawatir.

"eomma pelan-pelan tangan kyunie sakit.." cicit bocah itu karena pergelangan tangannya kini tengah memerah karena tarikan kasar wanita yang dipanggilnya eomma itu. Namun sang eomma tak menghiraukan dan terus menyeret tubuh mungil itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Sebuah perbuatan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

"eomma kyunie mohon lepaskan.." bocah itu berteriak kesakitan. Sesampainya diruang tengah, sang eomma membanting tubuh mungil anak itu kelantai tepat dihadapan sang suami. Punggung dan kepala yang masih rapuh itu terbentur lantai.

"Ukhh.." bocah itu memejamkan matanya tanda ia kesakitan.

Ketiga anak yang sedari tadi berada di ujung tangga itu hanya menonton adegan itu dengan pandangan datar. Tak ada belas kasihan maupun pandangan khawatir, berbeda dengan yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata hanya seorang pelayan kini baru tiba diruang tengah dan langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, tanda ia shock dengan perbuatan sang majikan.

"Kita akhiri semuanya saat ini, aku akan membuat anak sial ini mati dan kita kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana ?"

Setelah sang eomma mengucapkan kalimat tersebut barulah kedua anak remaja tanggung itu menampakkan wajah terkejut. eommanya akan membunuh anak itu ? benarkah ? kenapa harus sampai seperti itu ?.

"Benarkah ? kau ingin melakukannya ? Ide bagus. Lakukan saja" sahut sang appa acuh tak acuh.

Perkataan sang appa semakin membuat anak-anak itu shock. Kibum yang bahkan paling tidak menyukai anak itu, karena menganggap anak itu telah merebut kebahagiaan keluarganya juga kini mulai terkejut. Mereka memang tak menyukai bocah yang mau tak mau menjadi dongsaeng bungsu mereka itu, tapi haruskah seperti ini ? haruskah bocah sial itu mati ? haruskah orang tua mereka sendiri membunuh bocah itu. Tak jauh beda dengan ketiga anak itu, si pelayan juga tak kalah terkejutnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menangis.

Kyuhyun, nama anak sial itu. Kini ia telah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dilantai. Ditengah orang tuanya yang sedari tadi berkata ingin membunuhnya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia dipukuli oleh keluarganya. Ia mengerti, appa dan eommanya memang tak menyukainya, begitupun hyungdeulnya, tapi apakah tadi ia salah dengar ? eommanya mau membunuhnya ? bagaimana mungkin ?. Ia menangis, tak ada isakan hanya saja lelehan liquid bening itu selalu keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Bocah itu cerdas jadi ia tau apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang dewasa yang ia panggil appa dan eomma itu. Namun yang tak ia mengerti adalah alasan kenapa kedua orang tuanya melakukan ini.

"Appa, Eomma.. kenapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

Sang Eomma mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak yang sedang terduduk. Tiba tiba ia mengarik rambut bocah itu, memaksanya berdiri lalu menyeret tubuh itu keujung ruangan.

DUAKK

Wanita keji itu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dinding. Kini kening Kyuhyun membiru.

Satu lagi anak dirumah itu kini tangah berada diujung tangga tepat disamping saudaranya yang lain, tanda bahwa tidurnya terganggu karena suara keributan di ruang tengah.

"Eomma.." / "Nyonya.." teriak anak itu bersamaan dengan teriakan sang pelayan. Mereka tentu saja kaget dengan adegan yang mereka lihat barusan. Sedangkan ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya memandang terkejut tanpa melakukan apapun, berbeda dengan sang appa yang hanya memandang datar adegan memilukan itu.

DUAKK

DUAKK

" ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.."

**TBC**

Saya kembali dengan chapter 1, setelah melihat ada yang mereview prolog kemarin. Walaupun Cuma 4 orang tapi saya senang, yah meskipun yang baca ada 100 an (banyak silent reader).

Maaf diprolog kemarin ada typo, dan salah penulisan judul. Judul sebenarnya itu 'ME'.

**Thanks to my beloved reader :**

marina3424 ni udah lanjut. Thanks dah review

hyunsparkyu waduh masa hamper nangis? Thanks dah review y.

Rini11888 amin semoga seru. Iy ff casy sj udh jarang di ffn. Thanks dah review

sfsclouds aku jga suka ff brothership. Thanks dah review, aku 95L, kalo ak lebih tua panggil kak .aj ya. Atau nama kalo lebih muda.

Tetap review ya semuanya.

PS: chapter masih menceritakan kyu semasa kecil ya. O ya, ff ini udh sampe chapter 4 ku buatnya. Jadi kalo yang respion lebih banyak dari prolog kemarin, bakal aku update cepat deh.

Oke bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_**Sebelumnya**_

DUAKK

Wanita keji itu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dinding. Kini kening Kyuhyun membiru.

Satu lagi anak dirumah itu kini tangah berada diujung tangga tepat disamping saudaranya yang lain, tanda bahwa tidurnya terganggu karena suara keributan di ruang tengah.

"Eomma.." / "Nyonya.." teriak anak itu bersamaan dengan teriakan sang pelayan. Mereka tentu saja kaget dengan adegan yang mereka lihat barusan. Sedangkan ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya memandang terkejut tanpa melakukan apapun, berbeda dengan sang appa yang hanya memandang datar adegan memilukan itu.

DUAKK

DUAKK

" ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.."

_**Selanjutnya**_

" ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.." kyuhyun berkata lirih sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan eommanya dari kepala kecilnya, namun bisa apa ? tenaganya tak sebanding dengan wanita keji itu.

Lagi wanita itu membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun kedinding, rupanya wanita ini telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Appo ? Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati !" ucap sang eomma sadis.

DUAKK

DUAKK

"Sakit eomma..hikss. sudah eomma.. sudah hiks.." Akhirnya bocah itu mengeluarkan isakannya, ia tak dapat manahannya lagi. Ini terlalu sakit, kepalanya sangat pusing, keningnya makin membiru, wajahnya memerah diiringi keringat yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, namun sekuat tenaga anak itu mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tak mau mati, tidak.. sebelum keluarganya menyayanginya.

"Eomma hentikan.." akhirnya bocah 11 tahun bernama Donghae yang tadi berteriak itu menghampiri sang eomma. "Eomma apa yang kau lakukan.. hyung, bummie, appa kenapa kalian diam saja?"

"Nyonya hentikkan.." sang pelayan yang kini tengah berada dihadapan sang majikan mencoba menghentikkan wanita itu untuk berhenti menyakiti putra kandungnya, terlihat Donghae juga ikut memegangi tangan eommanya. Sekuat tenaga, Nyonya Kim mendorong keduanya.

"Diam kalian. ! Donghae jangan ikut campur atau kau ingin kepalamu juga mencium dinding ini. Dan Kau.. diam atau kau kupecat dan kuusir dari rumah ini" wanita itu berteriak. Membuat keduanya terdiam dan takut melakukan lebih.

"Ahjumma.. hikss" Kyuhyun menangis dan memandang sayu meminta pertolongan kepada si pelayan.

Sang eomma kembali menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya rontok.

"akhh" erang kyuhyun

DUAKK

DUAKK

DUAKK

"Eomma.. sakit, kyunie mianhae, mianhae eomma..sakit" anak itu semakin terisak sambil memohon dan meminta maaf, ia tak tau apa salahnya kali ini. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus minta maaf, mungkin ia membuat kesalahan lagi sampai eommanya kembali menyakitinya.

"Kau diam saja bocah sial, katakan selamat tinggal kepada dunia. Karena kau sebentar lagi akan mati." DUAKK DUAAK. Nyonya Kim memang sudah kehilangan akalnya kini.

Berkali kali sang eomma kembali membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun didinding, kini bukan memar lagi yang terlihat di keningnya tapi darah, keningnya sudah sobek.

"Eomma.." tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat tangan sang eomma yang sedari tadi menyiksanya. Membuat pergerakkan sang eomma yang membenturkan kepalanya kedinding berhenti.

"Eomma.. kenapa ? kenapa eomma mau kyuniee mati ? kyuniee cayang eomma, appa dan hyungdeul. Kenapa eomma benci kyuniee ? salah kyuniee apa eomma ? hikss." lirih Kyuhyun lemah, nafasnya terengah-engah karena sedari tadi menangis terisak-isak, kepalanya sudah benar-benar sakit sampai mati rasa. Ucapan itu berhasil membuat sang eomma mulai melonggarkan tarikannya dikepala Kyuhyun, wanita itu tampak luluh. Seluruh hyungdeulnya juga luluh, bahkan donghae sedari tadi menangis tak bisa berhenti. Sang pelayan menangis tesedu-sedu melihat kondisi tuan kecilnya itu. Sedangkan sang appa mungkin benar benar kehilangan hati nuraninya karena ia hanya memandangi adegan itu seperti tengah menonton film.

Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ya keputusannya sudah bulat, anak ini harus mati agar keluarganya harmonis seperti dulu.

DUAKK, lagi ia melanjutkan perbuatan kejinya, entah sudah berapa puluh kali kepala mungil itu membentur dinding , darah kini mengalir bercucuran menutupi wajahnya. Dinding didepannya yang tadi putih bersih juga telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, Lantai bersih yang berkilat itu juga kini kotor akibat darah yang menetes dari kepala Kyuhyun.

DUAKK DUAK. Lagi dan lagi, sepertinya bocah itu akan benar-benar mati sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun tak lagi menangis terisak-isak, nafasnya talah habis karena menangis tanpa henti, ia menyerah untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, ia benar-benar lelah. Berulangkali ia menggumamkan kalimat 'eomma sudah' dengan lirih. Kini ia diam menerima semua perlakuan sang ibu.

Akhirnya dengan wajah berlumuran darah ia tersenyum, matanya sudah setengah tertutup. Tanda ia menuruti perkataan eommanya untuk segera mati.

"Cukup.." si pelayan mendorong tubuh sang majikan kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun kini tertidur dilantai.

"Demi Tuhan nyonya… tuan muda Kyuhyun itu darah daging anda, kenapa anda tega melakukan ini ? kenapa anda membunuhnya? Wae?" teriak sang pelayan tanpa memperdulikan sopan santunya. Kini ia mulai memangku sang majikan kecil yang tampaknya sudah berada diujung nyawanya itu.

"Wow drama yang mengharukan.." Tuan Kim sang appa dari anak-anak itu berucap santai menandakkan bahwa orang itu benar-benar tak punya hati nurani.

"Kyunie.. jangan tutup matamu, kita akan kerumah sakit sebentar lagi.. ahjumma mohon jangan tutup mata anda ne..? ahjumma mohon bertahanlah kyuniee." ucapnya melembut sembari menangis tersedu-sedu, kini ia mulai menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar rumah megah itu.

"Berhenti !… Jika kau berani membawanya kerumah sakit, akan kupecat kau dan kau harus pergi dari rumah ini pelayan bodoh !.. kau mau kehilangan pekerjaan mu hah..? pikirkan suamimu yang penyakitan itu, pikirkan anakmu ! kau mau mendapatkan uang dari mana lagi jika kau pergi dari rumah ini.. Sekarang tinggalkan anak sial itu supaya mati disini..!" Teriak sang Nyonya mengancam dan berhasil membuat langkah pelayan itu terhenti sejenak. Namun, …

"Saya tidak perduli.. pecat saja ! dan saya akan segera pergi dari rumah ini.. saya rela kehilangan pekerjaan dan penghasilan. Namun itu membuktikan bahwa saya masih punya hati, tidak seperti kalian yang tega ingin membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri!" sahut si pelayan tak kalah sengit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa keluar rumah itu, mencari taxi, mengantar si bungsu kerumah sakit sebelum anak itu kehilangan nyawanya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma Shim. Anak-anak yang berada ditangga itu tetap beridiri kaku. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk.. Bagaimana jika anak itu benar- benar mati? kenapa eomma mereka begitu tega?. Donghae sedari yang sedari tadi menangis belum bisa menghentikkan tangisannya.

"Kalian puas ?" Donghae berteriak kepada seluruh orang yang berada dirumah itu.

"Kim Donghae, perhatikan sopan santunmu !" ucap appanya dingin.

"Eomma.. kau puas ? bagaimana kalau kyuhyun benar-benar mati ? Apa setelah ia mati kau banar-benar akan bahagia ?" ucapnya lirih sembari memandang Nyonya kim yang masih terduduk dilantai yang berlumuran darah kyuhyun. Nyonya kim diam, pandangannya kosong. Namun tiba-tiba yeoja itu bangkit menuju kamarnya dengan gontai.

"Appa.. " kini pandangannya beralih ke appanya. "apakah begitu penting kalau kyuhyun bukan anak kandungmu ? bagaimana jika aku yang berada diposisi Kyuhyun ? apakah kau akan memperlakukanku seperti itu juga ?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya hampir habis karena sedari tadi menangis.

"Tentu saja" singkat appanya lalu pergi.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh sudah, ia jatuh terduduk lemas dilantai sembari menangis terisak isak.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. hyung mianhae, mianhae kyu-ah, hyung mohon jangan mati, mianhae..mianhae, hyung mianhae.. hiks..hiks." Ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya menatapnya sendu, akhirnya si tertua mendekati donghae.

"Donghae-ah kembalilah kekamarmu, ini sudah malam. Lanjutkan tidurmu hae-ya." Ucap Jungsoo lembut.

"TIdur ?" tanyanya meremehkan. "Ada apa dengan kalian ?" Donghae berteriak.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur Hyung ? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah melihat dongsaengku sendiri dibunuh hyung ?" suaranya memelan.

"Hyung, Bummie... " ucapnya memandang Jungsoo lalu beralih ke yesung dan terakhir memandang lirih adiknya kibum. "Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun ? kita memang membencinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau anak itu mati ? Kenyataannya .. dia adalah dongsaeng kita hyuung.." ucapnya serak.

"Itu lebih baik, bukankah dengan ia mati keluarga kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi Hae hyung ?"

"Bummiee…"

.

.

.

"Kyunie-ah, kenapa disini ? sekarang kau tidur ne ? kyunie harus banyak-banyak istirahat, kyunie kan belum sembuh benar."

Si bocah kecil yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya seminggu yang lalu itu menggelengkan kepalanya imut, kini ia tengah duduk dikursi kayu dan berada didapur memperhatikan Ahjumma Shim memasak, ia bersikeras ingin selalu didekat yeoja paruh baya yang setia menemaninya selama seminggu dirumah sakit.. ah.. lebih tepatnya empat hari karena memang ia tak sadarkan selama tiga hari saat pertama kali dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Anni, kyunie gak mau tidur, kyuniee mau celalu cama ahjumma." Ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Seorang bocah lain berusia 11 tahun memperhatikan mereka dibalik dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah rumah megah itu, senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Akhirnya adiknya, ya adik kandungnya masih hidup, anak itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum seakan kejadian mengerikkan seminggu yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Baru ia akan berbalik menuju kamarnya, sepatu high hills mengkilap eommanya sudah menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hae-ya ?" Tanya wanita itu, mata indahnya yang tertutupi make up tebal mengalihkan pandangan ke objek yang sedari tadi dilihat Donghae.

"Eoh.. anak itu masih hidup." eommanya bergumam datar.

"Eomma tak bisakah kau biarkan ia hidup tenang ? kalau kau membencinya, kau cukup mengacuhkannya seperti yang kulakukan, jangan buat dia menderita lagi. tidakkah cukup kejadian kemarin ?" Donghae bertanya sendu.

"Anni.. kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Hae, keberadaan anak itu penyebab segalanya. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak boleh bahagia Hae.. tidak akan bisa Hae !" seru sang eomma

"Eomma.. demi Tuhan dia anak kandungmu !" Donghae berteriak mengingatkan sang eomma.

Teriakan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma Shim terkejut. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika. Eomma.. ya eommanya, ia sangat takut melihat sang eomma yang berjalan dengan Donghae mengekorinya kini menuju kearah dirinya dan sang pelayan. Kini tubuhnya gemetaran, sebelum mamasuki rumah ini ia sudah menekadkan hatinya untuk melupakkan kejadian itu lalu bersikap normal mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya setiap detik. Namun entah kenapa tubuh dan pikirannya kini tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Ia takut, melihat wajah eommanya ia kembali teringat peristiwa mengerikan seminggu lalu. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Ahjumma Shim.

"Bibi, kita perlu bicara bukan ?" Nyonya Kim berucap sambil menyeringai

"Kyunie-ah kembali kekamarmu ne ? istirahatlah" Ahjumma Shim berbisik lembut. Akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan itu, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kata terakhir yang bisa ia dengar dari satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya. Kaki kecilnya berajalan perlahan melewati sang eomma dan hyungnya sembari menundukkan kepala menuju kamarnya.

Ia sampai dikamarnya, sebuah kamar yang lebih pantas disebut gudang untuk ukuran rumah megah keluarga Kim. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur keras itu, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis berwarna baby blue yang kini memudar karena tak pernah diganti. Ia benar benar istirahat. Benar sekali bahwa tubuhnya memang belum sembuh benar, kepalanya masih berdenyut dan terasa benar benar sakit, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu.

Ia masih tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui sang Ahjumma telah berada dikamarnya, mencium keningnya untuk terakhir kali. "Mianhae kyunie-ah mianhae." ucap Ahjumma Shim pelan lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu, ia menepati ucapanya seminggu lalu. Ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah megah keluarga Kim sekarang. Meninggalkan si bocah kecil menyedihkan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar di salah satu ruangan di rumah megah keluarga Kim.

"Appa" seru seorang anak remaja berusia 15 tahun yang tadi membuka pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kim dengan kasar. Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kerja appanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kim Jungsoo perhatikan sopan santunmu..!"

"Appa…"

"Appa !"Jungsoo berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ayah yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja kerja dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas diatas meja itu.

"Appa, apa ini ?" tak memperdulikan hardikan ayahnya remaja tanggung itu melempar kasar koran yang dipegangnya tepat diatas meja sang ayah.

"_Anak bungsu pemilik Kim Furniture Company meninggal karena kecelakaan saat terjatuh dari tangga rumah"_

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca jungsoo-ya ?"

**TBC **

**(I need more 45 comments to publish next chapter.**)

Maaf banyak typo.

**PS** : Chapter ini masih menceritakan kyu semasa kecil. Chapter depan udah kisah kyu yang udah besar (10 tahun kemudian). Konfliknya bakal kerasa dichapter2 setelahnya. Tenang.. kyu masih bakalan lamaa menderitanya. Chapter depan mungkin ga secepat ini karena saya harus UTS beberapa hari duluu. ^_^

Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2. Apakah ini termasuk kilat? Saya berharap begitu. **I need more 45 comments to publish next chapter.**

Jujur saya bingung, apakah saya akan melanjutkan publish disini atau gimana ya? Soalnya saya liat viewrs nya ada 200 an di prolog dan 400 an di chapter 1 kemarin, tapi kok yang review gak sampai 20 yah. Apakah ff ini sebegitu tidak menariknya untuk diberi komentar? Atau gak tertarik lagi dengan ff suju ? entahlah, Saya minder jadinya.

_**Sider please, give me a comment walaupun Cuma 1 kata.. itu berarti banget loh, bisa bikin saya semangat nulis.**_

Yang minta ff ini dipanjangin. Waduh gimana ya, saya gak sanggup kalo lebih dari 2000 words soalnya saya udah punya target cerita sendiri perchapternya.. maaf ya.. Tapi semoga chingu-chingu semua ga bosan baca ff ini.

**To my beloved reader, **thanks a lot for your comment. Makasih banyak udah semangatin saya dengan komen kalian. O ya kalo komen panggil saya chingu atau eonni aja(seandainya aku lebih tua) ya, karena merasa belum pantas aja dipanggil author. Tetap review perchapternya yaaaa.. Love you all. **Jangan bosan sama ff ini okey?.**

_**Balasan review :**_

**chairun **: iya ada ni ff suju baru. Dibaca ya. Semangaat. thanks dah review

**sfsclouds **:kamu selalu pertama dan semangat komen y, thanks. iya kasiaan, semuanya jahat ya.. dan yup itu donghae.. panggil eonni aja deh kalo gitu.. ni udah lanjuut.. semangat.. Thanks dah review

**cuttiekyu **: jangan nangis.. chapter2 selanjutnya lebih kesiksa dia. thanks dah review.

**mariana2424 **: makasih. Kurang panjang ya? Maaf ya gak bisa panjang2. Waduh jangan nangis.. thanks dah review.

**gyu1315** : ini udah cepat gak ? thanks dah review.

**hyunsparkyu **: kurang greget kalo gak panjang? Aduh maaf ya gk bisa panjang2. Tapi tetap dibaca dan review y… thanks dah review.

**turtle407 **: ada.. aduh jangan nangis chingu. Ni dah lanjut sayang… thanks dah review.

**kyunaa **: ini udah lanjut sayang. Ayo dibaca ch 1 dan 2 nya. thanks dah review sampe 2 kali.

: iya kasian. ini udah lanjut sayang.. thanks dah review

**PL150191 **: ini sadis banget ya? Aduh maaf y.. thanks dah review

**Kyna r'n** : ni udah lanjut moga gak penasaran lagi. thanks dah review.

**Re Hyun Lyn** : ya gpp chingu. Aku juga suka ff brothership. Ni udah lanjut cepat kan? Thanks dah review.

**dhedingdong95** : semangaat banget ni karena kamu. Ya bakal kubuat menderita deh. Ni udah update kilat kn? thanks dah review.

**onchakyu** : iya cuma donghae, thanks dah review

**lumpiaKimchi** : ia babykyu bakal menderita ni. Thanks dah review

**Guest** : ok deh, suka fanfic ku? Makasih… laf u too. Thanks dah review

Last .. ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. Love You all**. Maaf kalo ada yang ketinggal ato salah tulis.**

Jiyeoon

13 April 2014.

Oke bye.


	4. Chapter 3

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Sebelumnya**

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar di salah satu ruangan di rumah megah keluarga Kim.

"Appa" seru seorang anak remaja berusia 15 tahun yang tadi membuka pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kim dengan kasar. Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kerja appanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kim Jungsoo perhatikan sopan santunmu..!"

"Appa…"

"Appa !"Jungsoo berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ayah yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja kerja dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas diatas meja itu.

"Appa, apa ini ?" tak memperdulikan hardikan ayahnya remaja tanggung itu melempar kasar koran yang dipegangnya tepat diatas meja sang ayah

_"Anak bungsu pemilik Kim Furniture Company meninggal karena kecelakaan saat terjatuh dari tangga rumah"_

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca jungsoo-ya ?"

.

.

**Selanjutnya**

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca jungsoo-ya ?" Tuan Kim akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak sulungnya.

"Appa.. demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan ? anak itu masih hidup appa, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jungsoo lirih.

"Apa bedanya ia hidup atau tidak? Aku tak pernah merasa mempunyai anak bernama Kyuhyun itu"

"Appa kenapa harus seperti ini" Jungsoo memandang sendu ayahya.

"Aku baru terfikirkan hal ini, kenapa aku tak melakukannya dari dulu." Tuan Kim kembali memasang ekspresi angkuhnya.

"Appa, tidakkah kau merasa keterlaluan? Apakah kejadian kemarin tidak cukup?" Jungsoo bergumam lirih.

"Kenapa kau begitu gusar jungsoo-ah?"

"appa kenyataannya dia anakmu, dia adikku !" jungsoo berteriak mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Ia bukan anakku dan bukan adikmu. Kau hanya punya 3 adik. Masih untung ia masih kuijinkan menggunakan marga Kim dan tinggal disini. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa, karena ia sudah kuhapus dalam silsilah keluarga Kim karena alasan meninggal. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu, ini sudah malam." seusai mengucapkan itu, Tuan Kim langsung pergi meninggalkan jungsoo yang menatap punggung ayahnya sendu .

"Appa.."

" Mianhae Kyu-ah, hyung mianhae"

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian…**

"Sonsaengnim, hah.. bisakah kau buka pintunya ? aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya hah" seorang namja tampan berusia 15 tahun, bertubuh kurus serta berkulit putih pucat dengan nafas terengah-engah tampak tengah memohon kepada seorang guru piket karena terlambat datang kesekolah, tampak peluh menghiasi wajahnya meski saat itu sedang musim dingin.

"Ckk, Kim Kyuhyun-ssi, kau itu murid beasiswa, kenapa kau suka sekali datang terlambat hah? Kali ini kau terlambat 15 menit, aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir !" tegas sang guru.

"Sonsaengnim.. aku mohon, aku sudah berlari menuju kesekolah, tapi aku tetap terlambat, aku janji besok aku akan berlari lebih cepat" masih dengan nafas terengah-engah ia kembali memohon, tampak uap keluar dari mulutnya saat berbicara, serangamnya basah karena keringat walaupun cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Aish baiklah, ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Guru piket itu akhirnya membukakan pintu.

"Khamsahamnida" dengan tergesa-gesa anak itu berjalan masuk kesekolahnya setelah membungkukkan badannya ke guru piket.

"Ck.. dasar tidak tau diri. Sudah untung sekolah disini tanpa bayar masih saja suka terlambat, apa dia semiskin itu sampai tak bisa naik bus? Benar-benar merepotkan." Sang guru menggerutu dengan suara yang tidak pelan. Kyuhyun, nama namja terlambat itu. Ia mendengarnya sangat jelas, sepagi ini entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat cemoohan atau hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, seolah menulikan telinganya ia terus berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kelasnya.

.

.

CKLEK

BYURR..

"Seon.." kalimatnya terputus saat membuka pintu kelasnya, berniat meminta maaf kepada gurunya karena terlambat, tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah siswa-siswi yang tengah menyeringai menatapnya. Sekujur tubunya kini basah karena terkena jebakan air bekas pel yang dipasang di atas pintu kelasnya.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhae.. kami mengira hari ini ulang tahun mu, aish rupanya kami salah" sesal seorang siswa dengan wajahnya yang memuakkan. Seluruh murid dikelas itu tampak tertawa puas, sekali lagi berhasil membully namja yang memang selalu dikucilkan itu.

Masih sedikit shock, kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dengan tenang ia memandang datar siswa-siswi lain yang tengah menertawainya, tidak hanya siswa-siswi dikelasnya, tatapi sekarang sudah muncul para haksaeng dari kelas lain karena mendengar kehebohan tadi, mereka juga mulai menertawakannya serta tak lupa melontarkan sindiran-sindiran memuakkan yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali kyuhyun dengar selama hidupnya. Para guru sedang rapat, itu sebabnya mereka bebas berkeliaran di jam pelajaran.

"Eoh, mianhae ne Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi tidak apa-apa kan? Untuk pembantu sepertimu sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa dengan air pel menjijikkan ini kan?"

Kyuhyun, remaja 15 tahun yang seharusnya masih duduk dikelas 3 SMP, namun karena kecerdasannya yang diluar batas, ia berhasil lulus program beasiswa akselerasi sehingga ia bisa duduk dikelas 1 SMA sekarang, sekaligus mengantarkannya ke sekolah elite Pareun High School. Entah mungkin karena alasan itu atau apa, kini ia menjadi bahan bullying disekolah elite itu, ah.. sebenarnya ia memang sudah sering mengalami bullying bahkan sejak sekolah dasar. Itulah penyebab ia tampak tenang dan biasa saja sekarang.

"Ne, sepertinya kalian memang salah, ulang tahunku masih beberapa hari lagi. Benar, aku memang terbiasa dengan air pel. " dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun ia kembali menulikan telinganya dari sindiran-sindiran haksaeng yang menatapnya jijik. Dalam perjalanan, tatapan matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan tajam seorang namja dingin yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar. Kyuhyun sangat mengenali pemilik tatapan tajam itu, entah kerena takut atau apa ia menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari gedung sekolah, sedikit menyesal karena ia lupa membawa seragam cadangan.

**Busan**

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya changmin-ah ?" seorang namja tampan berusia 23 tahun memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa babyblue.

"Ne, aku sedang menyiapkannya sekarang hyung...hah, ternyata barangku banyak juga sepertinya aku perlu satu ransel besar hyung, koper ini tak cukup" ucap si namja childish bernama shim changmin sambil menampakkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"ck..nanti aku belikan, eoh.. jangan tersenyum seperti itu min, nanti bibirmu robek"

"yak, hyung.. mana ada istilah bibir sobek karena tersenyum, kau itu merusak moodku hyung. Keluar sana." Sahut si namja childish sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang entah kenapa tidak terkesan imut sama sekali.

"ckk.. kau tidak pantas menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu min-ah"

"Berisik kau hyung" pemuda childish mendengus kesal sembari melempar bantal kerarah namja tampan yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Eoh.. kau sudah memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah dimana min-ah ?" sang kakak yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu mengalihkan pembicaraan enggan melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil dengan si adik.

Shim Changmin, namja 15 tahun berkat IQ diatas 150 ia berhasil mengikuti program akselerasi ketika berada ditingkat akhir SMP dan kini tengah berada dikelas 1 SMA. Sang Hyung yang bernama Choi Siwon berusia 23 tahun kini menjadi dokter muda diusia yang baru menginjak 23 tahun, akan menetap di Seoul karena mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di Seoul Internasional Hospital, salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Oleh karena itu kedua kakak-beradik itu kini tengah menyiapkan kepindahan mereka ke Seoul.

"Pareun High School" ucap Changmin singkat sambil kembali memulai kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"SMA Pareun ?" sang kakak memastikan.

"Ne" Singkat Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, emm.. begini, sebenarnya di Seoul banyak sekali pilihan sekolah unggulan dan berkualitas selain SMA Pareun." Ucap Siwon hati=hati.

"Wae? Hyung tenang saja, setelah sampai Seoul aku akan mengurus beasiswa prestasi, kau lupa kalau adikmu ini cerdas hah ?" Changmin mulai membanggakan kecerdasannya.

"Aish, bukan masalah uang min-ah, kau tidak perlu mengurus beasiswa, Appa masih bisa menyekolahkanmu dengan normal tanpa perlu repot-repot seperti itu." Sahut sang hyung kesal.

"lalu apa masalahnya hyung?" sahut Changmin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, malas.

"Kau tau, SMA Pareun itu terkenal dengan beberapa siswa-siswi anak konglomerat, beberapa kali terjadi bullying disana untuk beberapa siswa yang menurut mereka tidak sebanding, pergaulan para siswa disana juga terkenal bebas. Hyung hanya takut kau tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri Min." Siwon menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Eoh.. aku sudah tau Hyung, kau tenang saja, aku yakin aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dan tidak ikut pergaulan macam-macam seperti itu Hyung." Si adik berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aish kenapa kau bersikeras sekolah disana min..? terserahmu sajalah. Padahal di Seoul banyak sekali pilihan sekolah favorite yang tidak kalah bagus." Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Karena.. karena.. aku ingin melindungi apa yang sudah eomma tinggalkan Hyung.." Changmin berujar lirih.

"melinfungi yang sudah eomma tinggalkan ? Maksudmu ?" Tanya SIwon bingung

"Kau melupakannya yah ?" Sahut Changmin pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Melupakan apa maksudmu?" ucap Siwon semakin bingung.

"ah, benar kata appa kalau ternyata kau itu bodoh hyung, kenapa bisa kau lulus dari fakultas kedokteran dengan otak pas-pasan seperti itu hyung ?" kalimat mengejek itu keluar dari mulut sang adik.

Ini lah keahlian lain dari seorang Shim Changmin yang entah mengapa enggan mengganti marga sang ibu didepan namanya, selain otaknya yang cerdas dan tingkahnya yang childish, Shim Changmin juga terkenal dengan tingkah jahil dan perkataannya yang tajam tanpa mengenal lawan bicaranya, walaupun itu hyungnya sendiri. Hyung tiri yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya.

Semenjak appanya meninggal, eommanya menikah lagi dengan namja paruh baya yang cukup kaya didaerah busan, duda beranak satu, ayah Siwon. Dua tahun yang lalu eommanya meninggal karena penyakit yang selama 5 tahun terakhir menggerogoti tubuhnya, sang ayah tiri akhirnya memilih untuk menetap di Jepang, menenangkan diri sekaligus membuka cabang perusahaan barunya di Tokyo. Hingga kini ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang hyung.

"Kau bicara apa sih Min ? memang aku melupakan apa ? aish sudahlah, lama-lama disini akan membuat kepalaku meledak. Eoh, kau tak lupa menyiapkan berkas sekolahmu kan min? sore ini kita berangkat, awas sampai batal hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau itu terjadi" Siwon menggerutu tak jelas sembari keluar dari kamar sang adik.

"aish, dasar banyak bicara. Sebenarnya yang harus dikhawatirkan itu dia, bukankah dia pelupa. Ckk" Shim Changmin berbicara sendiri lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memindahkan barang-barang kekoper yang sempat tetunda karena pertengkaran kecil dengan sang Hyung.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, mengingat sesuatu. "Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahmu sebenarnya..? apa hidupmu sekarang masih seperti dulu, seperti yang eomma ceritakan padaku ?" Lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida… Saengil Chukkahamnida… Saengil Chukkahamnida… Saranghaneun Kim Kibum, Saengil Chukkahamnida… yee"

Ruang utama rumah megah keluarga Kim tampak sangat ramai, hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Kim Kibum yang ke 17 tahun. Malam ini ulang tahun Kibum dirayakan dengan sangat meriah. Seluruh teman-teman terdekatnya dan rekan bisnis ayahnya tampak memenuhi ruang tengah megah keluarga Kim, tempat berlangsungnya pesta ulang tahun meriah Kim Kibum. Eomma, Ketiga kakaknya, bahkan sang appa yang sudah hampir setahun tak pernah pulangpun terlihat berdiri disamping Kibum.

Yah, sudah bertahun-tahun hubungan nyonya Kim dan sang president Kim's furniture company tidak pernah berubah, tetap dingin dan hanya sekedar status, kini tuan Kim selalu menetap diluar negeri dan hanya pulang kerumah pada hari-hari tertentu saja salah satunya hari ulang tahun Kibum, selebihnya ia habiskan diluar negeri.

"Selamat Ulang tahun uri bummie…" ucap Donghae girang.

"Happy birthday bum-ah, dongsaeng hyung yang paling tampan dan pintar" Yesung berucap girang sembari melirik Donghae yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kibum-ah" Nyonya Kim dan Jungsoo mengucapkan selamat secara bersamaan sembari memberikan senyum yang tulus.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Kibum" Tuan Kim tersenyum tipis namun sangat hangat dimata Kibum.

"Terimakasih para hadirin, teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri pesta ini, terimakasih eomma dan hyungdeul yang sudah repot-repot menyiapkan pesta ini untukku, dan.. emm terimakasih appa sudah menyempatkan waktumu, kau pasti sangat sibuk" Kibum tersenyum tulus, tampak sekali raut kegembiraan di wajah tampannya.

"Nah, sekarang tiup lilinya" pinta sang eomma.

Kibum meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue tart itu hingga padam. Disambut dengan tepuk-tangan meriah dari para tamu. Setelah itu Kibum memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan menyuapkannya ke eomma, appa dan hyeungdulnya. Ayahnya mencium kening Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh keluarga itu dari luar tampak seperti keluarga sempurna yang sangat harmonis.

Seluruh keluarga ? Jika memang seluruh anggota keluarga, lalu siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan ?. Sementara pesta meriah itu tengah berlangsung, di tepi kolam renang seorang anak laki-laki lain berusia 15 tahun dengan wajah sendunya diam-diam mengintip dibalik jendela. Walaupun terdapat tirai yang membatasi penglihatan pemuda itu, namun ia masih tetap bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas meriahnya pesta ulang tahun tersebut. Seulas senyum tampak menghiasi wajahnya, tampak sedikit memaksakan. Namun senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa ia juga ikut bahagia akan berlangsungnya pesta meriah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kibum Hyung… Aboji, lama sekali tak melihatmu" Gumamnya lirih.

"Aboji, 3 hari lagi aku juga berulang tahun, tidakkah kau ingin mengecup keningku juga?" tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri, sangat pelan dan hanya ia yang bisa dengar.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?"

**TBC**

**(I need more 100 comments to publish next chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS : **

Saya kembali dengan chapter 3, **_apakah ada yang bosan dengan ff ini_**? Jika iya, katakan saja. Sesuai tulisan diatas 'I **need more 100 comments to publish next chapter'**.. apakah terlalu berlebihan? Semoga tidak, melihat jumlah viewrs yang sampai 1600 an.

Chapter 4 dan 5 sudah selesai nih, kalau responnya lebih dari target bakal saya update cepat kayak chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin deh.

Masih pendek? Ini udah lebih 2000 word loh, maaf kalo pendek dan alurnya terkesan lama, karena itu memang cara penulisan saya, saya juga suka pake alur maju-mundur kaya di chap 1 dan 2 kemarin, maaf kalo gak sesuai selera?.

Maaf, ya lamaa sekali publishnya karena saya UTS, dan maaf lagi-lagi pendek kan saya sudah bilang saya udah punya target cerita sendiri perchapternya. Aduh saya jadi gak enak, udah lama..pendek lagi. maaf ya….

**To siders**, terimakasih sudah membaca ff saya, but I need your comment although it just one word, because it can make me fight to write this story.

**To My Beloved Reader :**

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca, review, memfavorite kan ataupun memfollow ff ini. **Oh ya**, kalau review panggil saya chingu, jiyeoon, eonni atau kakak(seandainya saya lebih tua, I'm 95 line) aja ya, karena saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil author. Pertama kali bikin ini saya gak nyangka bakalan dapat respon sebaik ini. Baca komen kalian buat saya jadi terharu, saya usahain bakal lanjut publish disini sampai tamat. Love you all :D. Tetap ikutin fic ini, jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review ya. Maaf kemarin reviewnya banyak yang gak saya balas karena baru masuk.

Yakali… jika ada yang mau tanya-tanya atau kenalan bisa lewat PM ^_^.

**Balasan Review :**

**Rini11888 **: kasian ya… Fighting, thanks dah review.

**hyoo-jin08 **: jangan buat kyu menderita banget? Gak janji ya… death chara? Ntar liat aja. thanks dah review.

**ameliachan**,ch 2 : thanks dah review, sayaang…

**Vita1504**, ch 2 : ya.. bakalan saya update cepat, asalkan kamu juga rajin review y.. ^_^ thanks dah review.

**sfsclouds **: begitulah, saya udah buat jalan cerita yg kyu semenyedihkan itu sayang.. donghae kan emang aslinya peduli banget ke semua orang.. thanks dah review.

**Syuku**, ch 2 : oke deh.. thanks dah review.

**renthuchieamah** : maaf gak bisa panjang-panjang… thanks dah review.

**Guest** : yups anda benar sekali.. thanks dah review.

**turtle407 **: ya kyunya gak bisa dibawa, kalo dibawa berarti ff ini gak angst lagi . ^_^ thanks dah review.

**Guest, **ch 2: ya sama-sama, ff sj emang udah jarang khususnya brothership.. thanks dah review.

**Cho nurul, **ch 2: ni udah lanjut. thanks dah review.

**SujuELF, **ch 2 : emang kejaam banget emaknya. pindah haluan ? entahlah.. oke, ayo ramaikan lagi ff sj, semangat… thanks dah review.

**Meotmeot**, ch 2 : jangan nangis, pertanyaan tntg changmin dan siwon udh terjawab kn ?

**Tya andriani, **ch 2 : chingu seneng banget kyu menderita.. kkk, thanks dah review.

**Aweelfkyu13**, ch 2 : nah suka banget chingu kyu disiksa, kkk… thanks dah review.

**Heyoyo** : ni dah lanjut,, thanks dah review.

**Erka, **ch 2: bikin tegang ? wow saya gak nyangka ff saya bikin tegang.. thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu : **maaf ya buat chingu nangis lagi, kan emang genrenya angst.. chingu udh kebal sama siders? Wah hebat… oke deh aku bawa happy aja.

**Hyunsparkyu **: jangan dibayangin, bikin ngeri kan? Ni dah next.. emang aku gak bisa panjang2. thanks dah review.

**Gyu1315 **: replay chingu udah bikin targetnya pecah.. yeyyy. thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn **: makasih bilang ff saya keren banget.. jadi malu.. thanks dah review.

**ayumKim **: nah ada lagi yang suka kyu disiksa..bwahaha. thanks dah revi**ew.**

**Gnagyu **: yaaa.. udah lanjut ni.. thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel **: hai salam kenal juga, gpp..jangan nangis… thanks dah review.

**Guest **: suka ceritanya? Makasih.. thanks dah review.

**Etik **: wow senyesek itu kah? Ya ni dah dipublish.. thanks dah review.

**Me** : gak lah jadi anak jalanan gak elite banget.. thanks dah review.

**Kyunaa : ** luv you too.. ya samah samah.. maksud jungsoo lempar Koran udah kejawab dichap ini kan? thanks dah review.

**Gofeikyu14 **: aduh saya buat anak orang nangis lagi.. makasih ff nya di bilang keren.. ya diusahain chapter selanjutnya cepat, asalkan chingu juga rutin review.. thanks dah review.

**Guest **: daebak? Makashi ^_^. thanks dah review.

**Chokyu **: hae sayang sama kyu? Emmm.. ? .. thanks dah review.

**Kyu27 **: makasih chingu, komen kamu salah satu komen yang paling bikin aku semangat dan gak minder lagi buat post disini..ini beneran ff pertama, karena saya juga baru mendalami dunia ff setahun belakangan ini, padahal udah jadi elf lama banget. thanks dah review.

**Haengbok hamkke **: jangan dibayangkan..cukup kyu yang merasakan..bwahaha.. maaf ya ini lama.. thanks dah review.

**Miyuki : **makasih…^_^ aduh aku gak nyangka bakal banyak yang suka. thanks dah review.

**Mantan sider **: syukur chingu udh jadi mantan sider ^_^, ntar liat aja ya kelanjutan cerita ini gimana.. thanks dah review.

**SujuELF**: harus? Oke sip, selama kamu juga harus rajin review.. oke? Iya sih chingu, tapi kan tetap aja kaya ngerasa kurang dihargai gituu, padahal waktu saya jadi reader, saya rutin review di ff yg saya baca, oke saya bawa happy aja deh yang gituan.. makasih pengertiannya, makasih semangatnya… thanks dah review.

**Meotmoet** : chingu banjir tangis? Maaf y.. trimakasih doanya.. thanks dah review.

**AnG** : iya gpp, ni udah lanjut.. thanks dah review.

**Poppokyu **: nah kasian tapi suka kan? Bwahaha, trimakasih semangatnya.. thanks dah review.

**Gyugyugyu **: Cuma donghae? Ntar liat dehh… thanks dah review.

**Erka : **ni kyu udah kubuat gede, kasian juga kecil udh disiksa… thanks dah review.

**Fuwaliyaah **: rasa penasarannya udah terjawan di chap ini kan? Iya saya tega emang, kan genre nya angst ya harus tega dong ^_^..thanks dah review.

**Onchakyu **: hati nya entah terbuat dari apa dehh… ya sepertinya kyu akan seperti itu.. thanks dah review.

**Chocosnow **: wah chingu senang sama ff aku? Makasihhh.. thanks dah review.

**Guest **: makasih chingu, tapi gak segitunya ah, masih banyak ff yang lebih bagus angst nya dibanding ff saya… thanks dah review.

**Tzzh **: hello.. jangan dibayangin kalo gak sanggup, kurangi porsi nyiksa kyu? Emm… thanks dah review.

: sampe nangis ya? Maaf ya.. thanks dah review.

**Chairun :** nah kan suka cerita kaya gini… kkkk, thanks dah review.

**DhillaBil Laff You **: makasih banget chingu, komen kamu dan yang lain yang bikin saya semangat ni… ya ntar liat aja ya kelanjutan ff nya.. thanks dah review.

**Dyayudya **: makasihh.. iya diusahain lanjut disini selama yang respon seperti ini terus.. fighting.. iya panggil kakak aja gpp.. thanks dah review.

**Gyurievil, **ch 1, ch 2, ch 3 : balasannya di jadikan satu gpp kan? Thanks banget chingu dah komen dari chap 1 sampe 3.. ni udah lanjut sayang….thanks dah review.

.

Adakah yang tertinggal? Maaf jika ada.. Untuk chingu semua, sekali lagi terimakasih dan tetap trus ikutin ff ini sampe tamat serta jangan lupa juga dikomen tiap chapternya biar saya semangat buat publish oke, hah tangan saya udah pegal..

**Jiyeoon, 19 April 2014**

**Ok, bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Sebelumnya**

Kibum meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue tart itu hingga padam. Disambut dengan tepuk-tangan meriah dari para tamu. Setelah itu Kibum memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan menyuapkan kue itu masing-masing ke eomma, appa dan hyeungdulnya. Ayahnya mencium kepala Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh keluarga itu dari luar tampak seperti keluarga sempurna yang sangat harmonis.

Seluruh keluarga ? Jika memang seluruh anggota keluarga, lalu siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan ?. Sementara pesta meriah itu tengah berlangsung, di tepi kolam renang seorang anak laki-laki lain berusia 15 tahun dengan wajah sendunya diam-diam mengintip dibalik jendela. Walaupun terdapat tirai yang membatasi penglihatan pemuda itu, namun ia masih tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas meriahnya pesta ulang tahun tersebut. Seulas senyum tipis tampak menghiasi wajahnya, tampak sedikit memaksakan. Namun senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa ia juga ikut bahagia akan berlangsungnya pesta meriah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kibum Hyung… Aboji, lama sekali tak melihatmu." ucapnya lirih, sangat pelan.

"Aboji, 3 hari lagi aku juga berulang tahun, tidakkah kau ingin mengecup keningku juga?" tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri, sangat pelan dan hanya ia yang bisa dengar.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?"

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya**

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini ?" Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Pelan, namun tetap membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eoh Lee ahjumma, kau mengagetkanku"

"Mianhae, Tuan Muda. Anda sedang apa? Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Anda pasti lelah karena tadi nyonya menyuruh anda membantu kami menyiapkan ulang tahun Tuan Muda Kibum" ucap Lee Ahjumma, manager rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kaget, aku mau berangkat sekarang." Kyuhyun berucap datar sembari merapatkan mantelnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang.

"Tuan Muda.. anda sudah makan malam?" Tanya Lee Ahjumma menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak lapar" Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, apa anda akan bekerja lagi ? berhentilah Tuan Muda, jangan memaksakan tubuh anda." Ucapan ahjumma Lee tak dihiraukan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tetap berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku mantelnya, tanda bahwa ia kedinginan.

"Tuan Muda, Ahjumma mohon berhentilah bekerja seperti ini.. kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tidur lebih dari 3 jam nak. Kalau masalah uang Ahjumma masih bisa membiayai keperluanmu. Jangan khawatir" lirih Ahjumma Lee Khawatir.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa membalikkan badannya ia berkata tajam "Kau ingin berakhir seperti Shim Ahjumma ?..Membunuh diriku sendiri? Mungkin itu yang terbaik " ia meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun berhenti kembali dan berbalik menatap Ahjumma Lee "Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Muda, drajatku dirumah ini sama denganmu ahjumma, bahkan mungkin lebih rendah" Kyuhyun berlalu pergi.

Ahjumma Lee memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan sendu, semenjak Ahjumma Shim meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim, Tuan Muda bungsunya itu memang berubah, ia tak seceria dulu, Kyuhyun jarang sekali tersenyum, selebihnya ia banyak diam. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Tapi ia mengerti, Memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan?

Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum disaat keluargamu menyiksamu dan tak menganggapmu ada? Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum disaat orang-orang diluar sana mengira kau pembantu dirumah keluargamu sendiri dan nyatanya kau memang diperlakukan seperti pembantu? Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum jika kau tak pernah punya teman dan dibully setiap hari?

Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum saat ibumu memanggilmu anak pembawa sial, ayahmu tak pernah mau memangil namamu dan tak pernah memandang wajahmu, serta saudaramu selalu mengacuhkanmu? Bagaimana mau tersenyum saat masa kecilmu kau habiskan untuk bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Bagaimana mau tersenyum saat kau selalu direndahkan semua orang? Dan bagaimana bisa tersenyum saat tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri disisimu? Untuk menangis pun Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terlalu lelah.

"Tuhan.. apakah kau benar-benar adil? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengirimkan sekali saja kebahagian untuk Kyuhyun?" Batin ahjumma Lee sembari manangis.

"Kasihan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, padahal ia juga anak dikeluarga ini. Tapi kenapa Tuan dan Nyonya besar membencinya?" Tanya seorang pelayan lain yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Lee Ahjumma.

"Im Yoona, jaga bicaramu. Kau mau dipecat ?"

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tega setiap kali melihat tuan muda Kyuhyun diperlakukan tidak adil dirumahnya sendiri." Ucap Yoona yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. "Apa ahjumma tau penyebab keluarga ini membencinya ? aku penasaran, apa sebenarnya salah tuan muda Kyuhyun sampai ia diperlakukan seperti ini." lanjut Yoona penasaran.

"Sangat mengerikan untuk menceritakannya Yoona-ah, Tuan muda Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengetahuinya. Kau tak perlu tau.. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

.

.

.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah datang" seru seorang pria paruh baya ketika melihat kyuhyun memasuki mini marketnya.

"Ne, Tuan." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kasir.

"Aku titip toko ne, aku sudah mengantuk sekali, jangan lupa bereskan beberapa rak barang-barang ne? sampai jumpa kyuhyun-ah"

Seperginya pemilik toko, Kyuhyun segera memulai pekerjaannya. menjaga toko minimarket 24 jam, mulai dari pukul 8 malam sampai dini hari ia bekerja di minimarket tersebut. Pemilik toko minimarket yang sudah 3 tahun dijadikan Kyuhyun tempat bekerja, satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengahargai dan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik diantara orang-orang diluar sana.

.

.

Dinginnya udara kota seuol yang mencapai 3 drajat celcius tak menghentikkan ayuhan kaki seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda lipat, matahari bahkan belum menunjukkan sinrnya. Pemuda itu sesekali berhenti dan meletakkan susu beserta koran dibeberapa rumah dikomplek elite gangnam, mulut dan hidungnya sedari tadi mengeluarkan uap dingin, namun anehnya ia tetap berkeringat dicuaca seperti itu. Udara dingin itu benar-benar menusuk tulangnya. Serasa ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat ia mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Ya, sepulang sekolah biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih dan masih banyak lagi. Kemana para mermaid yang dibayar mahal oleh nyonya Kim? Mereka ada, hanya saja Nyonya Kim tak pernah ingin melihat Kyuhyun tenang, entah setan apa yang merasuki wanita yang Kyuhyun kini panggil eomonim itu. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, Kyuhyun baru akan istirahat sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan makan malam dan segera berangkat kerja menjadi penjaga mininmarket 24 jam sampai dini hari, sehabis itu ia bekerja kembali sebagai pengantar susu dan koran didaerah komplek perumahannya, setelah ia menyiapkan sarapan barulah ia berangkat sekolah. Seperti itulah rutinitasnya sehari-hari, tak heran bila Ahjumma Lee, pelayan dirumahnya berkata bahwa Kyuhyun dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

"Aww" rintih dua pemuda secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba sepedanya ambruk dan mengenai tubuhnya terutama dibagian kedua tangannya, dan ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat beberapa kotak susu dan tumpukkan Koran yang sebelumnya tersusun rapi didalam keranjang sepeda kini berserakan dijalanan. Beberapa kotak susu yang rusak menyebabkan susu-susu itu bocor berceceran dan mengenai beberapa koran. Tak memperperdulikan kedua tangannya yang ngilu karena tertindis sepeda, Kyuhyun berusaha duduk dan mulai berusaha mengumpulkan beberapa Koran yang sekiranya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan orang yang menyebabkan ia jatuh, ah tidak sepertinya bukan salah orang itu, tapi salah Kyuhyun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan tidak konsentrasi mengendarai sepedanya. Hai.. bagaimana kau bisa konsentrasi dengan cuaca yang benar- benar dingin belum lagi kau belum makan sejak kemarin sore dan kau tidak cukup tidur sebelumnya.

Orang itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia baik-baik saja, jangan heran kenapa, mungkin karena tubuhnnya yang berbentuk, tinggi dan tegap sehingga selain jatuh tak ada masalah atau sakit ketika ia tertabrak sepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengeryitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar saat menyisihkan koran-koran yang sekenanya masih layak menyebabkan sesekali koran itu terlepas dari tangannya, gerakannya juga sangat lambat, Kyuhyun seperti tengah menahan sakit.

Ia berdiri dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar dingin, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan kegiatannya dan baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei"

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja" ucap kyuhyun datar.

"Eoh, ye.. Gwenchana.." Pemuda itu terus menatap Kyuhyun. Cukup lama, sampai tiba-tiba matanya menunjukkan sinar bahagia, bahagia karena telah berhasil menemukan orang yang ingin dilihatnya selama ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali koran-koran yang masih bisa diselamatkannya.

GREEP, pemuda itu menarik kedua tangan kyuhyun kembali dan segera menyampirkan lengan mantel beserta baju didalamnya sampai siku, terlihat kedua tangan itu membiru cukup mengerikkan dan membuat pemuda itu meringis melihatnya.

"Tanganmu terluka, sepertinya akibat tertindis sepeda. Ini juga salahku karena berlari pagi ditengah jalan, jadi biarkan aku mengompres tanganmu dulu." Ucap pemuda itu lembut.

Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya, ia kembali menarik tangannya kemudian menaruh koran-koran itu kembali ke keranjang sepedanya. "Gwenchana, hanya luka kecil, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena menabrakmu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sahut Kyuhyun kemudian mendirikkan sepedanya kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat, aku justru khawatir denganmu, tangamu benar-benar biru, itu pasti sangat sakit, jika kau tak keberatan ayo kerumahku aku ingin mengompres luka mu, ah.. aku juga ingin mengganti beberapa kotak susu dan koran yang rusak itu. Oh yah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin, aku baru pindah dari busan kemarin" Sahut si Pemuda panjang lebar dan tak lupa menampakkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Aku Kim Kyuhyun. tidak perlu, aku permisi" ucap Kyuhyun datar dan tersenyum tipis setelah itu ia segera mengayuh kembali sepedanya dan berlalu pergi, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika pemuda dengan senyum 5 jari yang ditabraknya tadi mengikutinya.

"Kim Kyuhyun…."

Shim Changmin benar-benar bahagia kerena akhirnya ia bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana wajah seorang Kim Kyuhyun, seorang anak tampan menggemaskan namun dengan hidup menyedihkan yang eommanya ceritakan dulu. Kini, ia benar-benar percaya apa yang dikatakan eommanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan dan akan menggemaskan seandainya ia banyak tersenyum. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Changmin sekarang, Kyuhyun mengkin akan terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan seandainya saja wajahnya tidak sedatar tadi.

Tapi Changmin mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tak banyak tersenyum dan berekspresi, melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun bekerja, Changmin sudah memperkirakan bahwa hidup Kyuhyun tak jauh beda dari apa yang eommanya ceritakan dulu bahkan mungkin lebih mengerikkan, Eommanya pernah menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun anak yang ceria, Changmin sudah memprediksi Kyuhyun akan memiliki sikap seperti sekarang, kemungkinan besar ini disebabkan eommanya yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapanya tadi memliki kulit putih bersih, badan kurus yang cukup tinggi, wajah tampan tapi pucat. Dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat rapuh, datar dan matanya tak bersinar membuat Changmin benar-benar ingin melindunginya.

Karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah tak lupa juga khawatir akan lengan Kyuhyun tadi, Changmin memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun yang masih mengantar koran di komplek itu. Beberapa pemilik rumah sedikit kesal dan tak sedikit yang memarahinya karena tidak mengantarkan susu pesanan mereka, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan meminta maaf.

.

"Yakk, anak bodoh.. kenapa kau menghancurkan susu-susu itu, ah aku bisa rugi besar." Hardik seorang pria paruh baya yang Changmin tebak adalah bos Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Tuan, aku tidak sengaja. Potong saja gajiku sebagai gantinya" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Itu pasti, aku akan memotong setengah gajimu selama seminggu kedepan untuk mengganti susu-susu itu dan biaya memperbaiki sepeda yang sedikit rusak. Tapi masalahnya adalah para pelanggan, banyak diantara mereka yang akan menghentikan pesanannya karena kau tak benar-benar tak becus." Pria itu kembali menghina Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Cih, minta maafpun tak akan merubah keadaan. Ini kesekian kalinya kau membuat kekacauan, kau juga sudah sering sekali terlambat datang. Kau itu niat tidak bekerja? Kalau kau tidak niat, katakan saja. Aku akan segera mencari penggantimu." Hardik pria tua itu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya Tuan, jangan gantikkan aku, aku butuh pekerjaan ini" Kyuhyun berucap lirih.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan. Sudah sana kau pergi, aku muak lama-lama melihat wajahmu. Ini upahmu hari ini" Ahjussi itu melemparkan beberapa lembar ribuan won kewajah Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu pergi.

"_Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah begini ? "_ batin Kyuhyun sakit. Tak memperdulikkan rasa sakit hati yang membuat dadanya sesak, ia mulai berjongkok dan mengumpulkan uang yang dilempar bosnya kewajahnya tadi.

Sebuah tangan terulur kedepannya, memberikan selembar uang yang ada disamping sepatu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam sesaat memperhatikan tangan itu, dengan pelan dan tangannya yang masih bergetar karena sakit luar biasa, diambilnya uang itu dan segera memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang dikumpulkannya kesaku mantel. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang sakit. Sedikit menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah orang itu, orang itu pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat agar tak terlambat kesekolah lagi hari ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**(I NEED MORE 175 COMMENTS TO PUBLISH NEXT CHAPTER)**

**.**

**.**

Hai semua.. I am back with chapter 4… adakah yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya? Yang masih bingung coba baca chap sebelumnya pelan-pelan deh, pasti nemu jawaban atas pertanyaannya masing-masing.

Dan chapter ini full tentang changmin and kyu, biar kerasa friendshipnya.. masa angst terus. Yoona biased maaf saya menjadikan yoona salah satu pembantu, saya bingung mau kasih nama siapa, kalo artis korea cewe yang saya tau ya yoona aja yang diinget, kkk.

**PS :**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini. Maaf pendek kan saya sudah bilang saya sudah punya target cerita sendiri perchapternya.. ini udah cepetkan saya publishnya?. Dan maaf, sepertinya chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya publish seminggu sekali? Maaf ya… gpp kan? Saya usahain agak lebih panjang dari ini deh.. Dan untuk publish seminggu sekali, Saya punya alasan, yaitu modem saya ilang T_T jadi hanya bisa publish kalo ke warnet atau mungkin kalo nemu wifi, Karena publish pake handphone atau tablet itu agak ribet (nah kok saya curhat). Saya kemungkinan akan update tiap jumat,sabtu atau minggu sore, dan saya usahain akan rutin publishnya perminggu... maaf maaf yahhh..

**To My beloved reader**, terimakasih kalian semua yang tetap ikutin ff ini, makasih bagi yang memfavorite, memfollow dan yang pasti bagi yang mereveiew fanfic ini, thanks a lot, itu adalah bentuk semangat tersendiri untuk saya. Tetap terus ikutin ff ini yah, jangan bosan bosan sama fanfic ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review pastinya.

**Sekali lagi,** kalau komen gak usah panggil saya author ya, dengan karya yang masih begini saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil author. Panggil aja saya chingu, jiyeoon, eonni atau kakak(seandainya saya lebih tua, I am 95 line) bisa juga saeng(seandainya saya lebih muda) ya… dan usahain pake unnamed dong, gak enak aja dibaca kalo kebanyakan guest.. kkkk.

_**Balasan review :**_

**hijkLEETEUK, **ch 3 : iya chingu si kyu dah kubuat gede.. Thanks dah review.

**Hyunsparkyu : **masih kurang panjang y? iya yang review akhirnya nyampe 100 dan saya publish kan? maaf ya gk bisa panjang, Thanks dah review.

**Fuawaliyaah : **bwahaha, lucu komen mu chingu.. Thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu : **pengaggum rahasia? Bwahaha… oke deh..:D .. ya harus nyesek dong, kan angst, kkkk. Tentang changmin chingu benar sekali tebakannya. Thanks dah review.

**Gnagyu : **iya kyu anak kandung nyonya kim kok.. kenapa kyu gak disuka? Coba baca chap sebelum-sebelumnya deh, pasti tau kenapa. Thanks dah review.

**Gyu1315 :** changmin hero nya kyu… waduh bahasanya... hehe, ni udah cepat kan?. Thanks dah review.

**hijkLEETEUK : **maaf gak dibalas, baru kebaca.. apakah changmin akan ngelindungi kyu? Baca chap-chap selanjutnya ya….fisik sama batin bakalan seimbang kok menderitanya, liat aja ntar deh.. maaf pendek. Thanks dah review.

**Phiexphiexnophiex** :maaf dah bikin chingu nangis.. kyuhyun yang terbuang? Hehe. Thanks dah review.

**Sfsclouds :** kyuhyun emang gak diberi fasilitas apapun, toh udah dianggap mati juga. Yeyy akhirnya changmin muncul kan.. tebakan chingu tentang changmin itu benar.. yey selamat. Hehe

**Rini11888 : **nyonya kim ada disitu aja gak kemana-mana? Kyu masih sering dibully dirumah atau gak kayaknya udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Thanks dah review.

**Lianpangestu :** ya gpp baru komen, ujan deras? Nangis kah? Maaf bikin chingu nangis ya.. makasih jempolnya.. Thanks dah review.

**WitRyeong : **changmin sama siwon gak sodaraan lah sama kyu..ya ini dilanjut sayang.. maksih dibilang seru.. Thanks dah review.

**Gyurievil : **makasih pengertiannya… wah gpp kok eon.. panggil saeng aja… ni udah cepat kan eon? . Thanks dah review.

**Chairun : **ya tenang aja ada changmin kok.. oke saya bakalan semangat. Thanks dah review.

** : **kan angst chingu jadi harus nyesek dong.. tentang changmin chingu benar sekali. Thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn : **wahh terimakasih dibilang keren… waduh gak janji ya, untuk masalah menderita kan genrenya angst yah harus gitu ceritanya saya buat. Makasih semangatnya, Thanks dah review.

**Dyayudya : ** masih bingung masalah changmin, coba teliti lagi baca chapter sebelumnya, pasti bisa nebak kok.. fighting.. Thanks dah review.

**Anastasya regina, **ch 2, ch 3, ch 4 : balasannya jadi satu gpp y, makasihh dah review sayang.

**ayumKim : **jangan dicakar-cakar serem ah… emang belum berakhir penderitaaan dia, kan genrenya angst ya harus menderita dong..wkwkw

**kyukyu, **ch 3 **:** ya ini dilanjut kok say.. Thanks dah review.

**Ys824 **: yah ini sudah saya lanjutkan, Thanks dah review.

**Lail's **: ya gpp, oke ni sudah update. Wah saya juga pernah dengar kata seperti itu sebelumnya… terimakasih yaaa semangatnya… salam kenal… Thanks dah review.

**iffahCHO **: bagaimana? Aduh maaf buat chingu nangis, tapi kan itu cirinya tujuan angst story, kkkk. Kyu memang selalu jadi objek menderita… bwahaha. Oh ya yang masalah komennya ga mau muncul, emang begitu chingu, kalau gak punya akun komennya biasanya muncul 2 hari berikutnya, kecuali kalau punya akun pas komen yah langsung muncul. Thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel **: tentang yg mau dilindungi changmin chap ini udah kejawab kan? Iya ni udh lanjut, makasih pengertiannya. Thanks dah review.

**Kyuie : **maksud changmin udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Masalah identitas changmin cob abaca lagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya, pasti tau kok. Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **makasih dah mau nunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Guest1 **:ni dah next.. Thanks dah review.

**Mantan sider **: hidayah? Haha lol..kkk, untuk siwon liat selanjutnya aja ya.. tentang changmin cob abaca lagi chap sebelum2 nya pasti tau kok.. maaf ga bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**Kyu27 **: haha iya maksih saya udah gak minder lagi..kkk, wah terimakasih ceritanya dibilang bagus ya… emang saya gak bisa buat yang berbelit-belit. Jadi gampang ditebak..kkk, Thanks dah review. Masalah changmin masa si gak bisa nebak.. yahh ntar changmin jadi teman yang baik buat kyu kok.. Thanks dah review.

**Vivi **: terimaaakasiiih… Thanks dah review.

**ChoKyu **: nah tu bisa nebak maksud changmin,, kkk, teriamakasih telah menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Renthuciemah **: nah anda bisa nebakkk… kkkk Thanks dah review.

**Me **: bwahaahaha lucu… Thanks dah review.

**DhillaBill Laff You **: Laff you too.. iya ni banyak nawar, kkk.. maaf gak bisa panjang2. Thanks dah review.

**SujuELF : ** serem ih mau dicekik, tapi silahkan.. kkk, makasih dibilang feelnya dapet banget, jadi malu… kkkk, maaf ya dah bikin nangis terus, tapi kan itu tujuan ff angst kaya gini,,, wkkwk Thanks dah review.

**Bluegrayez : **hai, salam kenal… terimakasih dibilang seru.. inspirasi? Sebenarnya inspirasi itu bisa dapat dimana aja, banyakin baca aja chingu, dan inspirasi yang paling bagus yah dari kehidupan sekeliling kita aja, banyakin liat oran lain lah intinya.. untuk inspirasi ff ini sendiri saya kasih tau di chap akhir aja y.. itu lah tujuan saya buat ff ini.. chingu dah tau aja… kkkk. Thanks dah review.

**AnG **: ya udah next ni.. Thanks dah review.

**Ameliachan **: aboji nya ya tuan kim.. kan angst yah pasti menderita lah..kkk , ntar ada happynya kok.. tapi masih lamaaa. Thanks dah review.

**Etik **: teriamaksih sudah ditungguin.. deh, Thanks dah review.

**ayusrtya : ** nah tebakan anda benar sekali… kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **Thanks dah review.

**Choyeonrin : **nah kasian tapi minta menderita lagi.. oke deh Itu pasti, namanya juga angst. Thanks dah review.

**Miyuki **: terimakasih… kapan ya? Liat aja ntar deh ya…suka peran siwon? Tapi ntar lebih banyak changmin dibanding siwon..kkkk. maaf gak bisa panjang2. Thanks dah review.

**Gofeikyu14 : **I love too… bikin yang lebih sad? Yakin? Oke deh.. Thanks dah review.

**Vhachandra **: wah beneran gak bosan? Trimakasihhhh. Thanks dah review.

**Haengbok hamkke **: jangan dibayangin lah.. bakal gak sanggup.. kkk, tentang changmin saya harap lebih baca lagi chap sebelumnya pasti ketemu deh hubungannya dengan kyu… ini udah cepat kan? Thanks dah review.

**Secret **: makasih, ni udah lanjut.. Thanks dah review.

**Just Kyu : **nah seneng banget chingu si kyu menderita. Kkk Thanks dah review.

**Hi **: makasih. Thanks dah review.

**Dee : **saya gak punya asap… kkk, ini udah cepat kannnn?

**Tya andriani : ** ya ni udah lanjut.. Thanks dah review.

**Wanda, **ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4 : balesnya jadi satu gpp kan? Makasih dah komen yah.. emaknya emang kejam, jangan dibayangin kalo gak sanggup.. yah bakalan saya lanjut.. makasih ya sarannya. Ini masih kurang rapih kah? Saya emang kurang teliti chingu.. mian.. Thanks dah review.

.

**LAST… maaf banget kalo ada yang ketinggal. jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini, dan tetap review perchapternya ya.. love you all**

**Jiyeoon**

**22 April 2014**


	6. Chapter 5

**ME**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Sebelumnya..**

"_Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah begini ? "_ batin Kyuhyun. Tak memperdulikkan rasa sakit hati yang membuat dadanya sesak, ia mulai berjongkok dan mengumpulkan uang yang dilempar bosnya kewajahnya tadi. Sampai sebuah tangan terulur kedepannya, memberikan selembar uang yang ada disamping sepatu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam sesaat memperhatikan tangan itu, dengan pelan diambilnya uang itu dan segera memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang dikumpulkannya kesaku mantel. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang sakit. Sedikit menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah orang itu, orang itu pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat agar tak terlambat kesekolah lagi hari ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?" suara Changmin menghentikkan langkahnya. Namun ia tetap diam.

"Kau diperlakukan semena-mena, padahal ia tak tahu kalau kau terluka. Kau pegawainya, seharusnya ia tak memperlakukan pegawainya seperti itu. Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu!" Changmin berujar lantang.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangnya tajam "Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena aku lah yang menabrakmu." Kyuhyun berlalu pergi.

"Aku tau kyu.. aku tau. Kenapa kau harus begini, kenapa?" batin Changmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun sendu.

.

.

.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidak membawa walimu ke pertemuan orang tua! Kau bahkan mendapatkan beberapa piagam perlombaan dan penghargaan murid terbaik semester ini. Apa orang tuamu sibuk? Atau kau tak punya orang tua ? bagaimana dengan kakak? Apa kau tak punya kakak yang bisa menggantikan orang tuamu?" Kim Seongsangnim berkata pelan namun dengan raut wajah yang sangat kentara sedang kesal.

"Mianhae seonsangnim, kalau aku tak boleh mengambilnya tanpa wali. Biarkan saja piagam-piagam itu anda simpan. Aku tak masalah." Kyuhyun, murid yang dimarahi itu berkata pelan dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aish, sudahlah.. kalau bukan karena kau murid berprestasi, aku pasti tidak akan sepeduli ini. Lebih baik kau kembali kekelasmu ! pelajaran akan segera dimulai" Kim Seonsangnim mengusir remaja datar itu dengan kesal.

"ne, aku permisi"

.

.

BRUUK

"aghh" rintih Kyuhyun saat ada yang menubruknya ketika berjalan dikoridor sekolah saat menuju kelasnya sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh kearah depan.

"Hai anak pengemis beasiswa, menyingkirlah ! kami mau lewat !" Hardik seorang bertubuh tegap yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Lee Jonghyun, salah satu sahabat Kibum, kakaknya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas orang-orang yang berada dibelakang Jonghyun, salah satunya adalah Kim Kibum, kakaknya itu memandangnya dengan datar, namun Kyuhyun tahu pasti ada sorot kebencian dimata itu. Kibum memang tak pernah melakukan kekerasan atau membullynya secara langsung seperti siswa-siswa lain lakukan. Tapi Kibum juga tak pernah membelanya, Kibum membelanya ? mimpi saja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, baru ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun merintih karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada lengan yang sudah membiru sebelumnya itu. Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tepat didinding dan masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, benar-benar sakit, ia menahannya dengan mengigit kuat bibirnya.

"Hai lihat aku" Jonghyun menyeringai.

"Apa ? tolong lepaskan tanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Oh kau sudah berani hah ! Kibum-ah.. tak apa kan kalau aku sedikit memberi pelajaran ke pembantumu ini?" Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kibum.

Kibum diam dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun dengan datar.

"Sudahlah langsung saja Jonghyun-ah. Kibum tak akan keberatan" Ucap salah satu teman Kibum yang lain.

"Baiklah." Jonghyun mengencangkan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyuhyun dan merapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun kedinding.

"Hai pembantu, pengemis beasiswa, kau tau kan tak ada yang menyukaimu disekolah ini ?" Jonghyun berkata meremehkan.

Kyuhyun diam, ia tak bisa mengelak . itu semua benar.

"Kenapa kau diam ? jawab aku" Jonghyun makin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Kyuhyun semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya benar-benar sakit dan seperti mati rasa sekarang. "Langsung saja Jonghyun-ssi, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku mau kembali kekelas dengan cepat" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terbata karena sakit ditangannya semakin menjadi.

"Hah baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa seharusnya kau tau diri. Kau itu murid beasiswa disini. Kalau berjalan dikoridor jangan ditengah, kau harus menyingkir sedikit. Biarkan siswa-siswa lain lewat duluan. Kau mengerti ? hem ? sadar dirilah sedikit pembantu !" kini tangan Jonghhyun yang lain mencengkram dagu Kyuyun erat.

"Hei kenapa kau mengigit bibirmu, kau takut pada kami hah?" Jonghyun bertanya meremehkan.

SRETT. Seseorang tiba-tiba mengenyentakkan tangan Jonghyun dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menyakitinya !" bentak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"Yak kau… … " baru Jonghyun akan memakinya, namun berhenti ketika ia merasa asing dengan orang yang tiba-tiba datang ini.

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ne. aku Shim Changmin. Pindahan dari Busan." ucap Cahngmin dingin.

"Hei kau anak baru.."

"Jonghyun-ah, kita harus kekelas, sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai" ucapan Kibum menghentikkan Jonghyun yang akan menghardik Changmin si anak baru.

"aish baiklah" Jonghyun beserta Kibum dan teman-temannya segera berlalu dari koridor itu.

BRUKK.

Selepas perginya Kibum dan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan benar-benar sakit, bulum lagi luka ditangannya yang semakin sakit akibat cengkraman Jonghyun, lengannya tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan bahkan untuk memijit pelipisnyapun tak bisa.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau kenapa..?" Changmin berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu menggoncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama berharap dengan begitu sakit dikepalanya akan menghilang.

.

.

"Jangan ditahan Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau kau merasa sakit kau bisa berteriak. Tak ada siapapun disini" Jelas Changmin sambil kembali mengompres kedua lengan Kyuhyun. Lengan tersebut bukan membiru lagi sekarang, warnanya menjadi keunguan dan bengkak, Changmin bisa menebak betapa sakitnya lengan itu sekarang. Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun jatuh tadi, Changmin membawanya ke UKS, lengannya yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing ?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak.. emm .."

"Changmin, Shim Changmin. Aish kita bahkan baru bertemu pagi tadi dan kau sudah melupakanku..?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi itu. "Mianhae Changmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"sudah selesaikan ? Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terimakasih" Kyhuyun turun dari ranjang UKS dan beralalu pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mari kita berteman. Ya.. Hei.. aku belum selesai bicara, kau tidak sopan pergi begitu saja.. ayo kita berteman! Kim Kyuhyun-ssi?" Changmin dengan segera mengejar Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Wae ? Aish Kyuhyun-ssi kau tenang saja, aku ini orang baik-baik" Changmin berujar lantang sembari menampakkan kembali sunyum khas 5 jarinya.

"Hanya tidak mau" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah berdiri diam sembari menatap punggungnya dengan sendu.

"Sebegitu takutkah kau memiliki teman kyunie ? kyu.. kau takut ditinggalkan lagi em?" batin Changmin, perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Melihat kehidupan Kyuhyun yang lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia duga membuat hatinya menangis.

.

.

"Anyonghaseo… nama saya Shim Changmin pindahan dari Busan senior High School, salam kenal" Changmin si anak baru memperkenalkan dirinya kepada siswa-siswi kelas 10-A, kelas favorite yang berisi orang-orang dengan IQ diatas rata-rata.

"Shim Changmin, berapa umurmu dan kenapa kau pindah kemari ?" Tanya seorang siswa sembari mengacungkan tangannya.

"15 tahun, aku pindah kerena hyungku mendapatkan pekerjaan disini. Apa ada pertanyaan lain ?" jawab Changmin yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Shim Changmin, kenapa kau tersenyum lebar-lebar seperti itu. Apa bibirmu tak sobek" Tanya seorang siswa dengan jahilnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia sudah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

"haha haha"

"Sudah, Cukup perkenalannya. Changmin-ssi kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang, disebelah Kim Kyuhyun." Seonsangnim menghentikan dengan tegas.

"Ne Seonsangnim" Changmin berjalan dengan lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Beberapa siswa menatapnya mengejek, karena harus sebangku dengan Kim Kyuhyun, siswa datar dengan otaknya yang jenius tapi tak memiliki teman dan menjadi bahan bullying.

.

.

Suasana kelas favorite tingkat pertama di Pareun High School saat ini sedang sepi, para siswa berlarian keluar yang dapat dipastikan tujuan mereka adalah kantin, hanya ada dua orang namja yang sedari tadi tak beniat meninggalkan kursi belajarnya.

Kim Kyuhyun, salah satu dari dua namja itu kini mulai menggeledah tasnya dan mencari buku-buku berisi tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Kau mau mengerjakan tugas ?" Tanya seorang namja lain yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menjadi orang pertama yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Orang pertama? Ya, tidak ada yang sudi memang satu meja dengan seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau tidak keluar? Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin? Ah aku yang teraktir.. anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maafku tadi pagi. Otthe?" Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol seolah-olah ia adalah temannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ayolah, atau.. kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai rasa terimakasihmu karena tadi aku mengobati tanganmu. Ya, ya, ya ?" Changmin kembali tersenyum sembari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku.. aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu !" akhirnya kesabaran pemuda childish itu habis, ia sudah menampakkan wajah kesalnya karena sedari tadi teman sebangkunya itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggupun akhirnya melatakkan bolpoinnya yang sedari tadi menuliskan berbagai macam angka diatas sebuah buku tulis. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas."

Yess. Inner Changmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengannya, suara itu.. suara bass yang terdengar lembut dan pelan namun bernada datar membuat Changmin ingin lagi dan lagi mendengarnya.

"Eoh ? baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini melihatmu mengerjakan tugas." Changmin kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens, dan yang diperhatikan lagi-lagi seolah tak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya semula.

.

.

.

Dengan langkahnya yang tertatih pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terlihat sedang memasuki kamarnya yang lebih pantas disebut gudang untuk ukuran rumah megah yang dimiliki pemilik Kim Furniture Company, pemuda kurus itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kerasnya. Sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit di punggung kaki kanannya karena luka bakar yang baru beberapa jam lalu diperolehnya.

Dengan segera ia mengambil kotak putih yang bertanda plus ditengahnya. Ia mengobati kaki kanannya seadanya, karena tidak banyak obat yang terdapat dikotak itu, hanya ada obat merah dan kapas, luka mengerikkan itu terpaksa tidak bisa ditutupi perban.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada didepannya. "kau benar benar menyedihkan Kim Kyuhyun" batinnya menghina diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah pucatnya dicermin, perlahab ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi keningnya, masih terlihat jelas bekas jahitan yang cukup panjang dikeningnya akibat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ibu kandungnya mencoba membunuhnya. "Bahkan luka ini belum hilang… eomonim. tidak.. ini tak akan pernah hilang, bahkan aku masih merasakan sakitnya sampai sekarang" gumamnya lirih.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki kanannya, sebuah luka bakar mengerikan yang tampak masih baru kini menghiasi punggung kaki kanannya. Menyebabkan ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika menggerakkan kakinya.

"Kau menciptakan luka baru lagi eommonim, entah ini yang keberapa… ini kah hadiah ulang tahun darimu? Aku hari ini berulang tahun, kau pasti tidak tau kan?"

Pikirannya melayang ke 3 hari yang lalu, ketika seluruh keluarganya merayakan ulang tahun kakaknya, Kim Kibum. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan orang-orang untuk kakaknya.

"_Sae..ngil.. Chukka..hamnida… Saengil Chukkahamnida… Sarang..ha..neun Kim Kyuhyun, Sae..ngil Chukka..hamnida__"_

Kyuhyun bernyanyi sangat pelan dan terbata, tidak ada nada kebahagian sebagaimana orang bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun pada umumnya. Kyuhyun bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ada satupun manusia yang mengetahui bahwa ia berulang tahun hari itu. Nyanyiannya sangat pelan dan lirih, jika ada yang mendengarnya.. dapat dipastikan orang itu akan meneteskan air matanya.

Seperti seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang kini mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Ia meneteskan setetes airmata tepat saat Kyuhyun mualai bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saengil Chukkae..Kyu-ah". Pemuda yang kini berprofesi sebagai penyanyi professional, memiliki mata yang sipit itu berucap pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar adiknya, ya adiknya.

Tepat setelah pemuda bermata sipit itu menjauh dari kamar Kyuhyun, kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya erat dan sesekali menggit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakannya lagi.. sakit yang 3 hari lalu juga dirasakannya ketika dikoridor sekolah. Sakit dikepalanya yang sudah dirasakannya selama 10 tahun, tak ada yang tahu itu. Namun entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini sakit itu terasa berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan dan sering sekali datang.

"Akhh" erangnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing ia sampai mengarik rambutnya sendiri berharap dengan itu sakit dikepalanya akan berkurang.

.

.

.

PRANGG

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tengah berkutat di dapur seperti pembantu itu menghentikkan kegiatannya ketika mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah, karena rasa penasaran ia segera mematikan sejenak kompor yang diatas nya berisi panci dengan sup mendidih untuk makan siang ibunya, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

"Tuan Muda, eotokke….?"

TBC

.

.

**PS** :

Hai.. Chapter 5 here.. Sudah panjang kah? Ini sudah lebih 2300 word loh.. semoga sudah lebih panjang.. banyak changkyu moment kan? Emang gitu saya kan buat ini genrenya bukan angst dan family aja, tapi friendship juga, jadi changkyunya bakalan banyak. Ada yang gak suka? Untuk siwon mungkin masih dichapter-chapter selanjutnya ya….

'**Adakah yang bosan dengan ff ini?**' kayanya ada deh, soalnya yang review chapter kemarin lebih dikit dari sebelumnya.. udah pada bosan ya? Saya liat juga banyak yang follow tapi gak review, aduh jujur saya bingung jadinya... Alurnya terlalu lama kah? Maaf ya.. gaya penulisan saya memang seperti itu, maaf juga kosakata saya masih kurang banyak, namanya juga ff pertama. Seperti warning diatas 'DLDR' kalo gak suka gak usah baca, tapi kalo baca tolong tinggalkan jejak. Itu aja… chapter ini saya gak mau pake target2, terserah mau review atau gak.. tapi kalo beneran ngerti bagaimana cara menghargai sih ya pasti tinggalin jejak kan?

**To my beloved reader, **thanks masih mengikuti dan mereview ff ini.. terimakasih. Jangan bosan- bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review yah.. Dan sekali lagi, pls.. kalau review panggil saya chingu, jiyeoon, atau eonni/saeng(seandainya saya lebih tua/muda. I m 95 Line). Karena jujur dengan karya yang begini saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil author.. apalagi ada yang panggil admin, aduh emang saya admin dimana ya.. kkkkk.

**Balasan Review :**

**Gyu1315 : **harus review kilat dong, kan saya juga update kilat kemarin..kkk, becanda. Iya bener chang anaknya ahjumma shim, kenapa ahjumma pergi? Baca lagi chapter 1 or 2 deh.. pasti tau. Thanks dah review.

**Rini11888 : **kapan? Emang bakalan nyadar? Liat ntar deh, donghae itu dulu peduli, namanya juga liat adik sendiri dibenturin ke tembok ya pasti peduli dong… beda ya sayang sama peduli, eh tapi ntar liat aja deh ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Hyunsparkyu : ** yah baru nyadar… ya terimakasih semangatnya… Thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu **: iya saya emang mau banyakin changkyu.. biar kyu ga sendiri mulu.. Thanks dah review.

**Dyayudya **: nah baru tau sekarang. Iya… seomoga menarik deh ffnya ya… Thanks dah review.

**Sfsclouds **: hehe harus nyesek dong, kan angst, changmin emang baik sekali nantinya… terimakasih pengertiannya yah. Thanks dah review.

** 2 :** angst lagi? emang kurang sedih ya? ntar liat deh ya.. idenya ini loh mempet… Thanks dah review.

**Fuawaliyaah :** bwahaha.. iya sudah lanjut, udah lebih panjang kan? Thanks dah review.

**Lolli, **ch1, ch2,ch3,ch4,ch5 **: **terimakasih dah review yah sayang, rajin banget lagi perchapternya direview.. makaih.. Thanks dah review.

**Rrr, **ch4 : ni sudah lanjut sayang… hihi sampe review 3 kali, Thanks dah review.

**Kyunaa, **ch4 : iya udah update ni.. batin kesiksa? Kayaknya fisik sama batin bakalan seimbang kok.. iya saya emang rajin balas review, kan kalian juga rajin review.. haha. Thanks dah review.

**Lianpangestu **: ni udah lanjut… jangan nangis dong.. Thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn :** gak usah ditebak emang iya.. wonkyu? Ada lah tapi sebatas brothership aja ya bukan romance, kan genrenya family… Thanks dah review.

**Turtle407 **: iya bener sekali.. begitulah kyu memang menderita..bwahaha, harus nyes kan angst.

: sedih…. Thanks dah review.

**Phiexphiexnophiex **: jahatnya…ya dilanjut terus kok. Thanks dah review.

**Evilkyu vee :** anyeoong… salam kenal juga. Ya kan udah jareng ff sj brothership di ffn, makanya saya sempat minder publish sini.. makasih ceritanya dibilang bagus, isshh jahatnya kyu mau disiksa mulu, tapi oke deh.. bwahahaha.. udah panjang kan. Thanks dah review.

**ayumKim **: iya.. eh baru nyadar. Hihi.. udah next ni.. Thanks dah review.

**Diahretno :** iya lanjut deh.. gak lama2 update? Diusahain ya, tapi gak janji.. Thanks dah review.

**Sapphirexian : **ya terimakasih mau menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Desviana407 **: oke hai.. ya dilanjut..fighting.. Thanks dah review.

**Ayusetya **: keluarga kyu ntar di chap-chap selanjutnya ya… ya gpp eon, panggil saeng aja, kan akunya lebiih muda..kkk terimakasih mau menunggu.. Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **ni udah lanjut sayang.. Thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel : **seumuran yah… hehe hai… terimakasih dibilang makin seru.. Thanks dah review.

: nah keasikan baca jadi lupa review -_- kyu sakit apa? Ntar liat deh ya.. makin tersiksa? Oke deh, namanya juga angst.. Thanks dah review.

**Renthucieamah **: iya nih modus.. -_-.. oke deh, ni udah ga panjang kok previewnya.. udah lebih panjangkan chapter ini ffnya? Thanks dah review.

**Faustinaa **: maaf ya agak lama, saya kan juga sibuk kuliah sayang, bisa bikin ff kalo gak malam ya weekend… Thanks dah review.

**SujuELF : **kurang panjang? Ini udah panjang kan? Iya diusahain bakal update seminggu sekali dan gak hiatus.. terimakasih pengertiannya. Thanks dah review.

**Guest **: ini sudah update. Thanks dah review.

**Wanda **: terimakasih… iya bakal dilanjut terus.. Thanks dah review.

**Erka **: iya bener sekali.. baru sadar kah? Hhehe. Thanks dah review.

**Kyuline **: nangis ya? Maaf ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Etik **: maaf gak bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**Me :** bwahaha lucu sekali komen nya.. kapan kyu bahagia, ada saatnya tapi lama masih.. Thanks dah review.

**Tape024 **: ya gpp deh, keluarga kyu pada ingat ultah kyu kah? Udah kejawab di chap ini kan? Belum saatnya ngerayain bareng changmin siwon, kan baru ketemu, sama siwon aja belum ketemu kyunya… Thanks dah review.

**Cha jii ah **: oke deh, reader baru haiiii eonni…. Oke deh eon dilanjut kok.. iya gapapa panggil nama aja silahkan… Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **ini udah lanjut, maaf buat nangis…Thanks dah review

**Chairun : **ya gpp panggil kaka aja.. changmin bawa kyu keluar dari rumah itu? Hmmm ntar liat deh ya..Thanks dash review.

**Lolli **: terimakasih pengertiannya cantikk.. Thanks dah review.

**Kyunaa :** love you too sayang…Thanks dah review

**Heyoyo **: iya dilanjut sayang..tentang changminyups bener sekali.. Thanks dah review

**Nurul : **maaf…saya tidak bisa bertanggung jawab…kk Thanks dah review

.

.

Last, Review again semuanyahh.. terimaksih

Jiyeoon


	7. Chapter 6

**ME**

**CHAPTER 6**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. **Tolong baca apa yang saya tulis di bawah kata TBC, disitu ada balasan review juga.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Sebelumnya**

PRANGG

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tengah berkutat di dapur seperti pembantu itu menghentikkan kegiatannya ketika mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah, karena rasa penasaran ia segera mematikan sejenak kompor yang diatas nya terdapat panci berisi sup mendidih untuk makan siang ibunya, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

"Tuan Muda, eotokke….?"

.

.

**Selanjutnya..**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Muda, eotokke….?" Lirih seseorang di ujung tangga ketika melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Yoona, pelayan yang baru sebulan bekerja di rumah megah Keluarga Kim dan dengan usia yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun kini tampak berdiri kaku dengan gemetaran. Disampingnya terdapat guci mahal yang sudah pasti berasal dari luar negeri milik nyonya Kim, kini guci tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun sudah memastikan dengan jelas bahwa Yoona telah memecahkannya karena tak sengaja.

"Ayo cepat bereskan.." Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mulai memunguti pecahan guci itu.

Karena takut dan terkejut, Yoona masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Ia tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan nyonya Kim apabila wanita itu mengetahui bahwa ia telah menghancurkan salah satu guci kesayangannya. Mereka tau pasti bahwa nyonya Kim sangat menyayangi guci-guci mahal koleksinya yang terpajang menghiasi sudut-sudut rumah megah keluarga Kim.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" Teriakan seseorang wanita menghentikkan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan pecahan guci mahal sang ibu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini anak sial?" wanita yang ternyata ibunya itu kembali meneriaki anak bungsunya. Dengan amarahnya, wanita itu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan pelayan itu.

"Nyo..nyonya…se…sebenarnya.." Tubuh Yoona masih gemetaran, ia hendak menjelaskan dengan terbata namun langsung terpotong.

"Mianhae eomonim, aku tak sengaja" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri lalu meminta maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 drajat kearah Nyonya Kim.

"Tuan muda" Suara Yoona bergetar, ia kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Bukankah tadi dirinya yang tidak sengaja tersandung guci mahal itu?. Kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf seolah-olah ia yang melakukannya?

PLAKK

Suara tamparan keras terdengar tepat sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan maafnya, Ibunya menampar pipi kanannya, pipi tirus itu tampak memerah.

"itu karena kau lagi-lagi membuatku muak" wanita itu berteriak

PLAKK

Ibunya menamparnya lagi tepat di pipi sebelah kiri dengan lebih keras yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan amis di bibirnya. Bibirnya berdarah.

"itu untuk kau yang sudah mengahancurkan guci mahal ku… guci itu bahkan lebih berharga dari pada dirimu anak sial…"

Dada Kyuhyun terasa bergemuruh, ibunya mengatakan bahwa guci mahalnya lebih berharga dari dirinya..? lebih berharga dari anaknya sendiri? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah hah.. anak sial?" wanita itu kembali berteriak.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja tersandung eomonim.. aku minta maaf" Mengabaikan rasa perih dipipinya, tidak… yang kyuhyun abaikan sekarang adalah rasa sakit didadanya yang jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dibanding kedua pipi tirusnya. Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf dengan pelan dan lagi-lagi membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kerah sang ibu.

"Kau selalu membuatku murka anak sial. aku tidak perduli, kau tetap harus kuhukum, ikut aku.." Wanita itu mengarik kepala kyuhyun dengan kasar lalu menyeretnya menuju dapur, Kyuhyun hanya diam mengikutinya tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan tarikan kasar ibunya dirambutnya. Sedangkan Yoona masih berdiri kaku di samping pecahan guci karena shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan tuan muda nya itu.

Jika sepuluh tahun lalu Kyuhyun akan memohon ampun dan berusaha melepaskan tangan ibunya sembari menangis, kini ia tak pernah melakukan itu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang akan diam mengikuti dan menerima apapun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan ibunya kepadanya.

Untuk apa ia memohon ? sekeras apapun ia memohon, ibunya tetap akan melakukan itu bukan ? Untuk apa ia menangis? Semenyidihkan apapun tangisannya, tetap tak ada yang menolongnya lagi bukan?.. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu pasti, ia sendirian.. ia hanya sendirian dirumah itu.. tidak, lebih tepatnya ia hanya sendirian didunia ini.

Sesampainya didapur, Nyonya Kim mendorong kasar tubuh kyuhyun sehingga terjatuh menyebabkan punggungnya tepat mengenai kaki meja. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan sakit dipunggungnya.

Wanita keji itu mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri seisi dapur, mencari apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk memukuli anak kandungnya sendiri. Pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat panci berisi sup yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Eomonim…" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang sang ibu lakukan, ibunya kini mendekatinya dengan tangan mangangkat panci berisi sup panas dengan sebelumnya menggunakan serbet untuk melindungi tangan lentiknya.

"Akkkh…"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika sang ibu menumpahkan sup mendidih itu tepat di kaki kanannya yang sedang terulur kedepan akibat terjatuh tadi, sedikit beruntung ia selalu menggunakan celana jeans panjang, meskipun begitu kakinya tetap terasa sakit bukan main terlebih bagian telapak dan punggung kaki yang tak ditutupi apapun.

"Akhhh" Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tangannya di mulut lalu menutupnya erat karena lagi-lagi ia akan berteriak kesakitan, ia tak mau ibunya mendengarnya berteriak kesakitan. Panas dari sup itu membuat kaki kyuhyun benar-benar sakit, kulitnya memerah dan melepuh.

"Eomonim.. Kenapa sampai seperti ini ? ini sangat sakit.. Kau memberikan hadiah mengerikkan dihari ulangtahunku." batin Kyuhyun pilu. Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola mata indahnya, air mata itu sudah mengering sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

PRANGG

Sang ibu keji itu melemparkan panci panas yang sudah kosong itu tepat mengenai punggung kaki kyuhyun. "Ukhhh.. Eomonim, ini benar-benar sakit" batin kyuhyun dalam hatinya, ia menutup matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya kuat berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan, ini benar-benar sakit.

"Itu untuk kakimu yang sudah lancang memecahkan guciku" ucap sang ibu sadis lalu berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun masih menutup mulutnya erat-erat sampai sang ibu keluar meninggalkannya didapur sendirian. "Akhhh" teriak kyuhyun kembali ketika ia melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya. Perlahan Ia mengulurkan celana panjangnya sebatas betis, menatap kaki kanannya, kulitnya melepuh dan memerah. Punggung kakinya lebih mengerikkan, sebuah luka bakar tercipta disitu, luka mengerikan yang menjadi pertanda baktinya kepada keluarga yang tak mengharapkannya.

Seorang pemuda 25 tahun melihat seluruh kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sendu tanpa berbuat apapun. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang lain bodoh?" ucapnya lirih lalu berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun terjatuh kembali, kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal yang sama namun selalu gagal.

"Tuan muda.." Yoona yang berlinang air mata memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah pemuda berkulit pucat itu berhasil berdiri, Yoona berlutut meminta maaf.

"Tuan muda mianhae… mianhae..hiksss" Yonna mulai menangis sesenggukkan memohon maaf. Kyuhyun memegang bahunya dan menyuruhnya berdiri kembali.

"Tuan muda, eotokhe…eotokhe…hikss.. kaki anda… mianhae mianhae tuan muda"

"Gwenchana.. Yoona-ssi, tolong bersihkan lantai ini dan buatkan sup yang baru untuk eomonim" ucap Kyuhyun lemah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan susah payah.

"Tuan muda.. kenapa anda melakukan ini. Ini bukan salah anda, kenapa anda mengakui kesalahan yang sebenarnya saya penyebabnya.. wae? Hiksss" masih dengan terisak, pelayan muda itu bertanya lirih kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap pelayan itu intens..

"Yoona-ssi, jika kau dipecat atau lebih parahnya diperlakukan sepertiku tadi, akan ada beberapa orang yang menangis untuk mu.. Bukankah kau punya orang tua?.. Berbeda dengan diriku, biarpun aku terluka atau bahkan mati sekalipun tidak akan ada yang menangis untuk ku….. maka dari itu berhentilah merasa bersalah"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dengan pincang sambil sesekali menutup matanya erat-erat karena sakit itu belum berkurang sama sekali, ia menuju kamarnya untuk mengobati luka dikakinya seadanya. Yoona, si pelayan muda itu menatap punggung kyuhyun sendu, hatinya terasa sesak, matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air melihat hidup seorang Kim Kyuhyun, orang yang baru dikenalnya selama sebulan ini.

"Wae Tuan muda? Kenapa kau masih bertahan salama ini? Kenapa?... Kau manusia bukan budak.." Yoona berucap sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki tubuh tegap, dengan masih memakai jas putih yang mampu menerangkan bahwa pemuda tampan itu adalah seorang dokter. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 23, apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dengan sang adik selama di Seoul.

Ia meregangkan beberapa anggota badannya ketika sudah tepat berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Pemuda itu benar-benar lelah, yang benar saja.. baru tiga hari ia menjadi dokter di Seoul Intrnasional Hospital, dan ia sudah ditugasan sebagai asisten untuk sebuah operasi besar yang memakan waktu 18 jam? Hah ia benar-benar akan tidur seperti orang mati setelah ini.

Dengan malas ia menekan beberapa tombol disamping pintu itu.

CKLEK.

"Siwon hyuuuung.. kenapa kau baru pulang ?" Suara seorang remaja childish yang sangat dikenalnya menyambutnya dengan tidak elite. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamarnya.

"Siwon Hyung kenapa kau lama sekali.. ?" remaja childish, Shim Changmin, adik kesayangannya sekaligus menjadi adiknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu menggait lengannya membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Asih.. Min-ah aku lelah.."

"Hyung aku lapar… aku belum makan sejak sarapan tadi" Aish..Choi Siwon yang tampan, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus melenyapkan impianmu untuk tidur seperti orang mati sekarang karena adik jelmaan evilmu itu mulai merengek seperti bocah.

"Changmin pabbo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau terkena penyakit mag eoh.? Apa kata orang-orang nanti, Choi Siwon dokter tampan mempunyai adik yang terkena penyakit mag? Ish memalukan" pemuda tampan itu mengucapkan kata-kata konyol yang seharusnya tak keluar dari seorang makhluk sempurna sepertinya.

"Hyuung berhenti bicara hal konyol, cepat masakan aku makanan, atau aku akan mati kelaparan seakarang!" Changmin berucap tegas.

"Aish.. baiklah, aku mandi sebentar dulu" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk segera membersihkan tubuh sempurnanya yang terasa lengket.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti.. "Yaaak! Kenapa kau memerintahku? Aku hyungmu pabbo!" Choi Siwon berteriak marah karena baru menyadari ia telah diperintah oleh adiknya.

"Hahaha.. Hyung pabbo.. kenapa kau baru menyadarinya.." Shim Changmin tertawa jahil menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar jelmaan evil.

"Aish sudahlah.." Choi Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnnya, pemuda tampan itu mengalah.. memang seperti itu, ia tak akan pernah menang jika bertengkar dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

.

"Changmin-ah kenapa kau tak makan disekolah ?" Siwon bertanya dengan hati-hati kepada adiknya.

"Aku.. hanya tidak mau hyung.."

Changmin menjawabnya dengan mulut yang masih terpenuhi ramen. Siwon yang benar-benar lelah tidak bisa memasakkan yang lebih baik. Changmin? Sudah pasti ia tak bisa memasak sama sekali, itulah sebabnya iya benar-benar kalap memakan ramenya sekarang. Siwon sudah makan malam di rumah sakit sebelumnya, jadilah ia hanya memeperhatikan sang adik yang sedang makan dihadapannya sekarang.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, apartemen mereka tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdapat 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Mereka lebih memilih menempati apartemen modern dengan ukuran minimalis agar mudah dibersihkan, mereka tidak menggunakan pembantu? Memang.. untuk apa? Bukankah mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja, apartemen itu juga sangat minimalis. Merupakan suatu pemborosan bukan jika menyewa pembantu. Seperti itulah pikiran dua bersaudara yang benar-benar tampan ini. Mereka lebih nyaman hidup berdua, hanya berdua.. walaupun tanpa appa mereka, mereka tetap bahagia jika berdua.

"Changmin… emm apa kau bisa menyesuaikan diri disekoalah? apakah kau mendapatkan bullying di sekolah?

"Mwo…? Aish hyung kau bicara apa? Tak mungkin adikmu yang hebat ini dibully disekolah !" Changmin berseru lantang.. Hai yang benar saja, Shim Changmin adalah murid pindahan yang tampan, bertubuh tugap, dan tinggi seperti tiang listrik, mau-mau saja dibully disekolah? Belum lagi ia terbilang jenius dikelasnya, walaupun belum bisa menandingi kejeniusan seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Seorang Shim Changmin tentu tidak akan mau dan diam saja jika seandainya dibully.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak makan disekolah? Itu pasti karena kau tidak punya teman kan? Mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu?" Siwon menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuat Changmin kesal.

Changmin mengentikan kunyahannya sejenak, "Aku punya hyung.. dan dia tidak makan, maka dari itu aku juga tidak makan"

"Dia? Dia siapa min? temanmu? Sangat jarang seorang Changmin mau tidak makan kerena temannya. Siapa dia?" Siwon bertanya penasaran

"Kau tau hyung.. hanya tidak ingat" Changmin melanjutkan makannya namun kali ini lebih pelan

"Aishh sudahlah.. eoh kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membeli makanan diluar? Kenapa kau diam saja diaparteman ini seperti orang bodoh yang kelaparan..ckckc" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, enggan berpikir lebih jauh karena otaknya sudah benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Aku tak tau jalan hyung, aku hanya tau jalan dari sini kesekolah.. bagaimana jika aku tersesat, lalu ada yang menculikku dan menjualku? Ih…kau pasti akan menangis selama setahun hyung.." Changmin berucap ketakutan.

"Aish.. bagaimana aku bisa punya adik sebodoh kau? Siapa yang mau menculikmu? Dan berpikirlah sedikit, untuk apa aku membelikkanmu handphone mahal, kau bisa menggunakan GPS dihandphonemu, kau tidak mungkin tersesat min" Siwon menjelaskan dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Astaga Hyuung.. kenapa aku baru sadar.. aish paboyya…." Changmin menepuk jidatnya setelah menyadari kebodohanya.

"CK.. sudahlah aku tidur duluan ne.."

"Hyung…" Changmin memanggil Siwon yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Aishh.. apalagi? Aku benar-benar mengantuk min-ah" Siwon berujar lemas.

"Duduklah dulu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Siwon hyung.. bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" Changmin berucap ragu setelah dilihatnya sang kakak kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tak bisa melindunginya sendiri, ia lebih menderita dari yang kubayangkan selama ini… bantu aku hyung.." Ucap Changmin lirih dan menatap mata siwon serius.

"Kau bicara apa min? siapa yang kau maksud? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku.. tapi katakan dulu siapa yang kau maksud?" Siwon berkata lembut.

"Kau tidak ingat hyung?" Changmin bertanya sendu.

"Min..berhenti membuatku bingung"

"Kau akan ingat dan tau sendiri nanti hyung… sekarang yang harus kau lakukan, yaitu buatkan aku 2 porsi bekal bosok" Changmin berucap tegas dan mengubah ekspresinya 180 drajat dari sebelumnya, kini ia lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum 5 jari andalannya.

"Mwo?" ucap siwon terkejut dengan perubahan mimic wajah adik dihadapannya ini.

"Buatkan saja.. kau mau aku terkena mag ?" Changmin mengancam.

"Arraseo. Jaljayo min.." Siwon yang enggan berpikir lebih lanjut karena otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah memilih untuk mengiyakan permintaan sang adik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamar untuk segera tidur.

"Hmm" Changmin hanya bergumam karena mulutnya lagi-lagi penuh dengan ramen yang bahkan masih beruap. Benar-benar kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara diwaktu yang sama, ditempat yang berbeda, seseorang yang sudah Changmin akui sebagai temannya, seseorang yang Changmin ingin lindungi.. Sekaligus seseorang memiliki nasib yang benar-benar berebeda darinya, tidak.. orang ini bahkan memiliki nasib yang benar-benar berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Jika malam ini Changmin merengek minta dimasakkan oleh hyungnya, maka seseorang itu justru tengah sibuk bekerja keras disaat hyung-hyung yang tak menganggapnya tengah terlelap di kamar mewahnya masing-masing.

"Anyonghaseo Tuan…" Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mantel lusuhnya memasuki minimarket 24 jam milik seorang pria paruh baya bernama Youngmin, tampak beberapa salju masih menghiasi rambutnya, mulut dan hidungnya selalu mengeluarkan uap, menandakan bahwa musim dingin sedang berada dipuncaknya. Anak menyedihkan itu berjalan pelan menuju meja kasir setelah membungkukkan badannya sejenak ke bossnya yang tangah menyusun beberapa mie instan di rak-rak minimarket.

"Ah ne, kyuhyun-ah akhirnya kau datang.."

Ahjussi itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung, karena pasalnya kini anak buahnya itu berjalan dengan tidak biasa, cara jalan anak buahnya itu terlihat aneh, kyuhyun seperti hanya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya saja, ia hanya menyeret kaki kananya ketika berjalan, jalannya pun sangat lamban dan yang paling membuat Youngmin heran adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti tengah meringis setiap ia menggerakkan kakinya.

Berusaha untuk mengabaikan kebingungannya, pria paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… bisakah kau bantu aku menyusun ini, kau susun mie nya di bagian ujung ne, ambil mie instannya di gudang barang ya." pintanya setelah merasa bahwa pekerjaanya tak kunjung selesai dari tadi.

"Nde…"

.

.

BRUKKK

"AKHH"

Sebuah bunyi demuman keras diiringi sebuah teriakan rintihan yang terdengar memilukan terdengar dari arah belakang minimarket, tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Kyuhyun… apa yang terjadi…?" Youngmin ahjussi tampak membulatkan matanya ketika berada didepan pintu pembatas minimarket dan gudang penyimpanan barang, ia sangat kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit, disampingnya tergeletak 2 kardus mie instan yang sudah jelas jatuh dari tangan kyuhyun.

"Akhh.." Kyuhyun masih merintih kesakitan, tangan kanannya terlihat mulai memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa benar-benar perih.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Youngmin ahjussi dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Mi..mianhae tu..tuan.." ucap kyuhyun terbata.

Ahjussi itu melangkah maju kearah Kyuhyun, tak diperdulikannya kardus mie instan yang kini telah berubah bentuk dan tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, serta tatapan bersalah dari mata kyuhyun, ia memunggungi dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, dengan sigap pria paruh baya itu langsung menggendong tubuh kurus itu diatas punggung tegapnya.

"Tuan.. ?" Kyuhyun yang kaget diperlakukan seperti itu, berusaha turun dari punggung bossnya, namun bossnya itu justru makin mengeratkan gendongannya, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun, terlebih rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kaki kanannya semakin membuatnya diam dengan segala perlakuan yang diberikan oleh bossnya.

.

.

"Cha… sudah selesai.. apa masih terasa sakit kyuhyun-ah? Kau hebat tidak meringis sedikitpun" Youngmin ahjussi bertanya lembut sesaat setelah selesai memasang perban pada kaki kanan anak buahnya. Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang tersedia di minimarket, Sebelumnya ahjussi youngmin yang memang sudah curiga akan kaki kyuhyun, memaksa untuk membuka sepatu kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat luka mengerikan dikaki anak buahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun diam, ia hanya memandang pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kenapa kau tetap memakai sepatu dengan kaki seperti itu ? hahh.. lebih parahnya kau bahkan tak menutupi lukamu itu. Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak apa-apa ijin bekerja Kyu.."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tetap diam, tidak merespon sedikitpun pertanyaan bossnya.

"Kyu… ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tidak merasa jijik menyentuhku?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan masih dengan tatapan kosongnya..

"Apa ?" ahjussi itu kebingungan.

"Kau bicara apa Kyu, lukamu sangat parah, kenapa kau tak mengobatinya ? kau bisa terinfeksi.. Hah pantas saja cara berjalanmu sangat aneh… Kyuhyun-ah dari mana kau dapatkan luka mengerikkan itu ?" Youngmin Ahjussi bertanya penasaran.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku.. tapi kenapa kau mengobatiku? Apa kau perduli padaku?" bukannya menjawab kyuhyun malah bertanya balik dengan sendu.

"Tentu saja kyuhyun-ah.. Kau itu pegawaiku. Walaupun kau sangat tertutup, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak, mana mungkin aku biarkan saja kau dengan luka mengerikan seperti itu" Ahjussi mejelaskan dengan lembut.

"A..anak?"

"Nde, apa kau keberatan ? aku tak punya anak Kyuhyun-ah… tak apa kan?" Ahjussi itu bertanya lembut.

"_anak ?… Tuhan, aku benar-benar lahir dikeluarga yang salah ! bagaimana mungkin seseorang didepanku ini mau menganggapku anak, sementara orang tua ku bilang melahirkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan..?"_ batin kyuhyun bergemuruh

"Kyuu…" pria paruh baya didepannya menghentikkan lamunannya.

"Tu..tuan, hmm Bo..bolehkan aku memanggilmu appa… sekali saja, aku ingin memanggilmu appa dan memelukmu, sebentar saja.. kumohon" Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap mata lawan bicaranya dan tiba-tiba memohon sesuatu yang membuat ahjussi itu kaget.. Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya? Benarkah?... Kyuhyun yang 3 tahun ia kenal ini, adalah seorang yang benar-benar tertutup dan pendiam. Ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kyuhyun selain usia anak itu yang masih 12 tahun saat melamar pekerjaan kepadanya. Dan tadi anak ini berkata ingin memeluknya? Ingin memanggilnya appa? Apa anak didepannya ini tak punya orang tua?

"Ah tentu saja" mengabaikan rasa bingung akan kehidupan anak didepannya ini, ahjussi itu langsung menggapai tubuh kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, kyuhyun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"_Tuhan.. beginikah rasanya dipeluk seorang appa?" _Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati sangat lirih.

"Appa…Appa…Appa" Kyuhun terus berucap sambil tersenyum, ia menggumamkan kalimat yang sama didalam pelukan ahjussi itu.

.

"Khamsahamnida Tuan" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat, setelah itu mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kearah bossnya.

"Nde.. kau bisa terus memanggilku seperti itu kalau kau mau sebenarnya.." ahjussi youngmin tersenyum lembut.

"Anni.. Tuan, terimakasih mau memelukku, hari ini aku berulang tahun, kau orang pertama yang memberiku hadiah. Pelukan seperti itu adalah hadiah yang benar-benar kuinginkan dari dulu.. terimakasih.. terimakasih" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat pria paruh baya didepannya penasaran dengan hidup anak didepannya ini.

"Ah kau berulang tahun? bagaimana kalau kita beli kue tart di toko kue depan sana untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.. sepertinya masih buka kyu-ah.." Berusaha mengabaikan rasa bingung dan penasarannya ahjussi itu menawarkan sesuatu yang dibenci kyuhyun.

"Anni.. tidak perlu, tidak perlu dirayakan tuan, dan lagi aku tidak suka kue tart.."

"Mwo..? apa maksudmu tidak suka kue?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hay.. Chapter 6 Here**… maaf sedikit lama**. **Saya sedikit sibuk dan sedang tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini… Sudah saya masukin Siwon kan? Brothership antara siwon dan changmin saya tonjolkan di chapter ini. Tapi siwon belum ketemu sama Kyu… dan lagi yang minta dipanjangin saya udah panjangin ini dengan menambahkan beberapa yang seharusnya masuk di chapter 7, maaf lagi-lagi alurnya kelamaan karena cara penulisan saya memang seperti itu, daan semoga ini sudah panjang. Ini sudah 3500 words. Tentang penyakit kyu mungkin di chapter 7. Maaf mungkin untuk chapter depan saya tidak bisa publish dengan cepat karena beberapa hal.

**PS** :

**Bolehkah saya sedikit bicara, emmm… begini, yang melihat ff ini ada 9000+ viewrs, tapi entah mengapa yang mereview hanya 200+, dan lagi ada cukup banyak yang memfollow tetapi tidak mereview. Saya cukup kecewa akan itu, tapi tenang saja saya tidak akan memaksa kalian buat review, bisa dilihat dengan saya tidak pakai target2 seperti sebelumnya kan? Itu berarti saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk mereview. Saya menyadari bahwa memang banyak kekurangan di story yang saya buat ini, adalah hak kalian untuk suka atau tidak, jadi itu juga hak kalian mau review atau tidak, tapi bukankah itu berarti saya juga punya hak untuk melanjutkan publish atau tidak ? . Oke saya banyak bicara sekali**…**Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan story ini..**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya hanya berusaha menuangkan ide yang ada di otak saya dalam bentuk story, saya berharap ada yang menyukai dan mau membaca fanfic ini. Saya hanya dapat tau jika kalian menyukai fanfic saya hanya dengan lewat review yang kalian berikan. Jadi satu review itu sangat berarti bagi saya yang masih sedang belajar menulis ini. Terimakasih.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To my beloved reader :**

Terimakasih banyak, kalian yang masih mau ikutin ff ini dan mereview... Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, dan jika bosan silahkan bilang saja ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ok? Terimaksih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff ini.. terimakasih banyak.

**Last, please.. just call me chingu, jiyeoon, eonni/kakak seandainya saya lebih tua(I'm 95 L), saya belum pantas dipanggil AUTHOR. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya….**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Ys824 : ** tentang penyakit kyu dichapter selanjutnya ya.. saya gak punya asap ni.. Thanks dah review.

**Phiexphiexnophiex : **aku padamu juga.. oke deh. Thanks dah review.

**Fuawaliyah : ** mau tuan kim selingkuh juga? aduh saya gak kepikiran, entar dipikirin dulu deh ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Dyaayudya :** tetap berasa pendek yah.. tapi chapter ini sudah panjang kan? Thanks dah review.

**Sfsclouds : ** sakit kyu liat di chapter selanjutnya ya.. eomma kyu ngapain kyu udah terjawab di chap ini kan? Thanks dah review saeng...

**Aisah92 :** sorry gak bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

** : ** sorry g bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**Desviana407 : ** sama-sama sayang.. trimakasih mau menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Rahma94 : ** 6000 word? Oke.. tapi saya update 2 bulan sekali ya..? hahaha.. mau disiksa gimana lagi? ada ide? Thanks dah review.

** : ** sad ending/ happy ending saya juga masih belum tentukan.. ada ide? Thanks dah review.

**Rini11888 **: yang ngintip yesung..coba liat umurnya deh.. tentang sakit kyu liat chapter selanjutnya ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Cuttiekyu **: tentang sakit kyu liat vhapter depan ya.. kalau saya jadi kyu, saya juga bakalan memilih pergi..haha .. Thanks dah review.

**Gyurievil : ** ya ga papa mungkin memang tidak masuk eon.. terimakasih ya selalu menunggu ff saya eon..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Fiwonkyu0201 **ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5, ch6 : terimakasih sudah mereview tiap chapter chingu.. luka bakar dikaki kyu udah kejawab di chap ini kan..? Thanks dah review.

**Nurayuoctarina1 **: udah saya panjangin ni chingu.. gomowo juga sudah membanca ff saya.. Thanks dah review.

**Hyunsparkyu **: oke deh.. Thanks dah review.

**ayumKim **: bekas luka kyu? Emmm.. next.. silahkan dibaca.. Thanks dah review.

**Chairun **: changmin bawa kyu keluar dari rumah itu? Emm nanti liat saja ya.. kyu sakit apa liat dichapter selanjutnya ya. Terimaksih semangatnya. Thanks dah review.

**Diahretno : **kurang panjang, kurang puas? Emmm… maaf kalau updatenya sedikit lama. Thanks dah review.

**Park Mhyn : ** siwon ya muncul dong, dia kan termasuk cast utama selain changmin disini.. semangat! Thanks dah review.

**Tape024 :** yupp itu yesuung.. kibum?.. kyu sakit apa? .. Entar liat chapter selanjutnya ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Kyufit0327 : **ya tidak apa-apa.. maaf membuat air mata chingu tak bisa berhenti keluar.. haha.. Thanks dah review.

**Gemgyu407 : **iya tidak apa-apa.. saya gak punya asap..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Evilkyu Vee : ** hai..ya menderita sekali hahaha…tentang kakak kyu mau menerima kyu liat chapter2 selanjutnya saja ya.. saya masih belum kepikiran.. Thanks dah review.

**Lianpangestu **: ya sudah lanjut ni, dia memang dimarahin niii.. Thanks dah review.

**Dhedingdong95 : **maaf tidak bisa panjang-panjang. Thanks dah review.

**iffahCHO, **ch5 : selalu nyesek? Maaf ya, itulah karakter ff angst chingu.. Thanks dah review.

**Nurul : **jangan kejam-kejam? Gak janji ye… yup pasti bakalan banyak changkyu moment, karena saya suka sekali lihat persahabatan mereka baik di ff maupun di kehidupan nyata..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Etik : **maaf… Thanks dah review.

**Guest : **saya yang buat saja meneteskan air mata eon.. kkk.. itu yesung eon.. liat umurnya deh.. tentang sakit kyu liat chapter selanjutnya.. Thanks dah review.

**Dewiangel : ** ia ini dilanjut… Thanks dah review.

**Guest : ** silahkan dibaca.. Thanks dah review.

**Silent reader : ** maaf tidak bisa panjang dan alurnya lama sehingga kurang greget, cara penulisan saya memang seperti itu.. Thanks dah review.

**LumpiaKimchi :**diusahakan unutk tidak discountinu. Terimakasih mau menunggu. Thanks dah review.

**Anggi **: saya yang buat aja juga nyesek dan nangis bagian itu.. hikkss.. gak ada typo kah? Bagus deh.. Thanks dah review.

**Vha Chandra : **nyesek? Harus dong..kk. Thanks dah review.

**Cho jii ah : **adegan kyu ngilang? Emm liat aja deh chapter2 selanjutnya..Thanks dah review.

**Aweelfkyu13 **: hiks.. saya aja nangis baca ulang ff yang saya buat.. maaf sedikit lama chapter ini ya. Thanks dah review.

**Erka : **maaf tapi memang sambungannya seperti itu chingu. Semoga chingu tidak kecewa.. Thanks dah review.

**Just Kyu **: gagal yah? Hwaiting… Thanks dah review.

**Miyuki :** chinguu.. semoga sudah/cepat sembuh dari sakitnya.. iya tidak apa-apa saya mengerti.. semoga chingu sudah lebih sehat sekarang.. siwon sudah saya munculkan kan? Chingu Siwon biased kah?.. Thanks dah review.

**Secret :** benar sekali itu yesung.. Thanks dah review.

**Kyu27, **ch5, ch6** : **iya sudah update, tumben ketinggalan.. kkk..sakit kepala kyu liat chap selanjutnya aja ya… Thanks dah review.

**Guest :** thankyu…Thanks dah review.

**Kyuline : ** kaki kyu oppa sudah terjawab dichap ini kan.. semangat.. Thanks dah review.

**DhillaBill Laff You : **antara namanya kepotong atau memang gak masuk chingu.. iya panggil eonni saja.. tentang sakit kyu liat saja di chap2 selanjutnya ya..

**Lifany :** suami? Iya ni minta dilempar sandal sama sparkyu..hahaha.. V.. Thanks dah review.

**SujuELF **: sudah dilanjut chingu.. Thanks dah review.

** .id, **ch4, ch5, ch6** :** tidak apa-apa.. saya juga sebenarnya gak rela membuat kyu semenderita itu tapi kyu memang cocok untuk ff seperti ini dan saya kyuhyun biased… heheh. Nyesek ya? Emang harus seperti itu… Thanks dah review.

**Dianti Lestari : ** anyoong.. teriamaksih dibilang bagus banget .. jadi malu.. Thanks dah review.

**heeeHyun : ** anyooong… sampai kapan? Liat chap2 selanjutnya aja ya.. Thanks dah review.

**Vampireyunjae :** hai reader baru…oke sudah next ni…Thanks dah review.

**Rilakuma **: iya dilanjut kok.. salam kenal.. perasaan saya awal nulis ini.. jujur saya juga nyesek dan nangis dibeberapa adegan yang saya tulis ini.. Thanks dah review.

**Meotmeot, ch5, ch6 **: semoga sudah/cepat sembuh chingu dari sakitnya.. tante chullie? Chingu.. eommanya kyu bukan heechul, Cuma nyonya Kim aja kok.. other cast gitu.. Thanks dah review.

**Sapphirexian :** maaf tidak bisa panjang. Thanks dah review.

**BTS13 :** tidak apa-apa.. happy ending atau sad ending saya masih memikirkan karena saya punya cukup banyak ide untuk ff ini, hanya bingung nulisnya saja..kkk. Thanks dah review.

**Han Eun Kyo :** happy ending atau sad ending saya masih memikirkannya.. .. thanks dah review.

**ShinJoo24 ** : iya itu yesung chingu.. haekyu? Saya sudah punya ide untuk moment itu, Cuma bingung nulisnya aja..kk. .. thanks dah review.

**Septi :** lagi UN kah? Wah.. sukses yah, terimakasih masih nyempatin baca dan review..thanks dah review.

.

.

_Saya memang sedikit rajin dengan membalas review kalian semua.. tidak apa-apa kan? Semoga kalian membaca balasan review saya ya..Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih saya untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview story yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini.._

_Apa bila ada yang tidak disebutkan diatas, mungkin reviewnya tidak masuk atau belum masuk.. maaf apabila namanya ada yang kepotong, saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. And please, pake name dong, sedikit bingung saya balas review kalo kebanyakan peke 'Guest' gitu._

_**Jiyeoon.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**ME**

**CHAPTER 7**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. tolong baca tulisan dibawah TBC disitu ada balasan review juga.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Sebelumnya..**

"Khamsahamnida Tuan" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat, setelah itu mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kearah bossnya.

"Nde.. kau bisa terus memanggilku seperti itu kalau kau mau sebenarnya.." ahjussi youngmin tersenyum lembut.

"Anni.. Tuan, terimakasih mau memelukku, hari ini aku berulang tahun, kau orang pertama yang memberiku hadiah. Pelukan seperti itu adalah hadiah yang benar-benar kuinginkan dari dulu.. terimakasih.. terimakasih" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat pria paruh baya didepannya penasaran dengan hidup anak didepannya ini.

"Ah kau berulang tahun? bagaimana kalau kita beli kue tart di toko kue depan sana untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.. sepertinya masih buka kyu-ah.." Berusaha mengabaikan rasa bingung dan penasarannya ahjussi itu menawarkan sesuatu yang dibenci kyuhyun.

"Anni.. tidak perlu, tidak perlu dirayakan tuan, dan lagi aku tidak suka kue tart.."

"Mwo..?"

**Selanjutnya…**

"Apa maksudmu tidak suka kue tart ?" ahjussi dengan bingung, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, pikirannya melayang ke 10 tahun lalu, mengingat kejadian yang sampai saat ini tak bisa dilupakannya sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

"Kau tidak suka kue tart? Kenapa?" ahjussi bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Hanya tidak suka, sekali lagi terimakasih Tuan. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku" Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan ahjussi itu dengan tertatih dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

**10 tahun lalu**

Seorang bocah menggemaskan yang berumur 5 tahun terlihat sedang mengintip dibalik dapur, dilihatnya seorang yang disayanginya sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu, dengan jahilnya ia mulai mendekati orang itu dan mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Shim Ahjummaaa"

"Astaga Kyunie… kyunie bikin ahjumma kaget…"

"hehee… mianhae… ahjumma, hmm.. hali ini hali apa?" si bocah menggemaskan itu cengir dan pura-pura bertanya sesuatu.

"Hmmm.. hari rabu" jawab Ahjumma Shim jahil.

"Bukan…maksud kyunie bukan itu.. ish.. ahjumma menyebalkan.." bocah menggemaskan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Arra..arra, hari ini 3 Februari, ulang tahun kyuniee kesayangan ahjumma kan ?" ahjumma tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Nde… yeeee, ahjumma ingat.. ahjumma.. emm kyunie pengeen…" si bocah menggemaskan itu berucap ragu.

"Arra… kyunie tak usah bilang, ahjumma udah siapin kok, tunggu sebentar ne..?" wanita paruh baya yang baik hati itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun benar-benar inginkan semenjak 3 hari lalu.

"Ahjumma….. wahh, ahjumma bagaimana bisa tau kalau kyunie mau kue tart ?" Bocah menggemaskan itu melebarkan mata bulatnya lucu ketika melihat ahjumma kesayangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang dari lemari pendingin.

"Tentu saja, apa sih yang ahjumma gak tau?" Ahjumma Shim lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut dan mulai menaruh kue tart diatas meja dapur.

"Gomawo.. Ahjumma tau gak ? Kyunie benar-benar pengen makan ini waktu liat eomma sama hyeungdul lagi rayain ulang tahun kibum hyung.. tapi pasti eomma akan marah kalau kyunie ikut gabung…" anak itu berucap polos, membuat Ahjumma Shim hanya memandangnya sendu dan tersenyum miris.

"Nah… sekarang kyunie potong kuenya ne? kan kyunie bilang kyunie pengen sekali makan ini?" Ahjumma shim mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anni…" bocah menggemaskan itu berucap tegas.

"Eoh… wae?" Tanya Ahjumma Shim kebingungan.

"Kyunie pengen sepelti kibum hyung, kue taltnya di potongin dan disuapin eomma..kyunie kedepan dulu ya.." Kyuhyun kecil mulai mengangkat kue tart didepannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, tempat eomma dan hyeungdeulnya berkumpul.

"Andwae… kyunie-ah.. biar Ahjumma saja ne yang potongin dan suapin kuenya nde?" ucapan Ahjumma Shim mengehentikkan langkah Kyuhyun kecil.

"Tapi Kyunie, pengen sepelti Kibum Hyung…" lirih bocah menggemaskan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Arraso.." Ahjumma Shim dengan berat hati karena khawatir akhirnya tetap mengijinkan bocah itu menuju ruang tengah.

"Nde… nanti setelah eomma suapin kyunie, kyunie langsung kesini lagi buat disuapin Ahjumma nde?" Bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah sial?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang cantik tampak mengeryitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya anak yang tak diharapkannya menuju kearahnya yang sedang menonton TV bersama keempat anaknya yang lain. Bocah 5 tahun itu dengan langkah kecilnya terlihat membawa sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang.

"Anyong eomma, hyungdeul.. emm kyunie hali ini ulang tahun eomma… eomma suapin kyunie kue ini nde? Sepelti kemalin eomma suapin Kibum hyung.." kyuhyun kecil berucap ragu, kedua tangan kecilnya terlihat tengah memegang kue tart yang dibelikan Ahjumma kesayangannya dengan sedikit susah.

Keempat anak yang tengah berada ditempat yang sama mengeryitkan keningnya.. 'Bocah ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin eomma mau menyuapkan kue untuknya? Yang benar saja?'.. seperti itulah pikiran mereka saat ini.

Terlihat Kibum menatap adik bungsunya dengan pandangan tajam dan sorot kebencian yang sangat jelas. Berbeda dengan Donghae, ia menatap adik bungsunya itu dengan pandangan sendu. 'Hyung mohon jangan terlalu berharap kyu…' batin Donghae. Sedangkan Jungsoo dan Yesung hanya menatap datar adik bungsunya itu.

"Eohh.. kau hari ini ulang tahun?" Wanita itu pura-pura bertanya.

"Nde.. eomma mau suapin Kyunie kan..?" Kyuhyun kecil bertanya kegirangan.

"Tentu saja, sini kuenya." Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikkan. Kyuhyun kecil yang masih polos dan benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disuapin oleh Eomma kandungnya itu memberikan kue tart yang ada ditangannya tampa ragu.

Plak

"Selamat.. Ulang.. tahun.. Bocah.. sial" Sang eomma meletakkan kue tart itu tepat diwajah Kyuhyun, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang bagian belakang kepala bocah itu lalu menekan kue tart itu cukup lama di wajah anak kandungnya, membuat anak bungsunya itu sempat kesulitan bernapas. Sekaligus membuat Keempat anaknya yang terkejut namun tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adik yang dibencinya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana rasa kuenya kyunie-ah? enak hemm?" Tanyanya menyeringai sembari mulai melepaskan kue itu dari wajah Kyuhyun, kini kue itu tak berbentuk lagi dan sudah jatuh berceceran dilantai. Wanita itu menatap wajah anak bungsunya yang kini berlumuran kue dengan sorot kebencian.

"Eomma kenapa?… hiksss hikss" Kyuhyun berucap lirih sambil menangis.

"Cih, menangis saja bisanya.." Sang eomma meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil yang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang berlumuran kue tart sembari menangis, bahu bocah itu bergetar tangisangannya kini berubah menjadi isakan yang terdengar memilukan, bocah itu menatap kue tartnya yang tadi jatuh dari wajahnya kelantai, kini kue itu tak berbentuk. Keempat hyungdeulnya mengikuti eommanya dibelakang.

"Hiks..hiks… Kyunie benci kue tart.. kue tart benal-benal gak enak.. hikss.. kyunie gak mau makan kue tart lagi celamanya…hiks…hiksss…hikss" anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, waktunya habis silahkan kumpul kertas kalian didepan"

Park Seonsangnim, guru matematika memberi instruksi kepada murid-murid dikelas yang diajarnya itu untuk segera mengumpulkan kertas ujian dadakan yang diadakannya. Beberapa wajah murid-murid yang katanya memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata itu terlihat sangat suram, dikarenakan lagi-lagi banyak diantara mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari soal-soal berisi deretan angka yang memuakkan itu.

Berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya. Dua orang murid yang duduk dipojok belakang tampak santai karena keduanya bahkan telah selesai mengerjakan ujian dadakan itu 15 menit sebelumnya. Salah satu murid itu, Kim Kyuhyun, ia bahkan hanya membutuhkan kurang dari 20 menit untuk mengerjakan soal-soal berisi angka-angka yang dianggap memuakkan itu pada ujian-ujian sebelumnya, namun karena rasa sakit yang masih dirasakannya pada tangannya, membuat ia sedikit lebih lama menulis jawaban ujian itu. Murid satunya lagi? Shim Changmin, jangan ditanya.. tiang listrik jenius itu selesai mengerjakan soalnya tepat 5 menit setelah Kyuhyun meletakkan bolpoinnya diatas meja yang menandakan pemuda itu telah selesai mengerjakan. Entah berada di angka berapa IQ kedua murid itu.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar? Kumpul sekarang kertas jawaban kalian!" Kim Seonsangnim berucap tegas.

"Nde…." Ujar murid-murid itu serempak.

"Biar aku saja.." Changmin merebut kertas yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut dan segera meju kedepan untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka, ia mengehentikan gerakan Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari kursinya. Changmin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kaki Kyuhyun mulai dari tadi pagi mereka bertemu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum bisa menerimanya sebagai teman. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus membuat Kyuhyun senyaman mungkin sehingga mau menerimanya secara perlahan, ia tak bisa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya untuk menghadapi orang yang membuat hatinya berteriak mengiba setiap saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong antarkan kertas ujian ini keruanganku." Park Seonsangnim meminta tolong namun dengan nada memerintah.

"Andwae ! Seonsangnim, bisakah aku saja yang mengantarkannya ? Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya!" Changmin berujar lantang. Ia tak mau melihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia yakin sekali bahwa kaki itu sedang tidak beres saat ini.

"Shim Changmin ada apa denganmu? ini memang tugas anak pengemis beasiswa itu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ia menjadi pesuruh guru.. itu sebagai bentuk balas budinya karena sekolah ini memberikan beasiswa penuh kepadanya. Kau itu suka sekali ikut campur..ck" Seorang murid mengucapkan kata-kata memuakkan seolah-olah murid pengemis beasiswa yang dibicarakannya tak ada ditempat. Changmin benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut murid itu dengan buku-buku rumus matematika yang selalu dibawanya seandainya tak ada Park Seonsangnim yang masih berdiri didepan.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu ! anak yang kau sebut pengemis beasiswa itu bahkan berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih hebat dibanding anak bermulut besar seperti mu! " Changmin berucap dingin dan memandang murid itu tajam.

"Apa kau bilang ? " Siswa yang Changmin sebut 'anak bermulut besar' itu menggeram marah.

"Sudah cukup ! Kyuhyun-ssi tolong antarkan ini nde? Changmin-ssi, mianhae.. tapi aku dan guru-guru lainnya sudah mempercayakan hal seperti ini kepada Kim Kyuhyun" Park Seonsangnim menghentikan dengan tegas dan berlalu keluar.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya secara perlahan. Mati-matian ia menahan perih dikaki kanannya dan berjalan dengan pincang menuju meja guru. _"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bahkan berhasil berjalan dari rumah kesini, kau pasti bisa menahan sakitnya lagi kali ini." _batin Kyuhyun memberi sugesti untuk pikirannya sendiri.

Changmin menggait lengannya sehingga langkahnya terhenti, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kubantu?" ucapnya.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku Changmin-ssi" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya pelan dan berseru datar.

Changmin memandang sendu Kyuhyun yang mulai keluar kelas dengan langkah pincang sembari membawa tumpukkan kertas jawaban di kedua tangan yang Changmin tau pasti masih terasa sakit. "Ada apa dengan kakimu kyu..? tanganmu bahkan belum sembuh benar" gumamnya khawatir.

.

.

Koridor lantai dua Pareun High School terlihat sedikit lenggang walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 yang berarti jam istirahat pertama telah dimulai, kemana perginya anak-anak konglomerat yang bersekolah di gedung mewah ini?.. Kantin, sebuah tempat yang digunakan untuk menampung uang-uang yang dikeluarkan anak-anak orang kaya itu untuk mengisi perutnya, sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah didatangi seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

Dengan waktu istirahat yang mencapai 1 jam, akan sedikit susah menemukkan kelompok siswa yang masih berada dikelas, meskipun begitu masih terdapat beberapa siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan didalam kelas. Salah satu bagian dari kelompok itu adalah Kim Kibum dan teman-temannya? Teman-teman? Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa teman yang dimaksud disini hanyalah 2 orang. Lee Jonghyun, seorang anak dari penyanyi wanita senior korea, dan Lee Seungri, anak tunggal dari pemilik YG entertainment, salah satu perusahaan entertainment terbesar dikorea. Sementara beberapa sisanya hanya pengikut mereka, pengikut Jonghyun tepatnya. Sangat sepadan bukan? Kim Kibum, pemuda tampan yang orang-orang kira anak bungsu pemilik Kim Forniture Company dan tidak seorangpun ketahui adalah kakak kandung dari seseorang yang tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kekantin itu memang sangat pemilih untuk berteman.

Tiga orang siswa itu menjadi murid yang benar-benar disegani diseluruh sekolah elite itu. Status, Wajah, dan point paling utama adalah kecerdasan salah satu dari ketiganya, yaitu Kim Kibum, makin membuat orang-orang bedecak kagum akan ketiganya. Meskipun tak bisa menandingi Kim Kibum, Jonghyun dan Seungri juga tak bisa diremehkan untuk prestasi, mereka memang tak unggul di akademik seperti Kibum, tapi mereka menyumbangkan beberapa medali untuk Pareun High School dalam bidang olahraga.

Tiga murid yang menjadi idola sekolah itu tampak berjalan beriringan dikoridor lantai dua yang benar-benar lenggang, tujuan mereka adalah kantin , sekitar 5 orang mengikuti dibelakang mereka , pengikut Jonghyun atau bisa disebut anak buah Jonghyun.

"Yak.. bagaimana kau bisa menjawab soal-soal memuakkan itu dengan cepat Kibum-ah ? Aish, Lee Seonsangnim benar-benar menyebalkan, seenaknya saja memberi ujian dadakan" Jonghyun berseru kesal, masih tetap berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Kibum tidak seperti kau Jonghyun-ah, ia setiap hari belajar, bukan saat ujian saja.." Seungri menjawab santai pertanyaan Jonghyun yang sebenarnya bukan ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Haha yang ducapkan Seungri, benar sekali bos..haha" salah satu dari pengikut Jonghyun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aish diam kalian!"

"Benarkah..? Kibum-ah bukankah kemarin kita berdua di game center seharian? Kau kapan belajarnya?" Jonghyun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kibum.

"Aku tidak belajar kemarin, bukankah materi yang diujiankan tadi baru seminggu yang lalu dibahas Jonghyun-ah ?" Akhirnya Kibum merespon, walaupun sangat datar.

"Aish jinjjaa.. kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas tanpa belajar.. aish Kim Kibum, kau makan apa bisa sepintar itu.."Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Itulah Kibum.." Seungri lagi-lagi berucap santai. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Boss.."

"Apa?" Jonghyun membalikkan badannya kesal kearah beberapa pengikutnya.

"Coba lihat didepanmu boss.. bagaimana kalau kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada anak pengemis beasiswa itu? Kami bisa membantu..hahaha"

Jonghyun menatap kembali kedepan. Beberapa meter didepannya kini berjalan seseorang yang ia selalu bully hampir setiap hari, anak yang ia beri julukan dan ia hina sebagai pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa, Kim Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun, yang ia ketahui adalah pembantu dirumah Kibum itu berjalan dengan tertatih dengan beberapa tumpukkan kertas. Tak perlu Jonghyun tebak, karena ia sudah tau pasti bahwa anak itu pasti menuju ruang guru sekarang.

"Wow ia muncul disaat yang tepat.." Jonghyun menyeringai.

Kim Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa memperdulikan Kibum dan teman-temannya yang berada beberapa meter didepannya kini. Ia yang tak mau mencari masalah dengan Jonghyun kini sedikit menyingkir kesamping dengan maksud membiarkan Kibum dan teman-temannya lewat duluan.

"Hai pengemis beasiswa, sepertinya kemarin kita belum selesai kan?" Jonghyun kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

_"Apa lagi yang orang ini mau lakukan ? .. tak cukup kah kakiku yang benar-benar sakit hari ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa hidup tenang walaupun sehari saja" _batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jonghyun-ah.. aku lapar.. nanti saja membully anak itu.." ucap Seungri malas.

"Aish kau pergilah duluan dengan Kibum, Kibum-ah tak apa kan.. aku melampiaskan kekesalanku hari ini ke pembantumu?" Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kibum.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatap Kibum dalam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia tentu tak berharap Kibum membelanya, karena itu tak akan pernah terjadi.. meskipun begitu, ia tetap menatap Kibum sendu dan pandangan mereka bertemu cukup lama, Kibum hanya memandangi adik yang tak di akuinya itu datar. Kibum memutuskan pandangan mereka dan berseru datar "Terserah kau saja Jonghyun-ah, Seungri.. ayo kekantin". Kibum melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyuhyun diikuti Seungri. Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap kakaknya itu dalam, pandangannya sendu dan terlihat menyedihkan.

_"Bagaimana jika aku mati didepanmu hyung? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan 'terserah'? ya.. kau pasti akan mengatakan itu, memangnya apa aku bagimu.." _batinnya sembari terus menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh.

Jonghyun tiba-tiba merebut lembaran-lembaran kertas jawaban yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jonghyun. "Hai apa ini? Wah.. kau menjalankan tugas sebagai pesuruh guru dengan baik sepertinya.." Seru Jonghyun mengejek.

"Hahaha" pengikut-pengikut Jonghyun tertawa puas dibelakangnya.

"Tolong kembalikan kertas-kertas itu Jonghyun-ssi, aku harus mengantarnya keruang guru sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau..?" Jonghyun melemparkan kertas-kertas itu kelantai dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan berseru kaget. Baru Ia berusaha berjongkok untuk menghentikan kaki Jonghyun, beberapa anak buah Jonghyun telah memegangi tangannya erat.

"Lepaskan..Jonghyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon hentikan.." pinta Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanggapi Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ssi hentikan ! kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku tapi tidak dengan kertas itu, itu bukan milikku.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" Jonghyun menghentikkan aksinya dan mulai mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun yang kedua tangannya dipegangi erat sedikit meringis karena merasakan sakit pada lengannya lagi.

"Hai pembantu, kau tau? Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tak menyukaimu, aku muak melihat seorang sepertimu.. pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa" ucap Jonghyun tajam dan meremehkan, ia makin mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun dengan lebih erat.

BUAGHH .. Jonghyun meninju perut Kyuhyun dengan keras

"Akhh" erang Kyuhyun kesakitan, ia ingin memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, namun kedua tangannya masih dipegangi erat oleh anak buah Jonghyun. Perutnya terasa benar-benar sakit, perut itu bahkan belum ia beri makan sejak malam, dan kini dipukul dengan keras oleh Jonghyun, bagaimana tidak terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Haha.. baru kupukul sedikit saja sudah kesakitan, cih, dasar lemah.." ia kembali tertawa senang.

"Sudah lepaskan, aku sudah cukup puas.." perintah Jonghyun ke anak buahnya.

"Akhh.." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk karena anak buah Jonghyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, ia mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tangannya bahkan belum sembuh benar dan kemarin ia diberikan luka baru mengerikkan dikakinya oleh ibunya sendiri yang membuatnya jalannya pincang sampai sekarang, dan hari ini Jonghyun menambah lagi rasa sakit ditubuhnya, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah… Tapi sebenarnya dari itu semua, hatilah yang memiliki luka paling parah selama ini, entah bagaimana ia masih bertahan dengan sakit hati yang tak pernah ia obati itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, sebaiknya cepat bereskan kertas-kertas itu sebelum aku menginjaknya kembali.. bye pembantu.." Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti beberapa anak buahnya melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dengan kartas-kertas yang masih berserakan didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.. ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.. tubuh, dan hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku ? kenapa kau muak denganku Jonghyun-ssi? Apakah aku ada salah kepadamu?" ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Jonghyun. Jonghyun sedikit kaget karena Kyuhyun sebelumnya tak pernah menanggapi perbuatannya seperti sekarang.

Jonghyun berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun remeh, "Tidak ada.. aku muak karena kau tidak seharusnya ada disini, anak menyedihkan seperti kau tidak seharusnya berada disatu tempat denganku.. siapa kau? Hanya pembantu bukan? kau bahkan tak punya orang tua sepertinya.."

Kyuhyun makin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dadanya terasa sengat sesak, diremehkan, dihina hampir sepuluh tahun membuat ia berada dipuncak kelelahannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jonghyun tajam. "Benar, aku tak seharusnya ada disini, tidak… mungkin kau perlu mengoreksi kata-katamu.. karena lebih tepatnya aku tak seharusnya ada didunia ini.. maka dari itu maukah kau membantuku Jonghyun-ssi?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Jonghyun terdiam dan mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau muak melihatku kan? Bantu aku untuk lenyap dari dunia ini.. lanjutkan pukuli aku.. pukuli aku sampai mati.. " Kyuhyun berucap tajam.

"Mworago..? a…apa yang kau katakan?" seru Jonghyun kaget. Ia mulai memandang Kyuhyun intens.

"Kurang Jelas? Pukuli aku seperti tadi.. lanjutkan Pukuli aku sampai mati.. Cepat pukul aku!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras.

"Yak… kau gila..?" Jonghyun berteriak keras. Ia bingung, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang ingin dibunuh, apa ia lelah untuk hidup.. bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Kim Kyuhyun ? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya sekarang.

"Kenapa ? kau takut? Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang menuntutmu jika aku benar-benar mati karena tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan.." Kyuhyun lagi lagi membuat Jonghyun semakin bingung.

"Kenapa..?" Jonghyun memelankan suaranya.

"Kau membenci ku bukan? Kau muak melihatku bukan? Padahal aku tak pernah menganggu hidupmu… Kita berbeda, Kau yang memiliki segalanya… keluarga, harta, teman, di hargai semua orang.. Kenapa selalu mengusikku yang tak memiliki apapun selain tubuh dan otakku untuk bertahan hidup.. seperti yang selalu kau katakan, aku hanya seorang pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa, bahkan aku mungkin tak punya orang tua.. jadi tak apa kalau kau ingin melenyapkan seorang yang tak punya apa-apa dan kau benci ini Jonghyun-ssi.. lakukan saja.. tak akan ada yang menuntutmu nanti.. cepat lakukan!" ucapan Kyuhyun semakin membuat Jonghyun bingung, para pengikutnya pun terlihat benar-benar bingung, mereka mulai merasa iba dan bersalah akan kelakuannya selama ini. Dada Jonghyun mulai terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol Kyuhyun-ssi" Jonghyun yang matanya mulai memerah dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengepalkan tangannya erat, lagi-lagi tak ada air mata sedikitpun yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya, ia mungkin lupa bagaimana cara menangis. Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan kembali beberapa kertas ujian yang sudah sedikit kotor karena kelaukuan Jonghyun, ia mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Eoh Kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa lama sekali mengantar kertas-kertas itu.." Changmin berseru dengan senyumnya khasnya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kelas yang hanya terdapat dirinya sendiri disitu.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, dengan pelahan ia duduk di kursinya, tepat disamping Changmin. Ia mulai membaringkan kepalanya sejenak dimeja dan membelakangi pemuda berwajah childish disampingnya. Ia merasakannya lagi, sakit dikepalanya yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, ia memejamkan matanya erat berharap sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Lengkap sudah lelahnya tubuh Kyuhyun hari ini, tangannya yang belum sembuh benar lagi-lagi dicengkram kuat oleh anak buah Jonghyun tadi, perih dikakinya yang belum juga hilang, sakit diperutnya akibat pukulan Jonghyun, dan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya hampir setiap hari. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah dan sakit diseluruh bagian. Kepalanya sangat pusing, ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya erat dan mulai menggigit bibirnya berharap sedikit saja sakit dikepalanya itu berkurang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak apa?" Changmin mencoba menegur Kyuhyun, dengan ragu ditepuknya pelan bahu teman sebangkunya itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, setelah dirasanya sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang, ia mulai memandang Changmin dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Astaga.. wajahmu pucat sekali.. kau baik-baik saja ? mau aku antar ke UKS?" seru Changmin panic, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya mencoba memegang kening Kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda pucat itu, belum sempat ia menyentuh kening yang tertutupi poni itu, tangannnya sudah disentakkan dengan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa.. sudah kubilang berhenti mengasihiniku Changmin-ssi.."

"Aku tak pernah mengasihimu Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin menjadi temanmu.." Changmin menjelaskan dengan lembut.

"Teman? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Apakah harus ada alasan untuk berteman..?" Tanya Changmin santai.

"Changmin-ssi, kau tau? Aku tak pernah punya teman. Sangat aneh mendengar kau ingin berteman denganku." Kyuhyun makin menatap Changmin intens. Ucapannya barusan membuat dada Changmin terasa bergemuruh, lagi-lagi hati pemuda childish itu berteriak mengiba melihat hidup anak didepannya ini. Berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya yang sangat sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah kotak bekal makanan berwarna biru dengan gambar doraemon sudah terletak dimeja kedua murid terpandai itu, terlihat sedikit kekanakkan.

"Tak apa jika kau belum mau berteman denganku. Aku akan menunggu.. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan, aku mebawa bekal yang cukup banyak hari ini.." Dengan Senyum 5 jari andalannya Changmin menawarkan Kyuhyun bekal yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun diam dan masih memandangi Changmin dengan intens.. "Aku tidak lapar, terimakasih.."

Changmin memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, diletakkannya sumpit yang dibawanya di genggaman Kyuhyun. "Walaupun kau tidak lapar, tapi kau tetap harus menemaniku makan.. aku sudah sengaja membawa cukup banyak bibimbap hari ini. Hyungku membuatnya pagi-pagi sekali untukku, jadi tidak boleh kusisahkan.. makanlah.." Changmin tersenyum lembut.

_"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? aku seperti tak asing dengan senyummu itu.. mengapa kau memperlakukanku berbeda dari yang lain?" _ batin Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menatap Changmin.

"Ayo makan.." Changmin membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap. "Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa diam saja? Ayo bantu aku makan ini semua, aku tak akan mampu menghabiskannya.." Changmin berucap lembut, sebenarnya ia berbohong.. karena seberapa banyak apapun makanan yang ada dihadapannya ia tetap mampu menghabiskannya.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah mengenggam supit dengan perlahan ke kotak bekal Changmin, dengan ragu ia mulai mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya perlahan.

Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum senang, ia makan sambil terus menatap seorang didepannya itu dengan senang, mereka makan disatu tempat yang sama.. setidaknya ini langkah awalnya untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Enak?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya.. ini makanan terenak yang pernah kurasakan" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Mwo..? Jangan berlebihan Kyu.. Kalau Hyungku mendengarnya, nanti telinganya akan membesar.. hahaha" Changmin tertawa.

"Tidak.. ini benar-benar enak.. makanan yang dimasakkan orang lain memang akan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih enak. Gomowo.. Changmin-ssi.." Kyuhyun berucap terbata, ia kembali memakan makanan itu dengan perlahan.

"Nde.." Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa sangat senang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membalas perkataannya dengan kata-kata yang panjang.

Perasaan Kyuhyun kini bercampur aduk. Pemuda pucat itu merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan bersama orang lain disekolah, selama ia sekolah, ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kekantin, tak pernah makan disekolah, tak pernah mengoborol bersama orang lain seperti sekarang. Changmin memberikan sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakan Kyuhyun selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Dikoridor rumah sakit Seoul Internasional Hospital yang cukup ramai, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuhnya yang pucat berjongkok dengan pandangan kosong, ia terlihat masih menggunakan seragam rumah sakit yang baru menempel ditubuhnya selama sehari. Tangannya mengenggam map hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan yang mau tak mau dilakukannya kemarin. Perlahan ia membuka dan membaca kembali kertas didalam map yang kini berada digenggamannya. Perlahan diremasnya kertas berisi deretan huruf yang sukses makin membuatnya benar-benar lelah untuk hidup. Baru sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima satu kenyataan yang membuatnya benar-benar muak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"_Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, aku telah memeriksanya berkali-kali.. tapi kita bisa melakukan operasi untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya.." _Perkataan dokter muda yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Operasi? Cih… hahaha" ia bebicara sendiri dan tertawa meremehkan. Puluhan pasang mata yang kebetulan melintas didepannya sedari tadi memandangnya bingung, kenapa ada pasien aneh yang berjongkok ditengah koridor seperti ini? Bukankah terdapat banyak bangku yang tersedia untuk diduduki? Begitulah pikiran orang-orang yang melintasinya dengan raut kebingungan.. Namun pemuda pucat itu tak menghiraukan sedikitpun tatapan orang-orang yang melintasinya. Ia masih dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok, pemuda pucat itu memasukkan kembali kertas yang diremasnya tadi ke dalam map. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, wajahnya kini menampakkan raut yang benar-benar kesal, kesal akan hidupnya yang berbeda dari manusia-manusia lainnya.

"_Kita akhiri semuanya saat ini, aku akan membuat anak sial ini mati dan kita kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana ?"_

_._

"_Benarkah ? kau ingin melakukannya ? Ide bagus. Lakukan saja"_

_._

_Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati !_

_._

"Aboji, eomonim.. chukkae.. keinginan kalian akan segera terwujud.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih, ia mengingat kembali kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Eommonim Chukkae.. kau berhasil membunuhku.. aku memang tak mati secara langsung saat itu, tapi aku akan mati secara perlahan.. Selamat eomonim.." ia kembali berbicara sendiri dengan sangat pelan.

"Kenapa harus aku ? kenapa lagi-lagi aku? Berengsek…!" tiba-tiba ia berucap marah.

.

.

Seorang dokter muda berusia 23 tahun menghampiri pemuda pucat yang sedari tadi berjongkok dengan tatapan kosong itu, raut wajah dokter itu tampak merasa bersalah, baru saja ia memberitahu hal menyakitkan kepada anak berusia 15 tahun didepannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

Hai.. Saya kembali membawa chapter 7.. Adakah yang bosan dengan fanfic ini? Jika ia katakan saja ya.. Apakah sangat lama saya updatenya..? maaf ya..*bow.. tapi ini sudah panjang kan? Ini sudah hampir 4500 words, ini chapter terpanjang dan terlama yang saya buat, buatnya 4 malam, kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit membuat otak jadi lamban mikir.. bwahahaha. **Untuk Chapter 8, dua atau tiga minggu lagi ya**… maaf *bow... Untuk ff _'I Want To Be A Part Of Them'_ saya belum banyak ide untuk itu, mungkin sebulan lagi saya publis chapter 1, mungkin lebih cepat atau mungkin lebih lama. Tergantung ide dan semangat yang sering maju-mundur.

**Hei.. lagi-lagi banyak yang memfollow tapi tidak mereview.. yasudah tidak apa-apa. Itu hak kalian mau mereview atau tidak. Dan lagi saya tidak pakai target2 kan, terserah mau review atau tidak, tapi kalau mengerti cara menghargai saya yakin pasti akan meniggalkan jejak kok.**

**PS** :

Ada yang merasa alurnya terlalu lama kah? Maaf cara penulisan saya memang seperti ini. Maaf ya saya belum bisa masukin banyak interaksi kyu dan hyungnya dichapter ini, baru kibum doang itupun dikit, saya gak mau maksain alurnya soalnya. Dan untuk penyakit kyu, maaf lagi-lagi belum bisa diungkapkan di chap ini, kenapa? karena lagi-lagi saya gak mau mempercepat alurnya. Tapi kayaknya udah pada bisa nebak deh? Iyakan?..

Dan saya ingin memberitahu sebelumnya, kalau saya akan selalu menggunakan satu POV saja yaitu AUTHOR POV.. kenapa? Karena saya memang lebih suka membaca dan menulis cerita yang hanya menggunakan satu POV saja. Dan saya pake alur maju-mundur lagi di chap ini.. Semoga gak bingung deh ya.. Chapter ini gak terlalu nguras air mata kan? Semoga begitu, soalnya jadi merasa bersalah sendiri baca komen-komen reader yang rata-rata 'hiks' semua..hahaha. Maaf jika ada typo, saya gak sempat rapiin dulu.

.

**To my beloved reader :**

Terimakasih banyak, kalian yang masih mau ikutin ff ini dan mereview... Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, dan jika bosan silahkan bilang saja ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ok? Terimaksih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff ini.. terimakasih banyak.

**Last, please.. just call me chingu, jiyeoon, eonni/kakak seandainya saya lebih tua(I'm 95 L), saya belum pantas dipanggil AUTHOR. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

_Sebelumnya, Apa bila ada yang tidak disebutkan dibawah, mungkin reviewnya tidak masuk atau belum masuk.. maaf apabila namanya banyak yang kepotong, tapi saya balas semua kok reviewnya.. saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. And please, pake name dong, sedikit bingung saya balas review kalo kebanyakan peke 'Guest' gitu. And ditunggu review untuk chapter ini. Terimakasih Review nya.._

_._

.**bluelforefer **: ia dilanjutin dek.. chap ini udah panjang kan? Thanks dah review.

.**pandagame **: hehe.. terimakasih review nya. Thanks dah review.

.**fuawaliyaah **: ide yang bagus chingu, tapi maaf sepertinya saya gak bisa masukin karena udah punya cerita sendiri untuk itu… mianhae.. *bow.. Thanks dah review.

.**Desviana407 **: siwon sama kyunie? Hubungan apaan.. kagak ada kok.. tentang penyakit kyu maaf ya gak bisa kabulin permintaan chingu… Thanks dah review.

.**hyunsparkyu **: kapan? Ntar pasti… Thanks dah review.

.**Dianti Lestari **: maaf seelalu membuat chingu menangis yahh.. Thanks dah review.

.**gnagyu **: y tidak apa.. semoga chapter ini direview ya.. happy end? Masih difikirkan untuk endingnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Aisah92 **: ya tidak apa chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**Awaelfkyu13 **: selalu nangis? Waw.. maaf ya, semoga chapter ini tak begitu menguras air mata ya.. terimakasih semangatnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**ayumKim **: kesurupan iblis gila? Bwahaha.. kenapa kyu benci kue tart udah kejawab dichap ini kan?

.**diahretno **: ini udah panjang kan? Alur lama memang ngebosenin dan saya entah kenapa suka menulis menggunakan alur yang sedikit lama, maaf kalau chingu nanti bosan.. Thanks dah review.

.**gyu1315 **: antara gak masuk dan namanya kepotong chingu.. hihi .. maaf gak bisa banyakin highlightnya, ntar kesannya ceritanya maksa gitu nanti… siwon udah saya muculin dichap ini, tapi agak sedikit membingungkan karena alurnya saya buat maju-mundur, Thanks dah review.

.**Park Mhyn **: terimakasih semangatnya ya sayang… Thanks dah review.

.**Kyufit0327 **: terimakasih mau menungu yahhh.. Thanks dah review.

.**FiWonKyu0201 **: yang Cuma liatin kyu leeteuk, coba liat umurnya deh.. sama.. senadainya diposisi kyu pasti milih pergi lah.. hehe, tapi dia punya alasan untuk bertahan chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**vampireyunjae **: changmin emang mau bertindak gimana? Hehe liat entar ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Rini11888 **: iya panggil saeng saja eon.. moment kyu sama hyeungdeul maaf belum bisa masukin banyak, Cuma kibum aja itupun sedikit.. ntar chap2 selanjutnya ya… Thanks dah review.

.**sfsclouds **: yup benar sekali itu leeteuk, kepo ya? Hehehe.. tentang kue tart udah taukan kenapa? Tentang penyakit kyu chap selanjutnya deh, tapi kayaknya udah bisa tebak.. Thanks dah review.

**.cuttiekyu **: saya sepertinya sering sekali membuat chingu menangis.. mianhae… Thanks dah review.

.**lianpangestu **: ini udah panjang kan? Ini masih nyesek banget kah? Aduh angst harus nyesek chingu.. mian.. happy end gak janji ya.. review ff terpanjang? Wah beruntung sekali saya..hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Rahma94 **: changmin sama siwon bukan saudara kandung chingu. Di chap 3 kan udah dijelasin..fighting. Thanks dah review.

.**Ciput**, ch2, ch3,ch4, ch5, ch6, ch7 : balasannya jadiin satu tak apa ya.. ? terimakasih chingu rajin sekali mereview tiap chapter.. selalu bikin mewek? Kan angst chingu, tapi maaf yah, bikin nangis terus.. iya memang saya sempat berkecil hati karena perbandingan yang membaca dan mereview sangat jauh.. tapi tidak apa-apa.. Thanks dah review.

.**kidungmenara **: salam kenal eonni awlya.. memang saya sempat bingung akan judul, beberapa judul sebelumnya udah terpikir untuk ff ini tapi entah kenapa berakhir di ME, tapi nanti akan ada plot yang nyambung dengan judul ini…untuk mengganti saya mungkin tidak bisa karena udah klop di judul ini.. terimakasih sarannya ya.. iya saya sudah tidak memakai target2 lagi sekarang.. terimakasih semangatnya eonni.. Thanks dah review.

.**DitaKyuRiel **: terimakasih pujiannya eonni.. btw, selama baca ff dif fn chingu baru komen ff saya? Wah saya merasa tersanjung..hihi, tapi sebaiknya eonni mereview ff-ff lain, karena saya mengerti bagaimana rasanya menulis dan dibaca orang banyak tapi yang mereview sedikit.. rasanya gak enak banget.. walaupun ffnya kurang bagus menurut eonni, eonni bisa kasih saran atau semangat.. maaf sebelumnya, bukan maksud untuk menggurui eon.. salam kenal.. Thanks dah review.

.**ShinJoo24 **: eoh begitu ya.. yasudah tidak papa.. semangat untuk ujian PTN nya.. semoga sukses, lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan diterima di PTN yang diinginkan.. moment haekyu? Nanti ya, chap2 selanjutnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Tape024** : saya juga terharu..hihihi..itulah TBC, memang harus muncul disaat yang tidak diinginkan..kkkk Thanks dah review.

.**chemista112 **: interaksi kyu sama hyungdeulnya memang kurang, kyu kan gak begitu akrab sama mereka dan mereka tidak begitu peduli.. hiksss…chap2 selanjutnya bakal saya masukin moment kyu sama hyeungdul tapi gak janji banyak ya..yang liatin kyu itu Leeteuk.. Thanks dah review.

.: maaf selalu membuat chingu nangis.. Thanks dah review.

.**heeeHyun **: iya tidak apa, eomma kyu memang menyebalkan. Changmin dan siwon membebaskan kyu? Waduh bahasanya.. hihi scane bahagia belum saatnya ya, tapi kayaknya chap ini ada deh, yang adegan kyu makan bareng changmin itu gk bikin nangis kan? .hihihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Gyurievil **: changmin membuat kyu nyaman disekolah? Sepertinya begitu.. eonni… Thanks dah review.

.**hyun **: termakasih telah mampir..hihi.. Thanks dah review.

.**DeeMacmillan **: iya bisa jadi.. teriamakasih semangatnya..fighting.. Thanks dah review.

.**dhengdingdong95 **: iya diusahakan.. thanks semangatnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Gemgyu407 **: bikin kyu lebih menderita lagi? diusahakan ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**ayusetya **: kyu gak suka kue tart udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Dichap2 selanjutnya hyungdeulnya dimasukkin kok eon.. tapi gak janji banyak y.. Thanks dah review.

.**Nurul **: Cuma bisa bengong dan nangis? hihi maaf ya, bingung ya mau komen apa.. penyakit kyu belum diungkapkan di chap ini, tapi kayaknya chingu dah bisa tebak deh yah.. Thanks dah review.

.**ameliachan **: happy ending atau sad ending saya masih mikirin ni dek.. maunya apa? Ntar ditunggu aja y.. Thanks dah review.

.**Guest **: termiakasih saeng.. yang daebak itu kyu.. cocok untuk ff seperti ini sehingga membuat reader benar-benar larut dalam cerita genre ginian..hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Rumkyu **: maaf sedikit lama.. untuk discontinue, diusahakan tidak, selama masih banyak yang tertarik dengan ff ini disini.. mungkin updatenya aja yang gak bisa kilat. Thanks dah review.

.**SujuELF **: terimakasih say..sudah menunggu.. Thanks dah review.

.**LumpiaKimchi **: ya ntar bakal dibuat gitu kok.. Thanks dah review.

.**sapphirexian **: ya sudah lanjut ni.. Thanks dah review.

.**Vita **: ya bakalan dilanjutin dek.. Thanks dah review.

.**chocosnow **: ada… sampei ngerasain sakitnya ya ?.. wah berarti ada peningkatan cara penulisan saya..hihi..saya senang, saya senang..lol… Thanks dah review.

.**erka **: gak seru dong kalau kyu nya pergi.. kyu punya alasan kenapa masih bertahan chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**kyuline **: lagi-lagi….hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**Kyu27 **: kaki luka gak diperban terus pake sepatu? Ya memang sakit sekali.. udah pernah coba soalnya.. .. cwang emang jelmaan evil kan pada kehidupan nyata, 11 12 sama kyu.. Thanks dah review.

.**haengbok hamkke **: ya ketinggalan ya… hihi.. berthership siwon sama changmin harus sedikit lucu, soalnya selingan dikit diantara adegan2 angst..,kkkk.. Thanks dah review.

.**Miyuki **: sama-sama, syukurlah kalau sudah lebih baik, semoga makin cepat sembuh nya ya..hwaiting.. Thanks dah review.

.**Secret **: sebenarnya kyu kerja dari kecil, diumur 12 tahun dia baru kerja di minimarket maksudnya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Just Kyu **: iya memang karena kenangan buruk, udah terjawab dichap ini kan? Thanks dah review.

.**chairun **: tentang penyakit kyu belum bisa diungkapkan dichap ini ya.. tapi kayaknya udah bisa nebak deh.. terimakasih semangatnya dek.. Thanks dah review.

.**me **: hiksss… nanti ada saatnya. Thanks dah review.

.**vha chandra **: ratapan anak tiri? Hihi..ini sudah lanjut.. Thanks dah review.

.**dyayudya **: huhu, iya dong, gak semua manusia jahat kan? Thanks dah review.

.**Rilakuma **: apa penyebabnya? Mungkin karena ke pabo an nya(?) abang siwon kagak ilang2 deh…penyakit kyu sepertinya udah bisa nebak parah atau gak kan? Yang diam-diam perhatiin itu, dichap 5 kemarin Yesung, dan dichap 6 jungsoo.. ga papa banyak nanya, saya suka kok… Thanks dah review.

.**xyz **: hi new reader.. yes it must be hurt bcs this is angst story.. Thanks dah review.

.**Guest **: bahagia ada waktunya.. Thanks dah review.

.**cha jii ah **: saya juga lega… Thanks dah review.

.**mariaa**, ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5 : hi reader baru.. iya dilanjutin kok say.. ditunggu review untuk chap ini ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**meotmeot **: iya itu jongsoo, iya gak ilang ilang ini pabbo nya bang siwon..kk Thanks dah review..

.**hyunchiki **ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5, ch6, ch7: termakasih eonni direview perchapternya…salam kenal.. ini sudah lanjut kan? Semoga gak penasaran lagi eon.. Thanks dah review.

.**nurayuoctarina **: ini udah panjang kan…? Thanks dah review.

.**BTS13 **: mau happy ending kah? Nanti dipikirkan deh ya.. teukyu moment, boleh.. liat chap2 selanjutnya ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**hee seol **: hi saeng… ya tidak apa, karena reader baru juga kan?.. ya panggil eonni saja..lanjut ASAP? Saya gak punya ASAP saeng.. konflik ini memang terlalu berat untuk anak 15 tahun, tapi itulah point utamanya.. baru 15 kok, ultah kemarin itu yang ke 15 saeng.. yakin hyung kyu sayang sama kyu? Hihi liat chap2 selanjutnya aja ya.. Thanks dah review.

.**Guest **: termaksih, ya semoga ini tetap bagus menerut chingu.. Thanks dah review.

.**Dini **: termakasih.. saya akan berusaha keras membuat pembaca masuk ke cerita, karena itulah point utama saat menulis story.. Thanks dah review.

.** .id **: namanya ditulis di atas kotak review itu chingu, kan ada dua kotak tuh, satu yang kecil untuk tulis nama, satu nya yang besar untuk reviewnya.. hehe tapi tidak apa chingu kim min soo tulis disitu saya tetap baca kok.. iya memang miris hidup kyu..hihi. Thanks dah review.

.**IQha23 **: kyu anak kandung atau bukan? Hehe..liat ntar yah.. nama fb? Lewat PM aja ya, chingu inbox aku duluan, ntar aku balas kok.. Thanks dah review.

.**meimeimayra **: salam kenal.. terimakasih mau menunggu.. Thanks dah review.

.**TeukHaeKyu** ch2, ch3, ch4, ch5, ch6, ch7 : terimakasih sudah direveiw perchapter chingu. Sudah dilanjut kan ni.. selamat membaca… Thanks dah review.

.**sparkyumihenecia **ch5, ch6, ch7 :maaf sudah dibuat nangis.. Thanks dah review.

.**septia **: syukur deh kalo gak bosan.. udah dilanjutkan ni.. Thanks dah review.

.

.

_Saya memang sedikit rajin dengan membalas review kalian semua.. tidak apa-apa kan? Semoga kalian membaca balasan review saya ya..Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih saya untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview story yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini.._

_Apa bila ada yang tidak disebutkan diatas, mungkin reviewnya tidak masuk atau belum masuk.. maaf apabila namanya ada yang kepotong, saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. And please, pake name dong, sedikit bingung saya balas review kalo kebanyakan peke 'Guest' gitu._

_**16 April 2014, Jiyeoon.**_


	9. Chapter 8

pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**Sebelumnya..**

Seorang dokter muda berusia 23 tahun menghampiri pemuda pucat yang sedari tadi berjongkok dengan tatapan kosong itu, raut wajah dokter itu tampak merasa bersalah, baru saja ia memberitahu hal menyakitkan kepada anak berusia 15 tahun didepannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**Selanjutnya…**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Dokter tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu didepan pemuda pucat yang baru sehari menjadi pasiennya.

Pemuda pucat itu tak menanggapinya, masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok, Kyuhyun meremas pakaian rumah sakitnya. Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan remeh kearahnya. Biarlah mereka menganggap ia gila karena sudah berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya ia berjongkok di tengah koridor rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan kosong sambil bicara sendiri.

"Kenapa aku ?" tiba-tiba pemuda pucat itu berucap tajam namun terdengar lirih, pandangannya benar benar kosong, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, entah apa yang ia tahan, tangis kah? Amarah kah?.

"Apa maksudmu ? "

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah banyak manusia lain?" suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Kenapa mereka selalu bahagia? Kenapa mereka selalu sehat? untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah aku merasa iri?" ucapan Kyuhyun makin terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan, membuat seorang Choi Siwon bingung dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya, hatinya berdesir iba melihat pandangan anak muda didepannya yang sangat kosong, ia tahu pasti, bahwa anak itu sedang terkejut dan terpukul mengetahui kondisi kesehatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. kembalilah ke kamar rawat, kau belum sehat benar." Ucap dokter bernama Choi Siwon itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia memegang bahu remaja 15 tahun didepannya ini lembut berusaha membuatnya berdiri. Namun Kyuhyun menghentakkan kedua tangan Dokter tampan itu keras.

Kyuhyun memandang Choi Siwon dengan tajam. "Aku belum sehat benar? Uisa, apakah aku akan sehat? Katakan padaku, apakah aku akan sehat?" ucapnya membuat Uisa itu bungkam.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab aku ! apakah aku bisa sehat?" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan uisa itu. Teriakannya membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap keduanya heran, Siwon yang tidak enak melihat ketidaknyamanan orang-orang itu, sedikit membukukkan badannya kearah mereka.

"Kau bisa, jika kau melakukan pengobatan yang disarankan, kau akan sehat" Choi Siwon berucap yakin dengan lembut.

"Pengobatan? Operasi kah? atau Kemoteraphy? cih.. uang dari mana aku mendapatkannya.." suara Kyuhyun memelan namun dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan, perlahan ia berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapan uisa tersebut.

Choi Siwon segera menghalanginya, dengan cepat ia menggait lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau kemana? Ruang rawatmu ada di sebelah kanan."

"Pulang, dimana pakaianku?" ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Andwae.. Kita harus mengganti perban dikakimu, dan tanganmu yang bengkak itu juga harus diobati sekali lagi. Dan kita harus melakukan beberapa CT scan lagi untuk memantau kondisimu."

"Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri. Memantau kondisiku? Apakah dengan begitu hasilnya akan berubah uisa?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tetap belum boleh pulang."

"Wae? Kau takut aku tak membayar biaya pengobatanku? Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, jangan membawaku kerumah sakit? Tenang saja, aku akan kembali besok dan membayarnya." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan uisa tampan itu dengan keras dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Aish, bukan seperti itu maksudku.. Kyuhyun-ssi..Yakk.." teriak Siwon tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja pukul 04.00 pagi, dengan langkah sedikit cepat sembari menahan kakinya yang masih cukup sakit, ia berjalan ditrotoar yang ditutupi salju cukup tebal, salju-salju yang belum dibersihkan itu membuat langkah kakinya semakin berat, langkah kakinya mulai memelan karena lelah. Dengan memaksa tubuh lelahnya, ia tetap berjalan, tujuannya? Kembali ke perumahan elite gangnam daerah komplek perumahannya, menuju tempat agen susu dan koran, dua macam benda yang setiap hari harus diantarkannya kesetiap rumah demi beberapa lembar ribuan won.

Ia melewati tempat penyebrangan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas, untuk apa? Bukan kah waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 dini hari? Sangat jarang kendaraan yang akan melintasi jalanan bukan?. Namun dugaannya salah, baru melewati pertengahan zebra cross, sebuah mobil audi hitam membunyikan klakson yang cukup memekikkan telinganya, bunyi klakson itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dengan kepala yang mulai pusing itu seluruh tubuhnya tidak bekerja dengan baik, kakinya tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk segera berlari menghindar agar tak tertabrak.

CKIIT… beruntung, pengendara mobil mewah audi itu reflek menginjak rem, ketika dirasa orang didepannya tak bergerak menghindar.

"Yakk… kau mau mati hah? Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan disini, aku tak mau dipenjara..!" teriak pengendara audi hitam sambil membuka pintu mobil mewahnya. Ia keluar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi, ia ingin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit namun tak bisa.

"Yak, kau mengabaikanku? Hei anak muda, kau tak apa kan? Aku belum sempat menabrakmu bukan?" tanya pengendara itu yang ternyata seorang namja tampan berusia 23 tahun.

BRUKK

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diatas aspal dingin , membuat namja tampan didepannya panic dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, dengan ragu diguncangkannya bahu Kyuhyun, ia makin panic ketika Kyuhyun tak merespon dan justru menutup matanya erat-erat sembari mulai mencengkram kepalanya keras.

"Hai..tadi aku belum menabrakmu, kenapa kau begini? Aish kita kerumah sakit.. eotokhe? Aku seorang dokter, tenang saja."

"Yakkk, jawab aku.." Teriak namja itu semakin panic.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan makin memejamkan matanya erat, ia mengarik rambutnya sendiri berusaha mengalihkan sakit kepalanya. Setelah dirasa sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang, ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan membuka mata.

"Mianhae.." Singkat Kyuhyun lemah, tampak sekali wajahnya yang pucat, membuat seorang yang mengaku dokter didepannya ini merasa cemas.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, pemuda tampan didepannya sampai membantunya berdiri, setelah berhasil berdiri, ia mengabaikan orang didepannya dan kembali berjalan kedepan dengan susah payah.

"Yak.. hei, kau tak apa kan? Tak mau kerumah sakit? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat.. cara jalanmu juga cukup aneh. Oh sebelumnya, namaku Choi Siwon"

"Aku tak apa. Jangan mengantarku kerumah sakit. Maaf menganggu perjalananmu Choi Siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun berucap setelah membalikkan badannya kearah pemuda itu dan membungkukkan badannya sedkit, setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

Merasa semuanya beres, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berbalik menuju audi hitamnya lagi. Baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya, bunyi debuman keras terdengar. Ia berbalik, seketika matanya membulat ketika dilihat anak muda yang hampir ditabraknya tadi tertidur di jalanan.

"Yak.. kau kenapa, jangan tertidur dijalan" teriak Siwon yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tertidur? Aish Choi Siwon pabo, mana ada orang tertidur di aspal yang penuh salju. Pemuda yang hampir kau tabrak itu pingsan. "Astaga, kau pingsan?" ucap Siwon yang baru sadar, dengan segera ia berlari kearah tubuh pemuda itu. "Hei bangun, astaga tubuhmu dingin sekali, aish wajahmu benar-benar pucat.. hai bangun" ucap siwon sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun, merasa orang didepannya ini tak akan bangun, dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun menuju audinya, walaupun panic ia tetap berusaha tenang mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan cahaya putih masuk kedalam retina matanya yang semalaman tertutup. Pusing benar-benar menghinggapi kepalanya saat ini. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia menyadari ia tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan telapak tangan kanan terpasang infus dan kedua lengannya tampak habis diberi kompres, terakhir ia menyadari bahwa perban dikakinya sepertinya baru saja diganti.

CKLEKK

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka, ia memandang orang yang berpenampilan seperti dokter didepannya ini dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang betul-betul seorang dokter itu.

"Hmm.. kau siapa? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kau tak ingat? Kemarin, ah pagi-pagi sekali aku yang hampir menabrakmu di zebra cross, dan kau pingsan setelahnya."

"Oh.. aku baru ingat. Choi Siwon?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah mengingatnya.

"Nde, syukurlah kau mengingatnya. Eoh, Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Sepertinya kemarin kau pingsan karena merasa sakit kepala bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pemeriksaan? Sembari menunggu luka-luka ditubuhmu sembuh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eoh, mianhae, sewaktu ganhosa mengganti pakaianmu, kami melihat cukup banyak luka ditubuhmu, seorang dokter wajib mengobati pasiennya bukan?" Siwon berucap kikuk.

"Gwenchana."

"Eoh ya, aku tak menemukan sedikitpun identitasmu, siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun, Kapan kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan uisa-nim?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang, kau bisa berjalan? Butuh kursi roda ?" Siwon menawarkan dengan lembut.

"Anni, tidak perlu."

.

.

"Kau tak tidur?"tanya Siwon kearah pemuda yang sedang duduk diranjang rumah sakit, pemuda yang baru sehari menjadi pasiennya itu.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanku? Apa sudah keluar?"

"Nde, ini.." Choi Siwon memberikan map coklat yang sedari tadi ditentengnya ke pangakuan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun membuka map itu perlahan, dibacanya hati-hati beberapa kertas dari map tersebut, dan sedikit bingung dengan istilah-istilah medis di kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Hm, kondisi tubuhmu cukup baik, jantung, ginjal, paru-paru semuanya normal, namun kau pasti sudah tau bahwa kau memiliki mag bukan? Sebaiknya makanlah dengan teratur Kyuhyun-ssi." Choi Siwon berucap dengan lembut.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika membaca lembaran terakhir yang baru dibacanya, dibelakang lembaran itu ada hasil CT scan yang menggambarkan bagian-bagian kepala.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa sebelumnya kau memilliki riwayat keluarga yang mempunyai penyakit kanker?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apakah kau punya riwayat benturan yang cukup keras. Bekas jahitan dikeningmu, apa itu akibat benturan yang sangat keras?"

"Nde, aku pernah terbentur cukup keras 10 tahun yang lalu" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cukup gugup.

"Dan kau sering merasa sakit dikepala setelah itu?" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya uisa nim?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraaan mereka berdua.

"Aku menemukan tumor otak ganas di bagian otakmu" ucap Siwon dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Tumor otak ganas, bu..bukankah itu berarti kanker otak?" Kyuhyun berucap terbata. Ia benar-benar kaget, selama ini ia pikir bahwa sakit kepala dikepalanya hanya sakit biasa akibat gagar otak 10 tahun lalu.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi" Siwon berucap pelan, ia benar-benar merasa simpatik dengan anak dihadapannya ini. Seorang anak belasan tahun yang berjalan di jalanan dini hari sekali, seorang anak yang kemarin hampir ditabraknya, berjuta-juta pikiran melayang di otak jenius dokter tampan itu, ia penasaran akan hidup anak didepannya, berasal dari mana luka-luka ditubuh anak didepannya, dan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan benturan keras yang menjadi penyebab penyakit mematikan itu menyinggahi tubuh rapuhnya.

"Andwae.. Tidak mungkin! kau pasti salah mendiagnosa kan uisa ? kumohon katakan bahwa anda bercanda.." racau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi tapi kami bahkan talah memeriksanya dua kali" sesal Siwon.

"Andwae, ba..bagai mana mungkin?"

"Kanker otak bisa disebabkan karena keturunan dan riwayat benturan keras, untuk kasusmu, aku menyimpulkan, benturan yang kau alami 10 tahun lalu itu menyebabkan trauma yang belum bisa dideteksi saat itu. Trauma itu kemudian menjadi penyebab tumbuhnya jaringan abnormal dalam otak yang terjadi bertahun-tahun, itulah sebabnya kau sering merasakan sakit kepala. Jaringan itu sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi tumor ganas diotak, kita menyebutnya dengan kanker otak" Siwon menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Andwae.. tidak bisa bigini. Kenapa? Kenapa?" racau Kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, aku telah memeriksanya berkali-kali.. tapi kita bisa melakukan operasi untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya.."Siwon berusaha menghimbur.

"Operasi untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Siwon dengan dalam.

"Nde, jika itu tidak berhasil, masih ada berbagai cara lain." Siwon menjelaskan ragu.

"Itu berarti aku belum tentu bisa sembuh? Katakan padaku apa aku bisa sembuh? Katakan!" teriak Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak terkendali sekarang, pikirannya kacau, satu hal menyakitkan lagi harus dipikulnya diusia 15 tahun, ia bahkan tak bisa menangis, ia benar-benar berada di puncak kelelahannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Siwon kaget.

"Keluarlah, aku mau istirahat. Mianhae membuatmu kaget" Kyuhyun berucap dingin setelah berhasil mengendalikan amarahnya.

Siwon tak menyahutnya, dengan pelan ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari anak belasan tahun dihadapannya itu. Simpatik, iba, penasaran semuanya beraduk menjadi satu di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Butiran salju putih nan lembut itu langsung menyapa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Pemuda pucat itu mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kini sudah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru ditutupi dengan mantel yang tak terlalu tebal berwarna hitam yang sudah sedikit memudar karena selalu dipakai, kaki nya tertutpi jeans panjang. Pakaian seperti itu tak mampu menutupi dinginnya angin musim dingin yang mulai menusuk tulangnya, bahkan sekarang masih menunjukkan sore hari, udara Seoul tetap tak bersahabat untuk remaja 15 tahun itu. Namun udara dingin yang menusuk tulangnya ini masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sesak yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun dibagian dadanya sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyedihkan lalu kembali menatap langit yang berwarna putih tertutup awan. "Tidak akan lama lagi Kim Kyuhyun, tidak akan lama lagi kau merasakan semua kesakitan ini, tidak akan lama lagi. Tuhan, Ketika saatnya tiba, maukah kau menerimaku? Aku sudah cukup lama bertahan selama ini. Kau harus menerimaku." gumamnya pelan sambil terus menatap langit. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menusuri jalan yang benar-benar licin karena salju.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun telah sampai dikawasan elit perumahan Gangnam, beberapa blok lagi ia akan sampai di rumah megah Keluarga Kim. Rambut kecoklatannya kini tertutupi salju yang cukup tebal, wajahnya semakin pucat, tangan yang tak diberi kaus tangan itu terlihat memutih, uap dingin terlihat jelas saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di gerbang rumah megah impian semua orang itu, rumah megah yang ia anggap sebagai tempat paling menyedihkan didunia, tempat dimana orang-orang berhati dingin tak mengaggapnya, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah orang-orang berhati dingin itu adalah keluarganya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah mobil marcedes benz melintas disamping kanannya dengan cepat, dilihatnya dengan jelas mobil mewah itu memasuki gerbang megah yang otomatis terbuka itu. Kyuhyun tau dengan jelas siapa pemilik dan pengendara mobil mewah itu, Kim Jungsoo, seorang CEO muda Kim Forniture Company Seoul, pria 25 tahun yang merupakan kakak sulungnya. Kakak? benarkah seorang kakak? Ia bahkan benar-benar merasa asing dan tak mengenal sedikitpun Hyung sulungnya itu? Dan lagi, apakah Kim Jungsoo mengaggapnya seorang Dongsaeng?.

Jika memang seorang Hyung, ia pasti akan menghentikkan mobilnya dan menawarkan Kyuhyun naik bersama bukan? Jika memang seorang Hyung, ia tak mungkin akan melewati Dongsaengnya yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan langkah gontai begitu saja bukan?.

"Tak kah kau memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk memandangku?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan sangat pelan.

.

Pemuda pucat itu membuka pintu megah keluarga Kim dengan pelan, ia melihat seluruh keluarganya tengah berkumpul diruang tengah, kecuali seseorang yang ia sebut aboji, mungkin orang itu sudah kembali keluar negeri atau mungkin masih sibuk di perusahaan kebanggaanya. Terlihat mereka duduk santai di sofa megah yang benar-benar empuk, Donghae dan Yesung saling bersanda gurau konyol, Kibum yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang ibu sembari menonton telivisi yang menyiarkan berita harian, dan Jungsso yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget mahalnya.

Tak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadirannya, dengan tenang ia berjalan kearah belakang menuju kamar, baru beberapa langkah ia menoleh kembali keruang tengah, ia melihat dan mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia melihat senyum orang-orang yang berstatus keluarganya itu, ia mendengar gurauan dan obrolan mereka. Rasa sesak kembali menghinggapi dadanya. Dengan pandangan sendu ia terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Yak Yesung Hyung, kau ini.. sudah tiga hari tidak pulang, kembali kesini tanpa mebawa apapun? Mana oleh-olehku dari Tokyo hemm?" gerutu Donghae kepada seseorang berkepala besar yang ia panggil Yesung Hyung.

"Kim Donghae, aku ke Tokyo bukan untuk berbelanja, aku ke Tokyo untuk concert, mana sempat aku mencarikan oleh-oleh untukmu. Cih, dasar kekanakan." Cibir Yesung.

"Aish pelit, Jungsoo hyung, kibum-ah.. Lihatlah, Yesung Hyung semakin kaya semakin pelit.."

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa?"

Kibum, Leeteuk dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara yang seperti tikus dan kucing ketika sedang berkumpul seperti itu. Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, ia sebenarnya menyadari sedari tadi bahwa ada seseorang yang memeperhatikan mereka dibelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak sial ? kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu bodoh ! kau piikir kami tak menyadari kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu? Cepat bereskan seluruh rumah ini!" Nyonya Kim yang masih duduk di sofa dengan anggunnya berucap kasar ke arah si anak sial yang memandangi mereka sedari tadi. Perkataaanya membuat keempat anaknya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka dengan sendu. Kecuali Donghae, mereka semua hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar, membuat yang ditatap kembali merasakan sesak didadanya, Donghae? Pemuda childish itu memang selau menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu, Entah apa arti tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun, kasihankah? Simpati kah? Entahlah, kyuhyun tak mau memikirkannya, cukup ia mengetahui bahwa Donghae juga selalu mengacuhkannya seperti yang lain.

"Nde.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia cukup terkejut mengetahui sang ibu mengetahui bahwa ia berdiri kaku dibelakang sedari tadi.

"Eoh.. kemana kau kemarin? Kau sudah berpikir untuk pergi anak sial?" Nyonya Kim berjalan kearahnya.

Kyuhyun diam, ia terus menatap sang ibu didepannya dengan sendu.

"_Aku tidak berpikir untuk pergi, tapi benar, memang aku akan segera pergi, tunggulah sebentar lagi eomonim, chukkae, keinginanmu akan terwujud." _batin Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kenapa tak menjawab eoh ?" Nyonya Kim muak melihat kebungkaman anak sialannya itu, ia mulai mengarahkan tangan lentiknya lalu sedikit mengarik rambut Kyuhyun.

"Akh, mianhae.." rintih Kyuhyun. Nyonya Kim lalu melepaskan tarikannya cukup kasar, sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terhunyung, beruntung ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, aku muak terlalu lama melihatmu." Ucap nyonya Kim kasar.

"_Eomma, ucapanmu sungguh keterlaluan"_ batin Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang ibu dan adik bungsunya itu.

Kyuhyun tak menyahutnya, ia malah membungkukkan badannya kearah ibunya cukup lama. Membuat sang ibu keji itu cukup heran.

"Maaf membuatmu begitu muak selama ini, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi eomonim, aku janji akan benar-benar lenyap dari hadapanmu" Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang masih membungkuk 90 drajat kearah sang ibu berucap benar-benar pelan sehingga hanya Nyonya Kim yang dapat mendengarnya, sekaligus membuat wanita keji didepannya itu mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang cukup lama membungkuk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan 'keluarga berhati dingin' nya dengan langkah cepat, sepertinya perih dikakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan beberapa sayuran didepannya yang entah ia olah menjadi apa nantinya. Pikirannya yang kosong membuat gerakannya begitu lambat dan terkesan sedikit dipaksa. Ya, anak sial keluarga Kim itu tengah menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, membuat makan malam untuk keluarga yang tak menginginkannya. Sampai suara langkah kaki seseorang menghentikan lamunanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang kini menuju kerah lemari pendingin disampingnya.

"Eoh, aku haus. Maaf menganggumu" ucap orang disampingnya dengan canggung itu sembari mengambil botol air mineral dilemari pendingin kemudian meneguknya hingga setengah. Baru seseorang itu mau melangkah meninggalkan dapur, suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Donghae Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun ke pemuda yang sudah membelakanginya.

Donghae tak membalikkan tubuhnya, ia masih berdiri kaku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan adik bungsunya itu. Ini pertama kali semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Anak itu biasanya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, mereka tak pernah mengobrol selama ini.

"Kau pasti terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu. Hyung.. Tidak kah kau ingin bertanya, kemana aku kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Donghae tak menjawab, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku sehingga ia tak bisa membalikkan badan kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Kemarin, aku berada disebuah tempat yang memberiku satu lagi kenyataan pahit untuk hidupku"

"Berbaliklah hyung, aku berbicara kepadamu, tatap aku…" Kyuhyun memohon kepada Donghae yang tetap membelakanginya.

"Hyung, aku tak mengerti dirimu, dimataku kau terlihat berbeda seperti Kibum hyung yang jelas membenciku, ataupun Yesung dan Jungsoo Hyung yang begitu enggan meilhatku, kau memberikan tatapan berbeda dibanding mereka. Tapi disisi lain kau juga mengacuhkanku, kau tak pernah menegurku, sehingga aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Sebenarnya bagaimana kau melihatku? Apa kau menganggapku adik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sendu.

Donghae tak menjawabnya, matanya terlihat memerah, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis dan sesak yang menghinggapi dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih ingat jelas, bagaimana kau adalah satu-satunya diantara mereka yang menghalangi eommonim ketika ia ingin membunuhku 10 tahun yang lalu, apakah karena kau mengakuiku sebagai dongsaengmu? Ataukah karena kau kasihan saja? Jawab aku hyung ! kenapa diam saja.." suara Kyuhyun mulai sedikit meninggi.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh sudah, ia yang memang memiliki perasaaan yang sensitive mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Merasa bersalah, kecewa, bingung semua bercampur aduk dihatinya sekarang. Liquid bening itu terus keluar dengan derasnya dari kedua mata indahnya. Adiknya akhirnya mengeluarkan perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Ia menangis tanpa suara setelah mendegar kata demi kata dari suara pelan sang adik.

"Hyung.. pandanglah aku sebentar saja, lihat aku.. Setidaknya, dari semua orang dirumah ini, kau lah harapanku satu-satunya, kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat kuharapkan untuk memandangku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Hyung…?" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil sang kakak yang masih setia membelakanginya.

"Hyung, taukah kau setiap orang mempunyai titik batas masing-masing? Sekuat apapun orang itu, akan ada saat diamana ia hancur karena telah melewati titik batasnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum aku hancur karena terlalu melewati titik batasku, Kumohon pandang aku sekali saja, Panggil aku Dongsaeng sekali saja, kumohon…" Kyuhyun memohon lagi, tubuhnya semakin gemetar, entah apa yang ia tahan, tangis kah? Amarah kah?.

Dongahe masih tetap membelakanginya dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir mentupi wajah tampan putra ketiga keluarga Kim itu, Donghae benar-benar bimbang, haruskah ia berbalik dan segera memeluk sang adik rapuhnya itu, atau kah ia terus seperti ini sesuai permintaan sang eomma? Ia bimbang dan hanya dapat menangis dalam diam sekarang.

Melihat Donghae yang tetap tak bebalik, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Arraseo, seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap.."

.

.

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Bagaimana chapter ini? Saya butuh reviewnya ya. Chapter ini gak sedih-sedih banget kan? Jadi readers gak pada nangis kan? Semoga deh.

Oh ya, begini, bolehkah saya minta pendapat? Ada seorang teman, dia tidak begitu menyukai korea dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang korea apalagi fanfiction, tapi dia suka membaca novel ataupun cerita2 seperti cerpen dan komik dll. Jadi saya pernah minta pendapat dia tentang tulisan saya ini tapi saya gak bilang kalau saya yang nulis, intinnya dia bilang , _**this is good story, really sad, but the plot of this story is really make her confuse, and satu lagi pendiskripsian cerita begitu merinci jadi membosankan**_.. karena ini hanya pendapat satu orang, jadi.. saya mau tanya, apa kalian sependapat? jika iya kenapa, jika tidak kenapa. Kalau banyak yang bilang iya, berarti saya harus meperbaiki penulisan saya. OKE ditunggu pendapatnya, kalau gak mau kasih pendapat juga gak papa.. hihi.

Untuk pertanyaan ff ini sampe berapa chapter, saya gak nentuin, yang jelas kalo udah ketemu ending yang saya inginkan pasti berhenti kok, gak sampe puluhan chapter lah, belasan aja kok.

**SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 9 YAA..**

_**PS : Reviewnya aku gak sempat balas. Mian, Mian, Mianhae.. maaf, soalnya pengen cepat publish, gak enak gantungin reader kelamaan. kalau aku balas mungkin publishnya seminggu lagi karena cukup banyak yang harus dibalas. Aduh saya benar-benar gak enak jadinya, Maaf, maaf, tapi beneran aku baca semua kok. Terimakasih semangatnya dan reviewnya ya. Chapter depan aku balas kok.. maaf maaf ya, teman –teman, ini aja ffnya baru selesai sejam yang lalu (jadi maaf jika banyak typo). FF I want to be a part of them tunggu ya, bentar lagi chapter dua dipublish kok udah selesai malahan. **_

_**Banyak yang follow tapi gak review nih, dan wahh tadi saya liat viewrsnya, yang membaca ff saya sudah 20000+, saya senang, tapi, kok yang review beda jauh ya? Yasudah tidak apa, saya yakin kalau ngerti cara menghargai pasti review kan? Oke saya banyak bicara.**_

**.**

**To my beloved reader :**

Terimakasih banyak, kalian yang masih mau ikutin ff ini dan mereview... Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya, dan jika bosan silahkan bilang saja ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ok? Terimaksih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff ini.. terimakasih banyak.

**Last, please.. just call me chingu, jiyeoon, eonni/kakak seandainya saya lebih tua(I'm 95 L), saya belum pantas dipanggil AUTHOR. **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya….**

**.**

**.**

**JIYEOON, 31 Mei 2014**


	10. Chapter 9

**ME**

**CHAPTER 9**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun

Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC)

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning **: Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik, pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Tolong dibaca apa yang saya tulis di bawah TBC.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Sebelumnya…**_

"Hyung, taukah kau setiap orang mempunyai titik batas masing-masing? Sekuat apapun orang itu, akan ada saat diamana ia hancur karena telah melewati titik batasnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum aku hancur karena terlalu melewati titik batasku, Kumohon pandang aku sekali saja, Panggil aku Dongsaeng sekali saja, kumohon…" Kyuhyun memohon lagi, tubuhnya semakin gemetar, entah apa yang ia tahan, tangis kah? Amarah kah?.

Dongahe masih tetap membelakanginya dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir mentupi wajah tampan putra ketiga keluarga Kim itu, Donghae benar-benar bimbang, haruskah ia berbalik dan segera memeluk sang adik rapuhnya itu, atau kah ia terus seperti ini sesuai permintaan sang eomma? Ia bimbang dan hanya dapat menangis dalam diam sekarang.

Melihat Donghae yang tetap tak bebalik, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Arraseo, seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap.."

_**Selanjutnya…**_

"Arraseo, seharusnya aku tak pernah berharap.." ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih namun berhasil menusuk hati seorang Kim Donghae.

"Donghae Hyung.. A..aku menyerah. semoga disaat kehancuranku benar-benar tiba nanti, kalian semakin bahagia." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah sekarang, ia segera berbalik dan dengan langkah cepat ia melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk menanangkan perasaannya yang benar-benar sangat sakit.

Entah apa maksud dari ucapan sang adik, Donghae benar-benar tak mengerti, namun satu hal yang Donghae tahu pasti, adiknya sudah mengaku membutuhkannya, dan ia kini benar-benar ingin berada disisi sang adik sekarang. Tak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan sang eomma setelah ini, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk berbalik, namun ia terlambat, adiknya itu sudah berlalu dibelakangnya menuju kamarnya, ia benar-benar terlambat, adiknyasudah menyerah.

Air mata Donghae semakin meluncur deras saat melihat adiknya sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. _"Kyu, Dongsaeng.. Kyuhyun-ah, Hyung sudah berbalik, ini hyung.. aku hyungmu, kau dongsaengku… mianhae..mianhae.." _batin Donghae, ia benar-benar ingin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun sekarang, namun lidahnya benar-benar kelu dan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, membuatnya hanya bisa berteriak didalam hati. Donghae terus memandang punggung adik rapuhnya itu yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Donghae akhirnya merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai marmer dingin itu, ia meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Kyu..Mianhae, mianhae" ucap Donghae parau, ia terisak pelan namun dengan air mata yang benar-benar deras. Donghae terus menangis tanpa mengetahui kakak sulungnya yang melihatnya sedari tadi, tidak.. lebih tepatnya Jungsoo memandangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi, ia mendengar semuanya. Jungsoo juga ikut menangis, namun ia menangis dalam diam sekarang.

"_Hae-ya oetkhe? Ia menyerah.. tapi bagaimana? Eomma tak akan membiarkan kita memandangnya hae, tak akan. Mianhae, aku gagal sebagai hyung."_ Ucap Jungsoo dalam hati.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan cepat ia masuk dan segera mengunci pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tua itu. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu tua itu, perlahan ia merosot jatuh, ia terduduk dengan tubuh yang menyender dipintu tua kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lutut itu, terlihat tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar, kedua telapak tangannya tampak mengepal erat. Setelah cukup lama dengan wajah menunduk seperti itu, kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat mata Kyuhyun akhirnya memerah, dadanya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya setelah 10 tahun lamanya, ini saatnya ia baru merasakan akan menangis, mungkin benar bahwa ia benar-benar akan melewati titik batasnya. Kyuhyun merasa akan menangis, tapi ia benar-benar tak mengingikannya, ia tak mau menangis. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sejak 10 tahun yang lalu untuk tidak menangis lagi sejak Ahjumma Shim meninggalkannya, karena tak ada lagi seseorang yang mau menghapus air matanya. Dan lagi, untuk apa ia menangis? Bukankah menangis tak ada gunanya untuk seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang tidak diinginkan untuk hidup?.

Apakah dengan menangis, ibunya berhenti membencinya? Apakah dengan menangis sang ayah akan mengakuinya? Apakah dengan menangis hyungnya akan memandangnya? Apakah dengan menangis segala kesakitannya berkurang? Apakah ada yang menghargainya ketika ia menangis? Apakah setelah menangis ia akan merasakan apa itu 'bahagia'?. Tidak, tidak akan ada yang berubah jika ia menangis, menangis bahkan semakin membuatnya menyedihkan, itu lah yang ada dipikiran seorang Kim Kyuhyun, sebuah sugesti yang bahkan telah ia tanam dipikirannya sejak belia, sejak ia masih berusia 5 tahun.

"_Ini sudah tepat Kim Kyuhyun, ini sudah tepat, aku memang harus menyerah. Sekuat apapun aku bertahan mereka tak akan melihatku. Sudah terlalu lama. Eomonim, aboji, hyung.. ini terlalu sakit… Aku menyerah untuk hidup."_ batin kyuhyun. Dengan tangan terkepal erat, Kyuhyun mulai memukuli dadanya dengan keras berkali-kali, berharap dengan begitu sesaknya akan berkurang, sehingga ia tak lagi merasa akan menangis, ia terus melakukannya sampai tangannya memerah dan dadanya justru terasa sakit, namun ia tak perduli, ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kesakitan ditubuhnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau kemana? Jangan bilang kau tak datang lagi hari ini.." cemas seorang remaja childish didepan gerbang Pereun High School.

Shim Changmin terus berdiri didepan gerbang Pareun High School sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang bertengger dilengan kanannya. Kepalanya beberapa kali ia arahkan kekanan, arah jalanan yang biasanya teman sebangkunya lewati. "Aish Kim Kyuhyun, 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" remaja chilidish itu terus bergumam sendiri, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya haran, beberapa siswa-siswi yang baru masuk gerbang itu mengeryitkan keningnya ketika melewati pemuda yang selalu terlihat konyol dan cuek namun secara bersamaan memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang benar-benar tinggi atau jenius itu.

"Ya, Shim Changmin, kau mau masuk atau tidak? aku mau menutup gerbang" suara Lee Seonsangnim, seorang guru piket yang cangmin anggap menyebalkan itu mengintrupsinya untuk segera masuk karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi saat ini.

"Seonsangnim, masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, kenapa anda suka sekali menutup gerbang lebih awal, lagipula masih ada beberapa siswa yang belum datang seonsangnim." Ucap Changmin kesal.

"Shim Changmin cepat masuk, mungkin karena kau murid baru jadi tidak tahu bahwa sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa gerbang sekolah akan ditutup 10 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku tidak mentolerir siswa-siswa yang tidak disipilin. Cepat masuk atau kau mau ikut menjadi salah satu 'siswa-siswa yang tidak disiplin' itu?" Tegas sang guru.

"Mwo.. aish bagaimana bisa begitu" gerutu Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku menutup gerbang sekarang" ancam sang guru menyebalkan itu.

"Aish..aish arraseo, aku masuk sekarang." Changmin dengan menghentakkan kakinya masuk ke melewati gerbang yang akan segera ditutup itu. Baru selangkah masuk gerbang itu, sebuah suara sudah menghentikannya.

"Seonsangnim anyong, mianhae aku telat hari ini. Tolong bukakan pintunya nde?"

Changmin berbalik dan melihat orang itu, seseorang yang masih duduk dengan angkuhnya didalam mobil sambil mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya keluar jendela mobil, dengan senyum angkuhnya meminta sang guru piket untuk membukakan gerbang yang mulai ditutup. Lee Jonghyun namanya, seseorang yang Changmin ketahui sebagai sahabat Kim Kibum, kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Lee Jonghyun, seseorang yang Changmin ketahui sebagai pion pembullyan Kyuhyun disekolah itu.

"Lee Jonghyun-ssi, jangan diulangi sekali lagi"

Ck, Changmin berdecak dan mengumpat kesal didalam hatinya begitu mobil Jonghyun itu melewatinya. Sejak tadi, Changmin memang mengumpati sang guru dalam hati, mulai dari ketika ia melihat guru itu membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Lee Jonghyun dan mobil mewahnya itu masuk gerbang, padahal sang guru sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia tidak mentolerir siapapun yang terlambat. Dan apa yang ia lihat tadi? bukankah Jonghyun terlambat? Apakah karena ia salah seorang anak orang kaya sehingga ia menjadi pengecualian? Oh ayolah, Changmin enggan memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Ia memilih untuk segera berjalan menuju kelasnya, mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar tak masuk lagi hari ini, pikirnya.

.

"Seonsangnim, apakah aku masih bisa masuk?"

Lagi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Changmin yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan gerbang. Pelan memang, namun Changmin selalu bisa mendengar suara seseorang itu, suara Kim Kyuhyun.

Senyum khas lima jari mengembang diwajah Shim Changmin saat ia berbalik dan mendapat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang yang baru saja ditutup. Changmin lega, akhirnya temannya itu masuk sekolah, berarti Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun di pintu gerbang.

"Ck.. Kyuhyun-ssi terlambat lagi eoh? Maaf, pulanglah, aku tidak bisa mentolerir siswa yang tidak disiplin" ucap Lee Seonsangnim membuat seorang Shim Changmin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepannya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Seonsangnim, apa-apaan ini, bukankah ia hanya terlambat beberapa menit, ayolah bahkan jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai" Tanpa memperdulikan sopan santunya, Changmin berseru kesal didepan sang guru.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur Changmin-ssi, cepatlah kekelasmu" ucap sang guru menyebalkan itu, guru itu mengalihkan pandangannnya ke Kyuhyun. "Dan kau Kim Kyuhyun, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan jangan terlambat lagi, kau itu murid beasiswa yang seharusnya lebih patuh terhadap peraturan dibanding murid lain. Jadi, pulang lah saja, aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu masuk" usir sang guru.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat, kesal, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia melihatnya, ia melihat dan menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana perlakuan tidak adil sang guru. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana sang guru itu tetap membukakan gerbang ketika Jonghyun terlambat, dan ketika itu Kyuhyun? Guru itu justru mengusirnya dengan kasar? Apakah karena Kyuhyun murid beasiswa sementara Jonghyun anak orang kaya yang rutin menyumbang dana di yayasan sekolah?. Oh Tuhan, pantas saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan bullying, bahkan seorang 'guru' pun justru melakukan diskriminasi terhadapnya.

"Seonsangnim, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku, tapi aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru melakukan diskriminasi terhadap siswanya? Kenapa harus membeda-bedakan siswa satu dan lainnya. Bukankah tadi Lee Jonghyun terlambat, kenapa anda mempersilahkan ia masuk?" Ucap Changmin membuat sang guru terdiam.

"Arraseo, Kim Kyuhyun kuharap ini kau tidak terlambat lagi setelah ini." Lee Seonsangnim akhirnya membuka kembali gerbang dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat hanya diam saja untuk masuk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang dan segera menuju kelas meninggalkan Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabarmu?" tegur Changmin sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun sembari menuju kelas.

"Baik" singkat Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah kemarin? Apa kau sakit? Ah wajahmu cukup pucat hari ini, kalau kau sakit mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku memang sedang sakit" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Benarkah? Mau kuantar ke UKS? Ayo kita ke UKS, kau beristirahat saja disana. bolos jam pertama tidak terlalu buruk Kyuhyun-ah, ayo.." Changmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun berusaha mengajakknya ke UKS.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sehat walaupun ke tempat itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman Changmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Changmin dengan segala pertanyaan dan rasa khawatir di otak jenius dan hati lembutnya.

"_Kau kenapa Kyu…?" _batin Changmin sambil terus menatap punggung teman sebangkunya yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka lokernya ketika dilihatnya kunci loker itu sudah rusak seperti ada yang membukanya dengan paksa. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika dilihatnya beberapa buku paket yang diletakkannya diloker itu sudah hancur seperti ada yang mengguntingnya. Pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke sekelilingnya, dilihatnya beberapa siswa terkikik geli melihat buku ditangannya yang rusak tidak bisa digunakan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mulai memandangi siswa-siswa itu dengan pandangan datar dan sulit diartikan, apakah itu pandangan tidak perduli? Atau kesal? Atau marah? Atau pandangan yang menandakan ia lelah diperlakukan seperti itu? sepertinya opsi terakhirlah yang benar.

"Wae..? kenapa kau memandangi kami seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukan kami yang merusaknya.. iyakan?" ucap seorang siswa mengejek dan segera di amini siswa-siswa lain diseklilingnya.

"Nde.. lagi pula kalau rusak ya beli saja lagi yang baru, lagipula buku-buku yang kau beli itu juga buku-buku bekas bukan? haha" ejek siswa lain.

"Aish, Daehyun-ah, kau itu seperti tidak tau saja, pembantu sepertinya bagaimana bisa membeli buku yang baru, sekolah saja beasiswa.. Eoh, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku turut sedih melihat buku-bukumu yang rusak itu. Teman-teman bagaimana kalau kita menyumbangkan uang sedikit ke Kyuhyun-ssi, kasian pembantu sejenius ia tidak memiliki buku, nanti ia kehilangan beasiswanya karena tidak jenius lagi. eotokhe?" ucap seorang siswa yang langsung mengundang tawa beberapa siswa lainnya.

"Hahaha" Siswa-siswa itu tertawa senang, berhasil membully sekali lagi si objek pembullyan SMA Pareun, Kim Kyuhyun. Seandainya Changmin ada disitu, mungkin ia sudah menyumpal mulut siswa itu dengan buku rumus matematika yang selalu dibawanya, menyuruh mereka diam dan membalas mengejek siswa itu dengan mulut pedasnya, namun sayang, saat ini pemuda Childish itu sedang berada diruang guru untuk mengisi formulir peserta olimpiade fisika yang akan diikutinya seminggu lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan mereka, dengan tangan yang masih menenteng buku-buku rusaknya ia melangkahkan kakinya berusaha meninggalkan kumpulan siswa menyebalkan itu.

"Aish, Kyuhyun-ssi.. kau mau kemana? Kau mau kekelas? ayolah… bagaimana mau belajar dengan buku rusak seperti itu" seorang siswa lain sudah berdiri didepannya mencegah Kyuhyun berlalu dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka belum puas mengejek dan membully pemuda pucat itu.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? aku mau kembali kekelas." Suara pelan dengan nada datar dan tajam akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Mwoo? Berani sekali kau bicara begitu"

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan 'membully Kim Kyuhyun' itu, suara seorang yang menjadi salah satu SMA Pareun, Lee Jonghyun, disampingnya ada idola lainnya, Lee Seungri, dan Kim Kibum dengan beberapa anak buah Jonghyun dibelakang mereka.

"Eoh, Jonghyun-ssi.. seperti biasa hanya sedikit mengerjai si pembantu. Kibum-ssi tak apa kan?" ucap seorang siswa kepada Kibum dan Jonghyun. Kibum menatap datar mereka dengan pandangan yang sepertinya tak tertarik. "Jonghyun, aku dan Seungri kekelas duluan" Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Seungri menuju kelas meninggalkan Jonghyun dan melewati segerombolan siswa dan si objek pembullyan, Kyuhyun adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Tanya Jonghyun datar, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga sedang memandangnya. Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dalam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, apa itu pandangan iba? Entahlah Kyuhyun tak mau tau.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, tapi kami justru mau memberinya sumbangan karena buku-bukunya rusak."

"Nde, itu benar dan sepertinya pembantu ini mengira kami yang merusaknya, padahal kami tak tau apapun. Apa Jonghyun-ssi yang merusak bukunya?" tanya siswa bernama Daehyun itu kearah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, beberapa buku paket yang sudah tergunting-gunting dan pasti tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Daehyun-ssi, menyingkirlah aku mau lewat" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Mwoo? Kau? aishh benar-benar tak tau diri" ucap siswa bernama Daehyun itu lalu mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang sehingga pemuda pucat itu jatuh tepat dihadapan Jonghyun.

"Yakk.. apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jonghyun kesal kearah siswa bernama Daehyun itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun, berniat membantu pembuda pucat yang sedang terduduk dihadapannya itu untuk bangkit.

Kyuhyun tak menerima ulurannya, pemuda pucat itu justru sibuk membereskan buku rusaknya yang berceceran dilantai. Setelah selesai, ia bangkit kemudian memandang mereka datar.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa yang merusak buku ini. Dan kalian tidak perlu memberikan sumbangan karena aku bisa membelinya dengan jerih payahku sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jonghyun yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku juga tak perduli seandainya kau yang merusak buku ini, Tapi bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengusikku Jonghyun-ssi? Bukankah aku sudah mempersilahkanmu membunuhku beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kau bisa langsung melakukannya tanpa perlu repot-repot membullyku setiap hari, aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau, anni, jika kalian semua mau membunuhku sekalian." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat siswa-siswa itu cukup terkejut, sementara Jonghyun justru terus menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." Jonghyun berusaha menjelaskan bahwa bukan ia yang merusak buku-buku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun enggan mendengar apapun dari mulut orang yang membuat hari-hari Kyuhyun disekolah seperti neraka itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah pelan.

Setelah beberapa meter, Kyuhyun membuang buku-buku ditangannya ke tong sampah yang ada dikoridor itu. Ia memandangi Jonghyun dan siswa-siswa dibelakangnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Dan sekedar untuk kalian tahu saja, aku memerlukan waktu tiga bulan mengumpulkan uang untuk memebeli buku bekas murahan yang kalian rusak ini." ucapnya datar dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mulai merasa tidak enak. Sementara Jonghyun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya, idola SMA Pareun itu terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel beberapa kali ketika dilihatnya seseorang keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dari cermin didepannya ia bisa melihat siapa orang itu, Kim Kibum, kakak yang hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya. Apakah bisa disebut kakak? Kibum bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya adik.

Kibum berjalan kearahnya, kemudian pemuda berjulukan ice prince karena sikap dinginnya itu berdiri disampingnya, Kibum mencuci tangannya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus" Kibum bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat datar.

"Sudah sekian lamanya kau baru berbicara padaku hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih terus memandang Kibum.

"Benarkah? Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara padamu? Sangat lama ya?" ucap Kibum cuek.

"Nde… sekitar sepuluh tahun lamanya hyung"

"Oh. Bisakah kau tak memanggilku hyung?" tanya Kibum, ia mematikan keran setelah merasa tangannya sudah bersih dan beralih menatap Kyuhun melalui cermin didepannya.

"Nde, Kibum-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya itu dan mengangsurkannya kewajah Kyuhyun.

"Ambilah, bukumu sepertinya rusak karena Jonghyun. Ia sahabatku, jadi aku sedikit merasa bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kibum dingin.

Kyuhyun diam dan mulai memandangi beberapa lembar uang ditangan kakaknya itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh dan meletakkan uang itu di pinggir wastafel.

"Terserah" ucap Kibum dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya segera berhenti ketika tangan yang terasa dingin menggenggam telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mengenggam tangannya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kibum.

"Sekuat apapun kau mengelak, kenyataanya aku tetap adikmu.." Kyuhyun berucap tajam dan menatap Kibum dalam.

"Benarkah? Tapi dimata orang-orang kau pembantuku" ucap Kibum sembari melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun ditangannya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia bertanya suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui selama bertahun-tahun.

"Selama bertahun-tahun kau baru menanyakannya? Cih kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" ucap Kibum meremehkan.

"Tidak…" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, disisi lain ia begitu enggan mengetahui alasan ia tak diinginkan, ia takut, sekuat apapun Kim Kyuhyun, ia tetap memiliki rasa takut, ia takut akan hancur jika mengetahuinya.

"Cih.." Kibum tersenyum remeh.

"Kibum hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku hyung!"

"Kibum hyung bukankah seharusnya aku yang membencimu?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa lembar uang yang tadi diletakkan Kibum dipinggir wastafel. Ia lalu menatap Kibum dengan sendu.

"Kau hanya perlu sehari mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu karena tinggal meminta ke eomonim pasti kau akan segera diberikan uang, sementara aku memerlukan sebulan untuk bekarja demi mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Kau tidur dikasur mewah, sementara aku tak pernah tidur malam hari. Kau berangkat sekolah dengan mobil mewah sementara aku harus berlalari setiap hari sampai kakiku membengkak. Kau memiliki sahabat dan dihargai semua murid, sementara aku tak punya teman dan menjadi bahan bullying. Aboji selalu pulang saat hari ulang tahunmu, sementara tak ada satupun yang tahu kapan aku berulang tahun. Dan aku adikmu.. tapi kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membencimu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin lirih dan berhasil membungkam seorang Kim Kibum.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat, entah mengapa mendengar ucapan sang adik dadanya sedikit terasa bergumuruh, namun ia tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya. Ia tak akan pernah memandang adiknya ini, tak akan pernah karena adiknya itulah yang membuat eomma dan appanya berpisah seperti sekarang, keberadaan Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya tak bisa merasakan bagaimana mempunyai kelaurga yang harmonis.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan? Atau kau sudah melakukannya? Apa kau sudah membenciku Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Kalau bisa kubenci aku tak akan didepanmu sekarang. Karena kalau bisa kubenci, aku pasti sudah memotong nadiku bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu menginggalkan sang Hyung yang masih berdiri diam didepan wastafel.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kibum juga meninggalkan toilet, entah bagaimana perasaan pemuda 17 tahun sekarang. Tanpa Kibum ketahui seseorang sedang menutup mulutnya erat dibalik salah satu bilik toilet, seseorang itu mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia mendengar segala percakapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ia masih membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya erat-erat, ia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kim Kibum, Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin?" lirih orang itu setelah dirasanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan toilet.

"Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa, ia adik Kibum? Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bertahan sebagai status pembantu?" orang itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kim Kibum.. tidak mungkin kau seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengerikkan seperti itu?" racau seseorang itu.

"Aku… aku harus memastikannya" ucapnya dan segera keluar dari toilet.

.

.

**T B C**

Bagaimana kisah Kim Kyuhyun selanjutnya, apa ia masih bisa bertahan atau justru memilih mati secara perlahan karena penyakitnya? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kim selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan Donghae yang sudah mulai memandang adik rapuhnya? Siapa yang mendengar percakapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun?

Nantikan terus chapter chapter selanjutnya ya…

Hai, hai

Update tengah malam dan sedikit rumit karena pake ponsel, hihi. Oh ya, Maaf lama seekalii updatenya, salahkan sakit saya yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh bahkan saat saya sedang uas seperti sekarang bwahaha. Doain uas saya lancar ya..bwahahaha.

Thanks, pendapatnya kemarin. Ternyata sebagian besar reader menyukai cara penulisan saya. Terimakasih. Dan lagi, saya sadar setelah membaca salah satu coment, bahwa selera orang beda-beda, dan cara menulis seseorang juga pasti beda-beda, dan beginilah cara menulis saya dan jika saya merasa benar-benar nyaman seperti ini, lanjutkan saja, karna tulisan yang dibuat dengan hati dan pikiran sendiri akan lebih memuaskan, mianhae jika ada yang tidak sependapat. **Oh, di chapter 8 kemarin, part Kyuhyun yang hampir ditabrak Siwon pagi-pagi buta itu **_**flashback **_**ya, maaf kalau banyak yang bingung**.

**PS** : Maaf, maaf ya.. maaf sekali again and again, **saya belum bisa balas review.** Lagi dikejar deadline buat update, gak enak gantungin reader kelamaan, kalau sempatin balas review pasti akan lebih lama lagi updatenya, maaf. Tapi saya baca semua reviewnya kok, dan review kalian buat saya makin semangat aja. FF _I want to be a part of them_ tunggu ya, paling cepat lusa/besok paling lambat minggu depan. Oke saya balas review yang isinya hampir banyak aja ya..

'_jangan hiatus'_. Oke begini, saya berusaha tidak akan hiatus, selama saya masih sehat dan masih banyak yang tertarik dengan ff cast SJ di ffn ini saya akan terus update disini.

'_jangan update kelamaan nanti lupa ceritanya'_, yang bilang satu orang aja sih tapi sering sekali, oke jadi gini saya fikir selama ini saya tidak pernah tidak update selama berbulan-bulan kan? Jadi masa sih, sudah lupa aja sama ceritanya, okelah kalau lupa mungkin karena banyak ff yang dibaca, tapi kan bisa di baca chapter sebelumnya lagi, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok.

'_panjangin lagi ceritanya', _oke diusahain lah.

'_maaf baru review soalnya baru nemu ffnya', _oke tak apa, tapi review chapter2 selanjutnya oke?

'_happy end or sad end ?', _tergantung mood, udah ada ide untuk sad, dan udah ada ide untuk happy..

'_banyakin dialognya', _oke diusahain lah.

'_changmin belum bertindak apa-apa', _ iya betul, ditunggulah ia bakal bertindak kok, saya gak mau anggurin dia gitu aja. Tunggu ya..

_**To my beloved reader, terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini dan mereview, memfavorite, memfollow. Itu semua menjadi semangat buat saya. Jangan bosan-bosan sama ff saya dan jangan bosan-bosan review ya.**_

**To silent reader**, saya lagi mau positive thinking, mungkin bukannya kalian tidak mau review atau tidak menghargai, bisa jadi kalian bingung cara review atau mau review apa. Ya sudah saya mengerti, dan kalau bingung mau review apa, kasih semangat aja buat saya tak apa kok.

_**OK, ditunggu review untuk chapter ini ok?**_

***JIYEOON**


	11. Chapter 10

**ME**

**CHAPTER 10**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun

Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC)

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning **: Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik, pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Tolong dibaca apa yang saya tulis di bawah TBC.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Sebelumnya…**_

"Kim Kibum, Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin?" lirih orang itu setelah dirasanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan toilet.

"Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa, ia adik Kibum? Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bertahan sebagai status pembantu?" orang itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kim Kibum.. tidak mungkin kau seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengerikkan seperti itu?" racau seseorang itu.

"Aku… aku harus memastikannya" ucapnya dan segera keluar dari toilet.

_**Selanjutnya…**_

__Deringan bel di jam 15.00 itu menandakan telah berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di SMA Pareun, koridor yang tadinya lenggang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan kumpulan siswa yang begitu cepat ingin meninggalkan sekolah. Berbeda dengan siswa-siswa itu, 3 idola SMA pareun, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, dan Lee Seungri justru terlihat tengah berjalan santai meninggalkan kelas mereka, beberapa siswi-siswi tampak sesekali mengedipkan mata ketika melintasi mereka, hanya Seungri yang terlihat menanggapi siswi-siswi cantik itu, Kim Kibum? Ayolah manusia es itu bahkan tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya dan sahabatnya, Lee Jonghyun? Entahlah sejak berakhirnya jam istirahat tadi pemuda tampan itu tampak lebih diam dan tak banyak bicara.

"Jonghyun-ah.. lihatlah Hyorin sedang mengedipkan mata kepadamu.. kenapa kau sedari tadi diam saja eoh..?" Seungri tiba-tiba membuka percakapan karena sedari tadi kedua sahabatnya memang selalu berjalan diam.

"Eoh… aku tak tertarik" sahut Jonghyun dengan pandangan yang masih focus kedepan, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda tampan itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke kiri, melihat wajah sahabatnya Kim Kibum, terus seperti itu, seperti ada sebuah pertanyaan besar yang melintasi otaknya.

"Ck.. Kibum.. kita ke game center hari ini ya..ya..ya ?" Seungri tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pandangannya Ke Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali tanda setuju.

"Jonghyun-ah kau ikut tidak?" tanya Seungri.

"Game center?.. emm bagaimana kalau kita bermain PS dirumah Kibum saja ? Kibum bolehkan?" ucap Jonghyun kearah Kibum.

"Terserah kau saja.." ucap Kibum.

"Arraseo.. bermain PS dirumah Kibum saja.. Ck.. bilang saja kalau kau mau mendekati pembantu baru Kibum yang cantik itu kan? Siapa namanya? Yura?" sahut Seungri.

"Yoona" ucap Kibum.

"Nde…Yoona.. kau mau mendekatinya kan? Kau sepertinya tertarik kepadanya? Ckck, tak ku sangka Lee Jonghyun menyukai pembantu." Ejek Seungri.

"Nde.. aku memang mau mendekatinya.." sahut Jonghyun pelan.

.

.

Tiga sahabat sekaligus tiga idola SMA Pareun itu tampak memarkirkan mobil mewahnya masing-masing di halaman rumah megah Kim Forniture Company, kedatangan mereka bertepatan dengan Kim Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan masuk ke ke rumah megah keluarga Kim itu, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai secara bersamaan dengan mereka padahal ia berjalan kaki? Jawabanya ialah, ia bolos jam pelajaran terakhir karena buku pelajarannya rusak, ia sudah memastikan bahwa ia pasti tak dibolehkan masuk kelas oleh guru tanpa buku pelajaran itu.

Melihat Kibum dan sahabatnya yang sedang menuju pintu, Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli, ia memepercepat langkahnya untuk masuk dan segera ke halaman belakang untuk menjalankan salah satu tugasnya seperti pembantu yaitu merawat tanaman-tanaman mahal sang ibu. Tampak Seungri dan Kibum yang tidak begitu perduli dengan kehadirannya yang melewati mereka begitu saja, tapi berbeda dengan Jonghyun, pemuda yang lebih tinggi diantara kedua sahabatnya itu terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Kalian langsung niak ke kamarku saja, aku mau menyuruh salah satu maid untuk membuatkan kita minuman dan makanan ringan.." ucap Kibum ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim.

"A..anio.. Kibum-ah.. biar kau dan Seungri saja yang langsung kekamarmu, biar aku saja yang kedapur menyuruh maidmu membuatkan kita makanan.. Yoona pasti ada didapur sekarang..hehehe" Ucap Jonghyun tiba-tiba mengubah mimic wajahnya yang beberapa jam lalu tampak serius berubah menjadi konyol dan tertawa aneh. Kibum sedikit merasa aneh dengan perilaku sahabatnya yang satu itu beberapa jam terakhir ini, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaanya dan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ck… sudah Kibum, ayo kita kekamarmu, biarkan saja dia menjalankan aksinya mendekati Yoona.. haha" sahut Seungri dan segera menarik tangan Kibum menuju kamar.

.

.

"Yoona-ssi…" panggil Jonghyun yang sudah sampai dapur kearah pembantu muda dan cantik yang baru sebulan lebih bekerja di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Eoh… Anyonghaseo.. Jonghyun-ssi" ucap Yoona sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Jonghyun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, Yoona menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memasaknya untuk menyapa salah satu sahabat majikannya itu.

Susana mendadak hening sejenak, kedua manusia yang memiliki umur yang sama itu tampak sedikit kikuk, Jonghyun yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu bingung harus memulai dari mana, tapi dia yakin.. Yoona lah satu-satunya yang bisa ia tanyai tentang suatu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menlintas dipikirannya hari ini, ia tak cukup mengenal dengan baik para maid Kibum yang lain.

"Jonghyun-ssi, anda dan Seungri-ssi ingin dibuatkan minuman apa?" Yoona berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Terserah saja.."

"Baiklah…"

"Yoona-ssi… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" sahut Jonghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nde…?"

"Kim Kyuhyun… Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Jonghyun to the point.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…?" tanya Yoona gugup, gadis cantik berusia 17 tahun itu sungguh terkejut karena tiba-tiba seorang didipannya ini bertanya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya Yoona-ssi..?" tegas Jonghyun menatap Yoona tajam.

"A..apa yang..anda..ta..tanya kan? Seperti yang anda ketahui, ia salah satu pembantu dirumah ini…" jawab Yoona terbata, gadis cantik itu kini sedikit risih dengan pandangan Jonghyun yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kumohon katakan yang sebenarnya yang kau ketahui tentang Kim Kyuhyun Yoona-ssi…" Jonghyun makin mempertegas nada bicaranya, pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya membuatnya benar-benar kalut dan tak sabaran memastikan sesuatu yang beberapa jam lalu ia dengar sehingga sukses membuatnya bingung, penasaran, iba dan lain sebagainya.

Yoona, gadis cantik itu tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Jonghyun. "Apa maksud anda sebenarnya Jonghyun-ssi..?" ucapnya sedikit dingin.

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya lelah, ia memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pusing akibat rasa penasaranya. "Kim Kyuhyun, siapa dia sebenarnya.. kumohon katakan apa statusnya sebenarnya dirumah ini?" lirih Jonghyun memelankan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa anda ingin mengetahuinya? Apakah itu penting untuk anda?" nada bicara Yoona tiba-tiba berubah sangat dingin dan tajam.

"Nde…" ucap Jonghyun semakin lirih.

"Wae? Sepengetahuan saya, bukankah anda tidak begitu menyukai Kyuhyun, Jonghyun-ssi? Kenapa anda tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" sahut Yoona semakin tajam.

"Kumohon.. Yoona-ssi katakan sebenarnya yang kau ketahui tantang keluarga Kim, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang kudengar itu salah.. aku tak mau merasakan perasaan ini terus.. perasaan bersalah kepadanya.. Kumohon Yoona-ssi.."

Yoona tertawa getir. "Apa begitu penting untuk anda? Bukankah anda sering melakukan hal semena-mena kepada Kyuhyun ketika anda berkunjung kemari? Dan saya yakin anda juga pasti selalu melakukannya disekolah."

"Maka dari itu tolong ketakan yang sebarnya kepadaku !" Jonghyun berucap tak sabaran.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. ani.. Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, adalah anak bungsu sebenarnya keluarga Kim, ia adik Tuan Muda Kibum.." ucap Yoona yang sukses membuat tubuh Jonghyun melemas. Pemuda 17 tahun itu tiba-tiba dilingkupi perasaan bersalah, iba, tidak percaya, bingung dan shock.

"Andwae… jadi benar? ba..bagai mana bisa…" lirih Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana ia bisa diperlakukan dan dianggap sebagai pembantu? Kenapa ia tak masuk di daftar anggota keluarga Kim? Itukah pertanyaan anda? Atau bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan hidup seperti itu sementara ia sebenarnya 'anak' dikeluarga yang sangat kaya ini?" sahut Yoona menantang.

"Nde.. katakan padaku.. kenapa?" ucap Jonghyun dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Jika itu pertanyaan anda, saya juga tidak tau, Tuan muda Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia diperlakukan benar-benar buruk oleh keluarganya sendiri." Suara Yoona memelan, terlihat setetes cairan bening meluncur dari matanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kibum mengerikkan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan adiknya seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa..?" suara Jonghyun tiba-tiba parau, ternyata pemuda 17 tahun itu juga telah mengeluarkan air matanya yang nyatanya lebih banyak dari Yoona, entah dimana imege kuat yang selama ini menempel didirinya. Kehidupan Kim Kyuhyun, seorang anak yang selalu dibullynya selama setahun terakhir ini, satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat hati seorang Kim Jonghyun berteriak pilu sekarang.

"Bukan hanya Tuan Muda Kibum.. Seluruh anggota Keluarga Kim tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Nyonya Kim, ibu yang melahirkanya bahkan kerap melakukan kekerasan terhadap Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, ia sering menampar, memukuli, menghina anak kandungnya sendiri. Anda tau? Jika anda membuka baju Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, anda akan melihat banyak sekali luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan yang menyedihkan ialah semua luka itu diciptakan oleh ibunya sendiri.. seminggu yang lalu bahkan ia menyiram sup panas ke kaki kanan anak kandungnya itu." ucap Yoona parau, air mata gadis muda itu menetes semakin deras.

Jonghyun semakin shock, tubuhnya semakin melemas sehingga ia terduduk dikursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya melayang ke seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia membully Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan pincang di koridor.

"Tuan Kim, seseorang yang seharusnya Tuan Muda Kyuhyun panggil appa.. ia bahkan tak pernah mau melihat wajah Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, dan seluruh pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi kakak Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, tak pernah satupun diantara mereka yang perduli dan mengaggap keberadaan Kyuhyun." Yoona berbica dengan suara yang semakin parau karena tangisannya.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun tak pernah tidur lebih dari tiga jam sehari, demi tinggal di neraka ini, ia melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu dirumahnya sendiri,. Ia tak pernah sarapan dan makan malam, ia hanya makan sehari sekali.. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan sepeserpun uang dari keluarga ini sehingga ia harus bekerja setiap malam sampai pagi buta, ia selalu belajar mati-matian diwaktu luang demi mempertahankan beasiswanya.. Tuan Muda Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah tidur pada malam hari.. saya juga bingung, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak 15 tahun bisa hidup dengan kehidupan seperti itu.." Yoona mulai berbica sambil terisak.

"_**Hai pembantu, kau tau? Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tak menyukaimu, aku muak melihat seorang sepertimu.. pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa" **__ -_segala ejekan yang selalu Jonghyun lontarkan ke Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di kepala Jonghyun membuat hati pemuda tampan itu kembali dilingkupi perasaan bersalah-.

Yoona melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, ia tak terlihat seperti manusia normal. Saya baru mengenalnya selama sebulan, tapi saya tak pernah melihatnya menangis, saya tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum cerah..saya tak pernah.."

"_**Kau muak melihatku kan? Bantu aku untuk lenyap dari dunia ini.. lanjutkan pukuli aku.. pukuli aku sampai mati"**_

"Cukup !" Jonghyun menghentikannya, sungguh terlalu banyak mendengar ucapan Yoona membuat dadanya sesak, air mata pemuda 17 tahun itu terus mengalir deras. Mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tiga hari lalu ketika dikordior, semakin membuat dadanya bergemuruh.. Jadi ini kah? Inikah alasan Kyuhyun meminta dibunuh?

"Saya tak tau bagaimana bisa ia bertahan hidup seperti budak dirumahnya sendiri. Namun satu hal yang saya tau pasti.. Tuan muda Kyuhyun sungguh adalah seorang yang mempunyai hati sangat baik.. sungguh.. ia sangat kuat." lirih Yoona.

"_**Kau membenci ku bukan? Kau muak melihatku bukan? Padahal aku tak pernah menganggu hidupmu… Kita berbeda, Kau yang memiliki segalanya… keluarga, harta, teman, di hargai semua orang.. Kenapa selalu mengusikku yang tak memiliki apapun selain tubuh dan otakku untuk bertahan hidup? seperti yang selalu kau katakan, aku hanya seorang pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa, bahkan aku mungkin tak punya orang tua.. jadi tak apa kalau kau ingin melenyapkan seorang yang tak punya apa-apa dan kau benci ini Jonghyun-ssi.. lakukan saja.. tak akan ada yang menuntutmu nanti.. cepat lakukan!".. **_Ucapan Kyuhyun saat itu kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Benar.. Kyuhyun tak punya apa-apa, ia berbeda 180 drajat dengan Kyuhyun, ia sungguh beruntung. Dan kenapa? Kenapa selama ini ia selalu menganggu hidup Kyuhyun? Sungguh Jonghyun mengutuk perilakunya selama ini. Tak salah jika Kyuhyun meminta dibunuh sekalian saat itu, kalau ia diposisi Kyuhyun, pasti ia juga meminta dibunuh bahkan mungkin bunuh diri sekalian saja.

"Kau salah… ia tak sekuat itu.." lirih Jonghyun dengan pandangan kosong.

Jonghyun segera menghapus air matanya dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya, pemuda tampan idola SMA Pareun itu menghela berat nafasnya beberapa kali berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat kacau. "Yoona-ssi, jangan katakan pada Kibum bahwa aku tau tentang hal ini.. aku takut kau tidak bisa bekerja lagi disini nantinya. Tolong buatkan kami minuman dan makanan ringan dan antarkan saja kekamar Kibum. Aku kekamar Kibum dulu.." ucap Jonghyun pelan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Yoona.

"Jonghyun-ssi…" panggil Yoona menghentikan langkah Jonghyun dan membuat pemuda tampan itu berbalik kembali menghadapnya.

"Karena anda sudah mengetahui semua ini, bisakah anda berhenti bertindak semena-mena kepada Tuan Muda Kyuhyun? Bisakah anda merubah sikap anda kepadanya? Sungguh Tuan Muda Kyuhyun sudah banyak menderita selama ini…" Tanya Yoona yang masih berlinang air mata dengan sendu dan menatap mata Jonghyun dalam.

"Tentu saja.. kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Aku bukan Kibum Yoona-ssi, aku tak tau kenapa Kibum bisa semengerikkan itu dan aku tak mau tau, bagaimanapun ia tetap sahabatku, hanya sekarang.. aku ingin melindungi Kyuhyun.. hanya itu.." ucap Jonghyun sembari tersenyum lembut kearah gadis cantik itu.

"Gomowo.." ucap Yoona membalas senyumnya lembut.

"Nde.." sahut Jonghyun lalu meneruskan kembali langkahnya kelantai atas menuju kamar Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap datar pada telivisi yang sedang menyala di hadapannya, tangan munglinya dengan beraturan memencit tombol remot telivisi, terus menerus mengganti chanel telivisi. Sepasang obsidian sipitnya tampak bekedip beraturan dan sesekali bola matanya memutar jengah karena bosan dengan acara-acara telivisi yang itu-itu terus, tangannya berhenti memencit tombol ketika dilihatnya salah satu chanel sedang menyiarkan berita gossip terhangat mingguan yang sukses membuat kening pria berkepala besar itu mengerut. Bukankah ini masih pagi buta? Kenapa ada acara gossip di jam segini? Bahkan matahari masih malu-malu menunjukkan dirinya, dan entah kenapa ia terbangun begitu pagi hari ini, tiba-tiba senyum mengembang dibibir anak kedua keluarga Kim itu ketika dilihatnya sang host wanita tengah menerangkan berita mengenai suksesnya pegelaran konser pertama Kim Yesung di Tokyo. Yesung bergumam "Mereka membicarakan konserku lagi..hihihi". Berita itu membuatnya senyum-senyum bangga sendiri, terlihat konyol memang.

Kegiatan 'senyum-senyum bangga sendiri' nya itu terhenti ketika pintu rumah megah itu terbuka, yesung langsung mengeryitkan dahinya kembali ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun masuk melewati pintu megah itu dengan mantel lusuhnya yang tertutupi salju sedikit, dan jangan lupakan rambut ikal kecoklatanya yang penuh dengan salju diatasnya. Yesung menatap tanpa ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadirannya diruang tengah, dilihatnya adik bungsunya itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit kearah dirinya dan segela berlalu kebelakang. Yesung semakin heran, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pagi-pagi buta diluar rumah begini? Belum lagi sekarang sedang dipuncak musim dingin, terlihat dari hujan salju yang sering turun.

"Anak itu habis dari mana?" Gumam Yesung, Oh Kim Yesung, kau memang jarang dirumah karena kesibukanmu sebagai artis, tapi tidakkah ini keterlaluan? kau bahkan tak mengetahui apapun tentang adikmu, ck. Yesung kembali melanjutkan kegiatan 'senyum-senyum bangga sendiri'nya dengan terus menonton tv dihadapannya.

.

Sementara disudut belakang rumah mewah itu, tepatnya ruang dapur, tampak Kyuhyun yang mulai mengambil bahan makanan dilemari pendingin yang akan ia olah menjadi sarapan untuk keluarganya, ia menundukan tubuhnya sedikit melihat sayuran yang dicarinya berada dibagian bawah lemari pendingin itu.

Tes

Sebuah cairan merah dilantai menghentikan kegiatanya yang masih menunduk mencari bahan makanan. Tes.. Lagi, beberapa tetasan cairan merah kembali megotori lantai dibawahnya tepat didepan telapak kakinya.

Tangan pemuda bersurai madu itu sedikit gemetar, dengan ragu diangkatnya salah satu tangan pucatnya menuju hidung. Benar.. ia mimisan. Dengan cepat didongakkannya kepalanya keatas berusaha menghentikka mimisannya,punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus kasar darah yang keluar dari hidungnya itu, tapi darah yang mengalir kini semakin banyak lagi, mimisannya tak juga berhenti meski berkali-kali ia menghapus darahnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. "Kenapa banyak sekali..?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu segera menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan hidungnya, berharap dengan begitu darahnya mau berhenti, ia menyalakan kran dan menggunakan airnya beberapa kali untuk membasuh hidungnya, tapi tak berguna.. darah dari hidungnya selalu keluar dengan banyak terus menerus.

Mimisannya tetap tak mau berhenti. Dengan kesal ia mematikan kran didepannya. Sekarang pemuda pucat itu hanya menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya terpejam minikmati sensasi sakit yang kini mulai mendera kepalanya lagi. "Heh.." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terkekeh "Sudah semakin parah ya? Aku bahkan sudah mimisan sebanyak ini.." ucapnya. Ia memperhatikan kau putih yang sedang digunakannya, bagian atas dibawah leher kaus itu sudah berubah warna akibat darah dari hidungnya yang tadi menetes. "Baguslah.. aku akan segera mati.." ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kesal ketika merasa sakit itu semakin mendera, belum lagi mimisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kyuhyun berbalik hendak kekamarnya sebentar untuk sekedar membiarkan rasa sakitnya berkurang di ruangan sempit itu, biarlah ia meminta tolong Yoona atau Lee Ahjumma untuk membuat sarapan kali ini.

Baru Kyuhyun berbalik, Kyuhyun kembali terkejut ketika dilihatnya Yesung yang tadi sedang menonton telivisi sudah berada dibelakangnya, mungkin pemuda itu berniat mengambil minum atau yang lain. Namun pemuda sipit itu telah menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya dengan darah tak sedikit yang keluar dari hidung mancung adiknya itu. Yesung mengedipkan matanya bekali-kali memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar darah, ya itu memang darah bahkan darah dari hidung Kyuhyun telah mengotori baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kau… kau kenapa?" ucap Yesung terkejut.

"A..aku tak apa.." ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejut, ia kembali menutupi hidungnya dan segera berjalan melewati Yesung yang masih berdiri kaku dengan berbagai pikiran dikepala besarnya.

Baru Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu kamarnya, sebuah tangan menggengam tangan kananya yang telah menyentuh knop pintu. Tangan itu, tangan kakak ketiganya, Kim Donghae. Kyuhyun tentu sangat terkejut, sejak kapan Donghae berada disini? Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Yesung dibelakang mereka tak kalah terkejut, pemuda sipit itu terus memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya yang saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Lepaskan.. aku mau masuk kamarku.." Ucap Kyuhyun datar, anak itu berusaha menghentikan detak jantungnya yang gugup, karena ini pertama kali hyungnya menyentuhnya setelah sekian lama.

"Kau.. kau kenapa?" kalimat yang sama seperti Yesung tadi keluar dari pemuda 21 tahun itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Donghae Hyung, tolong lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau masuk kamarku.." tegas Kyuhyun tanpa menatap mata Donghae, sungguh terlalu lama memandang mata hyunnya itu membuat dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh, Ia sudah menyerah.. kenapa hyungnya ini justru bersikap seolah peduli padanya sekarang? Kenapa?.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja..? Hidungmu berdarah.. kau mimisan Kyu.." ucap Donghae khawatir.

"Kyu..? kyu… heh.. setelah sekian lama kau akhirnya memanggil namaku.." kekeh Kyuhyun sinis.

"Mianhae.. Kyu..A..aku.." Donghae berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu namun langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Hyung.. aku sudah menyerah.. kumohon berhenti menatapku seperti itu.. berhenti membuatku berharap padamu.. bersikaplah seperti yang lainnya" lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara pelannya, ia menatap mata hyungnya itu berusaha membuat Hyung ketiganya itu mengerti.

"Kyu…"

"Kumohon.. jebal.. hentikan.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya sehingga membuat pemuda 15 tahun itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Donghae melihat itu, melihat kelelahan yang selama ini dipendam adiknya, dengan pelan ia melepas genggamannya ditangan Kyuhyun membuat sang adik dengan segera membuka knop pintunya dan berlalu masuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Menyisakkan Donhae yang kini merosot jatuh kelantai, dengan keras pemuda itu memukul dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit melihat wajah dan mendengar ucapan sang adik. Air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya, "Kyu.. kumohon jangan menyerah.." lirih Donghae parau dan sangat pelan didepan pintu tua kamar adiknya itu. Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh menghampiri sang adik, dengan pelan disentuhnya bahu Donghae..

"Hae.. kenapa?.." ucap Yesung yang tak tau apapun. Sungguh ia bingung melihat kejadian tadi, mulai dari Kyuhyun yang mimisan dan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menangis tersedu-sedu didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, belum lagi Kyuhyun yang berkata ia menyerah. Sungguh itu semua membuat kepala besarnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hyung…" Donghae masih menangis didepan yesung yang telah berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae.

"Hae.. ia kenapa? Kenapa ia berdarah.." tanya Yesung.

Donghae menggeleng "Aku tak tau Hyung.." Donghae berusaha untuk menghentikkan tangisannya. "Hyung, eotokhe..?" lirih Donghae.

"Nde..?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Eotokhe? Ia menyerah Hyung.. adik kita menyerah… eotkhe..? aku takut ia pergi hyung, aku takut…"

Yesung mengerti sekarang, dengan sigap dipeluknya tubuh Donghae, Donghae tak menolak ia membenamkan kepalanya didada sang hyung. Sungguh sangat aneh melihat mereka yang biasanya seperti tikus dan kucing tengah duduk berpelukan seperti sekarang. Yesung mengusap-usap punggung Donghae berusaha menghentikkan tangisan sang adik.

"Bagaimana hyung? Adik kita hyung.. ia adik kita…" lirih Donghae dalam pelukan sang hyung.

"Sudah Hae.. sudah, jangan menangis lagi.. hyung mohon.." ucap Yesung pelan ditelinga sang adik.

.

.

.

Suhu udara Seoul memang sedang dingn-dinginya, langit selama beberapa minggu terakhir enggan berwarna biru karena selalu tertutup awan putih. Suara beduran butiran salju yang turun tak terlalu deras tetap terdengar ditelinga seorang namja 15 tahun yang sedang duduk diam dibangku panjang atap sekolah, sesekali mata caramel itu menyipit karena dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Katakanlah ia gila, memang. Pikirkan saja, apa yang dilakukan seseorang dlantai atas sekolah yang tak tertutup dinding sedikitpun itu hanya dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah biasa, tak ada mantel, tak ada sarung tangan, tak ada syal yang biasa orang gunakan untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Mata karamelnya terus menatap kedepan melihat gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang bisa dilihatnya dari atas sini, garis-garis putih rapat salju yang memiring memang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, namun ia tetap duduk diam seperti itu terus. Hanya melamun, tak ada pekerjaan lain. Pemuda pucat 15 tahun itu memilih bolos jam matematika hari ini, karena buku paket matematikanya salah satu dari daftar buku-buku yang dirusak Daehyun dan kawan-kawannya, ia begitu malas membeli buku baru sekarang, biarkan saja bolos beberapa pelajaran seminggu tak akan mencabut beasiswanya karena ia sudah begitu banyak menyumbang medali tahun ini kesekolah elite ini.

"Cuacanya sangat dingin.. seperti mereka.. benar-benar dingin." Gumamnya disela-sela kegiatan melamunya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika memori-memori menyakitkan kembali melintas dikepalanya.

_._

"_Appa.. apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kecil yang masih memakai perban yang melingkar dikepala mungilnya dengan sedikit gemetar sembari memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Kim, sang pemilik Kim Forniture Company, perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea._

"_Appa.." merasa tak dapat jawaban, anak yang baru sehari keluar dari rumah sakit itu kembali memanggil sang appa yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya._

_Dengan gemetar ia menyodorkan Koran yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke meja ayahnya. "Appa, disitu tertulis kalau kyunie sudah meninggal. Tapi kyunie masih hidup appa.." ucapnya polos, ia berusaha menahan isakan, karena baru tadi siang ditaman kota ia berjanji tak menangis lagi setelah mengetahui sang ahjumma meninggalkannya._

"_Appa..?"_

"_Diamlah! Kau sudah bisa membaca? Berarti kau tau? Kau sekarang sudah dianggap mati oleh semua orang. Kau sudah mati.. jadi berhenti memanggilku appa." teriak sang appa kembali tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun sedikitpun, namun tetap sukses membuat Kyuhyun kecil semakin gemetar karena takut._

"_Appa .. kenapa korannya menulis berita bohong?"_

"_Jangan memanggilku appa, aku tak pernah merasa punya anak semenjijikkan dirimu!" ucap sang ayah tajam kearah Kyuhyun kecil dan segela berlalu meninggalkan bocah menyedihkan itu diruang kerjanya. Bocah itu mentap datar punggung ayahnya. Ia sudah lelah sekali hari ini, benar-benar lelah, tubuh rapuhnya sungguh masih sakit diseluruh bagian, dan tadi sang ayah menyuruhnya jangan memanggilnya appa? Kenapa? Kenapa sang ayah setega itu? Tak taukah sungguh tubuh Kyuhyun masih sakit? Kenapa ia menambah kesakitannya lagi dengan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya begitu dingin?._

"_Appa..Kau sangat dingin.. Appa..Appa… baiklah ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu appa.."_

_._

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti memanggilmu 'appa' aku ikuti aboji.. aku bahkan tak pernah memanggilnya 'eomma', aku anak penurut kan?" Kyuhyun kembali bicara sendiri diatap sekolah itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu lagi "Benar-benar lucu.. bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah menyuruh anaknya berhenti memanggilnya appa? Heh.. sangat lucu..hah" Kyuhyun tertawa namun justru tawanya terdengar menyedihkan.

Sebuah mantel hangat yang tiba-tiba menempel dibahunya menghentikan tawanya seketika. Seorang namja childish yang beberapa minggu ini telah menjadi 'teman' sebangkunya tengah tersenyum lembut semabri merapatkan mantel yang dibawanya itu ketubuh Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan Shim Changmin berada dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun enggan berpikir, remaja childish itu memang sering datang dan menempel tiba-tiba kepadanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu tertawa.. apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" goda namja childish dengan senyum lima jari kearahnya. Tanpa permisi remaja childish itu duduk tepat dan begitu rapat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kalau membolos kenapa tak mengajakku?" gerutu Changmin kerahnya, Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, ia tetap menatap lurus kedepan dan kembali melamun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Changmin.

"Hmm..?" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Lama-lama menghiraukan Changmin justru membuat pemuda childish itu semakin berceloteh rupanya.

Changmin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, sedikit berani memang, namun pemuda childish itu tak perduli, dibaliknya tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain. "Kenapa kau duduk diam disini hanya dengan seragam hem? Setidaknya pakailah mantel.. ini benar-benar dingin.. bagaimana kalau kau sakit..?" ucap Changmin benar-benar lembut dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut.

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya, Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah Changmin intens, dilihatnya senyuman itu, tatapan itu, sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"Kyuhyun.. Kau baik-baik saja? asih udara dingin ini sepertinya membuatmu tak enak badan. Kita turun saja ne?" ajak Changmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun terus memandang Changmin. Membuat yang dipandang sedikit bingung.

"Kyu…"

"Betapa bodohnya aku.." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, namun perkataanya justru membuat Changmin bingung.

"Nde?" ucap Changmin bingung.

"Senyummu, tatapanmu, suara lembutmu, dan.. ya, margamu.. semuanya sama.."

"Kyu.." Changmin mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. kau anak Shim Ahjumma ?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Padahal gak pengen tbc disitu, yasudahlah.. silahkan yang pengen tendang kata TBC. Maaf typo, baru selesai buat dan gak diedit.

P.S : Maaf sering update tengah malam.. Chap 10 Here, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review ya.. Oh ya saya Cuma mau ingatin aja kalau saya selalu menggunakan satu Point Of View saja disetiap ff saya, yaitu AUTHOR POV. Saya harap chap ini tidak begitu menguras ar mata, dan yang minta moment kyu dan hyungdulnya pasti bakalan ada kok, Cuma belum saatnya aja, mungkin baru Donghae doang yang dibanyakin. Untuk sampai chapter berapa? Diusahain hanya belasan, paling banyak 20 chapter(tapi gak yakin sampai 20 chapter kok).

_Italic for Flashback ya, semoga gak bingung lagi._

**To My Beloved Reader**, Thanks masih mengikuti FF ini, rutin mereview, juga memfollow dan memfavorite. Terimakasih banyak. Review kalian sangat menambah semangat saya.

FF lain ditunggu ya, tapi.. **mau lanjut yang mana dulu? I Want To Be A Part Of Them atau Missing You?**..

Ditunggu Review chapter ini.

**Balasan Review Chapter 9 (Kalau di ffn Ch. 10) :**

.rizkyamel63 : thanks semangatnya, oke udah dilanjut.

.jihyunelf : yang dengar Jonghyun..

.DinggoChan : thanks yo semangatnya, oke chingu udah dilanjut.

.gyu1315 : lanjutin aja mantranya, sapa tau pada kebuka kan hati hyung2nya.. hahahaha.. oke thanks semangatnya.

.Tape024 : serius dari awal sampe akhir chap kemarin bikin nangis? Wah… saya gak nyangka, hehe.. iya Jonghyun yang dengar. Berapa chapter? Gak nentuin, tapi saya maunya belasan aja sih..

.GemGyu407 : nah suka kyunya nyerah..kkk.. iya sahabatnya Kibum yang nguping.

.cuttiekyu : gemes banget? Kkk.. thanks chingu udah review.

.Rahma94 : Jonghyun. Thanks semangatnya… Fighting.

.Shawokey : oke sudah lanjut… kapan? Ada saatnya kok.. btw thaks yo udh direveiw perchapternya.

.meimeimayra : iya bener banget, kyu itu sebenarnya rapuh. Iya itu Jonghyun, reaksi eomma kyu pas tau penyakit anaknya? Liat chap2 selanjutnya y…

.Awaelfkyu13 : iya benar tebakannya, yup pasti bakal peduli lah, dia kan punya hati.. metong? Wah jahatnya pengen kyu mati..kkkk

.gnagyu : oke thanks udah setuju pendapat aku, hehe. Oke deh gak lama-lama diusahain ya.. ini lama gak?

.dini. : oke udah di next chingu..

.evilwonkyu98 : iya sama-sama chingu.. oke baca dikelas ya? Hehe gak papa kalau lupa, tapi jangan lupa review chap2 selanjutnya ya.

.yolyol : kyu udah nyerah karena capek hidup..hiks… iya Jonghyun. Oke dilanjtukan..kk

.lainapangestu : maaf bikin banjir… happy end? Diusahain ya, tergantung ide ni..

.pandagame : kapan? Ada saatnya nanti..sad ending? Beneran mau sad ending?

.sfsclouds : donghae itu terlalu takut buat nunjukin sayang dia ke kyu karena sang eomma chingu.. oke terimakasih sudah ditunggu.

.Desviana407 : Jonghyun. Serius? Wah thanks ya.. panjang? Diusahain tapi aku memang susah bikin yang panjang2, kkkk. , terimakasih doanya. Oke udah next ni..

.Rini11888 : iya. Iya memag kurang sehat, oke thanks doanya.. Amin, amin.

.ShinJoo24 : jitak aja si dongeek…. Tapi emang udah saatnya nyerah.

.TeukHaeKyu : iya karena mereka sebenarnya juga perduli sama deknya.. Yup, Jonghyun itu baik kok.. oke ini sudah update chingu..

. : oke sudah next.

.monicaU91135 : ih jahat…kkk *bacanda*. Iya memang bagi reader kurang panjang tapi bagi saya yang ngetik ini sudah panjang.. bwahahaha. Oke thanks yo, dibaca juga ff saya yang lain oke?..

. : changmin belum tau emang dichap kemarin. Siwon? Kaya kagak tau aja karakter dia diff ini kan rada-rada lemot gitu..kkk oke udah lanjut.

.kim min soo : nah tebakanya benar.. wkwk, tapi tidak berakhir sampai disitu, karena kisah ini akan seidkit lebih lama lagi… yesung? Petuah? Lah tapi dia kan udah kebuka hatinya waktu ucapin kyu selamat ultah di chap 5 .. bukan. Bukan changmin,… oke thanks ya.

.phiexphiexnophiex : maaf selalu membuat anda menangis.. kkk oke udah diupdate tapi gak bisa asap, karena gak punya asap.

. : Jonghyun. Oke udah dilanjutin ni..

.Dianti Lestari : terimakasih… karena kyu memang objek pembullyan di SMA itu, dan kalau bully membully itu udah biasa dikorea sana kan?.. Kibum memang karakternya disini super duper kubuat dingin dan gak peduli gitu, tapi ada saatnya nanti dia sadar kok. Yup Jonghyun.. panjangin lagi? wah diusahain dah..

.Fujoshi203 : terimakasih kalau bisa mengambil pelajaran di ff ini.. yang dengar Jonghyun. Bingung? Hehe maaf deh ya..

.kimsookyu88 : 10 jempol, pinjam jempol siapa aja chingu? Kkkk *becanda, abaikan* oke aku juga pengen kyu bisa ngerasain kebahagian kok ntar.. Thanks ya reveiwnya.

.FiWonKyu0201 : iya, untuk ketidak adilan tidak perduli dia siapa yah harus ditegasih.. yup benar sekali, kibum kepalanya keras sekali(?).. seungri? Bukan.. seungri Cuma saya jadikan figuran saja di ff ini..wkwkw. oke sudah dilanjut,

.sitihalimatussadiah124 : kibum sayang sama kyu? Saya juga gak tau, dia susah ditebak.. oke thanks mau menunggu.

.Gyurievil : iya benar Jonghyun..

.Kyufit0327 : iya benar sekali donghae terlalu lelet, jungsoo? Liatlah nanti.. Kibum itu super dingin dan gak peduli. Jonghyun, benar sekali.

.chairun : iya changmin belum tau chap kemarin tentang sakit kyu… yup itu Jonghyun, oke thanks ya semangatnya.

. : iya pasti bakal diakhirilah, Cuma belum waktunya sekarang chingu.. oke terserah saya ya endingnya mau happy atau gak? Hahah thanks pengertiannya..

. : anyong reader baru.. terimakasih reviewnya.

.Rilakuma : amin, amin.. yang dengar Jonghyun. Oke thanks kalau semakin suka..

.ameliachan : woah thanks for ur review chingu.. amin, is this chap better than chap 9 ?...

.clouds1309 : terimakasih.. woah itu kekurangan saya lupa nulis flashback… kkk.. ngebash? Gak ada yang bash sih sejauh ini..kkkk, tapi iya semoga saya gak down kalau ada yang ngebash nanti.. saranghae.. thanks semangatnya. Iya Jonghyun itu yang nguping..

.Rumykyu : yup sahabat Kibum.. oke thanks semangatnya, ff I want to be a part of them ditunggu ya..

.kyuline : oke thanks semangat dan doanya, iya itu Jonghyun.

.eliz930 : udah diupdate nih…

.Guest : oke thanks semangatnya yaya.. *pake nama dong…, #abaikan…kkkk*

.Kyukyubaby : terimakasih reviewnya ya…

.faustinaa : iya updatenya memang lama, maaf…. Di jadwal? Pengennya juga gitu chingu, malah aku pernah jadwalin tiap weekend update, tapi ya gimana keadaan tidak mendukung, ada kegiatan lain walaupun sekarang sedang musim liburan, maaf ya…

.Dewiangel : yang dengar itu Jongyun.. iya sudah diupdate ni..

.nonixxie : bingung mau koment apa? Keluarin aja yang ada dipikiran ketika membaca ff ini,kasih saran juga boleh, kalau masih bingung kasih semangat aja deh ke saya kkk.. oke..

.Guest : iya dong wajib dia menderita, siapa suruh jadi cast utama.. bwahahaha…. Oke thanks semangatnya ya.. *pake name dong say..#abaikan*

.WONHAESUNG LOVE : sad ending lebih baik ya? Hehe masih bimbang ni say, udah ada ide untuk sad sih, tapi ide awal pengennya happy.. yaudah liat mood aja nanti, kkkk.. oke udah lanjut ni..

.kyunaa : hai.. kamu sudah lama sekali tidak keliatan? Kemana saja? aku selalu menunggu namamu… #lebay…kkk.. oke terimaksih juga masih berkenan membaca ff kuh….iya memang dongek jungsoo itu agak nyebelin.. yup itu Jonghyun.. so sweet ya? Kkk, iya dong changmin gitu… oke pertanyaan terakir agak gak nyambung ni, tapi jawab aja deh, saya memang sakit kemarin-kemarin tapi kagak parah kok cuma penyakitnya ya sering kambuh aja.. thanks ya doanya… wihh dibaca ulang kah? Hehe yaudah terimakasih deh kalau dibilang feelnya tetap dapat.

.aini : oke thanks ya, salam kenal..

.kyuli 99 : oke sudah dilanjut..semangat juga ya bacanya..

.ayaai : oke gak papa semangatin aja, yang penting review selalu ya say..

.naraexo : oke udah lanjut, ini lama gak?

.tatta : terimakasih ya pengertiannya.. ya itu Jonghyun.. oke sudah dilanjut thanks sudah menunggu..

.septi : tanggung jawab? Hehe oke deh, saya selesain kok ff nya tapi gak bisa cepat juga say, ada kesibukan lain selain menulis.. untung nangisnya depan hp jadi gak ada yang liat kan? Kkkk.. oke thanks ya udah setia nunggu..

.kc : dilanjutin kok, ni chap terbaru… ditunggu reveiwnya ya..

.cho kyu : hai reader baru.. summary nya kurang menarik ? hehe saya memang gak pintar bikin summary ternyata..kkk.. iya dong kyu harus menderita mah kalau di ff ini.. oke diusahain kalau untuk endingnya ya, tapi gak janji juga bakalan happy end..kkkk

.hee seol : aigo..aigo.. iya ni tungguin review kamu yang selalu panjang..#saya suka… kkk, cocok kan part itu di jadikan klimaks? Hehe, itu memang agak menegangkan karena baru pertama kalinya kyu ngobrol sama kibum.. iya yang ngerusakin itu daehyun dkk, bwahaha..saya juga gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran daehyun padahal kan aslinya dia unyu-unyu kan? Kk, tapi dia Cuma figuran aja kok..kk iya sudah kulanjut.. maksudnya? Dikasih tau cara ngereview gitu? Hehe ..

.cheche : thanks ya reviewnya chingu.. kyu nya memang kasian sekali..

.Guest : iya Jonghyun *pakai nama dong..#abaikan kkkk*

.hsyifa : kyu meninggal? Waduh….

.minhyuk : lama banget ya? Mianhae ya.. ada kesibukan lain soalnya.. kurang banyak? Hehe maaf ya..oke thanks semangatnya.

.SuJuELF : bingung review apa? Kasih semangat aja sudah deh.. kkkk.

.BJ : thanks reveiwnya ya…

.vica merry : thanks reviewnya ya chingu.. hae memang gitu, bimbang dianya.. hehe. Eomma dan appa kyu udah gak ada harapan? Hehe liat chap2 selanjutnya deh.. Iya itu Jonghyun. Oke thanks sudah meu menunggu.

.chocosnow : lah saya disuruh tanggung jawab? Gimana caranya coba? Kkkk… yup tebakannya benar.. oke sudah lanjut.

. .90 : oke thanks reviewnya ya.. sudah dilanjut nih..

.sjvixxkrys : yup Jonghyun.. sad ending? Liat deh entar ya.. oke thanks udah mau menunggu..

.hyunchiki : yup kyu udah nyerah..iya jonghyun, moment kyu sama hyung2nya bakalan banyak kok dichap2 depan..

.Shin Ri Young : hehe iya sudah update, jangan lupa di review ya.. wah maaf kalau feelnya kurang chingu.. oke thanks kalau udah ditunggguin.

.Guest : kependekan? Mianhae.. oke diusahain buat ff brothership sj lain, btw udah baca kedua ff aku yang lain ? yakali buat selingan sembari menunggu ff ini kan? Hehe, thanks doanya, amin amin.. oh ya, *pake nama dong, hehe #abaikan*.

.meotmeot : oke terimakasih sekali ya atas pengertiannya, diusahain gak putus ditengah jalan kok. Diprotek? Waduh, Saya aja gak ngerti caranya nge protect ff kkk… ya itu Jonghyun..

.Han Hye Kyung : yasudah tak apa.. tapi karena sekarang udah punya akun, jangan lupa review ya…kkkk oke sudah dilanjutin ni..

.vha chandra : maaf ya kalau menguras bak mandi (air mata) chingu..kkk iya itu jonghyun…

.haengbok hamkke : yup benar sekali.

.Miyuki : oke iya bakal jaga kesehatan, maklum cuaca daerahku itu rada extrim…kkkkk.. oke iya aku udah putusin buat tetap gini aja cara nulisnya.. thanks ya pengertiannya.. oke lain kali gak bakalan terpaku sama satu koment doang kok, makanya aku nanya juga kan ke reader.. hehe.. oke gak minder lagi..

.kyu27 : hi.. iya thanks ya pengertiannya.. oke gak papa.. see you…

.just kyu : sudah di update, silah kan dibaca…

.lolli : hai, baru muncul juga ni.. kemana aja? Kkkkk… wah iya dipart itu yang paling menyentuh banget juga menurut aku..kk, iya kyu itu keliatannya aja tegar, tapi memang tegar sih cuman sebenarnya dia itu juga rapuh sekali.. ya bayangin aja kalau kita hidup 10 tahun tanpa seorangpun berdiri disisi kita…wehh saya kepanjangan balas reveiwnya.. mian..

.GaemGyuLah : hehe gak tega tapi suka kyu sengsara..kkk.. bukan changmin chingu.. jangan buat kyu meninggal? Liat chap chap selanjutnya aja deh.. btw *pake name dong, hehe #abaikan*

.cha jii ah : yup udah diupdate lagi ni.. iya benar sekali tebakanya.

.chelsea walkin : oke thanks semangatnya, jangan lupa baca chap2 selanjutnya… dan jangan lupa review pastinya oke..heheh

.BTS 13 : hehe sabar chingu jangan emosi…oke gak apa kok reviewnya panjang-panjang justru saya suka bacanya..hihi.. oke udah lanjut

.tuttu : hai reader baru. Salam enal.. oh ya tidak apa.. kyu ada alasan kenapa masih bertahan. Happy end or sad end liat entar deh ya… oke thanks emangatnya.

.iesterlita : oke diliat chap2 selanjutnya aja ya..

.phoutree : terimakasih.. oke ini next chapnya. Silahkan dibaca…

**Saya hanya balas review yang chapter kemarin saja ya, Apabila ada yang tidak dibalas diatas berarti namanya kepotong sewaktu chapter ini diupload. Maaf, Saya juga tidak tau kenapa kalau di ffn seperti itu. Jangan lupa review chapter ini.. oke?**

**Oke tangan saya sudah pegal, Bye…. **

***JIYEOON**


	12. Chapter 11

**ME**

**CHAPTER 11**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Keommonimm as Kim Keommonimm

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun

Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC)

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning **: Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik, pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Tolong dibaca apa yang saya tulis di bawah TBC.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Sebelumnya…**_

"Kyuhyun.. Kau baik-baik saja? aish udara dingin ini sepertinya membuatmu tak enak badan. Kita turun saja ne?" ajak Changmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun terus memandang Changmin. Membuat yang dipandang sedikit bingung.

"Kyu…"

"Betapa bodohnya aku.." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, namun perkataanya justru membuat Changmin bingung.

"Nde?" ucap Changmin bingung.

"Senyummu, tatapanmu, suara lembutmu, dan.. ya, margamu.. semuanya sama.."

"Kyu.." Changmin mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. kau anak Shim Ahjumma ?"

_**Selanjutnya…**_

"Kau.. kau anak Shim Ahjumma ?" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" gumam Changmin gugup, pemuda tampan itu bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Kyuhyun, akhirnya mengetahuinya. Seseorang yang Changmin ingin lindungi ini akhirnya mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dan yang membuat Changmin gugup sekarang, adalah reaksi Kyuhyun setelah ia membenarkannya. Ketakutan terbesar pemuda childish ini adalah kemungkinan Kyuhyun menjauhinya setelah ini, kemungkinan Kyuhyun bersugesti bahwa Changmin hanya iba dan tak tulus untuk berteman dengannya, kemungkinan Kyuhyun bersugesti bahwa Changmin juga akan meninggalkannya nanti seperti sang eommonim dulu. Sungguh memikirkannya sekarang membuat Changmin yang biasa berceloteh ria setiap waktu menjadi gagap dan tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Katakan padaku.. apa kau benar anaknya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dengan lebih tegas dan mesih menatap Changmin dengan dalam.

Changmin masih diam, ia mulai mengalihkannya pandangan matanya kearah lain setelah melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam kearahnya. Ditatap seperti itu adalah keinginan Changmin semenjak bertemu Kyuhyun yang berarti Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya. Tapi ini berbeda, kali ini situasinya membuat Changmin bingung harus bertindak bagaimana.

"Kenapa diam? Katakan padaku.. kau benar anaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku ingat dulu ahjumma mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai anak seusiaku.. apa itu kau? Benarkan? Kau benar-benar sama dengannya.. kalian sangat sama.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan lebih pelan.

Changmin mengangguk pada akhirnya, dengan cepat ditatapnya lagi Kyuhyun dan memegang kembali bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya berusaha membuat pemuda didepannya ini menatap dan mendengarkannya. "Kyuhyun-ah dengarkan aku.. kumohon jangan salah paham setelah ini.. aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu meskipun sebelumnya aku sudah mengetahui tentang hidupmu.. sungguh.. aku.."

"Dimana dia ?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin. Changmin yang mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun kembali diam dan mulai menatap mata pemuda pucat didepannya ini dengan sendu.

"Katakan dimana dia? Dimana Shim Ahjumma?" bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mianhae…" ucap Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu.. katakan saja dimana eommamu sekarang.. aku membutuhkannya.. aku benar-benar membutuhkannya selama ini.."

"Eomma sudah tiada Kyu.. eommaku sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.." ucap Changmin lirih.

"Apa..? Ahjumma Shim sudah meninggal? Eommamu sudah meninggal?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Nde.." Changmin mengangguk perlahan. Dengan cepat ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa rindunya ketika mengingat sang eomma lagi, ia memfokuskan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun sekarang, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut kembali dan tersenyum selembut mungkin. "Maka dari itu kumohon, bertemanlah denganku, aku janji akan menggantikan eommaku yang benar-benar kau butuhkan selama ini" ucap Changmin mantap.

Melihat Changmin yang mengangguk, tubuh Kyuhyun lemas seketika, ia terkejut. Ahjummanya, seseorang yang sudah membesarkan ia sejak bayi sampai berusia 5 tahun sudah meninggal. Seseorang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus tanpa ikatan darah sedikitpun sudah meninggal. Rasa terkejut campur sedih membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, ia hampir saja ambruk ke samping jika Changmin tak memegang bahunya dengan erat.

"Kyu.. kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin bertanya khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu..? kenapa?" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

"Kyu.. apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa..? kenapa eommamu pergi tanpa setidaknya sekali saja kembali melihat keadaanku, tak tau kah ia aku sendirian sejak ia meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menghadap kembali kedepan, membuat pegangan Changmin dibahunya terlepas. "Ia pun meninggalkanku.. Ibumu, ia yang merawatku sejak lahir sampai aku 5 tahun. Ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata perpisahan pun padaku 10 tahun lalu tanpa pernah kembali sekalipun untuk melihatku sebentar saja. Dan ternyata ia sudah meninggal, itu berarti tak ada harapan untukku bertemu dengannya lagi.. jadi tak ada harapan lagi untukku mempunyai alasan untuk hidup." Kyuhyun berucap dengan pandangan kosong yang tertuju ke garis-garis miring salju yang turun.

"Kyu.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bisa hidup bahagia. Aku jamin itu.." ucap Changmin berucap tegas sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak meliriknya sedikitpun saja. Pemuda pucat itu terus memandangi salju-salju yang turun membentuk garis miring dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya 'bahagia' itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." gumam Changmin menatap Kyuhyun iba, orang disampingnya ini menanyakan bagaimana 'bahagia' yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana Changmin menjelaskannya?.

"Aku tak tau rasanya 'bahagia' itu seperti apa Changmin-ssi.. jadi jangan membicarakan itu dihadapanku.." ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan yang benar-benar kosong, Changmin melihat itu, Changmin melihat mata Kyuhyun yang tak memancarkan emosi sedikitpun sekarang, seperti boneka.

"Kau pasti sudah tau bagaimana aku diperlakukan oleh keluargaku dari eommamu kan? Itu sebabnya kau begitu ingin menjadi temanku. hah " Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dengan terkekeh.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. sungguh aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu.. Kumohon biarkan aku berusaha menjadi orang yang selalu disisimu seperti eommaku dulu" ucap Changmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana aku tak dianggap oleh keluargaku. Kau sudah tau juga aku diperlakukan dengan buruk disekolah tak terkecuali seorang guru sekalipun, kaupun juga telah melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukanku seperti sampah. Dan kau juga melihat aku selalu sendirian selama ini bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai menatap Changmin intens.

"Kyu.." sahut Changmin.

"Selama 10 tahun aku sendirian. Aku ingin ada yang memeluk, ingin ada yang mengecup keningku, tapi aku mendengar aboji dan eommonim bilang aku menjijikkan. Ingin marah, tapi tak tau kepada siapa. Ingin berbincang dengan teman sebaya, tapi tak ada yang mau dekat denganku. Ingin tersenyum cerah, tapi tak ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Ingin menangis, tapi tak ada yang mau menghapus air mataku." Ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih, ia menghela nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, terlihat uap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya sedari tadi, pandangannya ia alihkan lagi menghadap depan melihat gedung tinggi pencakae langit dengan salju yang turun tepat didepan matanya. "Dan sekarang, kau datang secara tiba-tiba, menjamin membuatku merasakan 'bahagia', setelah sebelumnya eommonimmu meninggalkanku sendirian. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya terhadap seseorang sekarang, bahkan kau yang ternyata anak ahjumma sekalipun, setelah apa yang kulalui selama bertahun-tahun ini Changmin-ssi? Bagaimana bisa aku menerima seseorang disisiku setelah bertahun-tahun aku sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun sendu.

"Mianhae.. Kyu, Mianhae.. atas nama eomma, aku minta maaf karena ia meninggalkanmu sendirian dulu. Mianhae.." ucap Changmin dengan nada suara yang bergetar, entah sejak kapan air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata indahnya, ia menangis, seorang Shim Changmin bahkan menangis melihat hidup Kim Kyuhyun, seorang Shim Changmin menangis merasa bersalah karena eommonimnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dulu.

"Anni.. ini bukan salah eommamu. Aku memang kecewa saat ia meninggalkanku sendirian, tapi itu juga karenaku, justru aku seperti telah merebutnya darimu selama 5 tahun."

"Kyu.. apa yang kau katakan? aku tak pernah merasa seperti itu" sahut Changmin cepat.

"Dan karena menyelamatkan anak sial sepertiku ia kehilangan pekerjaannya dulu. Seandainya dulu aku langsung mati, seandainya dulu eommonimmu tak berbaik hati mengantarku kerumah sakit. Aku tak harus hidup dengan harapan yang pada akhirnya aku menyerah juga untuk meraihnya sekarang." Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Harapan? Kau punya harapan..? Kyu.. kau bisa menggunakan harapan itu sebagai alasan untuk tetap hidup, aku akan membantumu meraihnya, apa harapanmu? Kau ingin bahagia?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tau harapan yang menjadi alasanku masih hidup sampai sekarang? Aku bisa saja bunuh diri dari dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat dada Changmin bergemuruh.

"Apa ? kau masih ingin meraihnya? Kebahagiaan kah?" tebak Changmin dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah ingin meminum pembersih lantai disekolah saat sekolah dasar karena guru selalu memarahiku yang tak pernah diambilkan rapor oleh orang tua, aku malu karena di ejek terus oleh anak-anak lain.. tapi saat melihat anak seumuranku dicium keningnya oleh appanya karena berhasil masuk sepuluh besar, aku iri.. padahal aku selalu peringkat satu, _aku berharap bisa merasakan perlakuan seperti itu, aku tak mau mati sebelum abojiku mencium keningku seperti itu_." Kyuhyun mengenang masa sekolah dasarnya dulu.

Changmin diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan apa yang sebenarnya ia pendam.

"Aku juga pernah ingin memotong nadiku karena tak kuat menahan sakit sesaat setelah eommonim memukuliku tanpa alasan dengan rotan sampai tubuhku membiru.. tapi setelah itu aku melihat Donghae hyung yang disuapi eommonim karena ia demam, aku kembali iri.. padahal tubuhku jauh lebih sakit, _aku berharap suatu saat bisa disuapi oleh eommonim_." Kyuhyun berucap dengan gemetar, mengingat hidupnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

"Aku pernah berusaha menabrakkan diri di jalan sesaat setelah eommonim dan Kibum Hyung menyuruhku mengaku sebagai pembantu Kibum Hyung ketika di sekolah. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku melihat dua orang anak seusiaku dan seusia Kibum Hyung sedang bermain disebrang jalan, aku lagi-lagi iri.. _aku berharap bisa seakrab itu dengan hyungdeul suatu saat nanti_" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berucap dengan nada bergetar.

Changmin melihatnya, ia menatap pemuda disampingnya ini terus menerus, ia melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat berbicara kata demi kata, ia melihat bahu Kyuyun yang naik turun meredam emosi, ia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah karena tak kunjung mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tapi semakin hari, semua semakin mustahil untuk dicapai.. tidak ada yang akan berubah selama apapun aku menunggu.. belum lagi aku tak akan sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi.. dan akhirnya aku memutuskan menyerah, menyerah untuk hidup."

"CUKUP!" Changmin menghentikkannya dengan segera, Changmin tak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun bahwa ia tak mampu menunggu lebih lama. Namun lebih dari itu, sungguh ia tak kuat mendengar kata-demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sedari tadi. Ia merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti manusia normal saat ini, Kyuhyun tak menangis sedikitpun, tak ada air mata setetespun yang jatuh dari mata caramelnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Changmin sembari membalik bahu Kyuhyun dengan paksa agar menghadapnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan hangatnya ke pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang terasa benar-benar dingin agar Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi, dan Changmin dengan tatapan sendu, sepasang obsidian Changmin masih mengeluarkan liquid bening pertanda ia menangis.

"Kyu.. Kumohon, sekali ini saja, menangislah.." Changmin memohon dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kumohon Kyu.. menangislah.."

Tak ada respon Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kembali menggeleng.

"Kyu menangislah.. tak ada yang melihatmu sekarang, dan aku janji akan menghapus air matamu nanti.." Changmin memohon lagi.

"Tidak mau.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Menangislah Kyu.. kau akan terlihat seperti manusia jika menangis.. kau manusia.. kau berhak menangis, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini terus."

"Aku memang bukan manusia Changmin! tak ada yang melihatku sebagai manusia! mereka bilang aku sampah! Aku bukan manusia!" bentak Kyuhyun akhirnya, dengan nafas yang memburu karena berteriak, suara yang meninggi dan sorot mata yang tajam memandang Changmin, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat hampir menyamai warna butiran salju yang sedang turun .

Changmin tak kuat lagi, dengan sigap diraihnya tubuh kurus Kyuhyun kedalam pelukanya dengan erat. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan pelukan Changmin namun selalu gagal, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Changmin yang memiliki tubuh kekar. "Lepaskan.." ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Namun Changmin tak menghiraukannya, masih dipeluknya tubuh rapuh Kyuhyun dengan erat berusaha meyakinkan anak didepannya ini bahwa masih ada dia, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tubuhnya kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya melemas, dan akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang.

Changmin mulai melonggarkan pelukannya setelah merasa Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Ia merasa tubuh Kyuhyun seluruhnya bertumpu kepadanya. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit cemas ia melepakaskan tubuh pemuda pucat didepannya ini. "Kyu…" betapa terkejutnya Changmin melihat mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat, pertanda orang didepannya ini sedang tidak sadar.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau kenapa Kyu…" Ucap Changmin berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan panic. Changmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa benar-benar dingin dengan pelan berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada reaksi, Kyuhyun benar-benar pingsan sekarang, tubuhnya akan jatuh dengan mudah seandainya Changmin tak memegangi bahunya erat.

"Kyu.. ada apa denganmu..?"

"Angkat ia ke punggungku cepat !" seru sesorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok membelakangi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Belum hilang keterkejutan Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang pingsan dipelukannya, ia kembali terkejut dengan orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya ini. Changmin mengenal betul siapa orang ini, seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi pion pembullyan Kyuhyun di SMA Pareun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat taruh dia dipunggungku. Kita harus membawanya kebawah segera. Disini benar-benar dingin." Seru orang itu tak kalah cemas. Masih dengan posisi sama, Ia berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri sedang bertumpu pada Changmin.

Changmin melihat mata pemuda itu berair. "Sejak.. kapan kau disini? Apa kau mendengar semuanya?" ucap Changmin tajam kearah orang itu.

"Apa itu penting? Tak liat kah kau ia sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang seperti mayat sekarang? Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah saat salju sedang turun seperti ini?" seru pemuda itu kesal. "Cepat bantu ia naik kepunggungku" perintah orang itu lagi.

"Aku bisa membawanya ke raung kesehatan sendiri" ucap Changmin tegas.

"Ruang Kesehatan? Kau gila? Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Ia butuh rumah sakit bodoh! Cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya dipunggungku, dan kita segera ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku sekarang!" ucap pemuda tampan itu cepat.

Changmin mengangguk, ia sadar Kyuhyun benar-benar tak terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Dengan sigap ia menaruh tubuh Kyuhyun dipunggung pemuda itu dan mereka menuruni tangga bersama menuju parkir mobil dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, waktu yang masih menunjukkan jam belajar mengajar masih berlangsung membuat tak ada yang menyadari mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai dimobilnya, Pemuda itu dibantu Changmin menaruh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati dibagian kursi belakang mobil mewahnya. Changmin ikut masuk disamping kursi pengemudi. "Kita ke Seoul Internasional Hospital, Hyungku bekerja disana." Ucap Changmin kearah pemuda tampan yang sudah duduk dikursi pengemudi itu.

"Nde" ia mengangguk dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Kedudukannya disekolah yang disegani membuat guru piket yang bertugas begitu mudah mau membukan gerbang sekolah. Mobil mewah itu melintas jalanan yang cukup lenggang dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu memiliki dekorasi yang modern berhias furniture mahal, ruangan yang terlihat seperti tempat kerja itu berhias meja, sofa, dan furniture yang benar-benar begaya modern dan terlihat elegan lagi mahal, disisi kanan ruangan itu ditutupi jendela kaca yang dapat membuat penghuni ruangan itu melihat dengan jelas suasana luar. Ruangan semewah itu tentu ditempati dengan orang sepadan, Kim Jungsoo, seorang CEO muda perusahaan Kim Furniture Company terlihat asik berkutat didepan meja kerjanya dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas yang harus diselesaikannya. Pekerjaannya terhenti ketika didengarnya telephone didepannya berbunyi. Ia angkat telephone itu dan kembali memfokuskan matanya kearah laptop didepannya.

"Sajangnim, ada yang sedang mencari anda diluar.." suara sekertaris perempuannya ia dengar ketika pertama kali telephone itu menempel ditelinganya.

"Siapa?" balas Jungsoo singkat.

"Tuan Donghae.. adik anda.." jawab sekertaris itu.

"Donghae ?" tanya Jungsoo memastikan. Kening Jungsoo mengerut, apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan dikantornya? Apakah ada yang penting untuk dibicarakan? Donghae setaunya begitu malas mengunjungi kantor.

"Nde.." jawab sekertaris itu mengiyakan.

"Langsung suruh masuk keruanganku saja." Perintah Jungsoo.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampakkan seoaran Kim Donghae, adik ketiganya yang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya sekarang. Melihat Donghae yang sudah didepannya, Jungsoo segera menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Hai Hyung.." sapa Donghae, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Kenapa tak langsung masuk saja Hae ? tak ada yang melarangmu.." ucap Leeteuk sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Donghae.

"Anni.. aku adik seoarang CEO muda Kim Forniture Company di Seoul, mana bisa langsung masuk saja tanpa ijin, harus mematuhi tata krama dengan statusku itu." Ucap Donghae.

"Hmm.. ada apa kau kesini ? ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ? tak bisa dirumah saja ? aku sedikit sibuk sekarang." ucap Jungsoo.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ani… bukan begitu.. aish.. yasudahlah katakan saja, kau mau apa kesini, kalau kau bilang hanya ingin mengunjungiku saja aku tak akan percaya."

"Apa appa masih di Korea?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nde.. ia ada diruangannya sekarang, memeriksa beberapa berkas tentang perusahaan. Kau ingin menemuinya, kesana lah.. tak apa." ucap Jungsoo lembut.

"Anni.. aku hanya bertanya saja. Berarti ia menginap dihotel ya selama ini setelah ulang tahun Kibum minggu kemarin?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Hmm… Mengertilah Hae, appa tak bisa berlama-lama dirumah karena pertengkarannya dengan eomma dan karena ada anak itu." balas Jungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun, hyung.. bukan 'anak itu'.. ia punya nama.. kenapa kau begitu malas menyebut namanya?" ucap Donghae lirih.

"Anni.. bukan begitu hae.. kau tau kenapa bukan? Apa kita harus membahasnya lagi.. akupun tak mau begini terus, tapi bisa apa?" jawab Jungsoo miris.

"Aku tau.. dan itu alasan aku datang kesini, aku ingin membahasnya lagi denganmu, aku tau kita tak akan bisa membahasnya dirumah karena ada eomma."

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Hyung…"

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sama, tinggi dan tegap tampak tengah duduk sejajar dikursi yang tersedia di koridor Seoul International Hospital, mereka duduk bersebelahan didepan ruang UGD, menunggu seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri sedang diperiksa diruangan itu.

Salah satu pemuda yang sedang duduk itu, Changmin, ia tampak meremas-remas tangannya cemas menunggu dokter yang merupakan Hyungnya itu sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun didalam. Pemuda disampingnya, yang ternyata Jonghyun tak jauh berbeda. sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit ini, Kyuhyun langsung diantar ke UGD, sudah 15 menit lamanya Kyuhyun diruangan itu dan dokter maupun suster belum juga keluar memberitahu keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ia Siwon Hyung lama sekali memeriksanya ?" gumam Changmin khawatir.

"Sudahlah.. ini juga baru 15 menit sejak Kyuhyun masuk ruang UGD, tunggulah sebentar lagi. aku yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, mungkin ia pingsan karena kedinginan." ucap Jonghyun disampingya berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau…? Apa kau mendengar semuanya tadi?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.." Jonghyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Lalu.. apa kau iba karena itu..? kau kasihan setelah mendengar semua itu tadi bukan? Itu sebabnya seorang seperti kau sudi mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.." tuduh Changmin sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jonghyun.

"Lebih dari itu Changmin-ssi… kau tau? aku sudah tau sebelumnya bahkan sebelum mendengar percakapan kalian berdua tadi." jawab Jonghyun tenang.

"Mwo.. bagaimana bisa kau tau? Bukankah kau sahabat Kim Kibum itu, kakak Kyuhyun.. tak mungkin ia memberitahumu bukan?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku…"

Ucapan Jonghyun terpotong ketika mereka berdua mendegar suara pintu terbuka. Raung UGD itu terbuka menampakkan dua orang suster dan seorang dokter tampan yang Jonghyun lihat tak ada miripnya dengan Changmin yang mengaku bahwa dokter itu Hyungnya. Changmin dan Jonghyun segera berdiri menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar itu.

"Siwon Hyung.. ada apa dengannya? Kyuhyun.. apa dia baik-baik saja..? kenapa ia bisa pingsan tiba-tiba?" tanya Changmin bertubi tubi-tubi kepada sang kakak.

"Kyuhyun benar temanmu? Jadi, Kalian satu sekolah? Astaga.. kenapa dunia begitu sempit.." ucap Siwon yang sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung..?" tanya Changmin bingung, Jonghyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun.. ia pasienku 2 hari yang lalu.."

"Mwo..?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Masih menunggu ff ini ? semoga iya.. **

**Terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini, membaca, mereview, memfavorite, dan momfollow. **

**Maaf tidak balas review satu-satu, saya hanya mau lanjutkan menulis ff lain sekarang. Maaf lama update. **

**Review ya.. biar cepat update. **

**PS : Still many readers call me author/thor, I often told to should not call me author. Just Call Me Jiyeoon, chingu/eonni or u can call my real name too (**_**Rafa**_**). Oke? **

**FF Missing You udah update, FF ini juga.. berarti tinggal I want to be a part of them kan? Ditunggu y.. Review biar saya semangat!**

**Thank You**

***Jiyeoon***


	13. Chapter 12

**ME**

**CHAPTER 12**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun

Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC)

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

Warning **: Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik, pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Tolong dibaca apa yang saya tulis di bawah TBC.**

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dicerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka dan manajemen mereka pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Fanfic ini 100% dari otak saya dan tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, terinspirasi mungkin bisa.

Summary :

Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**Sebelumnya..**

"Siwon Hyung.. ada apa dengannya? Kyuhyun.. apa dia baik-baik saja..? kenapa ia bisa pingsan tiba-tiba?" tanya Changmin bertubi tubi-tubi kepada sang kakak.

"Jadi.. Kyuhyun benar temanmu? Jadi kalian satu sekolah? Astaga.. kenapa dunia begitu sempit.." ucap Siwon yang sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung..?" tanya Changmin bingung, Jonghyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun.. ia pasienku 2 hari yang lalu.."

"Mwo..?"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Mwo..?" seru Changmin dan Jonghyun serentak karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu bahwa ia pasienmu hyung? Berarti Kyuhyun pernah dirawat dirumah sakit ini.. kenapa? Ia sakit apa hyung..?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi kearah Siwon.

"Hanya sehari Changmin.. saat itu aku tak sengaja hampir menabraknya di jalan dan membawanya kesini. Dan iya, Kyuhyun memang sakit." Jawab Siwon hati-hati.

"Ia sakit apa hyung? katakan padaku.. apa itu juga yang menyebabkan ia pingsan tadi?" Changmin semakin penasaran, sedangkan Jonghyun disampingnya hanya menunggu dan memperhatikan kedua orang didekatnya ini saling menyahut satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian cukup dekat dengannya? aku tak bisa menjelaskan begitu saja min.." terang Siwon jujur, ia sedikit melirih kearah pemuda yang tak kalah tinggi disamping Changmin.., Jonghyun.

"Kumohon jangan berbelit-belit Hyung.. katakan saja!" Changmin berujar cepat dengan nada suara yang meninggi tanda tak sabaran.

"Kyuhyun pingsan karena kelelahan fisik dan cuaca dingin." jelas Siwon hati-hati kepada adiknya itu. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi dengan sedikit ragu "Dan… ditambah sakit kepala yang sering muncul akibat kanker otak".

"A..apa.. Kanker ?" tanya Changmin memastikan, Jonghyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai menampakkan raut wajah terkejut seperti Changmin, Sungguh dua pemuda tampan dan tinggi itu berdoa bahwa telinga mereka sedikit mengalami gangguan, Kanker? Yang benar saja.

"Hm.. ya Kyuhyun memiliki kanker yang bersarang dibagian otaknya akibat trauma benturan ditambah mungkin pola hidup yang tidak sehat, namun penyebab terbesarnya ialah trauma itu." terang Siwon panjang lebar dengan pandangan kearah lain pertanda mengingat-ingat kejadian 2 hari lalu. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Changmin dan pemuda berseragam sekolah sama disamping adiknya. Uisa tampan itu tampak terkejut melihat raut perubahan wajah keduanya yang terlihat begitu terkejut tak percaya dan terpukul, terlebih adiknya.. belum lagi ia melihat mata adiknya itu tiba-tiba berair. Siwon kembali bingung, siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? ia hanya teman Changmin? Kalau benar kenapa adiknya yang terkenal cuek ini bisa begitu terpukul mengetahui Kyuhyun menderita Kanker otak?. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan melintas di otak jenius dokter tampan itu.

Jonghyun yang terkejut hanya bisa menutup mulutnya erat dengan pandangan kosong. Kenapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus anak menyedihkan yang berhasil membuat hati kerasnya berteriak mengiba sehari lalu itu yang menderita penyakit mengerikkan itu? Kenapa harus anak tidak diakui dan dianggap sampah oleh semua orang yang harus memikul satu beban berat lagi? kenapa harus seorang yang dulunya ia bully setiap hari itu harus menderita penyakit sialan itu? Jonghyun mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas karena terkejut, ia melangkah mundur dan duduk lemas diatas bangku yang barusan didudukinya dengan Changmin.

"Hyung.. aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu.. kau bohong kan?" tuduh Changmin yang masih tak percaya, tidak.. pemuda tinggi ini bukannya tidak percaya, ia hanya tidak ingin percaya, ia tidak ingin percaya Kyuhyun menderita satu beban berat lagi dihidupnya, ia benar-benar tak mau percaya Kyuhyun mengalami ini semua. Raut wajah Changmin masih sama, benar-benar terkejut dan dengan mata yang masih berair.

"Aku tidak bercanda min.."

"Kumohon katakan kau sedang bercanda hyung." Lirih Changmin yang sukses membuat seorang Choi Siwon semakin bingung.

"Changmin-ah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang sangat kacau.

Changmin tak menjawab, ia diam dengan pandangan kosong, pemuda tinggi itu menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya ke dinding. "Min.." tegur Siwon sembari menepuk pundak sang adik.

Changmin lagi-lagi tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi ruang unit gawat daruarat itu dengan pandangan kosong. Selanjutnya yang pemuda tinggi itu lihat adalah ruang unit gawat darurat yang kembali terbuka dengan Kyuhyun yang tidur diatas ranjang dorong khas rumah sakit didorong oleh beberapa perawat menuju ruang rawat. Changmin ingin mengikutinya namun entah mengapa kedua kaki panjangnya terasa begitu lemas sehingga hanya membuatnya memandang lurus pemuda pucat yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang dorong itu terus menerus hingga menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Min.. kau terlihat tidak baik. Mari keruanganku." ajak Siwon, melihat Changmin yang terus diam, akhirnya uisa tampan itu menarik adiknya pelan tanpa perlawanan menuju ruang pribadinya.

Kini hanya Jonghyun sendirian yang masih terduduk lemas di kursinya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya pemuda tinggi itu beranjak dari kursinya, dengan ragu ia melangkah menyusul para perawat yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke ruang rawat biasa.

.

.

.

.

Masih di ruangan mewah milik CEO muda Seoul Furniture Company, dua orang pemuda tampan berusia masing-masing 26 dan 21 tahun itu masih melanjutkan percakapannya, sejenak keheningan tercipta diruangan mewah itu.

"Hyung…" Kim Donghae bergumam pelan.

"Nde..?" sahut Jungsoo.

"Aku.." ucap Donghae ragu. "Aku ingin memperlakukannya sebagai adik. Aku ingin memperlakukannya seperti aku memperlakukan Kibum. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi Hyung.." Lanjut Donghae mantap.

Jungsoo menatap adik keduanya ini sendu. "Kau tak bisa Hae.." jawab Jungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kau selalu mengatakan itu. apa karena eomma?" lirih Donghae pelan, ia menatap balik sang hyung.

"Kau sudah tau."

"Hyung, kita berdua. Aku tak bisa menggunakan Yesung Hyung, karena ia terlihat tak mau ikut campur apapun selama ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengharapkanmu, kita bisa melakukannya bersama hyung, kita bisa melawan eomma. Apa kau takut eomma membencimu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau tau eomma bagaimana.. eomma bahkan tega ingin membunuhnya saat ia 5 tahun, bagaimana jika kita berani memperlakukannya dengan baik? kau pikir eomma tak bisa membunuhnya lagi?" ucap Jungsoo benar-benar lirih, pemuda 26 tahun itu sungguh enggan membahas ini, membahas ini membuat dadanya terasa nyeri akibat rasa bersalah tak mampu melindungi adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Justru itu.. kita lindungi ia Hyung. Kita bisa melakukannya.!" ucap Donghae dengan nada suara yang sudah mulai meninggi, pemuda tampan itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang.

"Hae.. kau melupakan Kibum? Kibum membenci Kyuhyun. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Kibum jika kita memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebagai adik? sudah cukup ia merasa sedih karena tak bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang harmonis sejak ia kecil, dan itu karena keberadaan Kyuhyun." Jelas Jungsoo hati-hati kepada adik keduanya ini, dipegangnya bahu Donghae, berusaha membuat adiknya itu mengerti dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Donghae semakin marah, ia menyentakkan kasar pegangan sang hyung dibahunya. "Kibum..Kibum dan Kibum.. kenapa kau selalu memikirkan Kibum? Adikmu tak hanya Kibum, Kyuhyun juga adikmu Hyung!" Donghae berteriak marah didepan Jungsoo, nafasnya sedikit memburu karena berteriak dan juga sesak ingin menangis.

"Hae.." gumam Jungsoo, raut wajah CEO muda ini tampak terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya sang adik membentaknya, ini pertama kalinya adik penurutnya ini berteriak marah kepadanya sejak 10 tahun lalu, saat eommanya berniat membunuh Kyuhyun. Perlahan ditepuknya bahu sang adik berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat kacau.

Donghae menghela nafasnya kasar, ia sandarkan sejenak tubuhnya disandaran sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.

"Hyung… adikmu tak hanya Kibum. Kyuhyun juga adikmu" ucap Donghae setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menegakkan bahunya dari sandaran sofa dan kembali menatap mata sang hyung dalam. "Kyuhyun juga adik kita. Jika Kibum tak bisa merasakan keharmonisan keluarga seperti kita sebelumnya, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Anak itu bahkan tak tau apa itu 'bahagia'." Ucap Donghae parau, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya membuat sang Hyung terkejut.

"Hae.." ucap Jungsoo, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipi sang adik dengan lembut.

"Hyung, Kibum jauh lebih beruntung. Ia bukan anak haram, appa menyayanginya, begitu juga dengan eomma. Meskipun appa tak bisa bersamanya setiap waktu, tapi appa selalu menyempatkan pulang hanya untuk ulang tahunnya, dan eomma.. eomma bahkan benar-benar memanjakan Kibum. Kibum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau selama ini hyung, ia hanya tak bisa bersama appa dan eomma secara bersamaan saja, hanya itu yang membuatnya sedih." Ucap Donghae benar-benar lirih.

Jungsoo hanya diam, menunggu sang adik kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun tak pernah mendapatkan sedikitpun kasih sayang dari eomma dan appa sejak ia lahir sampai ia berusia 15 tahun sekarang, ia tak pernah sedikitpun diperlakukan sebagai 'anak'. Ia tak diperlakukan sebagai 'anak' hanya karena ia anak haram, Kyuhyun bahkan tak tau ia anak haram hyung." Lanjut Donghae dengan suara yang kembali terdengar parau, ia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Bantu ia Hyung.. mari kita bantu adik kita untuk hidup seperti manusia lain. Kita tak bisa lagi mengharapkan eomma dan appa untuk menyayanginya, tapi masih ada kita, masih ada kita yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya. Mari kita perlakukan dia sebagai adik Hyung, aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, mari kita lakukan bersama hyung." mohon Donghae kepada hyungnya, perlahan digenggamnya tangan sang hyung, berusaha membuat sang hyung mau mengabulkan permohonannya.

Jungsso melepaskan genggaman sang adik dengan ragu. "Tetap tak bisa Hae.. tak semudah itu." Tolak Jungsoo.

"Hyung.." mohon Donghae sekali lagi yang hanya dibalas sang kakak dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kenapa selalu tak bisa? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga membencinya?" tuduh Donghae, dengan nada suara yang meninggi pertanda ia kembali marah.

"Ya aku membencinya." Jawab Jungsoo pelan.

"Apa ? aku tak menyangka kau seperti Kibum! Ia tak pantas untuk dibenci Hyung.. Kyuhyun tak tau apapun!" Donghae kembali berteriak. Sebuah keberuntungan ruangan Kim Jungsoo kedap suara, sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang mendengar teriakannya sedari tadi.

"Aku tak membencinya karena ia anak haram. Aku membencinya karena ia bodoh. Ia bodoh karena masih bertahan tinggal bersama kita! ia bodoh karena masih bertahan dengan orang-orang berhati dingin seperti kita! ia bodoh karena selalu diam ketika eomma memukulinya!. Aku membencinya karena ia begitu bodoh tak pergi juga dari rumah kita Hae.. aku membencinya, aku membenci anak bodoh itu!" jelas Jungsoo tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Kau..kau benar-benar ingin dia pergi Hyung?" Donghae manatap dan berucap tajam didepan sang Hyung.

"Ia bisa bahagia jika keluar dari rumah. Kenapa tak dari dulu ia pergi ke panti asuhan dan menemukan orang yang bisa menyayanginya."

"Ya kau benar, Kyuhyun bisa bahagia jika ia pergi dari rumah dan memulai hidup baru."

"Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud." Ucap Jungsoo, ditatapnya lagi sang adik, berusaha agar Donghae mengerti.

"Jadi itu alasanmu tak ingin memperlakukannya sebagai adik? Karena eomma, Karena Kibum dan karena kau ingin ia pergi memulai hidup baru tanpa kita. Begitukan maksudmu?" tanya Donghae menyimpulkan, Jungsoo menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia membenarkan kesimpulan yang Donghae buat.

"Tapi tak ingin kah kau tau kenapa Kyuhyun masih bertahan tinggal bersama kita?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Karena ia bodoh." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Ia tidak bodoh, kau hanya tak tau kalau ia benar-benar cerdas." Bantah Donghae tak setuju. "Kau tau hyung? ia bisa pergi dari dulu hyung. Ia sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri sejak Ahjumma Shim meninggalkannya, ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Ia bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, ia bahkan tak butuh panti asuhan untuk hidup jika ia pergi dari rumah sejak dulu. Kau tau itu?"

"Apa..?" tanya Jungsoo terkejut, ah.. sepertinya anak sulung keluarga Kim ini juga tak tau apapun.

"Ck… kau bahkan tak tau.."

"Apa maksudmu Hae?" tanya Jungsoo penasaran.

"Kyuhyun.. ia bekerja sejak Ahjumma Shim meninggalkannya. Ia mencari uangnya sendiri sejak kecil."

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Jungsoo tak percaya.

"Kau pikir uang darimana ia bisa membeli pakaian? Sekolah? Dan kebutuhan lainnya? . Eomma tak pernah memberinya sepeserpun uang Hyung! Untuk makanpun ia hanya membeli makanan instan dari uangnya sendiri, ia tak pernah menyentuh makanan kita hyung, aku hanya sesekali melihatnya memakan nasi putih dirumah. Kau tak tau kan? Kau tak tau apa-apa hyung, kau hanya tau ia dibenci dan selalu dipukuli eomma, tapi selebihnya kau tak tau hidupnya hyung." Donghae menjelaskan dengan suara yang memelan dan benar-benar lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya..?" ucap Jungsoo dengan mata yang mulai berair, hati anak sulung keluarga Kim ini sepertinya juga sudah mulai tersentuh dengan hidup sang adik bungsu yang tak banyak ia tau. Benar, Jungsoo hanya tau jika Kyuhyun selalu dipukuli sang eomma dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu, selebihnya ia tak tau apapun, ia bahkan tak tau jika eommanya tak pernah membiayai hidup Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak tau apapun. Lalu apa bedanya Jungsoo dengan Yesung? Terlihat sama saja bukan? Tapi sepertinya si sulung keluarga Kim ini lebih sedikit peka dibanding pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ia tidur hanya 2 jam sehari, aku bahkan tak yakin ia benar-benar tidur. Disaat kita masih terlelap di kamar mewah kita dengan penghangat ruangan yang nyaman, disaat itulah Kyuhyun bekerja ditengah malam yang dingin demi uang. Kau tak tau kan?" Donghae menjelaskan kembali hidup sang adik bungsu, menjelaskan itu membuatnya kembali merasa sesak didadanya, terasa seperti ia juga merasakan kesakitan sang adik, namun bisa apa ia selama ini? ia tak pernah melakukan apapun, Donghae selalu diam melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan sehabis dipukuli atau kelelahan, kini pemuda tampan itu merasa seperti seorang pengecut.

"Hae…" gumam Jungsoo terkejut, ia baru tahu selama ini serumit apa hidup adik bungsunya, ia benar-benar baru tahu.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya. Aku melihat adikku sangat pucat, ia mimisan sehabis bekerja, banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Adikku pasti kelelahan Hyung.. ia pasti benar-benar lelah selama ini." Donghae menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi, mengingat itu membuat airmata Donghae semakin mengalir. Donghae semakin menangis, tangisannya mulai menjadi isakan yang membuat bahunya naik turun. Melihat itu, Jungsoo tak tahan lagi, dipeluknya tubuh Donghae dengan erat, Donghae menangis keras dipelukan sang hyung. Setelah puas menangis, ia melepaskan pelukan sang, mereka saling manatap mata satu sama lain dengan dalam.

"Hyung.. bukankah segala hal ia bisa lakukan sendiri? Selama bertahun-tahun aku berkecamuk dengan pikiran 'mengapa Kyuhyun tak pergi saja, ia bisa hidup sendirian dengan mudah'. Dan aku mendapat jawabannya." Donghae berucap pelan.

"Apa..?"

"Karena adik kita menyayangi kita Hyung. Ia sayang dengan keluarga berhati dinginnya ini. Ia menyayangi kita hyung.. itulah alasan ia bertahan tinggal bersama kita, ia berharap kasih sayangnya mendapat balasan dari kita." Jawab Donghae yakin sembari menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisah dipipinya.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin Hae..?" tanya Jungsoo sedikit ragu, 'yang benar saja? Kyuhyun menyayangi mereka? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyayangi orang-orang yang tak menganggap keberadaannya? Sangat mustahil bukan?' Itulah yang ada dibenak Jungsoo saat mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan, Ya pikiran Jungsoo sangat logis.

"Tentu aku yakin! kau tak yakin karena kau tak pernah mau memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dari tatapannya kepada kita, aku melihat sesuatu." Jawab Donghae mantap.

"Nde..?"

"Saat ia menatap eomma, mata sendunya itu seperti berkata 'eomma peluklah aku' tak perduli bahkan ketika eomma sedang menyiksanya, ia terus menatap eomma seperti itu.. aku sudah melihatnya beberapa kali." Donghae berucap sembari mengingat wajah sang adik ketika menatap sang eomma setiap hari.

"Dan saat melihat kita sedang berkumpul bersama. Wajahnya itu memperlihatkan bahwa ia ingin ikut bergabung dengan kakak-kakaknya ini hyung, ia ingin bergabung bersama kita." Lanjut Donghae lagi, Jungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan sang adik.

"Dan appa.. Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya didepan appa. Anak itu menurut untuk tak muncul dihadapan appa saat appa berkunjung kerumah. Kau tau? Selama 10 tahun, setiap appa pulang, Kyuhyun selalu mencari kesempatan untuk memandangnya dari jauh.. hanya itu, ia tak berani mendekat dan memperlihatkan dirinya didepan appa. Ia bahkan masih terus mau memandangi wajah seseorang yang tak mau melihatnya. Karena apa? Karena ia menyayangi appa." Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan tenang.

"Aku tak tahu Hae.." Jungsoo menanggapinya dengan berucap sembari memandang kosong meja didepannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau, itulah tujuanku kesini."

"Hae..Ia bertahan karena berharap kasih sayangnya itu mendapat balasan dari kita. Itukah maksudmu?" Jungsoo menyimpulkan.

"Ya.. dan kita bisa membantunya dengan membalas kasih sayangnya itu, hanya kita yang mungkin melakukannya hyung. Mari kita menyayanginya sebagai adik. Kau mau kan?" mohon Donghae.

"Apakah bisa? Tidakkah itu terlihat begitu aneh? Kita tak pernah menegurnya selama ini. Bagaimana cara menyayanginya Hae?" tanya Jungsoo.

Donghae tersenyum, mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jungsoo bukankah berarti sang hyung mau mengabulkan permohonannya? Ya, Donghae berhasil membujuk sang hyung sulungnya ini. "Kita mulai dari hal-hal kecil, tentu akan terlihat aneh jika kau memperlakukannya seperti kau memperlakukanku. Ajak ia bicara, buat ia merasa tak sendirian hyung." Jelas Donghae.

"Tapi ia sudah menyerah Hae.. aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian saat itu."

"Kita mulai saja Hyung.." mohon Donghae sekali lagi.

"Ya.. kita bisa memulainya. Tak perduli apa yang akan eomma lakukan nanti. Kita harus memulainya hae." tanggap Jungsoo yakin.

"Nde.. Gomowo hyung…" Donghae tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin kau baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi Choi Siwon menanyakan hal yang sama selama beberapa menit ke adik kesayangannya ini. Setelah sampai diruang pribadinya yang cukup luas, Siwon mendudukan Changmin yang tampak lemas ke sofa yang tersedia di ruangannya itu. Adiknya masih tetap sama, hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong sejak tadi, sejak ia mengatakan Kyuhyun benar terkena kanker otak.

Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya pelan melihat kebungkaman sang adik. "Aku ambilkan air sebentar ya." Ucap Siwon sambil mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hyung.." belum sempat Choi Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh sang adik, membuatnya kembali duduk disamping Changmin.

"2 tahun lalu, 2 bulan sebelum eomma meninggal, kau lupa apa yang ia katakan pada kita?" Changmin memulai percakapan.

"Nde..?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kim Kyuhyun.. anak bungsu keluarga pemilik Kim Furniture Company.. Eomma menyuruh kita melindunginya."

"Eoh…?" tanya Siwon semakin bingung.

"Kau melupakannya? Eomma bilang kita harus membantunya. Membantu anak yang selalu disiksa ibu kandungnya, membantu anak yang tak dianggap keluarganya, membantu anak yang sudah ditinggalkannya dulu. Kau benar-benar lupa hyung?"

"Kim Kyuhyun.. anak itu.." Siwon berusaha mengumpulkan memori 2 tahun lalu, dan ya akhirnya ia mengingatnya, ia ingat pesan terakhir sang ibu tiri yang baik hati itu sebelum meninggal. "Ah…aku ingat sekarang Min.." ujar Siwon, betapa bodohnya.. kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang, siwon merutuki kebodohannya.

"Min.. jangan bilang bahwa Kim Kyuhyun itu adalah Kyuhyun yang tadi.. apakah benar?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah terkejut karena baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Kau tau marganya Kim.. kenapa masih bertanya? Kau bodoh atau apa?" ucap Changmin emosi.

"Jadi… ia benar Kim Kyuhyun yang itu ? astaga Min, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon semakin terkejut.

"Ia benar-benar disiksa oleh ibunya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Kau sudah dengar cerita eomma dulu. Kenapa masih bertanya lagi!"

"Ditubuhnya banyak sekali bekas luka memar min.. bagaimana bisa seorang ibu memukuli anaknya sampai seperti itu?" tanya Siwon lirih, Kim Kyuhyun berhasil sekali lagi membuat hatinya berteriak mengiba, ia sudah tau siapa Kyuhyun itu, itulah alasan kenapa Changmin begitu terpukul mengetahui Kyuhyun menderita kanker, Siwon pun tak kalah terkejut dengan semua ini, betapa bodohnya ia tak mengingat pesan sang eomma sedari dulu.

"Kau mengatakan ia terkena kanker otak karena trauma? Apakah karena trauma benturan? Eomma pernah bercerita bahwa ia pernah hampir dibunuh oleh ibunya dengan dibenturkan didinding berkali-kali saat berusia 5 tahun? Apa karena itu?" tanya Changmin lirih menghadap kearah hyung disampingnya.

"Ia bilang ia pernah terbentur keras 10 tahun lalu. 10 tahun lalu berarti saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Berarti benar karena itu min." Siwon menyimpulkan dengan otak jeniusnya.

"Hah.. lucu sekali, ibunya berhasil membunuhnya dengan perlahan. hahaha" Changmin tertawa menyedihkan, disela-sela tawa itu air matanya menetes, ia kembali menangis, hari ini entah sudah berapa tetes liquid bening itu keluar dari matanya hanya untuk Kim Kyuhyun, anak meyedihkan yang sukses membuat hatinya tersentuh.

"Kyuhyun bisa bertahan hidup sejak eomma meninggalkannya sampai sekarang. Itu berarti ia orang yang kuat min.. ia pasti bisa bertahan jika ia mau melakukan pengobatan" Siwon berucap yakin berusaha menguatkan sang adik yang terlihat benar-benar kacau, ia pun sebenarnya sama terkejutnya, namun ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya lebih tenang.

"Kau salah.. ia tak sekuat itu. ibunya selalu menyiksanya, ia diperlakukan sebagai pembantu dirumah itu, ayahnya juga membencinya, hyungnya juga sama saja. Ia juga mendapatkan perlakuan buruk disekolah dan diluar sana. Dan sekarang ia terkena kanker? Dengan semua yang dilaluinya, Kau pikir ia mau bertahan?" ucap Changmin pelan. Siwon hanya diam mendengar ucapan retoris sang adik.

"Apa ia sudah tau ia menderita kanker?" lanjut Changmin.

"Ia juga baru mengetahuinya dua hari lalu saat aku menyarankannya untuk melakukan CT Scan. Dan kecurigaanku benar, Kyuhyun selalu merasakan sakit di kepala secara tiba-tiba karena jaringan abnormal yang tumbuh terus menerus dan berkembang menjadi kanker sekarang. Saat itu ia langsung pulang dan menolak melakukan perawatan, aku bahkan tak sempat memberinya resep obat." Jelas Siwon.

"Pantas saja ia berkata menyerah. Ia sudah menyerah untuk hidup."

"Kyuhyun menyerah untuk hidup? Ya Tuhan.. kenapa bisa ada keluarga seperti itu min.." ucap Siwon sedikit emosi, ya benar, bagaimana bisa ada keluarga seperti itu?.

"Mereka bukan manusia." Jawab Changmin tak kalah emosi.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa ada keluarga seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu berubah, aku janji!" Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya karena marah. Ia marah dengan takdir dan keluarga yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Bagaimana kau mau merubah hidupnya sementara ia terkena penyakit sialan itu ?" tanya Changmin meremehkan.

"Belum terlambat min.. ia masih memasuki stadium dua. Kanker pada tahap ini masih bisa diangkat tumornya dengan pembedahan, sisa sel kankernya kita bisa angkat dengan kemoterapi dan radiasi. Ia masih memiliki harapan 70% untuk hidup normal min." jawab Siwon yakin.

"Apa ia mau? Kyuhyun mungkin bisa sembuh, tapi apa ia mau sembuh?" tanya Changmin sendu.

"Min…"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu seperti ruang rawat rumah sakit pada umumnya, serba putih senada dengan kulit seorang yang menempatinya, pucat yang pasti terlihat benar-benar putih. Seorang pemuda tinggi duduk menungguinya disebuah kursi tepat disamping ranjang. Tak ada yang dilakukanya, pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu hanya terus menatap orang yang sedang tertidur di ranjang itu.

"Kim Kyuhyun.. katakan padaku, bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang?" tanya Jonghyun kepada Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat bodoh memang, berbicara pada seorang yang tidak sadar.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit lelah karena ia sudah 3 jam berada diruangan ini. Ia begitu malas kembali kesekolah bahkan untuk mengambil tas yang tertinggal sekalipun, dan ia juga yakin bahwa gerbang sekolah pasti sudah ditutup sekarang, saat ini sudah menunjukan sore hari dan pemuda tinggi itu masih betah menunggui Kyuhyun. Jonghyun tak tau kemana perginya Changmin dan Hyungnya tadi, entahlah ia tak mau berpikir apapun sekarang, Jonghyun masih benar-benar terkejut dan merasa iba kepada Kyuhyun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan lamunan Jonghyun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Dilihatnya Changmin sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Changmin datar kearahnya, pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menuju sofa dipojok ruangan.

"Apa tidak boleh..?" jawab Jonghyun pelan. Changmin tak menjawab, ia hanya menundudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang memang tersedia diruang rawat itu. Sejenak keheningan kembali tercipta diruangan itu.

"Hm…" sebuah lengguhan keluar dari mulut seorang yang sedang terbaring diranjang membuat kedua pria yang sedari tadi diam segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearahnya. Jonghyun terlihat mulai menegakkan bahunya melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan bangun sebentar lagi, Changmin? Pemuda yang seperti tiang listrik itu sudah berdiri tepat disamping Jonghyun, mereka menunggui Kyuhyun benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, ah dari pingsannya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, dengan beberapa kali kerjapan mata, akhirnya pemuda pucat itu mampu membiasakan diri dengan lampu penerangan dikamarnya, perlahan dilihatnya sekitarnya. Dengan cukup sulit ia mempu melihat kearah kiri, sebuah benda yang menggembung dengan selang diujungnya menutup sebagian hidung dan wajahnya membuat ia kesulitan untuk menengok.

Helaan nafas keluar ketika ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang, Rumah sakit. Sebuah benda yang membuatnya kesulitan menengok adalah tabung oksigen, dan jangan lupakan punggung tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri karena tertusuk jarum infuse.

Yang pertama Kyuhuyun lihat saat ia berhasil menengok kearah kiri adalah Changmin, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengingat bahwa ia memang pingsan dipelukan Changmin diatap sekolah. Namun orang disebelah Changmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit heran, 'Jonghyun? Kenapa ia bisa disini?' Begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Pandangan Kyuhyun masih terasa _blur_, namun ia masih tetap melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah khawatir dua orang yang berdiri disampingnya ini. "Aku tak mau disini.." Suara itu masih terdengar serak dan lirih, bahkan menyamai bisikan namun setidaknya Jonghyun dan Changmin masih bisa mendegarnya.

Changmin menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun dan dengan sangat berat ia mengeluarkan senyum andalannya "Kau harus dirawat beberapa hari dulu Kyu.. kau masih benar-benar lemas kan?" Changmin berucap lembut. Jonghyun sedikit heran, bagaimana Changmin berubah 180 drajat ketika berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan ketika pemuda tiang listrik itu berbicara kepada orang lain nada suaranya terkedar cuek dan dingin.

"Kalian sudah tau?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih serak, tabung oksigen membuat suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Kyu… jangan banyak bicara dulu, sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tidur saja nde?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai memperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Shim Changmin.. Kau sudah tau kan sekarang? Dengar, aku tak mau kau kasihani walaupun kau tau aku terkena penyakit sialan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam kearah Changmin, Changmin yang melihatnya hanya memandang anak didepannya ini dengan sendu.

"Dan kau…" Kyuhyun berucap kembali sembari mengalihkan tatapanya menatap Jonghyun. "Aku tak perduli kenapa kau bisa disini. Tapi selamat, kau mendapatkan satu hal yang bisa kau gunakan lagi untuk mengejekku. Kau pasti akan mengejekku dengan kalimat 'anak penyakitan' setelah ini bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Jonghyun sedikit terlonjak kaget, ya Kyuhyun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, namun ia masih tetap terkejut mendegar perkataan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Keluar!"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana Chapter ini? I Need your comment.**

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. FFN sudah diblokir oleh provider yang saya pakai, apa kalian juga? sebenarnya ada solusi dengan cara mengganti DNS, pakai proxy atau yang simple seperti yang saya lakukan sekarang yaitu menggunakan opera mini via handphone saja. Semoga reader masih bisa membaca ff saya deh. Saya mau liat jumlah review chapter ini dulu. Kalau semakin sedikit ya berarti udah banyak yang gak bisa baca, jadi nanti saya pindah ke blog pribadi aja deh, tapi tunggu sampai saya ingat passwordnya haha.

Thanks masih berkenan membaca. Masih ditunggukan? Thanks reveiwnya saya baca semua kok, semangat dari kalian itu membuat saya terharu, tapi saya sedang sibuk sekali jadi tak sempat balas review, maaf, maaf banget.

*buat _pipit lee taemin_ : karena privasi, kakak cuma share nama fb via PM aja, tapi karena adek gak punya akun, kalau _masih berkenan_, silahkan tulis aja nama fbnya di box review nanti kakak yang add.*

*buat yang tanya ini ada YAOI atau gak : jawabannya TIDAK, di ff lain juga tidak ada, bukan karena saya anti YAOI, tapi saya gak bisa buat YAOI bahkan genre romance saya juga gak bisa.

_**Thankyu my beloved reader, ditunggu reviewnya biar saya semangat okey?... Love you all.**_

*JIYEOON*


	14. Chapter 13

**ME **

**CHAPTER 13**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae, Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo as Kim Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC)

Warning **: IF you don't like, you should not to read. No Bash. Fanfic hanyalah fanfic. The casts are belong them self. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ide sederhana ini. But this story is mine. Budayakan Review after Read. **

Summary : Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**ME**

**Chapter 13**

**Sebelumnya…**

"Kalian sudah tau?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih serak, tabung oksigen membuat suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Kyu… jangan banyak bicara dulu, sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tidur saja nde?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai memperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Shim Changmin.. Kau sudah tau kan sekarang? Dengar, aku tak mau kau kasihani walaupun kau tau aku terkena penyakit sialan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam kearah Changmin, Changmin yang melihatnya hanya memandang anak didepannya ini dengan sendu.

"Dan kau…" Kyuhyun berucap kembali sembari mengalihkan tatapanya menatap Jonghyun. "Aku tak perduli kenapa kau bisa disini. Tapi selamat, kau mendapatkan satu hal yang bisa kau gunakan lagi untuk mengejekku. Kau pasti akan mengejekku dengan kalimat 'anak penyakitan' setelah ini bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Jonghyun sedikit terlonjak kaget, ya Kyuhyun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu, namun ia masih tetap terkejut mendegar perkataan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Keluar!"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Keluar!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu…" Gumam Changmin sedikit terkejut.

"Keluarlah." Kyuhyun berucap lagi namun lebih pelan.

"Tidak. kumohon biarkan aku menemanimu saat ini." Changmin memohon dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin sendiri." lirih Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak.

Melihat itu, Jonghyun segera menyikut lengan Changmin dan menatapnya dalam, tanpa berkata apapun ia berusaha membuat orang disampingnya ini mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun memang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Baiklah.. kumohon kau kembali istirahat Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Changmin, dengan sedikit terpaksa ia keluar bersama Jonghyun. Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Changmin kembali tersenyum lembut kearahnya, Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan perasaan yang aneh setiap melihat Changmin tersenyum lembut seperti itu, ia merasa seperti melihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat lama dirindukannya, senyum ahjumma shim, senyuman orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Kenapa mereka harus tau?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah Changmin dan Jonghyun keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya sangat lemas untuk bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan agar tabung oksigennya bisa dilepas pun terasa sangat susah, sepertinya tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan selama ini. Dengan kesal ia segera melirik jam dinding yang merekat pada dinding putih didepannya, jarum jam itu menunjuk hampir ke angka 6, yang berarti hari sudah semakin sore menjelang malam. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang lagi hari ini. Berengsek! Kenapa tubuh sialan ini sangat sakit untuk beregerak". Kyuhyun berucap kesal menyadari tubuhnya terasa nyeri disegala bagian terutama bagian kepala, karena itu juga ia memutuskan kembali menutup mata agar tertidur berharap setelah itu sakit ditubuhnya akan berkurang.

.

.

"Kau pulanglah." Perintah Changmin kepada Jonghyun, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa orang disampingnya ini lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Hm.. aku akan kesekolah untuk mengambil tas. Lalu aku akan kembali kemari dalam satu jam untuk membawakan tasmu dan tas Kyuhyun." Ucap Jonghyun sedikit ragu.

"Tidak perlu." Singkat Changmin sedikit dingin, ia mulai duduk di bangku panjang yang memang tersedia dikoridor rumah sakit itu. Jonghyun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tetap sabar dengan sikap Changmin yang memang dingin kepadanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengambilnya sendiri Changmin, kau terlihat sedang tidak baik saat ini." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Kau…" desis Changmin dengan menatap Jonghyun penuh selidik. "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin menanyakan ini. kenapa dari tadi kau ikut menunggui Kyuhyun? Karena kau ingin tau keadaannya? Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa mengejeknya dengan lebih jelas? Sebagai bahan barumu untuk membullynya?" tuduh Changmin bertubi-tubi.

Mendengar itu Jonghyun semakin kesal, rasanya percuma saja ia berusaha sabar dengan tiang listrik ini. "Ya!" tegur Jonghyun dengan sedikit kasar. "Walaupun aku punya image buruk di matamu, tapi setidaknya sopanlah sedikit, biar bagaimanapun kau itu hoobaeku disekolah!" ucap Jonghyun kesal.

Changmin terlihat tak begitu peduli, ia kembali memandang pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat, dapat dipastikan ia kembali khawatir dan memikirkan penghuni ruangan itu.

"Dan, kumohon berfikirlah positive kepadaku sekali ini saja Shim Changmin. Dengar, Aku tak akan pernah lagi membully anak itu, ijinkan aku membantumu untuk membuatnya menjadi seperti manusia pada umumnya." Lanjut Jonghyun dengan pelan namun sangat tegas.

Mendegar itu Changmin langsung memandang Jonghyun dengan dalam, berusaha mencari kebohongan dibalik mata itu, namun nihil, Jonghyun terlihat benar-benar tulus dihadapannya sekarang. "Apa kau benar-benar tulus? Bagaimana bisa kau merubah dirimu secepat itu?" pertanyaan logis keluar dari mulut Changmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan logis Changmin, Jonghyun mulai duduk disamping pemuda tinggi itu."Karena anak itu Changmin, karena Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat hatiku berteriak mengiba dengan kehidupannya. Aku sudah tau semuanya Shim Changmin, aku sudah tau siapa dia, bagaimana ia diperlakukan keluarganya, bagaimana hidupnya selama ini dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka ia masih mampu hidup dengan kehidupan seperti itu." Lirih Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Changmin kembali dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu tau. Yang jelas aku benar-benar ingin berubah. Aku ingin membantu anak itu untuk mempunyai kehidupan seperti manusia lain."

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus orang disampingnya ini, dirangkulnya pundak Jonghyun dengan pelan. "Terimakasih, aku senang ada lagi orang yang perduli pada Kyuhyun. Kita bisa melakukannya kan? Bantu Kyuhyun untuk merasakan 'bahagia'. meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, tak ada salahnya kan sedikit berharap?" ucap Changmin lirih.

"Kenapa kau mengucapkannya dengan nada putus asa seperti itu Shim Changmin? Kau harus yakin. Kyuhyun pasti bisa bahagia." Jawab Jonghyun yakin.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang entah sudah berapa jam memandang kosong dinding putih dihadapannya kearah pintu kamar rawatnya ketika bunyi suara ketukan pintu terdengar, ya ia sudah bangun dari tadi setelah memutuskan untuk tertidur beberapa menit. Pada ketukan ketiga pintu ruang rawatnya telah terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan wajah seorang dokter tampan yang baru beberapa hari lalu merawatnya, dokter itu memamerkan senyum khas dengan dimplenya kearah Kyuhyun. Namun sayang sepertinya pemuda pucat itu terlalu malas untuk membalas senyum menawan dokter ini.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyun-ah..?" tanya Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit heran. 'Kyuhyun- ah'?, Kyuhyun tak pernah ingat bahwa ia cukup dekat dengan makhluk tampan ini. 'Orang aneh' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku merawatmu. Dan kedua kalinya juga aku menengokmu tengah malam dan kau lagi-lagi melamun. Seharusnya kau istirahat, kau benar-benar mengalami kelalahan fisik, pasti tubuhmu sangat lemas kan sekarang? Seharusnya kau tidur lebih lama Kyuhyun-ah." terang Siwon panjang lebar.

"Aku tak biasa tidur terlalu lama. 'Kyuhyun-ah?', aku tak pernah merasa kita saling mengenal cukup dekat uisa-nim." Ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat pelan karena terhalang tabung oksigen.

Siwon tak memperdulikan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya keberatan kepadanya. Ia terlihat mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter dengan mulai memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh anak pucat dihadapanya ini seperti biasa sebagaimana seorang dokter lakukan. "Sepertinya kau tak membutuhkan ini lagi" ucap Siwon lembut sembari melepaskan tabung oksigen diwajah Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. "Apa kepalamu saat ini terasa benar-benar sakit?" lanjut Siwon sedikit ragu.

"Aku divonis mengidap kanker. Bagaimana mungkin tak terasa sakit uisa-nim." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Siwon diam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lurus anak didepannya ini yang terlihat tak sedikitpun memandangnya. Sejenak keheningan tercipta diruangan yang serba putih itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon berhenti berceloteh akhirnya membuka suara. "Tak bisakah kau menyuntikkanku sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuhku tak lemas seperti ini lagi ? Aku ingin pulang dengan segera. Aku tak punya banyak uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan jika aku terlalu lama dirawat."

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi saat kau tak sadar, tapi sepertinya memang tubuhmu belum bisa dipaksa." Jawab Siwon jujur.

Kyuhyun diam mendengar jawaban Siwon. Benar, tubuhnya memang sangat lemas, setiap hari sejak ia kecil, ia selalu memaksa tubuh ringkihnya itu untuk beraktifitas, tak perduli itu musim panas atau musim dingin bahkan ketika sedang hujan saljupun ia tetap bekerja selama ini. Belum lagi ditambah nyeri di kepala yang setiap hari semakin sakit saja. Semua itu membuatnya semakin muak menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku lekas mati? Kanker sialan ini lama sekali membunuhku." Kyuhyun berucap benar-benar lirih.

Siwon semakin merasa iba dengan anak didepannya ini, perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun barusan seakan menohok hatinya. Dengan ragu digenggamnya tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang bebas dari jarum infuse dengan hati-hati. Siwon yakin Kyuhyun tak begitu nyaman dengan itu, namun ia tak perduli, ia terus menggenggam tangan anak didepannya ini dengan lebih erat berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan ke tangan Kyuhyun yang selalu terasa dingin. "Aku sudah tau bagaimana hidupmu. Dan aku tak akan terkejut kau mengatakan hal itu Kyu, kau berhak marah dan muak dengan hidupmu, tapi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk bahagia, raihlah itu." ucap Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh menatap Siwon. Dengan wajah pucatnya yang ia menatap Siwon dengan tajam seolah bertanya 'bagaimana kau bisa tau'.

"Aku kakak tiri Changmin, kau pasti terkejut kan? Dunia ini begitu sempit." Ujar Siwon.

"Oh" gumam Kyuhyun, ya pemuda pucat itu memang sedikit terkejut, benar.. dunia memang sempit.

"Kyu, kau tau? Kau masih memiliki 70% harapan untuk sembuh dari kanker itu. Mari kita lakukan operasi. Aku jamin kau bisa sembuh dan hidup normal seperti manusai lain Kyu."

"Kau begitu baik uisa-nim, sama seperti Changmin. Tapi aku sudah menyerah, aku merasa lelah untuk bertahan." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur, ya dari awal ia bertemu dengan Siwon, pemuda ini sangat baik, begitupun dengan Changmin. Walaupun mereka sudah mengetahui tentang hidupnya sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun melihat ketulusan dari binar mata kedua orang ini, Kyuhyun menyadari ia mendapat tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari dua orang ini, sebuah tatapan yang benar-benar jarang ia dapatkan. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah bertahan hidup, ia lelah bertahan.

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan Kyuhyun-ah, ada aku dan adikku yang berjanji selalu ada disampingmu. Kami berjanji."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingin."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon!" mohon Siwon sembari meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada digenggamannya.

Dengan sedikit susah, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Siwon, ia menatap tajam dokter tampan didepannya ini. "Uisa, Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan dan diharapkan mati! Kau tidak tau!" ujar Kyuhyun emosi. Walaupun suaranya tak keras, namun siwon melihat kemarahan dari nada bicara Kyuhyun, belum lagi tatapan penuh luka yang trepancar dari kedua onyx caramelnya membuat sesuatu seperti sedang menimpa dada uisa tampan ini. Dan Siwon mengakuinya, ia memang tak tau bagaimana rasanya tak diinginkan dan diharapkan mati, hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan itu, dan kenapa? Kenapa dari berjuta-juta anak didunia, harus anak dengan tubuh ringkih ini yang harus merasakannya?.

"Maaf. Aku memang tak tau. Tapi sekali lagi kumohon Kyu, kumohon bersedialah melakukan operasi. Hiduplah bersama kami, kau bisa meraih kebahagiaan dengan kami, aku jamin itu." Mohon Siwon sekali lagi.

"Keluarlah, aku mau tidur. Kau sudah selesai memeriksaku kan?" ucap Kyuhyun seolah tak menghiraukan permohonan Siwon.

"Kyu.."

"Kumohon keluarlah. Dan suruh juga adikmu itu pulang, ia tak perlu menungguiku seperti orang bodoh selama berjam-jam diluar."

"Baiklah.. istirahatlah lagi."

.

.

.

Jungsoo menggerutu pelan didalam hatinya ketika bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar berkali-kali dikamarnya yang mewah itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan jika tidur indahmu harus diganggu dengan bunyi ketukan pintu di pagi hari begini. Dengan malas ia membuka kedua mata dari tidur indahnya ketika bunyi ketukan itu bertempo semakin cepat. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, dengan lemas ia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Donghae?" ujar Jungsoo setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Jungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena masih mengantuk. "Ada apa Hae?" tanya Jungsoo sembari menguap.

"Kyuhyun tak pulang Hyung." Jawab Donghae to the point. Jungsoo melihat raut kekhawatiran diwajah tampan adiknya ini.

"Nde..?" tanya Jungsoo memastikan.

"Kyuhyun tak pulang hyung.. bagaimana ini?" ucap Donghae semakin gusar.

Jungsoo menarik lengan adik keduanya itu dengan pelan memasuki kamarnya dan tak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. "Hae.. tenanglah. Bukankah Kyuhyun memang bekerja saat pagi-pagi begini." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang benar-benar tampak khawatir.

"Tidak Hyung, ini sudah lewat jam 6. Ia sudah selesai bekerja jam segini. Dan aku sudah bertanya ke Lee ahjuma, ia berkata, ia juga tak melihat Kyuhyun sejak kemarin. Itu berarti Kyuhyun tak pulang dari kemarin Hyung."

"Hae.. tenanglah, Kyuhyun tak mungkin pergi, mungkin ia memang sedang ada urusan. Bukankah Kyuhyun juga pernah tak pulang?" Jungsoo menepuk pundak adiknya ini agar bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku takut Hyung, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar pergi. Eomma sering menyuruhnya pergi dari dulu." ucap Donghae dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hae, dengarkan Hyung. Jika anak itu memiliki niat untuk pergi. Ia pasti sudah pergi dari dulu. Percayalah, ia akan pulang sebentar lagi." jawab Jungsoo yakin.

"Tapi.."

"Jika sampai malam nanti ia tak juga pulang, kita akan mencarinya… bagaimana?" tawar Jungsoo.

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Jungsoo setelah sedikit tenang dari rasa khawatirnya akan sang adik bungsu.

.

.

.

Sementara dilain tempat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, adik bungsu yang mereka khawatirkan itu baru membuka mata dari tidurnya yang selama beberapa jam saja. Tirai jendela rumah sakit yang berwarna putih membuat cahaya matahari dapat menembus ke kamar rawat itu. Perlahan pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendudukan tubuhnya dengan sedikit susah, dan berhasil, sepertinya istirahat selama semalam tadi cukup membantu, walaupun masih sedikit lemas dan nyeri dikepala itu tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ah, sudah sangat lama ia tak tidur selama ini.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, sebuah tas ransel sekolah berwarna biru yang sedikit lusuh sudah ada diatas kursi disampingnya, tas sekolah itu miliknya, Kyuhyun tak tau kapan tas itu ada disitu, tapi mungkin Changmin sudah menaruhnya ketika ia tidur.

Beruntunglah, Kyuhyun memang membutuhkannya, ia ingin membayar perawatan dengan uang yang ada di buku tabungannya yang memang selalu ada didalam tas itu. Dengan susah payah pemuda pucat itu mengambil buku tabungannya, ia lalu turun dari kasurnya dengan menyeret tiang infusnya saat berjalan. Kyuhyun sadar dengan tubuh selemas ini, dirinya benar-benar masih membutuhkan cairan putih yang masuk melalui jarum yang tertancap ditangannya itu.

.

.

"Apa ? biaya perawatanku sudah dibayar?" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut kearah pegawai administasi rumah sakit itu. Ya, sekarang pemuda kurus dengan kulit sepucat salju itu sudah sampai diruang administrasi dengan berjalan dengan susah payah sebelumnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pegawai itu mengatakan bahwa biaya rumah sakitnya sudah lunas.

"Ya.. Biaya perawatan atas nama Kim Kyuhyun memang sudah lunas bahkan sampai 3 hari kedepan." Jawab seorang wanita cantik berseragam putih yang merupakan pegawai administrasi didepannya.

Kyuhyun bergumam kesal didalam hatinya, pasti dua bersaudara Choi Siwon dan Shim Changmin itu lagi yang membantunya sampai seperti ini, sungguh Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun, ia tak ingin bergantung pada siapapun sekarang. "Siapa yang membayarnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Wanita cantik didepannya kembali mengecek komputernya. "em.. disini tertulis dan ditanda tangani oleh tuan Lee Jonghyun." Jawab wanita itu.

"Lee Jonghyun.." gumam Kyuhyun tekejut, yang benar saja, seorang Lee Jonghyun membayarkan biaya rumah sakitnya? Atas dasar apa?. Jika itu adalah Choi Siwon atau Shim Changmin, Kyuhyun tentu tak terkejut, tapi Lee Jonghyun? Bagaimana bisa?

"Berapa total biaya perawatanku ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Satu juta won."

Kyuhyun diam sesaat mendengar angka yang tak sedikit itu, dengan pelan dibukanya buku tabungannya, ia hanya punya dua juta won dari hasil menabung selama ia bekerja sejak kecil, dan dalam dua hari, setengah dari uang tabungannya itu akan terkuras hanya untuk biaya perawatan dirumah sakit berkelas international ini.

Hah lucu sekali, ia membutuhkan bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk satu setengah juta won, dan seorang Lee Jonghyun dalam satu hari dengan mudahnya membuang-buang uang delapan ratus ribu won untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. 'Dunia memang tak adil' itu adalah fakta yang sangat nyata untuk seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, sepertinya anda belum sehat. Kembalilah ke kamar rawat anda." Ucap wanita didepannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam.

Kyuhyun tak menghiaraukannya, ia langsung keluar dari ruang administrasi itu dan melangkah dengan tertatih keruang rawatnya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sampai sore atau malam hari sampai tubuhnya benar-benar bisa diajak berjalan untuk pulang. Belum lagi, dirinya masih sedikit terkejut dengan fakta bahwa seoarang Lee Jonghyun mau membayarkan biaya perawatannya.

.

Kaki panjang itu masih melangkah lemas melewati koridor menuju kembali keruang rawatnya. Sampai sebuah bola menggelinding dan berhenti tepat didepan kakinya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika, dengan susah karena terhalang selang infuse, ia berjongkok mengambil bola itu. Sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Hyung tendang bolanya kemari.." suara itu terdengar ceria walaupun pelan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, 5 meter dihadapannya, seorang bocah menggemaskan yang mungkin berusia 8 sampai 10 tahun tengah tersenyum sumringah kearahnya, bocah itu mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, lengannya juga masih tetancap jarum infuse dengan tiang disampingnya pertanda bahwa bocah itu juga pasien dirumah sakit ini.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? Ayo tendang bolanya, ikut bermain denganku nde? Aku bosan sendirian." Bocah itu berucap sembari tersenyum sumringah lagi. Kyuhyun menatap anak didepannya ini dengan heran. Hei.. ini rumah sakit, yang benar saja anak ini bermain bola dikoridor rumah sakit.

"Aku tak bisa bermain bola." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek dan segera menaruh kembali bola ditangannya kelantai, ia kembali menyeret tiang infusenya sembari melanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang rawatnya.

"Aih.. Hyung bohong, mana mungkin laki-laki tak bisa main bola." ucap anak itu lagi, namun Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya, ia terus berjalan sampai melewati anak itu.

Sampai sebuah tangan mungil yang cukup dingin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. "Arraseo.. mungkin hyung hanya lelah, tapi tetap temani aku nde. Kita duduk disana, bagaimana? aku benar-benar bosan sendirian." Ucap anak itu lagi dengan kembali tersenyum sumringah, senyuman itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit iri, anak kecil ini seperti tak punya beban hidup, ya memang sebenarnya anak-anak tak punya beban hidup, hanya dirinya yang berbeda saat kecil sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan anak kecil yang tak dikenalnya ini. Namun anak itu terus menggenggam tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar seperti memohon. "Baiklah.." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Bocah menggemaskan itu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Hyung.. namaku Minhyun. Aku berumur 9 tahun." Tiba-tiba anak itu berucap memperkenalkan dirinya saat mereka telah duduk dikursi itu.

"Oh.." hanya itu tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu eomma.. eomma lama sekali datangnya." Lanjut bocah itu lagi. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar celotehannya. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan, mungkin bocah ini memang tak bisa sendirian, ia bosan menunggui ibunya dan sialnya Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya sehingga sekarang ia terjebak harus mendengarkan celotehan anak ini.

"Aku juga lapar.. tapi aku tak mau makan makanan rumah sakit. Aku sedang menunggu eomma membawa makanan untukku. Ah eomma lama sekali, dan hyung temani aku sampai eomma datang ya. Aish bagaimana ini? aku lapaar.." Lanjut bocah itu lagi.

"Kenapa tak makan makanan rumah sakit saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bocah ini.

"Tidak enak. Lagipula, karena aku sedang sakit, eomma harus menyuapi ku. Hihi" jawab bocah itu santai.

"Oh.. Kau sakit apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kata eomma disini ada tumor. Mereka menyebutnya kanker otak. Ah aku tak begitu mengerti hyung, tapi disini sangat nyeri setiap sakit itu muncul." anak itu berucap sembari menunjuk kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban anak itu. Mereka sama. Memiliki sebuah penyakit yang mematikan sekaligus sangat menyakitkan, namun anak didepannya ini begitu kecil untuk merasakannya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan iba.

"Pasti sangat sakit kan?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hmm.. rasanya seperti ingin mati saja setiap sakit itu datang." Jawab anak itu lirih. "Tapi aku tak mau mati, nanti eomma sedih, lagipula kata eomma aku akan segera sembuh." Lanjutnya dengan lebih semangat.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun senang melihat anak didepannya ini mempunyai semangat hidup. Kanker bukanlah penyakit yang main-main, penyakit sialan itu akan membunuhmu jika kau membiarkannya, dan Kyuhyun sadar betul itu.

"Hm.. aku disini untuk melakukan pengobatan untuk sakit itu. Dan eomma bilang beberapa hari lagi aku akan dioperasi, jika sudah sembuh nanti aku bisa bermain dengan hyung dan teman-temanku lagi, dan Appa juga janji akan mengajakku berlibur jika sudah sembuh nanti. Walaupun dokter berkata pengobatan itu akan berlangsung lama dan menyakitkan, tapi aku tetap akan berusaha sembuh seperti dulu demi eomma, appa dan hyung." Jawab anak itu panjang lebar, tak lupa dengan senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat benar-benar manis.

Mendengar jawaban anak itu, Kyuhyun menjadi iri, andaikan saja ayahnya berjanji seperti itu juga, Kyuhyun pasti tak perlu berfikir 2 kali untuk melakukan operasi. Tapi sudahlah, Kyuhyun tak berani bermimpi setinggi itu lagi, karena ia berbeda dengan anak ini, ayahnya tak mengharapkannya belum lagi ibunya justru mengharapkannya mati, dan sebagai anak Kyuhyun akan menurutinya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah anak disampingnya ini, dengan pelan diacaknya rambut anak bernama Minhyun itu dengan gemas. "Kau beruntung. Kau benar-benar beruntung mempunyai mereka disisimu. Jadi, kau harus berjanji untuk sembuh nde? Demi eomma, appa dan hyung mu. Arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hm.. pasti. Em.. hyung sedang menunggu eomma hyung juga ya, makanya hyung berkeliaran di koridor." ujar anak itu polos.

Menunggu eomma? Aish, Kyuhyun sungguh tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri didalam hati setelah mendengar pernyataan polos anak disampingnya ini. Menunggu eommanya? Bahkan eommanya tak tau dan pasti tak perduli bahwa Kyuhyun sedang sakit sekarang. "Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu hyung sedang menunggu appa hyung ya, atau hyungnya hyung?" tanya anak itu.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Berarti mereka tak bisa datang hari ini ya?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Mereka tak akan datang." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat namun terdengar lirih, benar-benar lirih sehingga membuat Minhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ya.. ibu, ayah dan kakaknya tak akan datang, dan tak mungkin akan datang, mereka bahkan tak tau dirinya sedang sakit, dan Kyuhyun yakin mereka juga tak perduli dengan dirinya yang tak pulang dua hari ini. Dan apakah jika mereka tau Kyuhyun sedang sakit, mereka akan menjenguknya? oh tidak.. Kyuhyun tidak ingin bermimpi lagi sekarang. Semua mimpi dan harapan itu telah ia buang jauh-jauh saat ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah, Kyuhyun tak ingin berharap lagi, karena harapan yang tak pernah terkabul itu jauh lebih sakit dibanding sakit di sekujur tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Minhyun bingung.

"Karena mereka tak akan datang Minhyun-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi semakin lirih. Anak berumur 9 tahun didepannya dapat melihat tatapan kosong Kyuhyun saat mengatakannya.

"Oh." Gumam anak berumur 9 tahun itu. "Memang hyung sakit apa? Astaga.. aku bahkan belum menanyakan nama hyung, aish aku terlalu banyak bicara. Mianhae." ucap Minhyun sembari menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Nama hyung, Kyuhyun. Hyung juga memiliki penyakit yang sama sepertimu." singkat Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah..? pasti Hyung juga akan dioperasi beberapa hari lagi kan? Sama sepertiku. Haha siap-siap lah hyung, rambut kita akan dicukur habis." Ucap Minhyun polos.

"Siapa bilang? Hyung tidak akan dioperasi dan rambut hyung tidak akan dicukur." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek.

"Mana bisa begitu, dokter bilang aku akan mati jika tumornya tak segera diangkat. Itu berarti hyung juga akan mati jika tak dioperasi sepertiku!"

"Walaupun begitu, hyung tetap tak akan operasi." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Mwo.. hyung gila ya? Hyung mau mati?" Nada bicara anak itu sedikit meninggi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tak gila.. hanya saja, kita berbeda Minhyun-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun sendu.

"apanya yang berbeda? Kita sama-sama sakit kanker otak hyung.."

"Kau memiliki banyak sekali orang disisimu, jadi kau harus sembuh. Kalau hyung, orang-orang yang menjadi alasan hyung bertahan hidup tak menginginkan hyung, dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menuruti mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo?" Minhyun bingung dengan jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang pasti tak akan dimengerti anak umur 9 tahun.

"Sudahlah. Hyung ingin istirahat, hyung pergi duluan nde? Anyong.." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan bocah yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal ditinggal sendiri.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, Donghae yang merasa Kyuhyun tak kunjung pulang semakin gelisah saja diruang tengah. Ia tak tau kemana perginya eommanya dan Kibum, mungkin eommanya sedang ada urusan bisnis dan Kibum sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sementara Yesung sendiri sudah berkata ia tak akan pulang hari ini. Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti ia memiliki kesempatan untuk leluasa berusaha lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi percuma saja, toh adik bungsunya itu bahkan tak menunjukkan dirinya dari kemarin. 'Kemana Kyuhyun sebenarnya' Berkali-kali Donghae menggumamkan kalimat tersebut dengan pelan. Ia masih duduk dengan gusar diruang tengah itu sembari sesekali melirik kearah jam dinding dan kearah pintu secara bergantian.

Sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan Donghae, namun lagi-lagi pemuda berwajah mirip nemo itu terpaksa harus menghela nafasnya dengan berat ketika ia melihat Jungsoo lah yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat hyung." ucap Donghae lesu.

"Apa ia belum pulang juga?" tanya Jungsoo to the point sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae.

"Belum. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar khawatir hyung." Jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah. Mari cari dia. Tapi kau tau kemana kita harus pergi?" ucap Jungsoo lembut.

"Aku tak tau." Jawab Donghae lesu.

"Arra.. kita kesekolahnya saja dulu ya. Ia sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Kibum kan?"

"Nde. Tapi jam sekolah sudah berakhir dari tadi hyung. Kau ini tak pernah sekolah ya." Gerutu Donghae kesal.

"Kita coba saja Kim Donghae. Daripada kau duduk diam seperti orang bodoh disini." Kesal Leeteuk sembari berdiri dan menarik lengan Donghae menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, tapi tak perlu menarik lenganku begini juga kan. Sakit hyung." Protes Donghae tak diindahkan oleh hyung sulungnya yang terus menyeretnya berjalan.

Jungsoo membuka pintu rumah megah itu dengan cepat, berniat langsung pergi dengan segera bersama Donghae menggunakan mobil mewahnya, namun baru ia akan melangkah, ia menyadari ada seseorang dihadapannya, tepat didepan pintu yang baru terbuka itu.

Orang dihadapannya itu, adiknya yang dikhawatirkannya dari kemarin, adik yang baru ingin dicarinya bersama Donghae karena tak pulang selama hampir dua hari. Ia bisa melihat adiknya itu mengenakan seragam sekolah ditutupi dengan mantel hitam yang selalu dipakainya, ia juga mengenakan ransel sekolahnya yang berwarna biru. Jangan lupakan bahwa adiknya sangat pucat, adiknya tak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun." Gumam Donghae dibelakang Jungsoo terkejut. Jungsoo juga tak kalah kalah terkejut, namun Jungsoo segera tersenyum canggung mengetahui adik bungsu mereka akhirnya pulang. Sementara Donghae dengan mata berbinar terus memandang Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang terus dipandangi seperti itu merasa canggung. Pemuda pucat yang baru beberapa jam lalu keluar dari rumah sakit itu buru-buru melangkah masuk melewati kedua hyungnya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Sampai tangan Donghae mengait lengannya, membuat pemuda pucat itu terpaksa berhenti. Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar disentuh oleh Donghae, walapun ini adalah yang kedua kalinya, tetap saja pemuda tinggi itu tak terbiasa.

"Kau dari mana. Kenapa tak pulang dari kemarin?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dibuatnya, Khawatirkah?

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap kedua hyungnya itu dengan bingung. "Ada apa denganmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Donghae bertanya kenapa kau tak pulang. Apa itu salah?" jawab Jungsoo dibelakang mereka.

"Jungsoo hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya, jungsoo berbicara padanya? Apa ini mimpi? Hyung sulung yang terlihat begitu tak perduli padanya itu sedang berbicara padanya sekarang?.

"Nde? Sebenarnya kau dari mana saja? Kami baru akan mencarimu." Ujar Jungsoo lembut.

"Kalian? Mencariku? Apakah kalian sedang bermain-main sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sukses memukul telak dada Donghae dan Jungsoo seketika sesaat mendengarnya. Tentu adiknya ini tak percaya bahwa mereka mencarinya. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun logis, tapi tetap saja pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu seperti menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukanlah hyung Kyuhyun selama ini.

Donghae dan Jungsoo hanya bisa diam saat ini. "Ah, benarkan kalian sedang bermain-main. Kalau begitu bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman mu dilenganku Donghae hyung? aku ingin mengganti pakaianku." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah melihat kedua hyungnya itu hanya diam.

"Kyu.. kau darimana saja? Kami benar-benar khwatir karena kau tak pulang." Ujar Donghae sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dan terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Apakah salah seorang hyung mengkhawatirkan Dongsaengnya?" ujar Jungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Hyung? Dongsaeng? Khawatir?... Hah.. Ada apa dengan kalian? Kumohon berhentilah bermain-main! Jangan membuatku berharap lagi pada kalian."

"Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau begitu tak percaya kami menghkawatirkanmu? Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Jungsoo sendu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Semua sudah sangat jelas hyung.. kau bahkan baru pertama kali memanggil namaku."

**TBC**

Mohon Comment nya..

Masih ditunggu kah?

Nah, kira-kira kyunya bakalan sembuh dan mau hidup bereng siwon and changmin tidak ya? Ikutin terus chapter selanjutnya…

Maaf lagi-lagi ff ini yang update, tapi memang kebanyakan reader minta ff ini kan yang dilanjutkan dulu?

_PS : Untuk yang minta nama fb atau twitter. maaf saya cuma share lewat PM saja. And once again, __**please don't call me AUTHOR ya**__ (cukup Jiyeoon, chingu/eonni/kakak). _

Thanks untuk semua review, fav, follow. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya terutama, sorry reviewnya tidak dibalas satu-satu jadi jikaada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan lewat PM_ ya._ tapi dibaca semua kok, dan reviewnya membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ini.

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, Maaf. Maaf.

FF I want to be a part of them dan Missing you tetap ditunggu ya, saya gak janji bakalan cepat, bukan karena saya mengabaikan kedua ff itu, hanya belum ada waktu saja. Maaf sekali.

SEE YOU AGAIN.. masih ditunggu kan?

Don't Forget to give me Review..

_*JIYEOON _


	15. Chapter 14

**ME **

**CHAPTER 14**

By. jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin. Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon. Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun. Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo. Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung. Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC).

Warning **: IF you don't like, you should not to read. No Bash. Fanfic hanyalah fanfic. The casts are belong them self. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ide sederhana ini. But this story is mine. Budayakan Review after Read. **

Summary : Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ? Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.

**ME**

**Chapter 14**

**Sebelumnya..**

"Kyu.. kau darimana saja? Kami benar-benar khawatir karena kau tak pulang." Ujar Donghae sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dan terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Apakah salah seorang hyung mengkhawatirkan Dongsaengnya?" ujar Jungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Hyung? Dongsaeng? Khawatir?... Hah.. Ada apa dengan kalian? Kumohon berhentilah bermain-main! Jangan berharap lagi pada kalian."

"Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau begitu tak percaya kami menghkawatirkanmu? Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Jungsoo sendu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Semua sudah sangat jelas hyung.. kau bahkan baru pertama kali memanggil namaku!"

**Selanjutnya**

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Semua sudah sangat jelas hyung.. kau bahkan baru pertama kali memanggil namaku!" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Donghae dengan paksa, tatapan tajamnya mengarah kepada kedua orang didepannya ini secara bergantian, tatapan yang menggambarkan raut marah dan kesal itu dapat dibaca oleh Donghae dan Jungsoo, membuat kedua orang itu bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Aku sudah memanggil namamu sekarang." Jungsoo akhirnya berucap setelah beberapa saat terdiam bersama Donghae. Ia menatap lurus kearah adik bungsu yang juga sedang memandangnya sekarang. Jungsoo berusaha terlihat tulus dihadapan adiknya ini.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar namanya disebut begitu jelas oleh Jungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda berwajah tirus itu menghela nafas dengan kasar "Hah.." ia tersenyum menyedihkan secara bersamaan "Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Jungsoo menjadi diam karena mendengar pertanyaannya. "Sudahlah Hyung, lakukan seperti sebagaimana yang selalu kalian lakukan. Acuhkan aku seperti biasanya. Ini terlalu aneh." Lanjut Kyuhyun, dengan sikapnya seperti itu, ia ingin agar hyungnya berhenti bersikap aneh seperti ini, sudah bertahun-tahun ia diacuhkan, namun tiba-tiba mereka berdua berubah secara total seperti ini, ini bukan permainan yang ingin dimainkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sedang lelah.

"Kyu…" Donghae kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini ia memegang kedua tangannya, ia ingin adiknya benar-benar melihat ketulusan yang sedang berusaha ia dan Jungsoo berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Donghae dengan intens. Tatapan sendunya yang melukiskan kelelahan benar-benar mengores hati Donghae dan Jungsoo saat ini.

"Kyuhyun." Donghae kembali semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, agar setidaknya adiknya ini mau mendengarkan mereka sedikit. "Akh.." erangan Kyuhyun baru membuat dirinya baru sadar bahwa tangan kanan adik yang sedang dingenggamnya itu seperti dibungkus sesuatu. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan benar, terdapat kapas cukup tebal yang dieratkan oleh plaster di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Infuse? Kau sakit?" Donghae tidak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kemungkinan besar telah di opname. Kyuhyun yang merasa genggaman Donghae ditangan kanannya melonggar segera melepaskannya. Ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya kebelakang, namun itu membuat Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggamanya disebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

"Kyu.. katakan kau kenapa?" Jungsoo menimpali, suaranya memelan karena sedari tadi hanya penolakanlah yang ia dan Donghae terima dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudahku bilang, acuhkan aku seperti biasanya!" ucap Kyuhyun kasar, Donghae terkejut ketika secara bersamaan genggamannya disentak kasar oleh Kyuhyun, ia baru kali pertama melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. "Berhentilah begini, kalian membuatku bingung!" lanjut Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Maafkan hyung. Maafkan hyung, hyung minta maaf kyu. Bisakah kita memulai dari awal? Kau dongsaeng kami, kami hyungmu." Donghae meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, memegangnya dengan lembut agar sang adik ini melihat lebih dalam ketulusan yang berusaha ia berikan melalui matanya.

"Memulai dari awal? Aku dongsaeng kalian? Kalian hyungku?." Tanya Kyuhyun, ia tidak sedikitpun berusaha melepas tangan Donghae dari pipi tirusnya, biarkan ia merasakan ini walaupan sekali saja.

Donghae mengangguk yakin mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Nde. Kau dongsaeng Kami, Kami Hyungmu. Kita mulai dari awal." Jungsoo yang sedari tadi dibelakang Donghae melangkah maju. Berdiri disamping Donghae agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah adik bungsu mereka.

"Aku dongsaeng kalian? Setelah 15 tahun kalian baru mengatakannya? Apakah ini mimpi?" tanya Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih. Donghae mati-matian menahan airmatanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. kau sedang tak bermimpi." Balas Jungsoo, Jungsoo kembali meyakinkan Kyuhyun, dengan pelan dan ragu ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat adik bungsunya itu bergetar karena terkejut.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum sinis sembari kembali menatap kedua hyung didepannya.

"Dongsaeng ya? Apakah pantas?" pertanyaan ambigu itu lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun, Donghae dibuat bingung mendengarnya,

"Kyu apa maksudmu..?" ucap Donghae.

"Jawabanya, tak pantas hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau katakan dongsaeng. Sudahlah Kyu.. jangan memikirkan apapun" Jungsoo tak seperti Donghae, ia langsung mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ia menatap kedua Hyungnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Lihatlah diri kalian hyung. Pakaian bermerk yang kalian kenakan. Mobil mewah yang selalu kalian gunakan untuk berpergian. Jumlah uang yang kalian punya. Status kalian sebagai anak pemilik Kim Furniture Company." Jeda Kyuhyun sebentar, ia kembali menarik nafas cukup lama berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang mulai timbul dihatinya. "Semua itu.. jika dibanding dengan diriku sekarang, seperti yang Kibum hyung katakan kepadaku, tak akan ada yang percaya hyung jika kita bersaudara. Tak ada yang percaya jika aku adik kalian, mereka sudah terlanjur mengetahuiku sebagai seorang pembantu. Bukan adik, tapi pembantu." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 'pembantu' dengan lebih jelas.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh sudah, ia sungguh merasa seperti seorang yang tak berguna untuk adiknya. Fakta bahwa adiknya menganggap dirinya tak pantas menjadi Dongsaeng mereka membuat bulir-bulir krystal bening jatuh dari kedua mata Donghae, Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali semua yang ia lakukan selama ini, menyesali betapa bodohnya ia yang selalu menuruti perintah ibunya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudah jangan mengingat-ingat perkataan Kibum." Jungsoo menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, pemuda 25 tahun itu sebenarnya tak juga beda dengan Donghae, sejujurnya ia tengah merasa seperti tengah dihantam dengan palu dibagian dadanya setelah mendengar ucapan adik bungsu mereka, namun ia lebih tenang dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku berbicara fakta hyung! Begitu juga dengan perkataan Kibum Hyung. Lihatlah aku..Kalian tak tau apa yang orang-orang fikirkan tentangku diluar sana. Mereka mengejek dan memandangku dengan rendah, mereka mengataiku pembantu dan pengemis beasiswa, kau tau itu hyung?. Berfikirlah dengan logis, dengan penampilanku seperti ini, adakah yang percaya bahwa aku mengatakan aku adalah adik kalian? Kita sangat berbeda hyung. Aku baru sadar sekarang hyung, aku tak pantas menjadi adik kalian."

"Kyu.. berhenti bicara seperti itu. kau adik kami!" Bantah Jungsoo tak terima, ia meremas kedua pundak Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa semakin menangis dalam diam saja sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya melepas tangan Jungsoo yang sedang memengang pundaknya. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengakuiku sebagai adik? Wae?" teriak Kyuhyun mengeluarkan emosinya pada akhirnya. Tak nyaring memang, sehingga hanya mereka bertiga yang berada dalam ruangan itu saja yang bisa mendengar, Namun Jungsoo tetap terkejut dengan teriakan adiknya itu. Tatapan penuh luka dan kecewa yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya membuat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun Jungsoo berusaha tak menangis karena ia juga tak melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Mianhae.." lirih Donghae, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aku tak butuh maaf hyung!"

"Mianhae, hyung mianhae Kyu. Mianhae, ijnkan hyung memberi apa yang kau ingingkan selama ini, ijinkan hyung mengobati sakit hatimu selama ini." Ucap Donghae sembari menangis dihadapan adiknya.

"Memberi yang kuinginkan? Kau ingin tau apa yang kuinginkan? aku tak pernah menginginkan memakai pakaian bagus seperti yang kalian kenakan, aku tak pernah menginginkan memakan makanan enak seperti yang kalian makan, aku tak menginginkan mendapat fasilitas mewah seperti kalian." Kyuhyun berucap sembari menatap kedua hyungnya itu secara bergantian. "Aku tak ingin apapun selain satu hal. Hanya kasih sayang, tapi pernahkah kalian memberinya?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar, ia tak menangis, hanya saja dadanya sedari tadi begitu sesak. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jungsoo dan Donghae dengan tatapan penuh luka. "Kau tau hyung? aku sakit dengan semua itu, aku benar-benar merasa sakit dengan sikap kalian. Kalian tak ada bedanya dengan eomoni yang selalu memukuliku." Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kami janji akan memberinya sekarang. Kasih sayang bukan? Kami akan memberinya Kyu.. Maaf begitu terlambat, maaf membuatmu begitu sakit Dongsaeng, Hyung Mianhae." Jungsoo akhirnya memnita maaf.

"Kita memulai dari awal nde?" tanya Jungsoo memohon.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

"Wae? apa kau membenci kami?" kini giliran Donghae yang bertanya. Donghae menanyakannya dengan gugup, ia takut jika adiknya ini membencinya.

"Hah.. benci?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Ia menutup kedua matanya beberapa detik karena lelah sebelum kembali bersuara. "Jika aku membenci kalian, sudah dari dulu aku membunuh diriku. Sudah terlambat hyung. Kenapa tak disaat aku masih bermimpi begitu tinggi agar bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian? Kenapa disaat semuanya semakin rumit untukku. Aku sudah menunggu selama 15 tahun, itu sudah terlalu lama, aku tak mau menunggu dan memulai apapun dengan kalian sekarang. Semuanya sudah terlambat, sungguh." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan raut wajah lelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat Dongsaeng.. tidak ada." Jungsoo berucap yakin.

"Kalian tidak tau apapun! Berhentilah!" Ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih. Ia kembali melangkah mundur menjauh dari kedua hyungnya.

"Kyuhyun.." Donghae tak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka dari ruangan itu melangkah maju dan mulai menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tak diperdulikannya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit meringis karena ia memengang begitu erat tangan kanan adiknya yang terbalut bekas infuse.

"Sudah terlambat hyung! Sekali lagi kukatakan pada kalian bahwa aku sudah tak ingin berharap dan tak ingin percaya!" Kyuhyun melepaskan kasar pegangan Donghae dan segera berlalu dengan langkah cepat dan panjang menuju kekamarnya yang berada dibagian ujung rumah besar itu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini menangis melihatnya dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun..!" Donghae memanggilnya, namun tak ia hiraukan ia terus berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Hae.. biarkan ia tenang." Jungsoo menepuk pundak Donghae agar adiknya itu tenang.

"Eotokhe Jungsoo hyung?" lirih Donghae, ia sudah tak kuat dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang meluruh kelantai, sehingga Jungsoo terpaksa ikut duduk menenangkannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi di seluru penjuru SMA Pareun, seluruh murid kelas 10-A segera berlarian dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan berbentuk kotak yang merupakan tempat belajar mereka sedari tadi. Meninggalkan kedua murid terpintar yang menempati bangku bagian kanan pojok dan belakang ruangan itu.

Shim Changmin mulai menatap Kyuhyun cemas sekaligus kesal. Yang benar saja, kemarin sore ia sudah begitu terburu-buru pergi kerumah sakit sepulang sekolah. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Teman sebangkunya itu malah sudah tidak ada diruang rawatnya, belum lagi kakak tirinya yang merupakan dokter muda yang cerdas sekaligus bodoh juga tak tau apapun. Ya, dirinya bisa mengerti, Siwon hyungnya tak hanya merawat Kyuhyun saja, hyung tampannya itu juga memiliki begitu banyak pasien lain, belum lagi hyungnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun sejam sebelumnya. Ah.. memang Kyuhyun sendirilah yang pergi secara tiba-tiba, ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapaun.

Kyuhyun tadi pagi muncul dikelas tepat disaat guru masuk sehingga ia tak bisa bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun kenapa pemuda pucat ini pergi begitu saja kemarin. Lagi, Changmin menatap teman sebangkunya ini dengan kesal sekaligus khawatir. Yang ditatap seolah tak menghiraukan apapun dan terus sibuk memasukkan buku pelajaran yang digunakannya tadi kedalam tas.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja kemarin?" akhirnya Changmin membuka suara dengan kesal.

Orang yang diajaknya bicara itu kembali terlihat tak perduli, sehingga Changmin kehilangan kesabarannya dan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan paksa agar menghadapnya. "Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku dan Siwon hyung saat kau tak ada dikamar rawatmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai keluar dari rumah sakit begitu saja? Kau pikir tubuhmu itu tak butuh istirahat ha?" ucap Changmin emosi.

"Kau marah padaku? Apa hakmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Ucap Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Kyuhyun.. Kami khawatir padamu, lihatlah.. kau masih sangat pucat, kau kenapa selalu memaksa tubuhmu beraktifitas terus. Kalau kau pulang, setidaknya kau beristirahat dirumah dulu. kau pasti bekerja juga kan semalam sampai pagi? Aish kau ini benar-benar.."

"Ini tubuhku. Aku tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan tubuhku." Kyuhyun berucap lagi tanpa menatap Changmin, menatap seorang disampingnya ini sedikit membuatnya goyah dengan keputusannya. Changmin benar-benar orang yang baik.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Tak bisakah kau memberiku kepercayaan, tak bisakah sedikitpun kau menerimaku." Ucap Changmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Changmin. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar meminta maaf telah memperlakukan orang sebaik ini dengan seperti ini. "Orang-orang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Mereka membentukku menjadi orang yang tak percaya siapapun. Jangan salahkan aku Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sembari mengambil amplop didalam tasnya, tanpa menunggu Changmin menyahut ucapannya lagi, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini menatapnya terkejut karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Kyu.. " Teriak Changmin.

"Ya, Kim Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?" Changmin mulai mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Changmin bertanya setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya tak menjawab dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Changmin akhirnya diam mengikuti pemuda pucat ini melangkah.

.

.

Dingin.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan tempat itu. Tempat tertinggi yang dimiliki gedung SMA Pareun. Atap sekolah, tempat dimana biasanya murid-murid akan membolos jika sedang bosan dan sedang cuaca yang bagus. Cuaca bagus. Tidak seperti cuaca saat ini, salju yang selalu turun dibulan Februari membuat tempat ini tak terjamah sekalipun oleh semua murid. Hanya orang aneh saja yang mau betah berlama-lama ditempat yang cukup tinggi dan tak tertutupi dinding, sehingga membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya hawa dingin khas musim salju.

Jika sebelumnya Kim Kyuhyun adalah termasuk orang aneh yang mau duduk dibangku atap sekolah saat musim dingin seperti ini, sepertinya ada satu murid lagi yang juga benar-benar aneh dan tak menyayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Lee Jonghyun, murid kelas dua yang merupakan sahabat Kim Kibum dan Lee Seungri lah orang aneh itu. Sudah satu jam, terhitung sejak jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai ia membolos kesini, Jonghyun memang tak begitu perduli dengan nilai akademiknya.

Ia sadar, sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat. Namun ia tak memiliki niat sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat itu. Apa yang dilakukannya? Bermain game, jemari-jemari panjangnya sejak satu jam lalu tak henti bergerak menekan-nekan tombol yang sama pada sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam, orang-orang menyebutnya PSP. Jonghyun memang suka bermain game.

"Aku kira, Kyuhyun satu-satunya murid yang punya pikiran diluar batas sehingga duduk di tempat sedingin ini. Ternyata kau juga Lee Jonghyun, oh maaf.. Jonghyun sunbae." Sebuah suara yang ia ketahui suara Changmin, membuat Jonghyun segera mempause game yang dimainkannya

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berada dibelakangnya. "Shim Changmin, Kim Kyuhyun..Oh kalian ingin memakai tempat ini?" ucap Jonghyun. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Jonghyun jadi tau bahwa tempat ini memang merupakan tempat yang sering digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu jam istrihatnya selain dikelas saat musim dingin.

"Tidak tau, aku hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun." Changmin segera menjawab setelah melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Jonghyun.

"Oh Anyeong Kyuhyun-ssi." sapa Jonghyun sedikit sungkan.

"Baguslah kita bertemu disini. Aku mencarimu tadi." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya, ia baru mengerti, ternyata sedari tadi Kyuhyun berkeliling dikoridor dan beberapa tempat disekolah ini untuk mencari Jonghyun. Tapi untuk apa?

Kyuhyun melangkah maju tepat dihadapan Jonghyun. Ia meletakkan amplop yang sedari tadi dibawanya tepat disamping Jonghyun yang masih duduk dibangku panjang itu.

"Itu uangmu. Biaya rumah sakitku, kupikir kau belum lupa Jonghyun-ssi."

"Jadi kau yang membayar biaya rumah sakit? Pantas saja Siwon hyung bingung kemarin." Changmin berucap dibelakang mereka. Oh jadi benar Jonghyun yang membayarnya, ia sudah menebak saat kemarin hyung nya berkata bahawa biaya perawatan Kyuhyun sudah dibayar. Hyungnya bahkan bingung dan mengaku ia belum membayar biaya perawatan Kyuhyun karena memang Kyuhyun masih butuh istirahat dirumah sakit itu.

"Oh.. tapi aku membayarnya bukan untuk menerima lagi uang darimu." Ucap Jonghyun, ia mengambil amplop berisi uang yang diletakkan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Ia mengangsurkan amplop itu kearah Kyuhyun kembali.

"Dan aku tak perlu uangmu." Tolak Kyuhyun, ia segera berlalu pergi, namun baru selangkah Jonghyun telah berdiri dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Aku tau kau membutuhkan ini, ambilah lagi. Aku membayar itu dengan tulus." Ucap Jonghyun kembali dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia tau Kyuhyun membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya.

"Tulus? Kau?.. Kau kira aku percaya? Ambilah uangmu, berhenti melihatku begitu rendah Jonghyun-ssi. Tidakkah itu terlihat seperti kau telah mengolok-olokku yang begitu miskin?" ucap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit emosi. Ia berkata yang sebenarnya, karena memang terlihat aneh ketika orang yang setiap hari membullymu tiba-tiba membantumu begitu saja.

"Kyu.. Jonghyun tulus ingin membantumu. Bahkan kemarin Jonghyun-ssi lah yang membantuku membawamu kerumah sakit." Changmin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan ikut campur Shim Changmin. Sudahlah Jonghyun-ssi ambil saja uangmu."

"Kyu.. ia tulus." Ucap Changmi lagi.

"Arraseo, aku menerima ini.. tapi aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf karena selama setahun ini membuatmu begitu tersiksa dengan perilakuku kepadamu. Maaf.. aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jonghyun meminta maaf sembari menundukkan kepalanya menyesal sekaligus malu dihadapan pemuda pucat yang tak seharusnya ia bully setiap hari itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar permohonan maaf Jonghyun yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang-orang mulai bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin Donghae dan Jungsoo yang bersikeras ingin memperlakukannya sebagai adik sehingga membuatnya semakin sakit saja karena mereka yang begitu terlambat memulai disaat semuanya sudah rumit. Dan sekarang Jonghyun tiba-tiba minta maaf.

"Kau diam? Ah ya.. kau pasti tak akan memaafkanku. Arraseo, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, dengan semua perilakuku tak mungkin kau memaafkanku. Tak apa.. kau pasti membenciku. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi aku hanya ingin minta maaf, tanpa berharap banyak kau memaafkanku" ucap Jonghyun kembali dengan pelan setelah tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Benci? Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk membenci orang." Kyuhyun akhirnya berucap, membuat Jonghyun kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang disampingnya ini dengan intens.

"Nde..? itu berarti kau tak membenciku? Tak mungkin, kau pasti dendam kan dengan sikapku selama ini kepadamu?" Tanya Jonghyun tak percaya.

"Dendam? Benci? Hah.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada meremehkan. "Dengar, Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanku seperti itu selama aku hidup. Aku sudah mengalami bullying sejak aku pertama sekolah di sekolah dasar, Jika harus dendam dan dibenci maka akan ada banyak sekali orang yang kubenci dan akan banyak sekali dendam dalam hatiku." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu langsung melangkah pergi, Changmin yang sedari tadi mengekorinya ikut melangkah pergi..

"Jonghyun-ssi, kami duluan" teriak Changmin yang sudah menjauh mengikuti Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang kini terus menatap punggung keduanya yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jonghyun duduk kembali dibangku panjang itu. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit putih karena tertutup awan, beruntunglah salju sedang tak turun dari atas langit itu. "Tuhan… tidakkah kau ingin membantu dia untuk merasakan bahagia didunia? Atau kau ingin ia benar-benar bahagia disurgamu saja? Itukah kenapa ia menyerah bertahan hidup? Kyuhyun anak yang baik, aku ingin membantunya Tuhan, ijinkan aku membantunya, buat ia berubah fikiran untuk mau sembuh... Kumohon, aku mungkin bukan orang yang baik selama ini, tapi bisakah Kau mengabulkan keinginanku sekali ini saja?" Jonghyun memohon sembari terus menatap langit putih itu, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara kepada Tuhan, ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk seorang yang baru dikenalnya selama setahun.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda. Anda sedang makan?" suara seseorang menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah nasinya dimeja yang tak cukup panjang didapur itu. Kyuhyun mendongak, setelah melihat orang yang berbicara didepannya adalah Yoona, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya, ah tidak… ia hampir sudah selesai makan, satu sendok nasi yang sedang ia masukan dimulutnya itu adalah suapan terakhirnya, ia terbiasa makan dengan cepat karena porsi makannya memang sedikit lagipula tak ada alasan untuk makan terlalu lama karena ia hanya memakan nasi putih saja sekarang.

"Aku baru saja selesai.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai mengunyah. Ia mengambil gelas yang sudah terisi air putih disamping mangkuk lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Dengan cepat ia bediri, memberaskan mangkuk dan gelasnya untuk dicuci.

"Biar saya saja.." Yoona berusaha menghentikkan Kyuhyun yang ingin membereskan meja itu,

"Tidak usah." Tolak Kyuhyun pelan, ia segera mengangkat mangkuk dan gelasnya menuju wastafel, dengan cekatan ia cuci sampai bersih mangkuk, gelas dan sendok yang digunakannya tadi. Ia terlihat sudah terbiasa melakukan itu, ya memang sudah bertahun-tahun ia melakukannya, melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukan seandainya saja statusnya diakui sebagai anak.

"Kenapa anda hanya makan nasi putih saja?" tanya Yoona tiba-tiba, gadis itu berucap sembari mengambil satu cangkir, ia terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Aku tak sempat membeli ramyun." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat setelah selasai mencuci pirngnya, pemuda itu mengeringkan tangannya yang basah pada serbet disamping wastafel. Memang benar ia tak sempat membeli makanan yang selalu dikonsumsinya hampir setiap hari itu, biasanya ia memakan makanan instan itu, namun jika ia lupa atau tak sempat terpaksa ia memakan nasi.

"Tidak.. bukan itu maksud saya, di lemari pendingin masih banyak makanan yang bisa dipanaskan. Kenapa anda tak memakan itu? makanan instan tak bagus untuk tubuh, belum lagi anda hanya makan sehari sekali." ucap Yoona dengan nada khawatir, sudah 2 bulan ia bekerja disini, dan ia selalu mendapati Kyuhyun setiap sore mamakan makanan instan atau nasi putih saja sekali dalam sehari.

"Aku tak seharusnya memakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Kau sedang membuat kopi? Siapa yang meminumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat memperhatikan Yoona tengah mengaduk kopi yang sudah diseduh dan hampir jadi itu. Ia baru sadar ternyata Yoona sedari tadi sedang membuat kopi. Tapi untuk siapa? yang ia tahu tak ada yang meminum kopi selain abojinya dirumah ini.

"Tuan Besar Kim. Tadi tak sengaja saya lewat di ruang kerjanya, dan beliau menyuruh saya membuatkan kopi."

"Aboji ada dirumah? Ia masih di Korea ?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Yoona.

"Iya, anda tak tau? yang saya dengar dari Ahjumma Lee, beliau akan langsung pergi nanti malam setelah makan malam disini. Tuan Besar mengambil penerbangan terakhir menuju Canada malam ini." Yoona menjelaskan apa yang sudah didengarnya dari Ahjumma Lee, manager rumah tangga dirumah itu.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam.

"Tuan Muda tau kalau beliau baru akan kembali dua tahun lagi?" tanya Yoona. Ia berhenti mengaduk kopi yang sudah jadi itu. karena kopi itu masih sangat panas, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung mengatarkannya keruangan Tuan Kim.

"Dua tahun? Tapi setiap tahun aboji akan selalu berkunjung untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kibum Hyung."

"Yang saya dengar tahun depan setelah Tuan Muda Kibum lulus sekolah ia juga akan ikut ke Canada untuk tinggal bersama Tuan Besar Kim. Itulah sebabnya Tuan besar Kim tak akan kembali ke Korea lagi, ia baru kembali dua tahun lagi untuk memantau perusahaan saja. Begitulah yang Ahjumma Lee katakan. Jadi makan malam kali ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir, itu sebabnya Nyonya menyuruh kami memasak makanan-makanan yang lezat hari ini." Yoona menjelaskan kembali apa yang didengarnaya dari Ahjumma Lee dan maid-maid lainnya, wanita memang suka bergosip.

"Dua tahun ya? Lama sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri diam didepan wastafel itu dengan Yoona disampingnya yang mulai terlihat bingung meliahat Kyuhyun yang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'2 tahun, itu waktu yang cukup lama, apakah 2 tahun aku masih hidup? Apakah 2 tahun aku masih bisa melihatmu aboji. Aku sedang sakit aboji, pasti aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi jika itu benar-benar 2 tahun... eotokhe aku takut…' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati benar-benar lirih, mungkin jika ucapannya itu keluar dari mulutnya, Yoona disampingnya bisa menangis mendengar itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sedang bergemuruh karena takut dan sedih. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali membuka kedua mata itu, onyx caramelnya langsung manatap Yoona dengan dalam.

"Yoona-ssi, bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

.

.

**TBC**

**Update cepat kan? Bagaimana Chapter Ini? Masih ditunggu kan? TBC nya nanggung lagi kan? Chapter depan reader bakalan bisa nebak Kyuhyun nasibnya beneran mati atau gak. Yang comment ini mendekati ending, No.. kalian salah.**

To My beloved reader, thanks for your review, fav and follow. Thanks untuk semua semangat dan komentarnya, Love You all. Maaf sudah membuat sebagian dari kalian menangis selama ini. Karena saya tidak sempat membalas review, jadi kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan lewat PM, atau mau kenalan juga bisa. Terus diikutin dan jangan bosan-bosan dengan ff ini ya.

**See You in Next Chapter or other FF. jangan lupa review setelah membaca teman-teman. ^^**

**A.N **: Saya tidak akan memaksa anda untuk mereview. Jika ingin baca saja juga tidak apa, Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, berhentilah meminta untuk update cepat, sementara anda sendiri tak pernah memberi sepatah dua kata komentar untuk setiap ff saya. Menulis itu tidak secepat membaca. (_Note ini untuk beberapa orang yang telah mengirim inbox via PM atau FB pribadi saya agar saya __**cepat update**__ sementara pada kenyataanya yang saya lihat mereka tak pernah mereview ff saya, saya sedang malas untuk membalas inbox kalian. Semoga kalian membaca note ini_.).

*Jiyeoon


	16. Chapter 15

**ME**

**CHAPTER 15**

**By. jiyeoon**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin as**

**Shim Changmin. Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon. Lee Jonghyun as**

**Lee Jonghyun. Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae. Kim Kibum as**

**Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo. Kim Jongwoon as**

**Kim Yesung. Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC).**

**Warning : IF you don't like, you should not to read. No Bash.**

**Fanfic hanyalah fanfic. The casts are belong them self. Saya**

**hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ide sederhana ini. But**

**this story is mine. Budayakan Review after Read.**

**Summary : Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ?**

**Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah**

**mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah**

**berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan**

**kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika**

**sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku**

**pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus**

**bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus**

**mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.**

**ME**

**Chapter 15**

**Sebelumnya...**

"Yoona-ssi, bisakah aku meminta tolong ?"..

**Selanjutnya..**

"Yoona-ssi, bisakah aku meminta tolong ?" Kyuhyun menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan dalam, dan berucap cukup ragu.

"Nde?" tanya Yoona tak mengerti.

"Kumohon bantu aku kali ini. "

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua, didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran kaligrafi, terkesan mewah sekaligus klasik. Dibalik pintu itu, sebuah ruaangan yang selalu ditempati seseorang yang Kyuhyun sebut aboji ketika berkunjung kerumah. Ruang Kerja Tuan Kim, sebuah ruangan yang tak pernah Kyuhyun masuki sejak 10 tahun lalu, ia begitu penurut untuk tak mendekati ayahnya, bahkan ruangan yang ditempati ayahnya juga tak pernah ia masuki. Sebuah perjanjian dengan sang ibu, agar ia tak mendekati ayahnya dan jangan sesekali menunjukkan wajahnya didepan sang ayah jika tak ingin di usir membuat ia begitu penurut dan hanya berani menatap sang ayah ketika pesta ulang tahun Kibum setiap tahun dari tepi kolam renang dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Kyuhyun sangat penurut.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, fakta bahwa ayahnya tak akan kembali dalam 2 tahun membuatnya begitu takut. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan sekalipun untuk menatap wajah ayahnya dari dekat selama ini, Kyuhyun tak yakin jika 2 tahun ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya, ia tak punya kesempatan lain selain ini karena ayahnya akan berangkat setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa melihat wajah Tuan Kim saat itu karena ia pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Sehingga ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk meminta tolong kepada Yoona untuk ikut ke ruangan abojinya, hanya dari luar, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menatap wajah ayahnya dari dekat, ia hanya ingin menatap wajah ayahnya dibalik pintu tanpa ketahuan, ia meminta tolong kepada gadis 17 tahun itu untuk membuka pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kim lebih lebar dan sedikit mengulur waktu agar ia bisa sedikit lama menatap wajah ayahnya nanti.

"Tuan muda, saya masuk dulu." bisik Yoona menmbawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat secangkir kopi.

"Nanti tolong buka pintnya sedikit lebar." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Yoona tak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan sendu kearah pemuda pucat itu, hatinya menangis melihat seseorang yang bahkan untuk menatap wajah ayahnya sendiri harus diam-diam. Perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu kerja Tuan Kim setelah sebelumnya mengetuknya beberapa kali, ia menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dan sengaja membuka pintu itu sedikit lebar.

Gadis itu menaruh kopi yang dibuatnya tadi diatas meja dimana Tuan Kim sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan. Ia memperulur waktu dengan memperlambat gerakaanya.

.

Sesuai yang direncanakannya, pemuda pucat itu kini tengah menatap ayahnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Ia tentu senang, akhirnya ia mempunyai keberanian dan kesempatan untuk menatap wajah ayahnya, namun disisi lain ia sedih. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya untuk menatap wajah ayahnya pun harus sesulit ini dan ia baru bisa sekarang.

'Abiji, ternyata kau sangat tampan. Kau benar-benar tampan dan terlihat berwibawa.' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari memperhatikan sang ayah yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan berkas laporan tanpa perduli dengan Yoona didepannya.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku berani memandangmu sedekat ini, ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir.' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati, ia terus menatap wajah Tuan Kim dan tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun seolah lupa bahwa wajah yang ditatapnya itu adalah seseorang yang telah membuatnya tak punya status karena telah memberitakannya meninggal 10 tahun lalu.

'Aku sedang tak berharap apapun, Tak apa jika sampai akhir kau tak pernah menatapku. Tak apa, sungguh.' batin pemuda 15 tahun itu pilu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum tipi.

.

"Kenapa kau tak keluar?" akhirnya beberapa kata keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi diam karena sibuk dengan berkas perusahaannya, namun pria paruh baya itu menyadari bahwa gadis ini tak kunjung keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Yoona tentu terkejut setelah mendengarnya. "Em.. Apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi Tuan?" ucap Yoona sedikit gugup. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, tempat dimana Kyuhyun bersembunyi untuk melihat wajah Tuan Kim. Yoona menatap Kyuhyun sedih, ia tahu, tentu Kyuhyun ingin melihat wajah Tuan Kim lebih lama lagi, namun ia bisa apa? Gadis itu tak bisa membantu lebih selain ini.

.

'Selamat tinggal aboji, 2 tahun lagi ketika kau kembali kerumah ini, kembalilah untuk waktu yang lama, hyungdeul membutuhkanmu, dan aku sudah tidak ada lagi seperti yang beritakan diartikel dulu, jadi kembalilah untuk hyungdeul.' batin Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu menarik nafas panjang setelah merasa tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat, entah perasaaan apa ini, ia begitu sedih sekarang. 'Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, aku menyayangimu.. sungguh'... Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Yoona, ia mengangguk pertanda bahwa ini sudah cukup. Yoona mengerti itu, dan mengangguk pelan.

.

"Tak ada yang kubutuhkan lagi, keluarlah, jangan lupa tutup pintunya." ucap Tuan Kim dingin.

"Baik Tuan, saya permisi." ucap Yoona sopan. Baru gadis itu melangkah sedikit. Sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuatnya terkejut.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu cukup keras, sehingga Yoona dan Tuan Kim dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Yoona terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara itu suara Nyonya Kim, dan benar saja, setelah ia melangkah keluar ruangan itu, ia melihat Nyonya Kim tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan benci dan marah.

Yoona hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangannya pertanda ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian tak terduga ini, sebelumnya ia dan Kyuhyun begitu yakin bahwa Nyonya Kim sedang berada diluar rumah sehingga ia berani membantu Kyuhyun agar bisa menatap wajah Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim yang ikut keluar ruangan setelah mendengar suara keributan itu semakin membuat Yoona gemetar.

"Eomoni.." ucap Kyuhyun takut.

"Jawab aku, apa yang kau lakukan disini anak sialan!" teriak nyonya Kim tak sabaran.

"Maaf.." ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

PLAK, sebuah tamparan ia terima dari seorang yang ia sebut eomoni itu. Pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas, ibunya menamparnya benar-benar keras kali ini. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal, seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini, seharusnya ia tak perlu melihat ayahnya sehingga ibunya tak marah lagi seperti ini, seharusnya biar saja ia mati tanpa bisa melihat wajah ayahnya. "Mianhae eomoni. Aku minta maaf." ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan lirih.

Yoona menangis melihat Kyuhyun ditampar sekeras itu oleh ibunya sendiri didepan matanya. Gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia pun tak tau bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini, mungkin ia dipecat, tapi biarlah, setidaknya ia sudah membantu Kyuhyun walaupun berakhir seperti ini. "Tuan muda..." lirih Yoona.

"Anak ini masih tinggal disini?" suara Tuan Kim menghentikan pergerakan Nyonya Kim yang sepertinya ingin kembali menampar sang anak.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, didepannya kini sudah ada abojinya dengan wajah angkuh tanpa melihat wajahnya sedikitpun. Kyuhyun gemetar karena abojinya kini begitu dekat, ayahnya sangat dekat sehingga ia benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tak bisa. Ayahnya tak juga memandangnya saat ini, tak sedikitpun.

"Yeobo.. Aku memang masih mengijinkannya tinggal, tapi ia kuperlakukan sebagai pembantu disini, kau tenang saja nde..? Sebaiknya kau kembali masuk melanjutkan perkerjaanmu yang tertunda tadi, aku akan memanggilmu nanti ketika makan malam." Ucap Nyonya Kim sedikit terkejut, namun ia berusaha agar suaminya ini tak marah lagi sekarang. Hubungan keduanya selalu dingin selama 10 tahun terakhir, dan ketika suaminya berkenan makan malam bersama hari ini, tentu ia tak ingin itu gagal karena keributan yang tak sengaja ia buat karena emosinya tadi.

"Kukira kau sudah mengusir anak ini dari dulu, ternyata ia masih tinggal disini? Sudahlah lupakan tentang makan malam, aku ingin mengambil penerbangan lebih awal." ucap pria paruh baya itu benar-benar dingin, nada bicaranya sama seperti dulu, seperti ketika ia mempersilahkan istrinya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun ingat betul itu. Kyuhyun diam mendengar ucapan Tuan Kim, dalam hati ia memohon maaf membuat orang didepannya ini membatalkan niatnya untuk makan malam bersama karena tahu dirinya masih tinggal disini, Kyuhyun tak tau kenapa ayahnya selalu melihatnya seperti benalu seperti ini.

"Yeobo.." Nyonya Kim berusaha menghentikannya, namun tak bisa, Tuan Kim kini sudah melangkah menjauh menuju pintu depan. Tuan Kim memang selalu seperti itu, ketika ia memutuskan sesuatu, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahnya.

'Dan benar, sampai akhir kau tak menatapku..' batin Kyuhyun sembari terus menatap punggung Tuan Kim yang semakin menjauh.

PLAK.. Sebuah tamparan yang kembali mengenai pipi kanannya membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menatap ayannya yang juga sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Ibunya menamparnya lagi, ibunya benar-benar terlihat marah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berani mendekatinya hah?" Nyonya Kim lagi-lagi membentak Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya meminta maaf.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku tak butuh maafmu anak sialan. Kau sudah membuat suamiku membatalkan makan malam bersama. Semua ini karena dirimu.!" Nyonya Kim mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga punggung Kyuhyun membentur pintu ruang kerja itu, beruntung pemuda pucat itu bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya sehingga tak terjatuh, tapi tetap saja, punggungnya tetap terasa ngilu karena itu.

"Maaf eomoni." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya menyesal. Yoona didepan mereka hanya bisa menangis melihat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu, dalam hatinya ia bertanya 'apakah salah seorang anak ingin melihat wajah ayahnya?'

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini? Kau tak suka aku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah selama ini, itu ssebabnya kau melakukan ini agar aku dan anak-anakku tak jadi makan malam bersamanya? Begitukan?" tuduh Nyonya Kim dengan pandangan penuh kebencian kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi membungkuk sopan, ia memandangi sang ibu dengan dalam dan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, mata itu menggambarkan perasaan sedih, kecewa akan pikiran sang ibu tentang dirinya yang begitu tak masuk akal. 'Sebegitu burukkah aku dimatamu eomoni? Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, sungguh aku hanya ingin melihat wajah aboji. Kau tau eomoni? ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku melihatnya sedekat ini. Kau dan hyungdeul bisa melihatnya dua tahun lagi bukan?' batin Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih.

"Tidak, sungguh.. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah aboji dari dekat. Maaf karena aku begitu lancang, kau boleh menghukumku."

PLAK, lagi ibu kejam itu menampar anaknya ditempat yang sama. Pipi Kyuhyun benar-benar panas, ia yakin bahwa sekarang pipi pucatnya itu sudah memerah. "Kau masih ingatkan perjanjian kita beberapa tahun lalu? Dan sekarang kau sudah berani menunjukkan wajahmu didepannya." ucap Nyonya Kim sinis.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini. Tentu aku masih ingat eomoni." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, cepat pergi, pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku anak sialan!" teriak Nyonya Kim mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku harus kemana? Kumohon biarkan aku disini sampai akhir, aku janji tak akan lama. Kumohon eomoni." mohon Kyuhyun benar-benar lirih sehingga membuat nyonya Kim sedikit mengerutkan keningnya? Anak ini memohon? Sudah lama sekali wanita itu tak mendengar anak sialannya itu memohon. Dan tadi ia berkata 'sampai akhir' dan 'tak akan lama' apa maksudnya ?. Namun kebencian yang sudah begitu dalam tertanam dihati wanita paruh baya ini membuatnya enggan memikirkan keanehan dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa perduliku?" jawab nyonya Kim acuh.

"Ya kau pasti tak perduli. Tapi aku tetap tak mau pergi. Aku ingin disini sampai akhir."

"Kau menentangku? Siapa kau begitu berani menentangku?" PLAK, lagi nyonya Kim menampar pipi kanan Kyuhyun, kini pipi pucat itu benar-benar memerah, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan amis dari darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena empat kali tamparan keras ditempat yang sama oleh sang ibu.

"Siapa aku? Bukankah aku anakmu?" jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Jawabannya yang begitu berani itu membuat Nyonya Kim kalap, ia mendorong kasar tubuh rapuh anaknya sendiri sehingga tersungkur, Nyonya Kim mulai menendeng kasar tubuh Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Anak sialan. Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu. Berani kau berkata seperti itu.." ucap Nyonya Kim kasar dan terus menendangi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kaki jenjangnya. Kyuhyun jelas kesakitan karena itu, kaki ibunya tengah memakai sepatu haigh heels dengan ujung lancip sehingga begitu sakit ditubuhnya yang hanya tertutup kaos lengan panjang yang begitu tipis.

"Nyonya hentikan, Tuan Muda bisa kesakitan.. Saya mohon." Yoona mulai terisak melihat kejadian memilukan dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu tega memperlakukan anaknya seperti binatang begitu? Namun bisa apa, gadis itu tak punya nyali besar untuk menghentikan nyonya Kim.

Kyuhyun hanya diam ditendangi seperti itu oleh ibunya, biarkan sang ibu puas menyiksanya, biarkan tubuhnya kembali terluka, biarkan tubuh ringkihnya kembali kesakitan setelah ini, biarkan lubang dihatinya semakin melebar, biarkan saja dirinya diperlakukan seperti binatang, biarkan seperti ini asal ia tetap bisa tinggal dirumah ini sampai akhir, Kyuhyun hanya ingin setidaknya ketika ia mati mereka mengurus jasadnya, mereka tak mengurusnya ketika hidup, jadi mereka harus mengurusnya ketika ia mati. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir seperti itu, sungguh ia tak berharap apapun untuk kehidupannya.

Kaki jenjang yang memakai sepatu heels dengan ujung lancip itu terus menendangnya, ia hanya memakai baju tipis sehingga membuat tubuh terutama bagian lengannya kembali tergores dan sedikit darah keluar akibat itu. Berkali-kali melakukan perbuatan keji seperti itu, nyonya Kim akhirnya lelah sendiri, ia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi.

"Eomoni sudah puas? Pukul lagi jika eomoni belum puas. Lakukan apapun tapi jangan mengusirku." ucap Kyuhyun sangat lemah namun berani, ia terlihat benar-benar kesakitan karena perilaku ibunya. Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi seperti tadi, tertidur dengan posisi menyamping dilantai marmer yang dingin, beberapa bagian bajunya yang berwarna biru itu berubah warna karena darah akibat goresan sepatu lancip sang ibu.

"Nyonya sudah, saya mohon.. Kasihan Tuan Muda.." lirih Yoona, gadis itu menangis banyak sekali, namun nyonya Kim tak menghiraukannya, dengan nafas memburu, ia terus menatap benci sang anak kandung, seolah memikirkan apa lagi yang ingin ia lakukan untuk anak sialannya ini. Kini dibelakang Yoona, sudah ada maid-maid lain yang hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian itu, mereka tentu terkejut karena suara teriakan Nyonya Kim sangat nyaring dan mengundang perhatian mereka tadi. Mereka sebenarnya sama saja seperti gadis 17 tahun itu, namun mereka sangat sadar, ini bukan pertama kali nyonya Kim memukuli sang Tuan Muda bungsu mereka, dan jika mereka berani menghentikannya seperti yang dilakukan Shim Ahjumma 10 tahun lalu, nasib mereka tentu akan dipecat.

"Kau, ambilkan aku rotan." perintah Nyonya Kim kearah Yoona. Benar, wanita keji itu belum puas menyiksa anaknya.

"Tidak.." ucap Yoona tegas.

"Ambil saja Yoona-ssi.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari bangkit mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda, anda sudah kesakitan.." ucap gadis itu tersedu-sedu.

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelayan lain yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian memilukan itu dibelakang Yoona. Mereka sama, tak ada satupun yang mau mengambilkan rotan yang nantinya akan melukai tubuh Tuan Muda mereka lagi, entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengumpulkan keberanian seperti itu.

.

Keributan itu telah mengusik dua orang yang Kyuhyun sebut Hyung. Diujung tangga itu, tepat seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, Kibum ternyata sedari tadi menatap datar adiknya yang dipukuli sang Ibu, ia memang tak pernah perduli. Di sampingnya baru saja turun pemuda sipit yang kebetulan sedang ada dirumah, Yesung sedikit terkejut melihat posisi sang ibu dan Kyuhyun seperti itu, namun ia bukan Donghae dan Jungsoo yang sudah berubah dan perduli, ia tak berbuat apapun sekarang, ia hanya terkejut dan merasa iba. Donghae dan Jungsoo, mereka berdua memang belum pulang di sore hari seperti ini. Jungsoo sangat sibuk dengan perusahaannya, dan Donghae juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Kibum.. Apa kau dari tadi berdiri disini?" tanya Yesung pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah sang ibu dan Kyuhyun didepannya.

"Ya..." jawab Kibum datar.

"Anak itu terlihat sangat kesakitan, apa eomma memukulnya begitu keras?" tanya Yesung setelah melihat wajah sang adik bungsu dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kenapa? Kau ingin menghentikan eomma hyung?" tanya Kibum dingin.

.

"Apa kalian tak dengar? Ambilkan aku rotan!" teriak Nyonya Kim kearah pelayan-pelayan itu, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang beranjak menuruti perintahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Onyx caramel nya bertemu tepat dengan manik hitam sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia terus memandangi sang ibu dengan lurus. "Bunuh saja aku eomoni.." desis Kyuhyun masih menatap sang ibu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat, mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Ibunya bisa membunuhnya sekarang, lebih baik mati ditangan sang ibu yang telah melahirkanya, daripada harus mati diluar rumah ini. Ia tak mau pergi, mereka harus mengurus jasadnya diakhir nanti.

Muak.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan nyonya Kim saat ini. Melihat keputus asaan dari mata sesseorang yang mau tak mau adalah anaknya ini membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir, entah perasaan apa itu, yang jelas ia benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah tak menuruti permintaanya, Kyuhyun juga tak pernah bertanya kenapa ia dibenci, Kyuhyun juga tak pernah mengeluh sakit ketika ia menyiksanya, dan itu semua membuatnya muak, kenapa ia harus melahirkan anak seperti Kyuhyun. Seorang anak baik yang harus ia benci.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati ditanganku?" ucap Nyonya Kim datar dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Mendengar kalimat sang ibu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak. Apakah akan kembali lagi? Kejadian mengerikan 10 tahun itu akan terulang lagi? Ibunya ingin membunuhnya lagi? Tapi itu bagus. Setidaknya ia tak perlu terlalu lama kesakitan. Dengan senyum lemah ia mengangguk berani menatap sang ibu.

Melihat itu Yesung terkejut bukan main. Begitu pula dengan seluruh orang diruangan itu selain Kibum. Mereka membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat anak dan ibu dihadapan mereka. "Eomma.. Jangan lagi.." lirih Yesung dengan pelan.

Dengan sekali tarikan Nyonya Kim menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit membuatnya begitu mudah menyeret anak itu dari tempatnya terduduk. Nyonya Kim menyeret paksa dengan kuat dan benar-benar kasar sang anak menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Ia terus menyeret dan menarik dengan paksa lengan kurus itu sampai membiru, seolah sang anak bukan manusia.

Kamar mandi? Baguslah setidaknya ia tak akan dibunuh didepan orang lain dan kedua hyungnya sendiri. Begitulah batin Kyuhyun.

"Akh..." rintih Kyuhyun pelan ketika dijatuhkan kasar sang ibu dilantai kamar mandi yang begitu dingin oleh sang ibu. Setelahnya, sang ibu keji itu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi itu, mereka dapat mendengar suara ketukan kasar diiringi teriakan 'eomma jangan lagi.. Kumohon' dari seorang Yesung. Ya, Kim Yesung pun tak ingin lagi sang eomma mencoba membunuh Kyuhyun, sudah cukup, anak itu bisa benar-benar mati.

"Eomma jangan lagi.. Kumohon.." lagi Yesung terus mengetuk kasar pintu kamar mandi itu. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa ia sadar dari kedua mata sipitnya.

"Aku muak... Kau tau muak ? 15 tahun harus hidup bersamamu. Aku muak melihatmu, kau tau kau tak kuinginkan lahir! Kau tau itu?" desis Nyonya Kim menatap tajam sang anak dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, pandanganya lurus kearah depan searah menatap kaki jenjang nan mulus milik sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kenapa kau selalu diam anak bodoh!" teriak Nyonya Kim akhirnya. Sungguh wanita ini lelah, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu begini, kenapa anak bodoh ini selalu diam dan pasrah.

Kyuhyun mulai mendongakkan wajahnya, tanpa sengaja onyx carmel itu bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam namun lelah milik sang ibu. Tersirat kepedihan dari onyx caramel itu, 15 tahun.. Ia hidup 15 tahun dan tanpa diasuh sedikitpun oleh sang ibu, hanya melihat wajahnya, ibunya sudah muak. Kenapa? Ia pun sungguh tak pernah meminta dilahrikan.

"Eomoni... Kenapa tak membenturkan kepalaku lagi? Seperti 10 tahun lalu.. Aku pasti langsung mati dengan beberapa benturan sekarang. Lakukanlah.." bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah bertanya dengan lemah.

Tangan sang ibu mencngkram dress yang digunakanya. Ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia begitu susah untuk membunuh lagi sang anak. Sakit, itulah yang kini merasuki hati seorang Nyonya cantik itu. Tapi sampai kapanpun ia tak bisa menerima anak haram sialannya ini.

Wantia itu menatap lurus dinding berlapis marmer putih didepannya. Pandangannya terhenti tepat didepan shower diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Ia segera beralih menuju kran disamping shower itu dan memutarnya ke tanda cold. Sontak seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba basah terkena air dingin. Nyonya Kim seperti kehilangan akal, ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi untuk anak sialannya ini.

Tubuh ringkih itu menggigil dan bergetar ketika air dingin itu mengaliri tubuhnya, tubuhnya basah, bayangkan saja dimusim dingin dengan salju yang selalu turun seperti ini, tubuhmu dialiri air dingin secara tiba-tiba. Sang ibu seperti tengah membunuhnya dengan air itu, tapi ia dan sang ibu jelas tau, air dingin itu hanya menyiksanya tanpa bisa membunuhnya. Entah apa maksud dari sang ibu, kenapa ibunya tak membunuhnya langsung dan justru semakin membuatnya kesakitan.

Sakit, tentu saja.. Tubuh itu sudah penuh luka akibat ditendangi sang ibu tadi. Betapa perihnya luka yang ada ditubuhnya itu tersentuh air dingin. Tapi Kyuhyun diam, begitu juga Nyonya Kim, wanita itu diam melihat sang anak yang sudah bergetar, tak ada yang dilakukannya, ia hanya melihati sang anak dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

Dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu, yesung bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara aliran air. Yesung semakin kalut, ia semakin berteriak menyuruh sang eomma berhenti. "Eomma.. Sudah, kumohon! Buka pintunya.." lagi Yesung mengetuk kasar pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sudah hampir 5 menit tubuh kurus itu dialiri air dingin oleh sang ibu. Badan Kyuhyun gemetar menahan dingin, kulitnya mengerut dan wajah pucat, sudut bibirnya yang tadi berdarah telah membiru, tubuhnya sungguh perih karena luka, dan lagi Kyuhyun tak menangis, ia hanya diam.

"Bodoh!" sang ibu tiba-tiba berucap. Ia lekas mematikan kran air dan jatuh terduduk lemas dihadapan sang anak. Mereka bertemu pandang. Kyuhyun menatap dengan sangat lemah dan sendu kearah ibunya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari manik hitam sang ibu. Namun Nyonya Kim dengan cepat menghapus cairan itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!." ucap Nyonya Kim lirih kearah Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, percuma ia menghapus air matanya tadi, karena kini aair mata itu kembali terus mengalir membasahi pipi mulus dengan make up tebal itu, membuat sang anak yang disiksanya terkejut bukan main. .

"Eomoni..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan sekaligus terkejut mendengar nada bicara sang ibu, sang ibu menangis didepannya, sungguh ini pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Kau tak ingin tau kenapa kau begitu ku benci?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun merutuk didalam mobil mewahnya ketika mobil itu tak bisa menyala. Beruntung ia tak sedang berada ditengah jalan. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket setelah habis berbelanja. Baru beberapa meter mobil itu sudah melambat dan untunglah ia sigap dengan meminggirkan mobil itu sebelumnya.

"Aish sialan..." rutuk Jonghyun lagi, hei ini sudah pukul 6 sore, ia ingin segera pulang dan makan malam, ia begitu lapar dan sialnya mobilnya mogok. Ia melirik kearah depan dan belakang namun tak satupun taxi lewat di jalan itu. Naik bus? Ayolah, salju sedang turun, sedikit gila jika ingin berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aish.." kesal akhirnya Jonghyun keluar dari mobil itu. Baru ia membuka pintu mobilnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang ada didepannya.

Didepannya, tapatnya 10 meter dihadapannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda kurus dengan penampilan kacau tengah berjalalan lurus tanpa alas kaki. Mata Jonghyun normal, ia begitu tau siapa pemuda itu, Kim Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun didepannya yang berjalan dengan hanya menggunakan baju tipis berwarna biru, tanpa alas kaki, tanpa mantel dan saat ini sedang hujan salju, bayangkanlah betapa gilanya pemuda pucat itu berada diluar rumah dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Dengan cepat Jonghyun berlari kearahnya. Jonghyun hanya berjarak 2 meter dari hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang, dan Jonghyun lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya setelah melihat kondisi Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Seluruh tubuh pemuda pucat itu basah, bajunya tak berwarna biru lagi karena darah merembes dari baju itu, wajahnya begitu menyedihkan karena bibirnya biru dan terdapat luka disudutnya seperti bekas tamparan. Jonghyun tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia bertemu dengannya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk diaspal dingin yang penuh salju ketika menabrak Jonghyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap sama, ia terus dengan pandangan kosongnya. Jonghyun menangis, orang didepannya benar-benar tak terlihat seperti manusia.

"Kim Kyuhyun..." ucap Jonghyun pelan dan uduk perlahan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menyentuh wajah yang tak mulus karena beberapa memar. Jonghyun lantas menurunkan tangannya sesaat setelah menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Begitu dingin.

Dengan cepat Jonghyun membuka mantel yang tengah dikenakannya dan mentupi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mantel itu. "Kyuhyun... Tolong liat aku, kau kenapa? Pandang wajahku.. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" lirih Jonghyun. Pemuda itu berkali-kali menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, setelah merasa hangat, ia menyentuh tangan, wajah, dan telapak kaki Kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah hujan salju itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Jonghyun. Pandangan itu masih sama, kosong seperti boneka, Kyuhyun seperti tidak sedang hidup, ia hanya bergerak tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin mati." Hanya satu kalimat, setelahnya pemuda pucat itu berdiri, dan melepas mantel Jonghyun dengan begitu mudah, ia kembali berjalan lurus tanpa arah.

"Kyuhyun..." Jonghyun yang masih terkejut dengan kalimat itu segera berdiri dan kembali menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah mengambil jalan lain dan menjauh darinya.

Dengan cepat, Jongyun merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil smartphone dan mendial nomor yang baru beberapa hari disimpannya.

"Shim Changmin.. Tolong aku.. Kyuhyun.." belum sempat orang yang diteleponnya itu menyapa, Jonghyun sudah meracau tak karuan dengan pandangan yang masih mengawasi Kyuhyun.

"Nde...?" teriak Changmin.

"Kyuhyun.. Ia sangat kacau, kumohon datanglah.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

My beloved reader, Thanks a lot for ur support by review, fav and follow. Honestly its not easy for me to make this chapter because some problem, I had thought to discontinue all ff for a few month. I am not good writer, you and me know about it.. but, look at back, reading your your review, your inbox, your support give me a fight to write again. Thankyu, don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. See you ..

FF lain karena suatu hal, saya gak janji bakal cepat. I am sorry.

_**Balasan review chapter 14, maaf jika ada yang tertinggal.**_

FuuYuki34 : iya bakal dikabulin pasti.

Lerian : maaf.

PL150191 : ya jarang ff sj sekarang, so terus dukung saya dan author ff sj lain ya. Lol

Kim min soo : maaf gak bisa update kilat. Belum dekat end, masih beberapa ch lagi.

Kc : gk bisa capat.

Hana : okey.

Rahma94 : pengennya sih masih hidup, tapi liat aja ya. Pasti sadar yesung sama bum nya,

Etik : wah trims..

Gyu1315 :trimakasih mau nunggu.

Kyu : trimakasih.

Awaelfkyu13 : kalau kyunya gk bertahan lebih seru ya? Hehe. Imajinasi kamu chingu bikin aku ketawa disini pakai gentayangan segala haha.

Vha chandra : udh kejawab dichap ini kan. Jiyeoon bukan jiyeong, chingu hihi..

Ganesa : fighting. Thanks.

Guest : udh kejawab dichap ini kan. Ditunggu terus ya utk endingnya.

Nonixxie : tebakannya sedikit benar. Thanks semangatnya.

Evilpumkin : susah, bayangkan org2 yg dulunya tidak melihat kita bahkan orang yg sering membully kita secara tiba2 langsung berubah? Saya mengalami salah satunya dan gak mudah utk percaya, jadi cenderung keras kepala, *kok malah sampai kesini jawabannya..lol, maaf*

Gyurievil : trimakasih.

Fenfen woe : minta tolong apa udh kejawab di ch ini kn? Teukhae sih pengennya ttp ngediketin kyu, tpi sudah gk bisa sekarang. Yh bukan kadang tapi sering eon..hihi.

Kimfida62 : udh kejawab kn? 20 mungkin.

Monicaulina : tentu, chingu rutin review dn namanya selalu ad disetiap ff saya, terimakasih atas apresiasi chingu.. Requestnya agak sush utk dikabulin nih.. Tapi liat ntar deh, pasti kyu bisa ngerasain apa itu bahagia.

Chrysalis : thanks sudh berkenan mereview, walaupun sebelumnya tidak tapi saya sangat menghargai chingu .. Terimasih juga utk pengertiannya krn sudah mengatakan adalah hak saya utk update kapan.

Shin ririn1013 : susah utk membuka hati dia. Lol. Hihi

Vampire yunjae : ya begitulah, makin ngenes.

Guest : disini saya menjadikan karakter kyu yg baik hati seperti malaikat namun dingin itulah sebabnya ia masih sayang abojinya.

MinGyuTae00 : pertanyaanya ad yg sudah kejawab di ch ini, dn pertanyaan lain di ch depan.

gnagyu : okey bakal sabar kok.

Mifta cinya : susah buat kyu terima teukhae, dia udh mohon sebelumnya sama donge utk liat dia (ch.9) tapi donge gk ngeliat dia, itulah sebab ia menyerah ditambah penyakitnya yg menjadi alasan utama.

Meimeimeyra : ya.. Benar, tapi tak sesuai harapannya.

Raein13 : kyu pengen buat kenangan terakhir dg melihat wajah abojinya dari dekat tanpa ketahuan, tapi yaah...

Hye kyung han : terimakasih pengertiannya. Ya dia terlalu baik.

Kyuli99 : jujur utk ff itu, ch selanjutnya sudah jadi tinggal edit namun semua data saya hilang karena laptop rusak, dan saya sekarang benar-benar blank utk ff itu dan missing you, ME aja yang saya baru buat dan gak blank kaya ff lain tapi saya usaha banget utk bisa lanjutin.. Maaf ya, ff IWTBAPOT akan aku lanjtin setidaknya paling lambat 1 bulan jika tak ada halangan.

Alietha doll : kyu gak segitu berani sampai nganterin kopinya kok. Kalau masalah sekarat ya liat ntar deh.

13kyusa : utk jonghyun dia bahkan gak benci loh, cuma terkejut dan gak perduli aja dengan perubahannya, jadi pasti dimaafin kok. Utk teukhae, kyu hanya terlalu takut dan gak percaya.

Dewiangel : ya saya selalu melihat nama chinghu ngereviw kok. Thanks atas apresiasinya selama ini.

Miki : sama.. Em..Noona? Chingu namja? haha maaf ya.

Fuji jum910 : okey, jadi sekarang mulai lah menjadi pembaca putih (?) lol.. Gk maksud saya rutin review di setiap ff yg dibaca ya (ff ini dan author lain jika ada) .. Terimakasih. :)

Chairun : thanks semangatnya, iya itu yang bikin dia kasian, dia jadi gk tau ketulusan org lain, krn dia gk pernah merasakan sebelumnya.

Nurul curiwet : semoga doanya dikabulkan. Haha.

Indahesterlita : syukurlah chingu dpt pointnya kenapa sikap kyu begitu. Thanks.

Chocosnow : sama2.. Ada saatnya.

Sparkyubu, : utk itu belum bisa dijawab sekarang.

Sjvixx : rasa oenasarannya udh kejawab dichap ini kan? Oke thanks y.

Rilakuka : terimakasih ya chingu utk segala apresiasinya..ortu kyu pasti nyesel.

Guest : menurut chingu? Silahkan ditebak.

Xelo : gk sesimple itu..

Choding : pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan? Its okey, thx udah meninggalkan jejak.

Erka : terimakasih sekali untuk pengertiannya. Komen chingu membuat saya semangat karena setidaknya ada yang selalu setia menunggu sampai end walaupun saya update lama.

Kyuhyuk27 : okey.

Guest : terimakasih.

Nopiefa : kalau masih berkenan silahkan ditunggu mungkin 20 atau lebih. Bisa.

Cha jii ah : anyong. Nah untuk pertanyaan itu aku belum bisa menjawab.

Ratna dewi : oke tidak apa. Silahkan menunggu sampai 20 atau lebih kalau masih berkenan.

Diahretno : kadang bahkan sering untuk saya (mungkin dialami juga oleh author lain), ketika kita sudah memiliki ide namun untuk merangkai kata-kata ketika didepan pc tiba-tiba blank, belum lagi ditambah dengan berbagai kesibukan didunia nyata, 2 hal itu menjadi penyebab tak bisa update cepat dan panjang. Saya minta maaf tidak seperti author lain yg sekali update bisa panjang dan rutin cepat. Mungkin 20 chapter jika berkenan silahkan ditunggu ff lain ya chingu. Oke saya sangat tau itu, chingu selalu rutin review kok, terimakash ya. Iya chapter ini saya sempat balas review.

Desviana407 : diusahakan ya chingu. Stadium 2, yang aku baca pada tahap itu masih memiliki harapan sembuh meski tak sebesar stadium satu.

Xyz : and i really appreciate you too for all of your review and support. Thank you.

Dyayudya : haha, benar gak enak banget.

Guest : no author. Just jiyeoon or rafa.

Rizkymel63 : thankyu..

Evilkyu vee : its okey, udah kejawab dichap inikan? Sayangnya gak berhasil.

Aya : timakasih saya sangat mengapresiasi pengertian chingu akan update yang lama ini.

Okey, fighting.

Tutu : ya tentu.. Saya juga berharap .

Naraexo : okey, thanks sudah menunggu.

Phiexphiexpnophiex : beneran? Wah maaf kalau begitu.

Tape024 : tetap ditunggu untuk ending. Kyu minta tolong apa udh kejawab kan?

Ajengcho93: pasti kyunie bahagia.

Anik0405 : udh tau kan?

Cho Kyuri : fighting juga bacanya.

Sitihalimatussadiah124 : sad ending? Saya sempat memikirkan itu loh.. Padahal ide awalnya pengen happy, jadi tetap ditunggu utk endingnya. Sedikit betul kok karanganya.

Meotmeot : yup mereka terlambat. Hehe, okey deh.

Ameel : thax.

Lvenge : gak kyu gak berharap tuan kim liat dia kok, dia udah nyerah utk itu. Dia cuma

pengen liat wajah abojinya dari dekat sekali utk pertama sekaligus terakhir, tapi yaah..

pipit : kapan? Kakak gak bisa mastiin, diusahain secepatnya. Pasti saya bikin dia bahagia

kok. Terimaksih atas segala apresiasi dan semangatnya. Ya betul. Bikin ff cast lain? Tapi passion kakak saat ini dan utk kedepan hanya ff sj terutama kyu dulu karna udh jarang di ffn, maaf ya. Dan saya belum kenal banget member exo, hehe. Oke thanks mau menunggu selalu.

Hee seol : ya betul, tapi cuma ngeliat aja kok, namun berakhir dengan... Ya benar, tapi its okey jika merka hanya numpang baca saja namun masalah ketika mereka mulai mengirimi saya inbox utk cepat update, kalau reader yang rutin review inbox begitu saya justru selalu jawab kok. Hehe. Termkasih chingu.

sparkyuNee13 : terimakasih. Fighting.

Shintaro Arisa-chan : benarkah? Yey,... saya berusaha sekali utk masalah penulisan rapi. Masih ada typo ya? Padahal saya sudah cek chap itu, tapi memang saya gak teliti :(. Gak bisa asap maaf.

Yolyol : benar sekali, gak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan selain dibuang, dan itu dialami kyu disini menyebabkan ia pasrah bahkan putus asa. Ya, bisa dibilang kyu apatis, kyu sih mutusinnya memang pengen dirumah itu sampai mati, tapi kenyataanya justru...

Kiyuh : disiksa? Hehe.

SujuELF : no thor! Cukup jiyeoon atau rafa ya chingu. Hehe.

Vietakyu33 : okey. Hehe penasarannya akan dijawab di ch depan2.

ChoRara : hehe cuma ff chingu, jadi nasib elf baik2 aja kok.

Neny : krn kalau gak ganggu berarti tamat. Hehe. Okey

: haha pertanyaannya lucu. Ya part itu sedih juga waktu sya ngetiknya.

Widya : bisa. Hehe gak bisa asap chingu.

Nurulsaputri26 : maaf.

Fishy lover : tidak apa, oke ditunggu reviewnya.

Dini. : no min/admin. Just jiyeoon or rafa, okey?

Ameliachan : thankyu, ia udh dapat ide namun berbagai hal jadi update lama lagi deh.

Syuku : sarannya bagus chingu, diusahain dimasukin selama sesuai dengan ide awal aku. Thanks.

Kyunaa : utk pertanyaan 'cara bikin ff bagus', jujur saya merasa gak pantas utk menjaawab, karna masih banyak author lain yang ff nya oke. Namun utk kalau mau belajar menulis sendiri kuncinya cuma belajar dan mencoba, trial and error, coba terus aja. Okey ditunggu ff lain ya, gak janji cepat, datanya ilang. Hiks.

Rizkyvi : hehe semakin rumit ya? Kibum pasti sadar, dan dia yang bakal paling nyesel nantinya. Its okey, saya justru suka baca komen panjang2.

Lolli :gimana? Saya gak tau.

Puput : maaf ya kalau merasa feel kurang dapat. Tapi cuma mau ngingatin, ff ini gak cuma bergenre angst,tapi juga friendship and family jadi saya berusaha juga agar seimbang gak buat nangis mulu. Hehe.

Guest : apa itu? Saya gak ngerti tulisan korea walaupun cuma satu huruf. Hehe but thanks utk semangatnya.

Tatta : nah itu aku gak bisa jawab chingu karena utk chap selanjutnya. Thanks selalu rutin review.

D5 : ya masih bisa dikemo bahkan diangkat tumornya kok. Okey thanks doa dan semangatnya.

Sfsclouds : susah berubah pikiran setelah apa yang ia lalui. Gak kyu gak seberani itu nganterin kopi langsung. Okey thanks.

Fiwonkyu0201 : udah mendekati rampung kok. Thanks.

RTDhilla : kyu emang keras kepala. Tapi mereka yang membentuk dia menjadi seperti itu. Kyu udh berharap terlalu lama, udah sakit terlalu lama dan ketika dia udah nyerah teukhae tiba-tiba baru memandang dia, jadi ya wajar aja ya sikap kyu begitu. Hehe.

Anonim : hai chingu. Its okey, jika ini jelek, saya akui saya bukan penulis ff yang bagus, dan saya sangat mengapresiasi chingu yang berkenan membaca ff jelek ini dari awal sampai chap 14 ditambah meninggalkan jejak. Namun hanya ingin memberitahu, setidaknya sebelum membaca ff, bacalah WARNING yang selalu tertulis dibagian atas setiap ff. Dont like Dont Read, and NO bash. Tentu saya selalu belajar kok, terimakasih.

MikiDobi95 : hehe komenmu bikin aku tertawa chingu. Noona? Chingu namja kah? Maaf oot.

Jikooki : okey ditunggu kalau gitu.

Nopichan : okey pasti dilanjutkan.

Chohime96 : sama-sama. Maaf gak bisa update cepat kali ini.

Gaemgyulah : oke diusahain. Ya pola hidupnya aja gak sehat, makanya sakit.

SusiELF960303 : ya. Okey.

Eliz930 :okey. Btw, He will find peace soon.

Putkyu : no, bukan the best, ini biasa aja kok. Okey sudah lanjut.

Septi : no author. Just eonni okey? Hwaiting,

Guest : ada pertanyaan lain selain ending? Hehe susah ngejawabnya. Maaf kali ini lama.

Guest : no author! Jiyeoon or rafa okey? Ya kyu udah terima shimcwang nih.

Sima : yup, udah 3 kali review. Terimakasih sekali ya, chingu berusaha sekali agar reviewnya bisa masuk. Saya sangat mengapresiasi chingu yang menghargai karya saya..Yup kyu pergi sesuai yg chingu bayangkan.

ningKyu : belum sembuh aja dia udah tinggalin kok. Okey. No thor! Cukup jiyeoon okey?

Yulianasuka : no authornim! Cukup jiyeoon atau rafa oke? Pertanyaan chingu, haha.. Makan biasa aja. .

Guest : no author, cukup jiyeoon atau rafa. Silahkan jika ingin berkenalan dengan saya, banyak kok reader yang udah kenalan lewat fb. Tapi saya sudah bilang, saya bisa di PM saja utk nyebarin akun sosmed, bukan karena sombong atau takut distalk sperti yang chingu tuduhkan, tapi karena sepenuhya akun sosmed itu privasi saya, harap dimengerti. Dan saya sudah balas review kan? Apa saya masih sombong? Okey tentang update, menulis ff bukan pekerjaan saya, saya punya kewajiban belajar dan mengumpulkan uang dikehidupan nyata, protes boleh tapi gunakan kata2 yang enak dibaca ya. Terimakasih.

Gaemgyu407 : kyu memang keras kepala karakternya, kalau gak keras kepala bertahan dari dulu, mungkin udah kabur dianya.

Namechachakim98 : maaf ya kali ini lama.

Guest : siapa bilang gak dilanjut? Saya lanjut kok, cuma agak lama.

DerisELF : silahkan panggil apapun tapi gak usah author ya. Ya udah lanjut.

Guest : sudah lanjut. Maaf utk keterlambatannya..

Nitha geaegyu : thanks sudah tinggalkan jejak.

*JIYEOON


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter ini cukup banyak alur, jadi saran saya baca chapter sebelumnya dulu kalau sudah lupa.**

**ME**

**By. jiyeoon**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin as**

**Shim Changmin. Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon. Lee Jonghyun as**

**Lee Jonghyun. Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae. Kim Kibum as**

**Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo. Kim Jongwoon as**

**Kim Yesung. Ny. Kim, and Tuan Kim (OC).**

**Warning : IF you don't like, you should not to read. No Bash.**

**Fanfic hanyalah fanfic. The casts are belong them self. Saya**

**hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ide sederhana ini. But**

**this story is mine. Budayakan Review after Read.**

**Summary : Apakah akhirnya akan benar-benar seperti ini ?**

**Apakah aku benar-benar tak diharapkan? Aku rasa ini sudah**

**mencapai titik batasku | 15 tahun aku hidup tak pernah**

**berjalan mudah. Berharap diterima oleh mereka adalah alasan**

**kenapa aku selalu tatap bertahan. Tapi bagaimana jika**

**sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan itu selalu menginginkanku**

**pergi? Apa aku harus tetap tak punya malu dan terus**

**bertahan? Ini adalah kesempatan pergi yang baik tanpa harus**

**mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan bunuh diri kan.**

**ME**

**CHAPTER 16**

_ "Kyunie-ah" Ahjumma Shim membulatkan matanya, pertanda bahwa wanita paruh baya itu kini terkejut dengan keadaan bocah 5 tahun yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu. Baru beberapa menit lalu bocah itu keluar dengan wajah putihnya yang sumringah sembari membawa kue tartnya dengan hati riang menuju ruang tamu. Namun kini yang ia lihat, anak itu tengah berdiri dibalik dinding dapur sembari menatapnya sendu. Penampilan bocah berantakan, wajah putih bersih dan rambut halus kecoklatan itu terlumuri oleh buttercream, belum lagi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah itu. Tak perlu berpikir lama, Ahjumma Shim sudah dapat menghetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukan sang majikan terhadap anaknya sendiri itu._

_ "Kyunie." Panggil Ahjumma Shim sekali lagi. Namun, Kyuhyun masih tetap saja berdiri dan terus menatapnya. "Kyunie,kemarilah, kenapa kau berdiri disitu? mari kita bersihkan wajah Kyunie." Ucap Ahjumma Shim lembut dan berusaha kuat untuk menahan tangisnya._

_ Kyuhyun masih menatapnya, bocah itu masih sesegukan sehabis menangis. "Ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju sang Ahjumma, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan wanita paruh baya itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya, karena lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir._

"_Ayo kita bersihkan wajah dan rambut Kyunie." Ucap Ahjumma Shim sembari menarik pelan lengan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan. Namun Kyuhyun menahannya, bocah itu tetap berdiri sembari menunduk, membuat Ahjumma Shim akhirnya berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah 5 tahun itu. Ahjumma Shim mengangkat pelan dagu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. "Kyunie-ah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi nde?" wanita itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi gembul sang bocah, tak dipedulikan tangannya menjadi kotor karena terkena cream kue tart yang masih menempel diwajah bocah itu._

"_Ahjumma, kue tartnya hancur. Mianhae." Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara yang serak dan sangat lirih karena terlalu banyak menangis._

"_Gwenchana, Kyunie tak perlu minta maaf. Nanti kita beli lagi nde? Nanti biar Ahjumma yang memotong dan suapin kue tartnya." Ahjumma Shim berusaha keras untuk tersenyum didepan anak menyedihkan didepannya itu._

"_Tidak usah." tolak Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Ani, Kyunie bilang ingin sekali kan makan kue tart? jadi nanti Ahjumma pasti belikan yang baru."_

_Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju. "Tadi Kyunie sudah merasakan rasanya kue tart saat eomma menaruhnya diwajah Kyunie. Rasanya tidak enak, benar-benar tidak enak. Jadi ahjumma tidak usah belikan lagi nde? Bahkan untuk ulang tahun Kyunie tahun depan juga tidak usah, Kyunie tidak mau makan kue tart lagi untuk selamanya Ahjumma. Makanan itu benar-benar tidak enak." Ucap Kyuhyun parau, mata bocah itu merah dan terus menatap sang Ahjumma dalam, anak itu seperti menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah._

_Tangis Ahjumma Shim pecah, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat sang Tuan Muda selalu diperlakukan begini, ia akhirnya merangkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya berusaha memberitahu bahwa masih ada dirinya, masih ada dia yang sayang kepada bocah itu._

"_Jika tau seperti ini Kyunie tak akan pernah menginginkan kue tart Ahjumma. Makanan itu benar-benar tak enak. Haha." Kyuhyun kembali berucap parau dan anehnya malah tertawa._

"_Kyunie, sudah. Menangislah yang kencang, tak apa Kyunie." Setelah mengucapkan itu, wanita itu mendengar isak tangis yang cukup kencang, bahu bocah yang sedang dipeluknya itu bergetar hebat, wanita paruh baya itu merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir dari bocah menyedihkan itu. _

"_Ahjumma, Kyunie salah apa? Kenapa eomma seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, bocah itu masih menangis. Ahjumma Shim diam mendengar pertanyaan itu, wanita itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh rapuh Kyuhyun._

_ "Kenapa Kyunie berbeda? Hyungdeul semua disayang sama eomma. Kenapa eomma tak pernah memeluk Kyunie seperti ini? Kenapa eomma tak pernah menyuapi Kyunie? Kenapa ahjumma? Wae? Kyunie salah apa sama eomma? Apa Kyunie anak yang nakal?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suaranya yang parau._

_ Kyuhyun anak cerdas, Ahjumma Shim tau itu, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa ia berbeda. Sungguh wanita paruh baya itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Mengatakan bahwa anak ini 'anak haram?' apakah Kyuhyun tau apa itu 'anak haram', bagaimana mungkin ia tega mengatakannya. Anak manis ini pasti akan hancur mengehtahui kenyataan pahit itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar anak manis dan penurut, anak sekecil ini tak seharusnya menanggung kesalahan yang tak pernah dibuatnya. Tidak, selamanya Kyuhyun tak boleh tau ia 'anak haram' Ia tak boleh tau bahwa ia dibenci karena ia 'anak haram'._

_ "Tidak, Kyunie tidak nakal, Kyunie anak yang penurut dan manis." Jawab Ahjumma Shim sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala bocah itu. _

_ "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa eomma membenci Kyunie? Salah Kyunie apa? Wae?" teriak Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ahjumma Shim lagi-lagi menangis, bocah sekecil itu bahkan sudah tau dan merasakan apa itu 'dibenci'._

"_Ahjumma kenapa diam? Jawab Kyunie." Kyunie bartanya lagi dengan pelan. Merasa tak dijawab akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas pelukan sang ahjumma dengan kasar._

_Kyuhyun menatap lurus wanita paruh baya yang sudah merawatnya sejak lahir itu. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya sesuatu yang semakin membuat air mata Ahjumma Shim mengalir deras._

"_Ahjumma. Apa dia benar eomma Kyunie? Apa appa juga benar-benar appa Kyunie? Apa Hyungdeul benar-benar kakak-kakak Kyunie?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat lirih. Kyuhyun memang anak cerdas, diusia 5 tahun ia sudah bisa berpikir logis seperti itu._

"_Kyunie, apa yang kau katakan? Mereka benar keluargamu nak."_

"_Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mereka membenci Kyunie? Tolong jawab Ahjumma, jadi Kyunie tau salah Kyunie apa. Kyunie akan memohon maaf pada eomma, appa dan hyungdeul dan memperbaiki kesalahan Kyunie."_

_Ahjumma Shim diam. Apa salah anak ini? Jawabannya ia tak salah apapun. Anak ini tak perlu memohon maaf dan memperbaiki apapun karena ia tak pernah salah, Kyuhyun tak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai anak haram. Kyuhyun tak perlu memohon maaf karena ia anak haram, bocah manis ini tak perlu memohon maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya, dari awal ini adalah salah mereka, salah orang tua Kyuhyun yang menjadikan bocah malang ini sebagai korban dan kambing hitam penyebab rumah tangga mereka kacau. Apa yang akan dirasakan anak ini jika ia tahu ia diperlakukan sebagai sampah hanya karena kesalahan yang bukan ia penyebabnya? Ahjumma Shim bersumpah agar bocah malang ini tak boleh tau apapun. _

"_Kyunie. Dengarkan Ahjumma sekarang." Ahjumma Shim memegang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya agar bocah itu mendengar dan menatapnya. "Sampai kapanpun jangan pernah bertanya kenapa Kyunie berbeda ne? Ahjumma mohon." Ahjumma Shim berucap sembari memohon._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kyunie tak perlu tau itu, Ahjumma mohon. Kyunie bisa hancur saat mengetahuinya nanti. Jadi Kyunie jangan bertanya tentang hal itu lagi nde?"_

"_Tapi bukankah kalau Kyunie tau kenapa, Kyunie bisa minta maaf."_

"_Kyunie tak pernah salah. Kyunie tak perlu minta maaf karena Kyunie tak salah apapun. Mereka pasti akan menyayangi Kyunie suatu hari nanti. Karena Kyunie manyayangi mereka dengan tulus, semua ketulusan hati pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang indah Kyunie, mereka pasti bisa menyayangi Kyunie karena Kyunie memiliki hati yang tulus. Kyunie benar-benar sayang mereka kan?"_

"_Nde, Kyunie sayang mereka. Tapi ahjumma, eomma selalu bilang 'mati saja' kearah Kyunie, apa kalau Kyunie mati saja eomma akan sayang sama Kyunie? Kyunie ingin jadi anak penurut agar eomma bisa sayang sama Kyunie. Jadi kalau Kyunie menurut untuk mati, eomma bisa sayang Kyunie kan? Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa mati ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun benar-benar polos, Kyuhyun anak cerdas itu pasti, tapi umur yang masih 5 tahun tidak bisa meenyembunyikan fakta bahwa bocah itu masih polos, sekarang ia menyimpulkan perkataan yang selalu eommanya ucapkan hampir setiap hari kearahnya, berharap bahwa dengan menuruti perkataan itu, eommanya bisa menyayanginya. benar-benar cerdas sekaligus polos, kepolosannya itu lagi-lagi menohok hati dan membuat tangisan wanita paruh baya itu pecah._

"_Kyunie.. ahjumma mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Kalau Kyunie mati, itu artinya Kyunie tak bisa bertemu mereka dan ahjumma lagi. Kyunie mau membuat Ahjumma sedih?" tanya Ahjumma Shim parau_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Mianhae membuat ahjuma sedih." dengan pelan ia menghapus air mata wanita didepannya itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia berhenti ketika kedua tangan mungilnya itu digenggam lembut oleh sang ahjumma. "Kyunie-ah. Kyunie sayang ahjumma kan?" tanya Ahjumma Shim lembut. Kyuhyun menangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Berjanjilah satu hal, sampai kapanpun Ahjumma mohon tetaplah hidup dengan hati yang tulus ini." Jeda ahjumma Shim sembari menunjuk dada kecil Kyuhyun. "Sesulit apapun hari-hari mu, sebesar apapun kebencian orang-orang kepada Kyunie. Kyunie tak boleh membenci mereka. Dan juga jangan pernah bertanya kenapa Kyunie berbeda dan dibenci, dan jangan pernah berfikir atau mencoba untuk mati suatu hari nanti. Arraseo?" lanjut Ahjumma Shim._

"_Maksud Ahjumma?" _

"_Berjanjilah saja dulu Kyunie. Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Saat ini berjanjilah dulu pada Ahjumma." mohon Ahjumma Shim._

"_Nde, Kyunie janji." Kyuhyun kecilpun mengangguk setuju dengan senyum manisnya._

_._

_._

_._

Jonghyun dari kejauhan terus menatap Kyuhyun, mereka kini berada diatap sekolah dengan posisi yang cukup jauh, gerbang dan gedung sekolah entah mengapa belum ditutup pada hari itu dan sialnya tak ada penjaga. Kyuhyun tak menyadari kehadiran Jonghyun, Kyuhyun yang kini berada diujung atap membuat Jonghyun semakin kalut. Berulang kali ia mengirim pesan kepada Shim Changmin agar segera datang. Jonghyun tak bodoh, sedari tadi ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan tanpa arah sampai kemari, atap sekolah. Jonghyun bisa menebak dengan keadaan yang kacau dan berantakan tadi, kemungkinan bahwa pemuda pucat itu pasti ingin bunuh diri. Tapi Jonghyun juga tak berani menghentikannya, ia bukan siapapun dan hanya orang lain. "Shim Changmin kau dimana?" gumam Jonghyun kalut.

"Kau benar ahjumma, aku kini hancur saat mengetahuinya." Kyuhyun berucap pelan sembari menatap langit yang mulai gelap dengan butiran salju yang selalu turun. Itu jelas sangat dingin, namun tubuh Kyuhyun seakan mati rasa saat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mencengram dadanya. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk tak pernah bertanya. Tapi Ia sendiri yang memberitahuku. Aku sudah hancur ahjumma. Apa yang harus kulakukan? untuk bernafas sampai saat inipun terasa sangat sakit." Lirih Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap langit tertutup awan itu, seolah-lah saat ini ia telah berbicara pada seseorang yang sudah merawatnya sampai berusia 5 tahun.

"Dengan semua ini, apakah aku harus menepati janjiku untuk tak mencoba mati? Haruskah aku menepatinya?" Kyuhyun semakin melirih, ia menengok kebawah, gedung sekolah berlantai 3 itu cukup tinggi, jika ia jatuh dari atas sini, ia kemungkinan besar akan mati.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menatap langit diatasnya. "Bagaimana aku harus hidup? Bahkan untuk menunggu kanker sialan ini membunuhku, aku tak bisa ahjumma. Mianhae, telah berkali-kali aku berfikir untuk melanggar janji itu tapi tidak jadi, dan sekarang aku akan benar-benar akan melanggarnya ahjumma. Tak apa kan? Terlalu kejam jika kau menyuruhku bertahan ahjumma, aku boleh melanggarnya kan?" ia tersenyum sedikit sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya sendiri, keputusannya sudah bulat, ia sudah hancur, sekalian saja untuk mati saat ini.

"Disana indah bukan? Aku tidak akan diperlakukan seperti sampah kan disana?" Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan sebelah kakinya. Pemuda pucat itu menutup matanya dan mulai menghempaskan badannya sendiri untuk terjun kebawah.

GREEP.

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya, bukannya terhempas kebawah ia malah terhempas kebelakang dilantai yang penuh salju. Seseorang menariknya, membuatnya jatuh bersama orang itu di aspal dingin.

"Anak bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Kyuhyun ?" orang itu dengan nafasnya yang tesengal akbiat habis berlari begitu kencang berucap kasar menatap Kyuhyun. Kini mereka bedua masing-masing terduduk diaspal dingin berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Ketakan padaku kenapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata Shim Changmin itu dengan nafas yang masih tersengal karena berlari begitu kencang, ia berlari seprti orang kesetanan saat menaiki tangga tadi. Bahkan ia memaksa hyungnya untuk segera mengantarnya kemari setelah mendapat beberapa pesan terakhir dari Jonghyun. Dibelakang meraka sudah ada Siwon yang sedari tadi kepayahan menyamai lari sang adik,serta Jonghyun yang memang berada disana sejak awal.

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mencoba bunuh diri?" tanya Changmin melirih. Sungguh pemuda berjulukan tiang listrik itu merasa terpukul mengetahui Kyuhyun mencoba bunuh diri.

Changmin memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Raut dan perasaan Changmin sama seperti Jonghyun beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Changmin benar-benar terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah, terdapat beberapa noda darah dibaju tipisnya, dan ayolah, Kyuhyun memang gila, ia keluar dengan pakaian setipis itu dan tanpa alas kaki ditengah hujan salju seperti ini. Changmin pun pada akhirnya menangis melihat kondisi fisik sesoerang dihadapannya ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan Kyu? Katakan padaku." Tanya Changmin parau, ia menangis lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis karena anak menyedihkan itu selama ini.

"Lihatlah wajahmu sudah seputih dan sedingin ini, bahkan memar dan luka diwajahmu sudah membiru Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang sebenarrnya sudah mereka lakukan kepadamu Kyu." ucap Changmin sembari mengelus pelan wajah tirus Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya, pemuda kurus itu justru terus menatap kosong kearah Changmin tanpa berucap apapun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi seperti boneka, Changmin tau pasti bahwa pemuda itu bukan hanya terluka secara fisik kali ini, pasti batinnya sedah benar-benar terluka sampai ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Changmin dengan segera melepas mantel yang dikenakannya. Ia menutupi tubuh kurus itu dengan mantelnya, Changmin juga membuka syal dan sarung tangan yang masih dipakainya dan memakaikannya dengan lembut dileher dan telapak tangan Kyuhyun, Changmin bahkan membuka sepatu yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ke kaki Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangannya saat melihat langsung bekas luka bakar mengerikkan di punggung kaki kanan Kyuhyun. Biarlah ia kedinginan, ia berani menjamin Kyuhyun jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih kedinginan dibanding dirinya dengan penampilan seperti tadi. Terakhir pemuda iu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya berkali-kali dan meletakkannya di pipi Kyuhyun agar setidaknya pipip itu tak sedingin es seperti tadi lagi. Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tetap diam dengan pandangan kosongnya dengan semua perlakuan lembut Changmin terhadapnya.

"Sudah merasa hangat? Kumohon jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi Kyu. Jebal." Lirih Changmin.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Kenapa kau menarikku bodoh! Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, kenapa kau menghentikan ku bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah lama diam. Kyuhyun berusaha bediri kembali namun lengannya digengggam begitu erat oleh Changmin.

"Lepaskan. Biarkan aku mati bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku." Changmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya agar meantapnya. "Kau masih memiliki kami. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" lirih Changmin

"Untuk apa aku tetap hidup? Bukankah mereka menginginkan kematianku? Untuk apa sebenarnya aku hidup selama ini? Tak ada yang kudapatkan selama apapun aku bertahan, Aku hanya ingin mengakhrinya saja, disini terlalu menyeramkan untukku. Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih pelan.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kepadamu? Katakan padaku." Changmin sudah tak tahan, ia semakin menangis melihat kondisi fisik dan batin Kyuhyun saaat ini.

"Aku anak haram."

.

.

.

_"Kau tak ingin tau kenapa kau begitu kubenci?"_

_ "Eomoni." Ucap Kyuhyun masih gemetar. Selain kedinginan, ia juga begitu takut, ia tak mau tau kenapa ia dibenci. Ia pasti hancur jika mengetahuinya._

_ "Dengarkan aku anak sial." Wanita kejam itu mencangkram dagu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. "Kau kubenci karena.."_

_ "Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun. Bunuh saja aku, jangan katakan apapun eomoni, kumohon bunuh saja aku sekarang. Jebal." Kyuhyun memohon benar-benar lirih dan putus asa, bersamaan dengan itu air mata Nyonya Kim kembali mengalir membuat make up tebalya sedikit luntur._

_ "Eomma jangan." Yesung yang mendengar percakapan keduanya dari balik pintupun mulai kalut. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh tau ia anak haram, anak itu bisa semakin sakit nantinya. Tangan mungil pemuda sipit itu terus menggedor kasar pintu kamar mandi tersebut. _

_ "Daripada aku membunuhmu akan lebih baik jika kau pergi sendiri. Menghilanglah dan jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu lagi didepanku." Ucap Nyonya Kim dingin._

_ "Eomoni." Lirih Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak mendengar ucapan dingin sang ibu, ibunya benar-benar tak punya sedikitpun rasa sayang kepadanya, ia selalu diinginkan untuk menghilang. Kyuhyun menutup kedua telingnya dengan tangan bergetar agar tak mendengar apapun, namun sang eomma justru menarik kasar tangannya agar terlepas dari telinganya sendiri, Kyuhyun tak punya tenaga, ia begitu kesakitan dan kedinginan, anak menyedihkan itu tak bisa melawan ketika tangannya disentak keras oleh sang ibu keji itu._

_ Nyonya Kim kembali mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun dengan lebih erat, bahkan kuku panjangnya sedikit menggores pipi tirus itu. "Aku membencimu Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar membencimu, kau penyebab suamiku meninggalkanku." Desis Nyonya Kim, walaupun sorot matanya tajam mengarah kearah Kyuhyun, tapi kedua bola mata itu berair, Nyonya Kim menangis saat ini. Namun ia harus melakukannya, ia tak bisa berlama-lama melihat anak sialannya itu lagi dihidupnya._

_ "Eomma jangan katakan apapun Kumohon!" lagi suara seorang Kim Yesung terdengar dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu. Yesung sudah menangis tak terkendali dan kalut._

_ "Kau bukan anak suamiku. Kau anak haram yang terpaksa kulahirkan, seseorang menjebakku dan akhirnya aku mengandungmu. Suamiku meninggalkanku karena kehadiranmu. Aku benar-benar membencimu Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa menerimamu sebagai anak sampai kapanpun." Nyonya Kim berucap dingin, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, ia semakin menangis setelah tak mendapat respon apapun dari anak bungsunya itu._

_Namun Kyuhyun mendengarnya, ia akhirnya tau kenapa ia dibenci, selama 15 tahun hidupnya yang sia-sia akhirnya ia tau alasan semua itu. Benar kata ahjummanya, ia tak seharusnya tau akan ini, rasanya sangat sakit, dadanya benar-benar sesak sehingga ia tak bisa berfikir apapun sekarang. Sungguh karena ini kah? karena inikah ia hidup bagai di neraka selama ini? Karena ia anak haram? Kyuhyun bakan tak perna meminta dilahirkan._

_ "Eomma..." Yesung melirih, tubuhnya merosot jatuh bersandar dibalik pintu setelah sang eomma mengucapkan kenyataan pahit itu dihadapan adiknya, walaupun Yesung tak melihatnya tapi Yesung sangat yakin sang adik pasti sangat terkejut dan hancur akibat itu._

_ "Kenapa kau diam bodoh? Kenapa bahkan kau tak menangis?" teriak Nyonya Kim setelah mendapat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kosong tak bereaksi dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia akhirnya melepas cengkaramannya didagu Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mencengkram dress mahal yang dikenakannya karena perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan bersalah saat menatap mata Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kosong seperti boneka saat ini._

_ "Karena itu?" akhirnya Kyuhyun berucap setelah sekian lama terjadi kebisuan di kamar mandi itu._

_ "Karena itukah?" ulang Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Nyonya Kim menunduk enggan menatap mata boneka yang penuh dengan kesakitan itu._

_ "Jadi kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah karena aku anak haram. Jadi aboji tak pernah mau melihatku karena aku memang bukan anaknya. Begitu ya?" ucap Kyuhyun datar._

"_Pergilah, kau sudah tau kalau kau bukan seorang Kim, jadi pergilah anak sial." Ucap Nyonya Kim. _

"_Setelah mengatakan semua ini, kau benar-benar ingin aku menghilang? Kenapa tak membunuhku saja saat ini? Aku harus kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, sangat lirih sehingga membuat Nyonya Kim akhirnya menatapnya._

_ "Itu bukan urusanku. Pergilah jangan pernah mucul lagi dihadapanku setelah ini. Kau bukan seorang Kim dari awal." Jawab Nyonya Kim._

_ "Tapi aku sedang sakit. Haruskah kau mengusirku walaupun aku sakit? Kau mau tau aku sakit apa? dan mau kah kau tau penyebab aku sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin lirih._

_ "Tidak." Jawab Nyonya Kim singkat._

_ Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Nyonya Kim. "Ya itu bukan urusanmu, kau tak perlu tau."_

_ Kyuhyun menyeret tubuhnya kearah dinding, dengan bertumpu pada dinding itu ia bangkit dengan susah payah karena tubuh yang masih kesakitan. Setelah berhasil berdiri ia manatap sang ibu yang masih terduduk dilantai marmer dingin itu._

_ "Eomoni. Aku pergi, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu untuk menghilang. Ingatlah, Kau tak pernah melahirkan anak bernama Kim Kyuhyun, kau tak pernah punya anak bernama Kim Kyuhyun, aku tak pernah ada. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu mulai sekarang. Seperti itu kan yang kau mau?" jeda Kyuhyun sebentar, pemuda pucat itu mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak sebelum kembali berucap 'Bahkan ketika kau mendapat kabar kematianku nanti kau tak perlu mengurus jasadku, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Selamat tinggal." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun membuka kunci dan pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dengan tertatih tanpa menengok menatap sang ibu kembali dan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang menangis sesegukan dibawahnya, Kim Yesung. _

"_Kyuhyun.." ucap Yesung serak, namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, pemuda pucat itu terus berjalan tertatih menuju pintu utama, ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah yang ditempati nya selama 15 tahun, ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah yang menjadi tempat ia diperlakukan sebagai pembantu sebagai tanda bakti kepada keluarga yang tak mengharapkannya, ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, tanpa dirawat. Ia sekali lagi membuktikkan bahwa ia anak penurut, ia akan menurut untuk menghilang. _

_ "Kau memang seharusnya pergi dari dulu. Kau tak akan sakit terlalu lama jika kau pergi dari dulu anak bodoh." Ucap seseorang diujung tangga dengan dingin dan sangat pelan sehingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya, Kim Kibum._

_._

_._

_._

"Mereka membenciku karena aku anak haram." Lirih Kyuhyun, Changmin didepannya menangis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, Changmin tak pernah diceritakan alasan Kyuhyun dibenci oleh sang eomma. Jadi ini alasannya Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh mereka. Itu bukanlah kesalahan Kyuhyun, wajar Kyuhyun memilih untuk mati saat mengetahuinya, bahkan Changmin berani bersumpah mungkin ia sudah mati dari dulu jika berada diposisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak salah, tapi ia yang menanggung segalanya. Ia hidup dalam ke sia-siaan untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya.

"Dari awal aku tak seharusnya lahir."ujar Kyuhyun lagi semakin lirih dan tercekat, dada pemuda itu mulai kembali terasa sakit.

"Akh.." akhirnya Kyuhyun merintih sembari mencengkram dadanya.

"Kyuhyun kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin khawatir, Siwon pun segera menuju kearah mereka diikuti Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun justru mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukulkan nya didanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Kyuhyun jawab aku, kau kenapa? Apa ini sakit? Berhenti memukulnya seperti itu." Changmin menarik paksa lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, dimana yang sakit Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon lembut setelah berjongkok mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Changmin. "Disini sangat sakit, padahal tidak ada luka sebelumnya, hanya saja sangat sakit Changmin. Itu pertanda bahwa aku sudah melewati batasku kan? Berarti sudah saatnya aku mati Changmin. Jangan menghalangiku. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin akhirnya mengerti. "Kau sudah melewati titik batasmu? Maka menangislah, dadamu terasa sangat sakit karena kau menahan tangismu Kyu. Kau tak perlu mati saat hancur seperti ini, kau hanya perlu menangis. Kumohon menangislah Kyu, keluarkan semuanya, kau harus menangis saat seperti ini." Changmin memohon kembali, entah sudah berapa kali selama ia mengenal Kyuhyun, ia memohon agar anak itu menangis. Kyuhyun akan semakin sakit jika ia tak menangis.

"Kenapa diam? Menangislah Kyu, aku janji akan menghapus air matamu nanti. Hiduplah Kyu, kumohon tetaplah hidup."

"Apakah jika aku menangis, sakit disini bisa berkurang?" tanya Kyuhyun sendu sembari memegang dadanya, memang sangat sakit,dadanya benar-benar sakit saat ini, mungkinkah jika ia menangis sakit didadanuaya itu bisa berkurang?

"Nde, sakitnya akan berkurang jika kau mengeluarkannya." Ucap Changmin lembut, ia segera merangkuh tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, kali ini tak ada perlawanan, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya dipelukan itu. "Menangislah Kyu.." ucap Changmin.

Selama 10 tahun, akhirnya Kyuhyun berdamai dengan kristal bening yang orang-orang sebut air mata itu. Kyuhyun begitu sakit, akhirnya beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari sepasang mata indah itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Changmin, lagi-lagi tanpa bisa dihalaunya cairan bening itu terus mengalir dari matanya. Ia hanya manangis dalam diam, sehingga sakit didadanya masih dan Jonghyun dihadapan mereka bahkan menangis melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan air mata dipelukan Changmin.

"Apa ia benar-benar ibuku?" tanya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dalam tangisannya. Pertanyaan yang sama, pertanyaan yang juga ia ajukan ke ibu Changmin 10 tahun lalu, dan kini ia bertanya kepada sang anak dari ahjummanya, dalam pelukan dan tangisan yang hampir sama.

"Menangislah yang keras, tak apa, ada aku disini aku berjanji akan selalu disampingmu."

Kyuhyun belum menangis dengan keras, namun ia kembali bertanya. "Apa benar ia yang sudah melahirknku?"

"Keluarkan semuanya Kyu, keluarkan segala yang kau pendam bertahun-tahun ini. Menangislah dengan keras." Bujuk Changmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut, bahu pemuda itu mulai bergetar dan tangisannya mulai terdengar lebih menyedihkan, Kyuhyun menangis terisak dipelukkan Changmin. "Bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu Changmin? aku bahkan tak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai anak haram. Benarkah aku lahir dari rahimnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan isakkanya yang sangat menohok hati mereka bertiga. Changmin mulai mengusap-usap punggung Kyuyun yang bergetar.

"Kenapa ibuku berbeda dengan ibumu? Mengapa hyungku berbeda dengan hyungmu Changmin? Kenapa aku berbeda denganmu? Kenapa aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa mereka meletakkan semua kesalahan itu kepadaku? Kenapa aku dilahirkan jika tidak diinginkan? Kenapa ibuku tak langsung membunuhku saja? Kenapa harus aku? Wae?" Kyuhyun akhirnya terisak keras, tak pernah menangis selama 10 tahun membuatnya benar-benar berada dititik terendahnya saat ini, ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Dari awal Kim Kyuhyun memang tak pernah lahir, dari awal mereka tak pernah ingin aku ada. Lalu untuk apa aku tetap hidup? Biarkan aku mengakhirinya sekarang, jangan halangi aku, kumohon." Kyuhyun dengan segera melepas pelukan Changmin dan mulai berusaha berdiri namun lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan oleh Changmin.

"Andwae. Kyuhyun-ah, tidak kah kau ingin merasakan bagaimana bahagia? Tetaplah hidup, hiduplah bersamaku dan raihlah kebahagian tanpa bayang-bayang mereka Kyu. Kau selama ini sudah terlalu sakit, kau harus bahagia, jangan pernah berfikir untuk mati, kumohon." Changmin mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terbungkus sarung tangan miliknya dan bahkan memohon sembari menangis kepada Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Bahagia? Apakah sampah sepertiku bisa bahagia?"

"Kyuhyun. Kita pergi, lupakan semuanya yang sudah kau lalui selama ini. Kita pergi Kyu, kau harus berobat dan hidup bahagia. Kau bukan sampah, kau manusia, semua manusia berhak bahagia. Percayalah kepadaku."

.

**TBC**

**.**

Masih ditunggu kah? Jika iya, terimakasih dan maaf untuk update yang sangat lama inimaaf jika tidak puas. Silahkan berkeluh kesah di kotak review karena ini memang salahnya saya.

Jangan lupa untuk memberi review setelah membaca.

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya. Maaf tidak bisa balas review dan beberapa PM karena kesibukkan.

Jadi silahkan tanyakan tentang ff saya, ataupun tanya kapan update di PM atau twitter syasya1408

FF lain saya belum sempat .

Thank You.

PS : keep loving our baby Kyuhyun and support his solo debut!

Jiyeoon.


	18. Chapter 17

ME

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : IF you dont like, you should not to read. NO BASH, REVIEW after READ, then dont call me AUTHOR. The casts are belong themself, I am just a fan who use their name for my own story. Fanfic just fiction. TYPO.**

_CHAPTER 17_

_._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mereka, orang – orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Maka cari lah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Kau hanya perlu mencoba._

_Percayalah, Tuhan itu adil._

_._

"Kyuhyun. Kita pergi, lupakan semuanya yang sudah kau lalui selama ini. Kita pergi Kyu, kau harus berobat dan hidup bahagia. Kau bukan sampah, kau manusia, semua manusia berhak bahagia. Percayalah kepadaku." Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi dingin Kyuhyun. Menatap mata anak malang itu begitu dalam agar setidaknya orang dihadapannya ini percaya padanya, percaya untuk tetap hidup dan pergi menemukan kebahagiaan yang dijanjikannya.

"Kyuhyun.. kumohon pergilah bersamaku dan tetap hidup." Changmin kembali memohon sembari menangis.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Changmin, air matanya kembali mengalir, tak menangis selama 10 tahun membuat air matanya begitu susah untuk berhenti saat ini. "Hidup?" Kyuhyun bergumam dalam tangisannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau yang bukan siapa-siapa menginginkanku tetap hidup, sementara mereka menginginkan kematianku?" tanya Kyuhyun, pertanyaan itu kembali menohok hati Changmin. Jonghyun dan Siwon dihadapan mereka bahkan telah menangis dalam diam akibatnya.

"Aboji sudah memberitakan kematianku 10 tahun lalu. Ternyata semua ini karena aku bukan anaknya, tapi tetap saja itu terlalu kejam. Ia menginginkan kematianku." Kyuhyun menangis kembali saat mengatakan kenangan pahit 10 tahun lalu, suatu hal yang membuatnya tak punya status, semua orang mengira ia tak punya orang tua.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, butiran salju juga belum berhenti turun. Semua itu semakin memperburuk kondisi Kyuhyun, dapat mereka lihat wajah penuh memar anak malang itu begitu pucat menyamai putihnya butiran salju yang selalu turun.

"Eomoni bilang aku harus pergi dan menghilang, dia bahkan tak sudi membunuhku. Ia juga tak ingin tau jika aku sakit, padahal aku hanya ingin disisinya ketika mati, aku ingin ia mengurus jasad ku. Tapi ia tetap mengusirku. Bagaimana caranya untuk hidup jika seseorang yang melahirkanku bahkan bertindak seperti itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sangat lirih.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun benar-benar iba. Siwon dan Jonghyun bahkan mengepalkan tangan mereka pertanda marah. Jadi ini alasan Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Karena ia diusir setelah ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang statusnya sebagai anak haram. Benar-benar berengsek, bagaimana mungkin ada ibu dan keluarga seperti mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa ibu kandungku membuangku sementara kau yang bukan siapa-siapa memohon agar aku tetap hidup, kenapa kau yang bukan siapa-siapa begitu baik sementara mereka..."Kyuhyun tak mampu melanjutkan karena tangisannya semakin menjadi, ia tak dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"Eomoni ingin aku menghilang dan mati.. mereka ingin aku mati.. eomoni... mereka..." Kyuhyun semakin kacau dengan suara yang tercekat akibat tangisannya.

Kyuhyun saat ini sudah berada dititik batasnya. Ini adalah pertama kali mereka bertiga melihat Kyuhyun begitu terpuruk seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang mereka ketahui adalah Kyuhyun yang tak menangis ketika terluka, Kyuhyun yang tak menangis ketika ia dibully dan dikucilkan, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menangis ketika ia divonis menderita kanker. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal adalah anak malang yang membuat mereka bingung karena mampu bertahan hidup selama ini dengan keluarga berengsek seperti mereka.

Namun Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang benar-benar berbeda, ia sudah seperti manusia lainnya, ia sudah mengeluarkan segala kesakitannya. Diatas gedung 3 lantai itu dan ditengah butiran salju yang selalu turun, mereka bertiga menjadi saksi hancurnya seorang Kim Kyuhyun, bukan mati, tapi psikis.

Changmin kembali menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar karena menangis, meskipun itu tak membantu apapun, psikis Kyuhyun tetap sudah hancur. Namun Changmin ingin setidaknya Kyuhyun sadar akan dirinya, masih ada mereka yang mampu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, aku janji akan selalu disampingmu, maka dari itu bertahanlah hidup,

kita pergi dari sini, kita pergi meninggalkan semua kesakitan yang kau alami ini Kyu. Aku janji akan menggantikan mereka, kau tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagian bersama mereka, tapi aku janji akan memberinya Kyuhyun-ah, aku menyayangimu seperti ibuku menyayangimu, percayalah." Changmin berucap dengan suara yang menyamai bisikan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak merespon, Kyuhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan, ia begitu tak berani untuk hidup.

"Namun jika kau benar-benar lelah, aku tak memaksa Kyu, kau boleh mengakhirinya." Changmin berucap lembut. Namun ucapannya yang terakhir itu membuat Siwon dan Jonghyun terkejut.

"Changmin apa yang kau katakan." Akhirnya Siwon berucap setelah sedari tadi diam.

"Changmin, kau gila!" kali ini Jonghyun yang menimpali.

Changmin tak membalas umpatan mereka, ia malah mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa jika kau memutuskan mengakhirinya, kau pasti benar-benar sakit." Changmin berbisik kembali dengan lebih pelan.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari seseorang dalam dekapannya ini, membuat Changmin kembali mengusap-usap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Tak apa Kyu, kau berhak untuk itu."

Changmin menyerah, ia tak bisa memaksa lagi, Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat sakit dan lelah, melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mencapai batas dan begitu terpuruk dihadapannya sekarang membuat Changmin mengerti bahwa terlalu susah untuk Kyuhyun tetap hidup dengan segala rasa sakit yang telah keluarganya sendiri berikan, terlalu susah untuk anak malang itu tetap hidup setelah diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh semua orang selama hidupnya, tak ada hal indah selama 15 tahun hidup Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhak mengakhiri hidupnya.

Namun Changmin benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun-

"Terimakasih, kau sangat tulus... Changmin, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ibumu.."

-Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lirih, sehingga hanya Changmin yang dapat mendengarnya.

Changmin segera mengangguk dengan cepat dan tersenyum tulus mendengar itu, Kyuhyun memintanya untuk tak meninggalkannya, ia tak salah dengar, bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun ingin bergantung padanya.

"Aku janji. Jadi kau mau tetap hidup kan?" tanya Changmin memastikan, namun kembali tak ada jawaban. Changmin tak merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, malah pemuda tinggi itu merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bertumpu seluruhnya dibahunya, ia segera mengangkat bahu Kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin panik.

Siwon segera maju dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Baringkan ia dipangkuanmu!" perintah Siwon, namun Changmin terlalu panik, ia hanya terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan takut, ia begitu khawatir sampai tak bisa bergerak.

Melihat itu, Jonghyun mengambil alih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, melakukan apa yang sudah Siwon perintahkan.

Siwon meraih lengan kiri Kyuhyun yang begitu kurus, dingin dan penuh luka, ia mencoba menekan denyut nadi pemuda pucat yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu, denyut nadinya sangat lemah. Ia mendekat kewajah Kyuhyun, mencoba mendengar deru nafasnya, nafas Kyuhyun pun juga benar-benar lemah dan terputus-putus. Siwon mulai panik, namun berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kita kerumah sakit." Siwon akhirnya memutuskan.

.

.

.

Jungsoo baru saja pulang dari perusahaannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah magah keluarga Kim. Salju yang selalu turun membuatnya sedikit berlari kecil dari halaman –tempat ia memarkir mobil- munuju pintu utama rumah mewah itu. Hari yang sudah semakin senja dan semakin dingin membuatnya enggan berlama-lama diluar rumah.

PRAANKK

Langkah pemuda 26 tahun itu terhenti sesaat karena bunyi nyaring memekakkan indra pendegaranya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya segera masuk ke rumah nya. Jungsoo melangkah menuju sumber suara, tepat dihadapanya, diruang tamu rumah itu ia begitu terkejut.

Pandangannya disuguhkan dengan pecahan-pecahan guci mahal sang ibu yang sebelumnya ia ketahui terpampang cantik di atas meja hias. Pacahan guci itu berserakan dimana-mana. Jungsoo semakin terkejut saat melihat Donghae mengambil salah satu guci yang masih utuh lalu membantingnya ke lantai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang kembali memekakakkan telinga, guci mahal itu telah pecah berkeping-keping.

'Jadi Donghae yang melakukan semua ini' batin Jungsoo.

"Hae-

Ucapan Jungsoo terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang didepan Donghae, yaitu sang ibu. Dapat ia lihat Donghae dan sang ibu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Donghae! Kenapa kau pecahkan semuanya?" sang ibu berucap tajam dengan mata memerah. Penampilan sang ibu cukup kusut, bagian bawah dress mahal yang dikenakannya juga sedikit basah, semua itu semakin membuat Jungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak menamparku eomma?" Donghae berucap menantang. Sang ibu hanya diam memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam. Jungsoo yang semakin bingung hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"Aku memecahkan semua guci mahalmu eomma. Kenapa kau tak menampar wajahku lalu menyiramku dengan air panas seperti yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak dihadapan sang ibu.

Donghae sudah tak memperhatikan sopan santun. Beberapa saat lalu ketika ia baru pulang, ia mendengar dari beberapa maid bahwa sang adik pergi dari rumah setelah diusir, sehingga membuat ia begitu marah kepada ibunya sekarang.

Nyonya Kim tak mampu menjawab apapun. Ia terus diam dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Apa salah Kyuhyun jika ia lahir sebagai anak haram? Aku sudah menurutimu untuk tak mendekatinya, kenapa kau tetap mengusir adikku eomma? Wae?" suara Donghae mulai memelan dan terdengar begitu lirih.

Jungsoo terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Donghae.. eomma.. Kyuhyun pergi?" Jungsoo akhirnya berucap dibelakang mereka.

"Eomma katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar mengusir Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo melangkah maju dan semakin menyudutkan ibunya dengan pertanyaan itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Kim kosong, kembali wanita paruh baya yang masih begitu cantik itu mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya berapa puluh menit lalu. "Iya, aku mengusir anak sialan itu. Aku bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia anak haram. Dan ia akirnya pergi, haha anak sialan itu akhirnya pergi." Nyonya Kim berucap dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh, menyesalkah? Atau senang? Jungsoo tak dapat membaca apapun dari raut wajah dan suara ibunya itu.

Donghae menatap sang ibu tak percaya, ibunya bahkan bisa tertawa saat ini?

"Eomma... kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? apa kau sungguh seseorang yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun?" lirih Donghae dan mulai menangis, hatinya begitu sakit, kenapa sang ibu begitu tega? Tak cukupkah Kyuhyun yang sudah ia buat begitu menderita? Kenapa sang ibu tega mengatakan kenyataan pahit bahwa Kyuhyun anak haram bahkan mengusirnya setelah itu?

Sang ibu tak menjawab apapun, dengan pandangan kosongnya ia malah berjalan lurus menuju kamar. "Kenapa kau tega memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu eomma? Wae?" Donghae berteriak dengan tangisannya, namun tak ada respon, sang ibu terus melangkah menuju kamarny membuat Donghae akhirnya menyerah, ia jatuh terduduk di marmer dingin itu. Menangis tersedu-sedu, tepat seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Jungsoo perlahan menghampirinya, memeluk sang adik dan menangis bersama dalam pelukan itu.

"Hyung.. Kyuhyun pergi, bagaimana hyung? Aku bahkan baru berusaha untuk dekat dengannnya. Kyuhyun pergi hyung, aku takut. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jungsoo tak menjawab, ia terus menangis dalam diam. Adiknya pergi, bahkan lebih buruknya ia pergi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia anak haram, semua itu membuatnya benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja? Diluar sangat dingin, dia sekarang ada dimana? Adikku pergi kemana hyung?" Donghae semakin tak dapat mengendalikan tangisan dan ucapannya. Jungsoo hanya bisa mengusap-usap pelan punggung sang adik, ia pun masih begitu terpuruk mengetahui Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kita akan mencarinya nanti, tenanglah Hae." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan sang adik, walaupun tak cukup banyak membantu, karena Donghae masih tetap menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukaannya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? anak sialan itu memang seharusnya pergi hyung, ia bodoh karena bertahan tinggal disini selama ini." Tiba-tiba suara Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka diujung tangga terdengar, mendengar itu membuat emosi Donghae tersulut kembali.

Jungsoo melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Donghae. Ia berdiri dan menatap adik ketiganya ini tak percaya. "Kibum, berhentilah menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai anak sialan. Ia adikmu Kibum. Tidakkah kau memiliki sedikitpun rasa simpati padanya?" Jungsoo berucap lirih dan lelah.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa? anak bodoh? Ya, sepertinya itu lebih pantas karena ia begitu bodoh bertahan tinggal dirumah ini." Kibum berucap datar.

Donghae sudah tak tahan mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ia berdiri dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan marah.

"Berengsek kau Kibum! Kau tidak tau apapun tentang Kyuhyun! Ia sudah pergi sekarang, kau puas?" Donghae berteriak kasar kearah adiknya itu, Jungsoo terkejut mendengar adiknya bisa berbicara kasar begitu kepada Kibum, adik mereka sendiri. Namun Jungsoo tak bisa menyalahkan, ucapan Kibum memang keterlaluan.

"Ya aku puas." Walaupun sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakkan sang hyung, Kibum masih bisa menjawabnnya dengan datar.

"Kau.." Donghae tak mampu melanjutkan apapun, Kibum sama seperti ibunya, mereka membuat ia benar-benar muak, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan keluar rumah.

"Donghae kau mau kamana?" Suara sang hyung tertua menghentikan langkahnya sejanak.

"Kau kira aku bisa tenang dirumah, sementara aku tak tau dimana adikku sekarang? Aku akan mencariya." Donghae kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka, Kibum yang memang tak perduli apapun berlalu kekamarnya.

Jungsoo yang sendiri diruangan itu mangusap wajahnya kasar dan lelah, semua ini begitu tiba-tiba, sang adik bungsu yang baru ia coba untuk dekati sudah pergi bahkan telah mengetahui fakta bahwa ia anak haram. Bohong jika ia bisa cukup tenang mengetahui ini, Jungsoo sangat khawatir sekarang, bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun? adakah tempat yang bisa anak itu tuju? Apakah anak itu tak mencoba melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengakhiri hidupnya? Belum lagi sikap sang ibu dan adiknya Kibum yang begitu membuatnya tak percaya. Semua ini membuat ia sebagai anak tertua merasa gagal menjadi hyung mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis 17 tahun melangkah mendekatinya, berlutut dihadapannya sembari menangis.

"Yoona-ssi." Gumam Jungsoo yang bingung karena tiba-tiba salah satu pembantunya ini berlutut dihapannya tanpa alasan.

"Mianhae, semua ini karena saya, mianhae Tuan." Yoona berucap sembari menangis.

"Apa yang kau katakan? hei berdirilah jangan berlutut seperti itu."

Yoona tak menurutinya, ia terus dengan posisi itu dan menunduk dalam. "Jika saya tak menuruti keinginan tuan muda Kyuhyun, semua ini tak akan terjadi, tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak akan diusir. Mianhae semua ini salah saya."

Jungsoo semakin bingung, ia akhirnya memaksa Yoona untuk berdiri dan menceritakan segalanya. Yoona menjelaskan semuanya sembari menangis kembali, mulai dari Kyuhyun yang memohon untuk ia bantu agar bisa melihat wajah Tuan Kim dari dekat. Tuan Kim yang pergi setelah tau Kyuhyun masih tinggal dirumah ini, lalu Nyonya Kim yang memukul Kyuhyun tanpa ampun dan mengusirnya, Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk dibunuh sampai akhirnya ia diseret kekamar mandi, sampai Yesung yang berusaha menghentikan nyonya Kim namun gagal.

Ah Yesung, Jungsoo baru teringat akan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Dimana Yesung?" tanya Jungsoo kepada Yoona.

"Dikamarnya." Yoona menjawab seadanya.

Jungsoo berjalan perlahan, ruangan utama dirumah itu cukup kacau dikarenakan pecahan guci yang berserakan dilantai, pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu naik keatas menuju kamar adiknya.

Dibukanya pintu jati dengan ukiran yang indah, perlahan ia memaasuki kamar bernuansa merah sang adik yang beprofesi sebagai penyannyi itu, Jungsoo menghampiri Yesung yang duduk dipinggiran kasur dengan pandangan yang benar-benar kosong, dapat Jungsoo lihat bekas air mata dipipi cabi pemuda sipit itu.

"Yesung-ah" Panggil Jungsoo sembari mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping sang adik.

"Aku benar-benar tak berguna hyung." Yesung bergumam lirih.

Jungsoo mengerti, dari cerita Yoona bahwa Yesung menyaksikan semuanya tadi, pasti perasaan sang adik saat ini benar-benar kalut.

"Eomma memukulnya benar-benar keras, ia menendang Kyuhyun tanpa ampun bahkan sampai anak itu berdarah." Yesung berucap parau, entah sejak kapan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kyuhyun sudah kesakitan, eomma bahkan menyeretnya kekamar mandi dan mengatakan semuanya, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun hyung, aku memang tak berguna."

"Sudahlah Yesung, semua sudah terjadi." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan sang adik dan meraih pundaknya.

"Ia pergi dengan keadaan sangat kacau hyung, ia tak membawa apapun, ia bahkan hanya memakai baju tipis dan tak mengenakan alas kaki. Dan aku malah menangis tanpa menghentikannya, aku memang tak berguna." Yesung kembali menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Sudah, tak apa, kita akan mencarinya." Jungsoo berucap lembut kearah Yesung. Sedikit merasa lega karena ternyata Yesung memiliki kepedulian, walaupun semuanya sudah terlambat, adik mereka telah pergi.

"Hyung.. cari Kyuhyun." mohon Yesung sambil menatap mata sang hyung begitu dalam.

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama." Ucap Jungsoo tegas.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang terasa diwaku yang menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Didepan ruang ICU, sebuah ruang rawat dengan fasilitas medis untuk pasian yang memerlukan perawatan secara intensif. Didepan ruangan itu, 2 orang remaja tinggi duduk diam dengan raut cemas dan khawatir. Kembali lagi, mereka, Changmin dan Jonghyun mengalami keadaan seperti ini, menunggu seseorang dengan perasaan kalut dan khawatir. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, mereka tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, pikiran yang pasti sudah sama isinya. Tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

Terhitung sudah beberapa jam mereka duduk seperti itu, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berrpikiran untuk bergegas menjauhi ruangan tempat seseorang yang ingin mereka lindungi tengah diperiksa. Sampai pintu itu terbuka barulah mereka bangun dari lamunan mereka, Changmin dan Jonghyun bergegas menghampiri Siwon yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Changmin baru akan menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun ketika sang hyung tiba-tiba berucap. "Apakah diantara kalian ada yang ingin masuk? hanya boleh satu orang, aku akan menemani." Ucap Siwon.

Jonghyun mundur perlahan dan duduk kembali di kursi ruang tunggu itu, ia cukup tau diri, ia bukan siapa-siapa, Changmin lebih berhak, dan Changmin pasti lebih khawatir akan kondisi Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengantar Changmin untuk memakai pakaian steril berwanrna hijau, setelahnya mereka berdua memasuki ruang ICU tersebut.

Dapat Changmin lihat Kyuhyun terbaring pasrah diruangan itu. Mata indah itu terus terpejam seolah tengah tertidur dalam damai, sebuah masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya guna membantunya bernafas, kedua lengannya diberi infus, beberapa bagian tubuhnya dililit perban putih karena luka yang diterimanya dari ibunya sendiri.

Changmin hanya mampu duduk disamping ranjang dan menatap temannya itu tanpa mampu berucap apapun, lidahnya begitu kelu akbiat melihat kondisi anak malang didepannya ini. Begitupun Siwon yang terlihat hanya berdiri memperhatikan sang adik, sehingga ruangan itu begitu tenang, hanya suara dari alat-alat medis yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ia mengalami hipotermia ringan akibat kedinginan tadi." Suara Siwon akhirnya memecah keheningan itu.

"Selain luka luar, beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius, mungkin ia dipukul begitu keras. Tapi kami sudah menanganinya dengan baik, kau bisa cukup tenang min. Namun kami belum bisa mengeluarkannya dari ICU karena kondisi kanker yang sudah mulai memburuk." Siwon lanjut menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak merespon, ia terus diam memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dan penuh memar, perlahan diraihnya jemari Kyuhyun yang terlilit perban. "Bangunlah Kyu. Kau memintaku untuk tak meninggalkanmu kan? Aku disini." Changmin meremas pelan jemari panjang itu.

"Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi, kami sudah menanganinya dengan baik tadi. Tenanglah. Kami akan berusaha sekeras mungkin Min." Siwon menenangkan sang adik dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Bangunlah Kyu.." suara Changmin tercekat saat berkata itu, matanya kembali memanas ketika mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis beberapa jam lalu, hatinya berdesir dan berteriak marah kepada mereka, keluarga Kyuhyun.

Changmin merasakan gerakan dari jemari Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Changmin tersenyum lega setelah merasa Kyuhyun membalas genggamannya. Dapat Changmin lihat raut wajah yang tadi begitu damai itu sedikit mengerut, setelahnya mata indah yang beberapa jam tertutup itu terbuka perlahan.

Siwon segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, syukurlah kondisi anak itu mulai membaik. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesekali, rasa sakit disekujur tubuh dan kepalnya membuat keadaannya benar-benar lemah, ia meringis ketika kesadaran berangsur menguasainya.

Mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi masker oksigen terbuka sedikit seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu,

Siwon yang mengerti akan itu segera menunduk menatap Kyuhyun begitu dekat. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya cukup lama pertanda 'iya', ia bahkan tak mampu untuk mengangguk saat ini.

Dengan segera Siwon mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Chang..min." Kyuhyun bergumam begitu susah. Siwon segera memberi isyarat agar Changmin berpindah posisi dengannya.

Changmin menurut, ia menduduk berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Kyuhyun sembari terus menggenggam lembut jemari panjang itu. "Ya Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"A..ku.. ingin.. sem.. buh."

**TBC**

Masih ingat dan nungguin ff ini? maaf aku cuma bisa segini panjangnya, maaf jika gak sesuai harapan, ini memang gaya penulisan aku, semuanya detail jadi cenderung lambat alurnya. Oh ya, saya mau bikin kyuhyun bahagia di chapter2 depan.

Jangan lupa ya reviewnya.

Terimakasih jika masih menunggu ff ini. Review kembali gak sempat aku balas, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan di inbox pm atau twitter aku aja (cek bio). Bye! ^^

*Jiyeoon.


	19. Chapter 18

ME

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : TYPO saya banyak. IF you dont like, you should not to read. NO BASH, REVIEW after READ, then dont call me AUTHOR. The casts are belong themself, I am just a fan who use their name for my own story. Fanfic just fiction. **

_CHAPTER 18_

_._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mereka, orang – orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Maka cari lah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Kau hanya perlu mencoba._

_Percayalah, Tuhan itu adil._

_._

"A.. ku.. ingin.. sem..buh" suara itu begitu pelan dan terbata, nampak raut wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu susah bahkan untuk berucap tiga kata itu.

Namun efek dari tiga kata itu membuat sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir 2 sosok lain yang berada diruang ICU itu. Baru saja mereka, Siwon dan Changmin mendengar sebuah kalimat, kalimat dari Kyuhyun yang bersedia untuk hidup.

Changmin kembali meremas pelan jemari Kyuhyun. "Ya Kyuhyun, kau akan sembuh, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Terimakasih." Tanpa sadar air mata Changmin kembali tumpah dan menyentuh pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terhenyak merasakan air menyentuh kulit pipinya, ia menatap Changmin dengan ekor matanya, ia bahkan begitu susah menggerakkan lehernya saat ini. Dalam lemahnya, Kyuhyun melihat betapa tulusnya Changmin saat berbicara padanya, ia yang bukan siapa-siapa bahkan tak memiliki ikatan darah dengan Changmin, tapi mengapa pemuda ini begitu baik? Kenapa orang yang belum lama dikenalnya ini begitu mengingikannya hidup?

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa haru, inilah yang benar-benar ia inginkan dari dulu, ia merindukan dan benar-benar menginginkan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan ketika dilindungi dan diinginkan seseorang. Ia terus menatap Changmin dengan pandangan sayu, hatinya berdesir karena begitu terharu. Dalam diamnya, setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua bola mata karamel cokelat itu.

Dengan terus menatap kedua mata seseorang yang sedari tadi mengenggam jemarinya ini Kyuhyun mendapat jawabannya, itulah yang dinamakan ketulusan. Ketulusan Changmin lah yang membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk tetap hidup, ketulusan Changmin yang membangun semangatnya untuk sembuh, memberinya alasan untuk terus berada didunia.

Changmin tertegun saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menangis dalam diam. Tangannya yang bebas tak mengenggam jemari Kyuhyun ia gerakkan untuk menyeka lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata. "Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau mengingat mereka?" bisik Changmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggeleng, ingin sekali mengatakan 'bukan karena itu', namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya tak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan beribu kata terimakasih kepada Changmin, terimakasih untuk segalanya.

Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba berbicara tetap gagal, ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar, memang tubuhnya tak bisa dipaksa, akhirnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir pemuda pucat itu memilih untuk menutup mata, ia sadar tubuh ringkihnya butuh istirahat, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit sekali.

Changmin mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun masih sangat lemah dan butuh istirahat. "Tidurlah, Kyuhyun-ah." dengan suara lirih Changmin berucap. Ia mencoba melepas genggamannya dan beranjak dari ruangan itu. Namun tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali membalas genggamannya dengan lebih erat, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam Kyuhyun terus menggenggam erat telapak tangan Changmin. Kyuhyun seolah-olah tak menginginkan Changmin pergi dari raungan itu.

Changmin mengerti, Kyuhyun telah bergantung padanya sekarang, sungguh pemuda tinggi itu merasa lega dan berterimakasih kepada Tuhan, akhirnya semua usahanya tak sia-sia.

'Terimakasih Tuhan' batin Changmin merasa haru. Ia kembali duduk dipinggir ranjang itu sembari balas mengenggam jemari Kyuhyun, menemani pemuda pucat itu yang sepertinya mulai tertidur.

Siwon dibelakang mereka begitu haru melihat keduanya, ketulusan sang adik akhirnya merubah Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Changmin, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan keluar duluan.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi, Jungsoo menatap nanar lampu kerlap kerlip gedung dihadapannya sekarang. Jungsoo sangat benci tempat ini, sebuah club. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus masuk, salah satu adiknya tengah menghabiskan malam ditempat ini karena begitu terpuruk.

Tiga puluh menit lalu, ia masih duduk diruang tengah menunggu Donghae pulang sehabis mencari Kyuhyun sembari terus menerus mencoba meneleponya namun selalu tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi, tertera nama Donghae, namun yang mengejutkannya adalah suara dibalik telepon itu, suara seorang palayan bar yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemput sang adik itu karena sudah mabuk berat.

Aroma alkohol dan asap rokok langsung menyapa indra penciumannya, alunan musik beat yang begitu keras ditambah pemandangan gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dilantai dansa pun tak kalah untuk berhasil membuatnya begitu tak nyaman. Inilah alasan ia benci tempat seperti ini.

Jungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekliling club itu, tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan sang adik. Donghae tengah duduk sendirian disalah satu meja bar dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong didepannya.

Jungsoo menghampirinya, ia melihat jelas Donghae yang sudah setengah sadar dengan wajah merah karena mabuk. "Astaga Donghae, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" ucap Jungsoo khawatir menandakan bahwa ia tetap terkejut melihat Donghae seperti ini, bahkan belum sehari, namun kepergian Kyuhyun benar-benar berdampak buruk pada adiknya satu ini.

"Hah.. Jungsoo hyung." Donghae menoleh dan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia duduk tegak namun sempoyongan lalu kembali meraih gelas dan berniat meneguk minuman keras itu lagi.

Jungsoo dengan cepat merebutnya. Tanpa bicara apapun ia menarik lengan kemeja biru sang adik. Ia menyambar dompet dan smartphone sang adik dari meja bar, ditariknya tubuh yang sudah sempoyongan itu. Donghae jelas langsung limbung karena itu, akhirnya Jungsoo memilih untuk memapah pelan sang adik keluar dari club itu.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Donghae berbicara tak karuan layaknya orang mabuk.

"Kita pulang Donghae!" Jungsoo berucap tegas sembari terus memapah sang adik menuju mobil mereka.

"Hyung..hik.. aku belum menemukan adikku.. hik, bagaimana mau pulang?" bicara Donghae semakin tak karuan.

"Donghae-ya, kenapa kau minum begitu banyak." Jungsoo bergumam lirih sambil memasukkan sang adik dikursi belakang marcedez nya. Jungsoo mengendarai mobil mereka menuju rumah.

Donghae langsung jatuh dengan posisi tertidur. "Aku sudah keliling kota mencarinya hyung. di minimarket, di agen koran.. tidak ada.. dimana lagi hyung..?" ia terus berbicara dengan nada tak karuan.

"Kyuhyun-ie pulang lah...bersama hyung." Setelah bergumam begitu lirih, akhirnya Donghae tertidur, kepalanya sangat sakit akibat terlalu banyak minum.

Diam-diam Jungsoo melirik sang adik dibelakangnya melalui kaca dihadapannya. Jungsoo merasa sedih, kenapa semua harus seperti ini? apakah ini hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya? Karena ia selalu mangabaikan sang adik kandung, Kyuhyun?

'Kyuhyun, kau dimana sekarang?' batin Jungsoo pilu, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, ia segera menghapusnya dan memilih fokus mengendarai mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata indah Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dari tidur panjangnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidur. Ia menatap sekililing, sedikit heran dengan ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang, ia masih merasa nyeri di kedua punggung tangannya kerena tertancap jarum infus, namun syukur sebagian wajahnya tak tertutup masker oksigen lagi, ah dia sudah bisa bernafas normal sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia sudah dipindahkan dari ICU ke ruang rawat biasa.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sekeliling. Ia sendiri diruang rawat yang sepertinya berkelas vip ini. "kemana Changmin?" gumam Kyuhyun, ah ia menyadari satu hal lagi, syukurlah ia sudah kuat untuk berbicara.

Menyadari tak ada siapapun yang menemaninya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air dimeja nakas sekedar mengisi tenggorokannya yang benar-benar terasa kering, ah syukurlah tubuhnya juga sudah kuat untuk bergerak.

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air putih itu, pemuda pucat itu memilih kembali berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, warna putih langit-langit ruangan itu tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari langit-langit ruangan yang entah apa lebihnya sehingga ia merasa begitu nyaman memandangnya. Ia menatap seorang dokter yang berjalan lurus kearahnya, dokter itu bukan Siwon, Kyuhyun baru pertama melihatnya.

"Kau sudah siuman? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dokter itu menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik tanpa menatap orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku dengar kau baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang ICU beberapa jam lalu, sudah dua hari kau tertidur di ruang ICU." Dokter itu memilih untuk menggunakan kata 'tertidur' dibanding 'tak sadarkan diri', ya mana ada orang yang tidur dua hari penuh.

"Aku ingat jika aku sempat siuman ketika di ICU. Dimana Changmin dan Siwon uisa-nim?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, akhirnya ia menatap seseorang dihadapannya, Kyuhyun anak yang sopan, ingat itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Dokter itu justru semkain mendekat ketubuh Kyuhyun, membelai surai madu Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut, sehingga tanpa sadar membuat empunya begitu nyaman.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, aku seorang psikiater." Tanpa menghentikan belaiannya dirambut Kyuhyun, Yunho memperkenal diri.

Psikiater? Kyuhyun mengeritkan keningnya sedikit terkejut, apa Changmin dan Siwon kira Kyuhyun begitu frustasi dan akan menjadi gila?

"Kalau begitu aku tak membutuhkanmu." balas Kyuhyun, hanya sebuah ucapan yang terucap begitu saja, bukan maksud untuk mengusir atau tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Yunho.

Namun Yunho mengerti. Hei ia seorang psikiater, ia sudah bisa membaca bagaimana anak didepannya ini, Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas dan tertutup, Yunho sudah mengetahui segala hal yang membuat Kyuhyun berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri 3 hari lalu.

"Siwon menyuruhku untuk berbicara denganmu. Ia ingin aku membantumu merasa nyaman dengan mereka dan keberadaan orang lain. Mereka ingin kau memulai segalanya dari awal, Kyuhyun." Yunho menjelaskan dengan begitu santai, ia kemudian menduduki kursi disamping ranjang Kyuhyun agar bisa lebih leluasa berbicara padanya.

"Aku tau, itulah sebabnya aku berkata ingin sembuh kepada Changmin. Jadi sepertinya aku tak membutuhkan psikiater, aku sudah mau sembuh dengan keinginanku sendiri. Terimakasih." ucap Kyuhyun sopan, satu hal lagi yang Yunho ketahui tentang Kyuhyun, anak ini begitu sopan dan bersikap baik, kenapa anak seperti ini disia-siakan oleh keluarganya? Batin Yunho bertanya-tanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka? keluargamu?" tanya Yunho to the point, Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas, jadi Yunho memutuskan tak perlu berbelit-belit untuk mengobati psikis anak didepannya ini.

"Mereka?" gumam Kyuhyun, pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong, namun Yunho dapat melihat begitu banyak luka dimata Kyuhyun yang begitu empunya coba sembunyikan ketika ia bertanya tentang itu.

"Ingin bercerita? Semuanya, termasuk apa yang kau rasakan kepada mereka sekarang." Yunho kembali bertanya lembut.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah jika aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal aku harus melupakan segalanya?" Kyuhyun menatap penuh tanya seseorang dihadapannya. "Kau seorang psikiater bukan? Jawab aku, apakah benar jika aku memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya? mereka, kehidupanku dan rasa sakitku." lanjut Kyuhyun, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Yunho dengar dari anak belasan tahun didepannya setelah beberapa menit ia diruangan itu.

"Jika kau ingin kehidupan yang baru, itu sebuah keputusan yang bagus. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, fakta bahwa kau tetap bagian dari mereka itu tidak bisa diubah, kau harus realistis tentang itu." Yunho berbicara jujur.

"Ya, aku tau, fakta bahwa aku anak haram istri pemilik Kim Furniture Company tak akan bisa diubah." Kyuhyun berucap pelan, dari nada bicaranya Yunho dapat membaca kesedihan yang begitu dalam yang sedang anak ini coba sembunyikan.

"Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin memulai kehidupan baru dan membangun sugesti kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang bukan seorang Kim. Aku hanya seorang Kyuhyun yang tak memiliki orang tua. Kim Kyuhyun sudah mati." Kyuhyun berucap tegas.

"Apa ini salah? Seperti ini lebih baik kan? Oh, Sepertinya aku harus mencari marga yang bagus nanti." lanjut Kyuhyun, nada suara anak itu kini mulai santai, sepertinya ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Yunho.

Yunho menatap pasien didepannya ini penuh tanya, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dan bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah Siwon berkata anak ini mencoba bunuh diri 3 hari lalu? Kenapa Yunho tak melihat guncangan mental sedikitpun pada anak ini saat mereka berbicara seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak membutuhkan psikiater, mianhae." Kyuhyun bisa membaca kebingungan Yunho.

Ah, Jung Yunho menyerah, Kyuhyun memang tak membutuhkannya, anak ini sudah begitu kuat, entah bagaimana anak yang disia-siakan keluarga sendiri bahkan telah mencoba bunuh diri bisa kuat seperti ini?

Melihat Yunho yang hanya diam Kyuhyun kembali berbicara."Aku tak mau bohong karena kau seorang psikiater, sebenarnya disini masih terasa sakit saat ini, ketika kau tiba-tiba berbicara tentang mereka." aku Kyuhyun sembari memegang dadanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena sedikit lelah sudah banyak berbicara. "Aku bisa seperti ini karena Changmin, aku sudah percaya jika aku memiliki seseorang yang selalu disampingku sekarang. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidup, karena sudah ada seseorang yang menyayangiku." lanjut Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Siwon pabo itu sudah membuang waktuku dengan memaksakku datang kesini." Ucap Yunho bercanda.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyum Kyuhyun membuat psikiater tampan itu sadar, tak ada yang perlu ia obati dari psikis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Entah apa yang sudah orang bernama Changmin itu lakukan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun sekuat sekarang, Yunho enggan mengambil pusing, ia memilih untuk mulai melontarkan candaan agar dapat kembali melihat senyum anak yang baru beberapa saat dikenalnya ini.

.

.

.

Ottawa, Kanada, Amerika Utara. Sebuah negara yang kini ditinggali pemilik Kim Furniture Company, alih-alih untuk mengembangkan bisnis, pria baruh baya itu mempunyai alasan lain memilih menetap disini dibanding di negara tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, Korea. Pertengkaran dengan sang istri dan keberadaan anak haram sang istri membuatnya muak berlama-lama tinggal di negara itu.

Tapi bagaimanakah dengan keempat anakmu yang lain Tuan Kim yang terhormat? Tak kah kau merasa bersalah meninggalkan mereka karena egoismu? Tak kah kau merasa bersalah karena berhasil menanamkan rasa kebencian dihati anak kesayanganmu Kim Kibum terhadap adiknya sendiri? Seorang anak yang tak bersalah namun manjadi korban karena statusnya. Tidak, ya, jawabannya pasti tidak, memangnya perduli apa Tuan Kim tentang hal seperti itu.

Ditengah kota itu berdiri cabang perusahaan Kim Furniture Company, tidak sebesar di Seoul namun tetap menghasilkan profit yang menjanjikan. Lelaki paruh baya itu selalu menghabiskan hampir setengah harinya di dalam Perusahaan.

Bukankah mobilitas dewasa ini mengagumkan, baru 3 hari lalu ia berada di Seoul, mengutuk sang istri karena anak haramnya masih tinggal dirumah mereka, kini ia tengah duduk didepan meja kerjanya, memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani demi kelancaran operasi perusahaan.

Sekertaris pria tengah berdiri didepannya. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu karena pria itu merupakan orang kepercayaannya, seorang sekertaris yang juga berasal dari Korea.

"Ada yang ingin menemui anda di luar presider." Lapor si sekertaris begitu sopan.

"Siapa? Apa sudah membuat janji?" Tuan Kim bertanya seperti biasanya, dia orang sibuk, tak sembarang orang bebas menemuinya.

"Ia juga orang Korea. Tidak ada janji, tapi dia meminta saya memberi tahu siapa dia." Jawab sang sekertaris dengan begitu sopan.

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanwoo dari perusahaan LT Company."

Tuan Kim tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar nama itu. Tangannya mengepal tiba-tiba, namun hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya seulas senyum sinis nan angkuh tergambar diraut wajah pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu.

Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju kursi tamu yang sudah tersedia diruangannya. "Suruh ia masuk" perintah Tuan Kim.

Seorang pria paruh baya bernama Park Chanwoo yang tak kalah masih terlihat tampan tengah berjalan kearahnya sembari tersenyum kearahnya. Tuan Kim angkuh, ingat itu, ia tak sedikitpun membalas senyum orang ini dan memilih menatapnya tajam. Sampai orang itu duduk dihadapannya barulah ia bertanya. "Apa tujuanmu kesini? tak terasa sudah 16 tahun setelah meniduri istri ku." Tuan Kim berucap dengan nada dan raut wajah yang benar-benar angkuh.

Pria dihadapannya malah tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah proposal dari tas kerjanya. Menaruhnya dimeja di hadapan mereka. "Apa kabar? Setelah begitu susah mencarimu akhirnya aku mengetahui kau menetap disini. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Berinvestasilah untuk perusahaanku. Aku sudah membuat proposal, silahkan kau baca." Pria itu berucap begitu sopan, membingungkan memang seorang sepertinya berani menjebak dan meniduri istri pemilik Kim Furniture Company yang begitu terhormat.

"Haha.." Tuan Kim tertawa mengejak. "Setelah 16 tahun tak bertemu, kau datang meminta bantuan? Kau tak punya malu? Tak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan dulu?"

Tuan Park kembali tersenyum dan tak merasa tersinggung. "Aku menjebak istrimu, lalu menghamilinya. Seperti itu kan yang kau ketahui Tuan Kim?" tanya Tuan Park. Tuan Kim diam, emosinya sedikit tersulut, tapi dia orang yang terhormat ia tetap angkuh ketika marah.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi 16 tahun lalu kau dan istrimu tak pernah memberiku kesampatan untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Kalian bahkan memutuskan kontak denganku." Tuan Park menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari terus menatap Tuan Kim dengan intens. "Aku tak pernah menjebak istrimu, percayalah." aku Tuan Park sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh ya? lalu apa yang kulihat 16 tahun lalu? Kalian tidur berdua disebuah kamar hotel. Aku tidak buta, kau memang sahabatku, tapi kau sudah menghkhianatiku." Jawab Tuan Kim begitu sinis.

"Justru karena kita sahabat, kau pikir apa untungnya bagiku menjebak keluargamu? Aku juga memiliki istri." Sahut Tuan Park, ia kembali menatap Tuan Kim begitu dalam, agar mantan sahabatnya ini percaya padanya.

"Saat itu kami mabuk, semua terjadi begitu saja, istrimu mabuk berat, namun aku masih sadar. Kami memang tidur dikamar hotel yang sama tapi percayalah aku tak melakukan apapun terhadap isterimu. Sungguh."

"Apa?"

**TBC**

_**_Feel Free For Review_**_

Ada yang mau saya sampaikan :

Sebelumnya, banyak reader yang minta saya untuk fokus tamatin ff ME dulu baru lanjut ff lain.

Tapi jujur saya bukan writer yang begitu, saya dulu memang susah fokus, tapi sekarang saya nulis selalu berdasarkan ide dan mood, jadi kalau mood dan idenya di ff yang satu ya aku langsung nulis ff tersebut.

Dan ada yang minta untuk update sekalian banyak, cuma mau bilang, sekarang saya itu ketika selesai nulis satu chapter langsung saya update, jadi jika memang belum diupdate ya berarti karena belum selesai.

Q : ME sampai berapa Chapter sih?

A : 20 an lebih.

TERIMAKASIH.


	20. Chapter 19

ME

Chapter 19

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste time by bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read.**

_CHAPTER 19_

_._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mereka, orang – orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Maka cari lah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Kau hanya perlu mencoba._

_Percayalah, Tuhan itu adil._

_._

Tuan Kim terus mengatukkan jemarinya diatas meja jatinya, ia terlihat tak begitu berniat untuk kembali menyentuh berkas-berkas nya setelah mantan sahabatnya –Park Chanwoo- meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia terus melakukan itu, menimbulkan bunyi pelan yang mengisi keheningan diruangan mewah itu. Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali memikirkan percakapannya barusan dengan sang mantan sahabat.

.

.

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah menyentuh istrimu."_

"_Haha, berhentilah berbicara hal konyol Chanwoo-ssi. Aku tidak menyangka kau mau bertindak sejauh ini demi mengejar relasi denganku"_

"_Aku datang kesini memang untuk itu. Tapi percayalah aku berbicara yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun kami tidur bersama, tapi aku tak pernah menyentuh isterimu. Percayalah."_

"_Tidak mungkin. Kau kira aku percaya?"_

"_Aku mendengar anak itu sudah meninggal, anak yang kau kira anak haram. Sayang sekali, bukankah jika dia masih hidup kita bisa membuktikan segalanya? Aku pasti bisa membersihkan namaku."_

"_Sekali lagi ku katakan ia bukan anakku. Percayalah aku tak pernah menyentuh isterimu. Anak itu pasti anak kandungmu, aku yakin. Terserah kau mau mengelak seperti apa. Sepertinya percuma aku mengatakan semua ini, karena sepertinya kau tak akan pernah bisa percaya. "_

_._

_._

Tuan Kim akhirnya mengambil keputusan, ia menekan tombol telepon yang otomatis terhubung dengan sekretarisnya diluar ruangan.

"Sekertaris Shin." Panggil Tuan Kim begitu telepon itu terhubung.

"Ya presider, ada apa?" jawab sekertaris Shin.

"Pesan tiket ke Seoul untuk penerbangan hari ini sekarang juga."Perintah Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

Donghae begitu kacau, 3 hari mencari sang adik tanpa membuahkan hasil membuat ia berada di titik terbawah dalam hidupnya. Mabuk-mabukan, bolos kuliah, pulang tengah malam dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya yang belum pernah ia lakukan karena statusnya sebagai anak konglomerat.

Pukul 7 pagi, ia kembali terbangun akibat ketukan pintu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tak perlu berfikir dan bertanya, itu sudah pasti Jungsoo hyungnya, satu-satunya orang yang berusaha tegar dan ikut membantunya mencari sang adik, demi apapun Donghae bersyukur Jungsoo selalu berada disisinya.

"Donghae, turunlah sarapan." Jungsoo berteriak dibalik pintu itu.

Donghae menggeliat pelan, meregangkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya setelah sadar adalah memijat pelipisnya, efek berbotol-botol alkohol yang diteguknya tiap malam membuat kepalanya terasa pusing setiap bangun tidur.

Cih, masih dengan posisi berbaring Donghae mengumpat didalam hati. Tak taukah Jungsoo bahwa dia benar-benar susah bahkan hanya untuk mengunyah sepotong roti disaat otaknya dipenuhi dengan fikiran 'apakah Kyuhyun punya tempat yang dituju?' 'apakah anak itu bisa makan?' 'dimana dia sekarang?'

Donghae bangun saat merasa Jungsoo telah beranjak dari depan kamarnya. Ia melakukannya lagi, termenung diatas kasur empuknya dengan pandangan kosong, tak lama setelahnya air matanya kembali menetes.

Ia mengusap kasar air matanya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, ia harus lebih giat mencari sang adik dan berhenti menghabiskan waktu ditempat tak berguna seperti club, membuang-buang uang seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk berbotol-botol minuman alkohol yang pada akhirnya tak bisa membantu apapun sedangkan ia tak tau apakah Kyuhyun punya uang atau tidak untuk makan sekarang.

Donghae dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi, ia tak bisa terus menerus bolos kuliah, setelahnya ia akan kembali berkeliling Seoul mencari sang adik.

.

"Donghae, duduklah sarapan." Suara Jungsoo yang sedang makan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia baru akan menuju pintu utama. Donghae melirik sekilas, dilihatnya Jungsoo, Yesung beserta Kibum tangah sarapan di meja makan mewah mereka, ia tak mendapati eommanya, kemana sang ibu? Entahlah Donghae enggan memikirkan wanita kejam yang mau tak mau menjadi ibunya itu.

"Tidak, aku langsung ke kampus." Donghae menolak lalu kembali melangkah dengan lemas, efek perut kosong dan kepala pusing akibat alkohol membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

Belum sempat ia menyentuh knop pintu lengannya sudah digenggam oleh hyung tersayangnya itu."Duduklah dulu, kau selalu mabuk berat beberapa hari ini, kau harus sarapan." Jungsoo berucap lembut.

Donghae sedikit tak tega melihat tatapan lelah hyungnya, Donghae tahu Jungsoo pasti juga benar-benar tertekan saat ini, entah bagaimana Hyung kesayangannya itu begitu terlihat tegar dan mampu menguatkannya. Akhirnya Donghae menurut, membiarkan sang hyung menarik pelan lengannya, duduk tenang sembari menunggu sang hyung selesai mengoleskan selai strawberry kesukaannya diatas roti tawar.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, tak ada percakapan selama keempat bersaudara itu sarapan. Yesung makan dengan pelan dengan tatapannya yang selalu kosong, ia tak banyak bicara sejak kejadian itu, ketika Kyuhyun diusir ibu mereka sendiri. Kibum memang selalu dingin dan terkesan tak perduli, anak itu terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan ada atau tidaknya Kyuhyun dirumah mereka. Jika Donghae begitu kentara terlihat terpuruk, maka Jungsoo memang anak sulung idaman semua keluarga, karena pasalnya pemuda itu selalu bersikap seperti mengayomi adik-adiknya, walaupun fikiran dan hatinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae dan Yesung. Kalut.

"Pulang kuliah aku langsung mencari Kyuhyun hyung." Suara Donghae memecah keheningan diruang makan itu, Yesung berhenti sejenak memotong roti keju nya dan menatap Donghae sekilas. Kibum tetap tak perduli, ia tetap makan dengan tenangnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis, senang karena Donghae tak putus asa mencari adik mereka. "Mari mencari bersama sore ini Hae." Ajak Jungsoo.

"Kemana anak sial itu? Apa dia benar-benar pergi dan menghilang? Ini sudah tiga hari." Kibum yang sedari tadi terlihat tak perduli tiba-tiba berucap dengan nada suaranya yang menjengkelkan karena selalu terkesan meremehkan.

Donghae menghentikan makannya, ia menatap tajam sang adik yang berada didepannya, "Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutnya anak sial? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu tiba-tiba? Kau senang dia menghilang?" Donghae semakin lelah dengan semua ini, sikap ibunya dan Kibum membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Donghae, sudahlah.." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ah semoga dia benar-benar tak kembali. Donghae-ah." Entah sejak kapan sang eomma, pelakon utama dari drama keluarga mereka ini sudah berada dihadapan mereka, menarik pelan kursi disamping Kibum dengan anggunnya, tanpa ekspresi bersalah atau apapun itu, wanita itu dengan tenang ikut mulai sarapan bersama mereka.

Jungsoo menghela nafas lelah mendengar itu. Yesung tak bereaksi apapun, tatapannya kembali kosong seolah sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan ibunya itu. Donghae lagi-lagi hanya mampu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya, hatinya mengumpat marah kepada wanita tak punya hati dihadapannya itu.

Donghae enggan memulai pertengkaran pagi ini, ia menghela nafas kasar, tanpa menghabiskan makananya ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Donghae." Jungsoo memanggilnya, namun ia abaikan. Ia terus melangkah keluar rumah.

"Eomma, bukankah dia juga anakmu?" Jungsoo akhirnya bersuara lelah, ia bertanya pertanyaan retoris itu dengan manatap dalam sang ibu yang terlihat tak perduli dan fokus dengan makanannya.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah kau-"

"Tidak hyung, tidak lagi seperti itu." Yesung tiba-tiba menyela, sang adik yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya bersuara, Kibum bahkan menghentikan makan nya ketika mendengar suara dingin Yesung.

Yesung menatap sang ibu dalam, anak dan ibu itu bertemu pandang dalam diam.

Yesung akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Eomma hanya punya 4 anak. Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, Kyuhyun mengatakan anggap saja ia tak pernah lahir, ia mengatakan bahwa eomma tak pernah punya anak bernama Kim Kyuhyun, begitukan eomma?" tanya Yesung sarkastis, entah kemana perginya title anak penuh sopan santun yang melekat didirinya selama ini, karena pasalnya ia mulai berani menatap dingin sang ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai, permisi." Yesung akhirnya menjadi orang kedua yang pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hah." Jungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya lelah setelah Kibum ikut beranjak dari meja makan itu tanpa berucap apapun. Kini hanya ia dan ibunya yang berada di ruangan itu.

Nyonya Kim tak melanjutkan makan nya, ia terus duduk dengan pandangan kosong setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan, membuat Jungsoo menatapnya bingung, namun Jungsoo enggan bersuara lagi, ia buru-buru menyelesaikan makan nya dan beranjak menuju kantor setelah berpamitan kepada sang ibu walaupun tidak dibalas. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih duduk termenung tanpa melanjutkan sarapannya dan tanpa berbuat apapun, entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita kejam itu, penyesalan? Mungkin itu terdengar tidak mungkin.

Nyonya Kim masih dengan posisi seperti itu, semua anaknya sudah beranjak dari ruang makan tanpa ada satupun yang menemaninya sekarang.

Bukankah ini yang disebut karma Nyonya Kim? Kau berhasil membuang satu anakmu setelah melukainya begitu dalam, dan kini kau kehilangan wibawamu sebagai seorang ibu. Sekarang, ketiga anakmu selain Kibum mulai menghilangkan rasa patuh dan sayangnya terhadapmu, bahkan setelah kau membuang anak itu, apakah suamimu kembali?

/

Oh tidak, ini bukanlah karma yang sebenarnya.

/

.

.

.

"Apa kau takut?" Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang khas rumah sakit itu. Saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar, ia langsung menuju rumah sakit bahkan melupakan bahwa ia harus turun sekolah. Sehingga sekarang pemuda setinggi tiang listrik itu terus menerus berada di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah tejaga, melontarkan candaan-candaan dan terus mengajak pemuda pucat itu berbicara, ia benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya untuk selalu berada disisi anak malang ini.

Kyuhyun sudah bisa tersenyum, keberadaan Changmin serta candaan yang selalu pemuda tinggi itu berikan akhirnya membuat senyum tipisnya terlihat, ia memang belum bisa tertawa lepas, Changmin mengerti itu, tapi setidaknya akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah seperti manusia normal, Changmin mengucap beribu syukur kepada Tuhan akan itu.

"Kau takut kan?" kembali Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat sang teman tanpa sadar merengut kesal. Astaga, demi neptunus Changmin bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya, walaupun dengan wajah tirus dan pucat serta beberapa plaster menambal wajahnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar imut dan tampan secara bersamaan. Almarhum ibunya tak pernah berbohong tentang Kyuhyun ternyata. Kyuhyun sangat imut dan tampan, benar-benar rugilah keluarga Kim, karena pasti mereka tak pernah melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang imut seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Kyuhyun menjawab kesal dan pelan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau terus mengenggam tanganku? Aku tak bisa ikut menemanimu di ruangan itu nanti Kyuhyun-ah." Changmin semakin menggoda Kyuhyun karena menyadari Kyuhyun selalu mengenggam jemarinya sejak ia masuk keruangan ini beberapa jam lalu.

Ini tentang Kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang kedua anak remaja itu tidak tau apa namanya untuk memantau perkembangan kanker di otaknya beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman, baiklah jika kau merasa risih. Aku tau." Kyuhyun berucap pelan dan melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan jemari sang sahabat. Sahabat? Ya, Kyuhyun bersyukur sekarang ia sudah punya seseorang yang disebut sahabat untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Changmin adalah sahabatnya, ia sudah mengakui hal itu mulai hari ini.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau seperti itu?" Changmin kembali menautkan jemari mereka, membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasa nyaman dan lagi-lagi tersenyum tulus.

"Eoh, Siwon hyung bilang lusa kita sudah bisa berangkat Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Ia meraih tas yang dibawanya dengan satu tangan karena tak berniat melepas genggamannya dijemari Kyuhyun, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tiket pesawat beserta paspor lalu menyerahknnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Itu milikmu, akhirnya bisa selesai hari ini." Ucap Changmin saat mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung.

Kyuhyun membuka paspor yang berada di genggamnya sekarang.

Cho Kyuhyun

"Cho?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kami bingung saat membuatnya, terlebih aku dan Siwon hyung yang berebut menggunakan marga Shim dan Choi, jadi kami akhirnya memilih Cho. kau tidak suka? Atau kau masih ingin menggunakan marga Kim?" ujar Changmin takut-takut.

"Tidak aku suka." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun ya Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun sudah mati, tidak ada Kim Kyuhyun dengan air mata bodohnya sekarang. benarkan Changmin?" Kyuhyun berucap tegas.

"Ya, sekarang yang ada hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatku." Changmin kembali menegaskan ucapan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tullus.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan pelan cukup membuat mereka berdua terkejut, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pintu, Kyuhyun meletakkan tiket pesawat beserta paspornya dibawah bantal. Ia melirik sang pelaku yang membuat mereka cukup terkejut barusan, Tampak Jonghyun yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berjalan kikuk dengan keranjang buah di tangannya kearah mereka.

"Ah Jonghyun, kenapa baru datang?" Changmin menyambut pria tampan itu dengan semangat, semangat karena senang Jonghyun akhirnya berani masuk menemui Kyuhyun dan semangat karena melihat keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan segar yang dibawa Jonghyun.

"Kau melupakan kalimat 'sunbae' Changmin." tegur Jonghyun. "Sedikit sibuk dengan sekolah, kau kenapa tak sekolah hem?" lanjut pemuda tampan itu.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ssi. Anyong, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baik?" Jonghyun menyapa Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kikuk.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab sapaannya, ia malah menatap dalam Jonghyun dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca kedua pemuda lain diruangan itu. Jonghyun semakin kikuk ditatap seperti itu, dalam hati ia bertanya, Apa Kyuhyun membencinya? Apa kyuhyun tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya?

"Jonghyun banyak membantu 3 hari lalu Kyuhyun-ah. Ia terus menelepon dan mengirimiku pesan tentang kau saat diatas atap. Ia juga selalu berkunjung saat kau di ICU, tapi tak pernah masuk. Dasar aneh." Changmin mencairkan suasana dengan ucapan nya yang kelewat semangat namun disertai nada mengejek untuk Jonghyun.

"Ah, aku membawa ini. Kau mau?" tawar Jonghyun sembari meletakkan keranjang buahnya di meja nakas.

"Aku mau, kebetulan aku sangat lapar." Changmin menjawab cepat, Jonghyun meliriknya kesal, hei buah itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara, ia tersenyum tipis namun tulus kearah Jonghyun. Jonghyun benar-benar senang melihat senyum itu, tanpa sadar ia membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Oh? Ini bukan apa-apa." Jonghyun merendah, "Jadi kau mau yang mana? Akan aku kupaskan." Tawar pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak, bukan buah-buahan nya. Terimakasih untuk segalanya." balas Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku tau kau sangat tulus, sama seperti Changmin. Terimakasih" Kyuhyun kembali berterimakasih.

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih. Ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya untuk menebus kesalahanku selama setahun ini." Jonghyun berucap bersalah, ia semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan tanpa ragu mengenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun lembut, jemari kiri Kyuhyun sudah digenggam lembut oleh Changmin yang duduk diam di samping kiri Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka.

"Dan kau juga tak perlu menebus apapun Jonghyun-ssi. Aku tak membencimu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Benar bahwa pemuda itu berhati malaikat, ia bahkan tak pernah membenci orang yang membuatnya menderita disekolah selama setahun terakhir ini.

"Aku tau, dan itu lah yang membuatku merasa semakin buruk. Kau, hah.. akan lebih baik jika kau membenciku. Aku.."

"Jadilah temanku." Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Jonghyun dengan permintaannya.

"Eoh..?" gumam Jonghyun bingung.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Eh? Tentu saja." Jawab Jonghyun begitu cepat, sehingga senyum kembali terpatri diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Aigo... akhirnya Kyuhyun punya teman, bahkan dengan seseorang yang selalu membullynya. Wow." Changmin yang sedari tadi diam menggoda mereka dengan usilnya.

"Changmin!"

.

.

.

Mobilitas dewasa ini memang mengagumkan, Tuan Kim yang kemarin masih berada di benua Amerika sekarang sudah duduk dengan angkuhnya di raung kerjanya di Seoul. Ia tak memberi tahu siapapun bahwa ia kembali, namun Jungsoo pasti tau, mereka berada di kantor yang sama. Tapi entah mengapa sang anak sulung belum terlihat menyapanya pagi ini.

Tuan Kim tak melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, ia hanya duduk diam seperti menunggu seseorang atau sesuatu.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka tanpa ketukan, hanya sekertaris Shin yang berani melakukannya. Sekertaris pria itu berjalan dengan membawa sebuah amplop cokelat yang dari pagi Tuan Kim tunggu.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar presidir." Sekertaris Shin meletakkan amplop yang sedari tadi dibawanya diatas meja Tuan Kim, membiarkan sang atasan itu membuka sendiri amplop tersebut.

Tuan Kim menatap cukup lama amplop itu, seperti enggan namun penasaran akan hasil yang berada didalamnya.

"Saya menggunakan sikat gigi anak itu dan anda sebagai sampel karena Isteri anda sudah mengusirnya." Jelas Sekertaris Shin.

"Apa?" walaupun cukup terkejut, ekspresi Tuan Kim tetap terlihat angkuh. Ia akhirnya meraih amplop cokelat itu, membuka nya dengan perlahan, menarik kertas yang berada didalamnya lalu membaca deretan huruf diatasnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Belum sampai semenit ia membaca, Tuan Kim yang begitu terhormat segera memasukan kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplop, berusaha tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

/

Karma itu nyata, percayalah Tuan Kim. Semua begitu terlambat, kau harus mengakuinya dan menyesalinya. Anak itu, sampah yang sudah isterimu buang itu anak kandungmu.

/

.

.

.

TBC

Saya udah bilang mau bikin Kyu happy kan? Hehe , jadi keluarganya yang bakal saya bikin menderita sekarang, haha. Review ya jangan lupa, kalau yang review semakin sedikit, saya semakin kurang semangat #alasan

**My beloved reader**, Sorry for this very late update and didnt reply your review. Thanks for your review, comment and support, hope you all still wait this ff ^^.

And for 'anonim' please read warning before read story, stop waste your time to read my story then leaving a hateful comment. Hope you will make an account, i will send a private massage to you.

Ask about ff in PM or twitter(syasya1408)

Bye bye


	21. Chapter 20

ME

Chapter 20

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : **

**If you dont like you should not read, dont waste time by bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO.**

**Do not copy paste this ff without my permission.**

**Review after Read.**

_CHAPTER 20_

_._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mereka, orang – orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Maka cari lah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Kau hanya perlu mencoba._

_Percayalah, Tuhan itu adil._

_._

**Sebelumnya..**

Tuan Kim menatap cukup lama amplop itu, seperti enggan namun penasaran akan hasil yang berada didalamnya.

"Saya menggunakan sikat gigi anak itu dan anda sebagai sampel karena Isteri anda sudah mengusirnya." Jelas Sekertaris Shin.

"Apa?" walaupun cukup terkejut, ekspresi Tuan Kim tetap terlihat angkuh. Ia akhirnya meraih amplop cokelat itu, membuka nya dengan perlahan, menarik kertas yang berada didalamnya lalu membaca deretan huruf diatasnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Belum sampai semenit ia membaca, Tuan Kim yang begitu terhormat segera memasukan kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplop, berusaha tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

**ME**

**Chapter 20**

"Mereka pasti salah bukan?" setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Tuan Kim bertanya dan menatap tajam sekretaris Shin.

Sekretaris Shin memandang Tuan Kim tak percaya, dalam hati ia mengumpat orang angkuh yang sudah ia layani belasan tahun ini. Ingin ia memaki, agar orang dihadapannya ini sadar, namun hanya sebuah jawaban dengan nada sopan seperti biasalah yang mampu pria tua ini keluarkan.

"Aku memeriksa ini di rumah sakit terbaik di negara ini Tuan. Mereka tidak mungkin salah."

"Kalau begitu periksa di negara lain!" Tuan Kim melempar map itu ke wajah sekretaris Shin. Sekretaris Shin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya marah sembari tersenyum sinis, mengejek dalam hati orang angkuh dihadapannya.

"Maaf. Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku. Aku rasa presider memang harus mengakuinya. Anak itu, kita harus mencarinya, sebelum terlambat." Sekretaris Shin berujar tegas.

"Ini pasti salah sekretaris Kim."

"Berhentilah mengelak presider, kita harus mencarinya!" Tak tahan, akhirnya sekretaris Shin berteriak. Namun bukan tatapan tajam dan angkuh yang didapatnya akibat tindakan tidak sopan itu. Tuan Kim malah menatap penuh tanya kepadanya sekarang, membuat pria setengah baya itu memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku menemukan catatan medis dikamarnya saat mencari sikat gigi itu. Anak itu sakit Tuan, Kyuhyun sakit." Ujar Sekretaris Shin.

Tak ada jawaban, Tuan Kim terus menatap penuh tanya seolah menginginkan penjelasan lebih.

"Kyuhyun sakit, anak itu sakit. Kita harus mencarinya sebelum terlambat." Kembali, sekretaris Kim mengulang kalimat itu.

"Katakan yang jelas sekretaris Kim!" Tuan Kim akhirnya berdiri, berteriak marah sembari mencengkram jas hitam sang sekretaris.

"Anak itu, anak anda menderita kanker."

.

.

.

/Namun, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Terlambat Tuan Kim, kesakitan yang sudah ia rasakan membuat anak yang kalian buang itu memlih jalannya sendiri untuk kebahagiannya. /

.

Kyuhyun sesekali memijit pelan dan lelah saat terlalu lama berdiri di area security check point di bandara International Incheon. Hari ini ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal, meninggalkan kota yang menjadi tempat ia hidup, meninggalkan semua rasa sakitnya saat menjadi seoarang Kim Kyuhyun, pergi dengan orang-orang yang menjamin kebahgaiaanya, berobat dan hidup bahagia dengan tenang. Kyuhyun sudah meneguhkan niatnya.

Changmin disampingnya tak berhenti merangkul pinggangnya. Memastikan dan berdoa dalam hati agar sahabat disampingnya ini tak rubuh, Kyuhyun pasti lelah, ia baru 3 hari sadar, dan akan melakukan penerbangan jauh. Changmin tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Siwon saat memutuskan untuk pergi secepat ini.

"Aku bukan manula, berhenti memegangiku seperti ini Changmin." Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit risih akhirnya bersuara pelan.

"Apa kau merasa pusing? Kau terlihat pucat." Changmin tak perduli jika Kyuhyun risih, ia terus merangkul dan menuntun anak itu saat perjalanan menuju area check in counter.

"Bilang saja jika kau pusing Kyu, aku rasa kau tidak meminum semua obat peredam sakit tadi." Siwon yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang mereka akhirnya bersuara .

"Aku meminum semuanya, lagipula hanya sedikit sakit hyung." Kyuhyun tau ia tak akan bisa berbohong kepada Siwon yang merupakan seoarng dokter.

"Tahanlah sedikit, kau masih bisa berjalan kan? Ah tidak, kau pasti bisa kyu." Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang anak itu tengah diapit dua orang dengan tubuh tinggi bak tiang listirik, sedikit konyol sehingga membuat mereka bertiga menjadi tontonan beberapa orang disekitar mereka.

Mereka bertiga duduk sejajar di ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Changmin sangat sibuk dengan smartphonenya, berulang kali mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi penasaran namun memang sifat pendiam Kyuhyun sudah begitu melekat, sehingga ia tak bertanya dan hanya berakhir memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Seseorang sepertinya terlambat Kyu." Siwon yang sepertinya mengerti akhirnya bersuara. Kyuhyun ingin bertanya siapa, namun Siwon malah mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau pernah naik pesawat Kyu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun, anak itu masih pendiam dan tak banyak berekspresi, ya tak mudah merubah seseorang dalam waktu singkat.

"Kyu kau tau? nanti ketika pesawatnya take off, bunyi gemuruhnya bisa membuat telingamu tuli." Siwon mulai mendapatkan ide membuat anak disampingnya ini berekspresi.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, "Jadi aku harus menutup telingaku erat-erat?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Tidak cukup, kau harus menyumpalnya dengan ini juga." Siwon menunjukkan earphone yang terhubung dengan sebuah mp3 player ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak punya itu, apa hyung membawa lebih?" tanya Kyuhyun sungkan. Oh Tuhan, Siwon meminta maaf dalam hati, tapi kenapa terasa menyenangkan melihat ekspresi polos Kyuhyun.

"Sayang sekali aku hanya membawa satu Kyu." Siwon menjawab dengan ekspresi menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Tidak cocok dengan wajah sempurnanya.

"Bagaimana ini? kenapa kau hanya membawa satu Siwon hyung?" akhirnya Kyuhyun berekspresi lain, kesal dan sedikit takut.

"Changmin apa kau juga membawa earphone?" Kyuhyun menghadap kearah kiri, bertanya kepada Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Changmin melirik Siwon, hyung tampannya itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku hanya membawa satu. Mianhae." Seolah mengerti dengan maksud sang hyung, Changmin menjawab dengan ekspresi bersalah yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengarnya. "Tidak apa, aku bisa menutup telingaku erat-erat menggunakan tangan."

"Aku membawa lebih." Seseorang tiba-tiba memasangkan eorphone ditelinga Kyuhyun dari belakang, Kyuhyun berbalik dan sangat terkejut melihat orang dibelakangnya ini.

"Nah, yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga." Ujar Changmin lega.

Kyuhyun masih bingung melihat orang itu sudah berada dibelakangnya sembari merangkul pundaknya dengan santai.

"Tidak boleh? Bukankah kau bilang, aku temanmu?" tanya sesorang yang ternyata Jonghyun, ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan mulai merangkul pundaknya akrab.

"Betul, tapi.."

"Tenang saja, Kibum tak tau apapun. Aku memang sudah merencanakan ingin pergi ke Amerika untuk pindah sekolah Kyu." ujar Jonghyun sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Pindah sekolah di tahun terakhir? Niat sekali." Changmin mencibir.

Jonghyun hanya melirik kesal pemuda childish itu, Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan mp3 player yang terhubung dengan earphone ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Untukku? Terimakasih."

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak akan tuli ketika pesawat take off. Kau dibodohi mereka. Mereka hanya mengerjaimu Kyu." Ucap Jonghyun sembari melirik Siwon dan Changmin dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terkejut, ia segera berbalik dan menatap kesal dua kakak beradik itu. Ia dibohongi, dasar menyebalkan.

"Kita duluan Jonghyun." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Jonghyun agar melangkah bersama meninggalkan dua kakak beradik konyol di belakangnya. Jonghyun menurut saja.

"Hei Kyu, kau marah? Siwon hyung yang mulai, aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja." teriak Changmin sembari mencoba menyusul mereka, namun lengannya sudah digenggam sang hyung.

"Lihatlah, ia sudah bisa seperti itu sekarang." bisik Siwon, Changmin yang baru menyadarinya mulai tersenyum tipis, mata beningnya berbinar senang, hati tulusnya menghangat memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat Kyuhyun-ah, tubuhmu belum terlalu sehat." Teriak Siwon mengingatkan.

"Jalanlah sedikit cepat Jonghyun." Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mendengar teriakan mereka, ia terus menarik Jonghyun untuk berjalan.

"Hei panggil aku hyung Kyu! Aku lebih tua 2 tahun!" Jonghyun protes.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Yak, aku lebih tua." Jonghyun memperingatkan.

"Tidak mau." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab cuek.

"Aish anak ini." Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

"Apa susahnya?"

"Tidak."

Changmin dan Siwon di belakang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Pastikan Kyuhyun sembuh hyung."

"Ya, pasti. Ayo susul mereka, mereka sangat semangat." Siwon merangkul pundak adiknya, melangkah bersama menyusul Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun yang sudah cukup jauh.

.

.

Malam itu, suasana ruang makan keluarga Kim tampak lengang. Hanya Jungsoo, Kibum dan Nyonya Kim yang terlihat menikmati berbagai makanan lezat yang tersedia. Donghae? Anak itu bilang ia akan pulang malam, apa lagi jika bukan mencari sang adik. Yesung? Pemuda bersuara emas itu memilih mengurung diri dikamarnya sejak sore ketika jadwalnya selesai.

Suasana ruang makan itu begitu tenang, mereka makan dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, namun suara pintu utama yang terbuka dengan kasar menghentikan makan mereka.

Tuan Kim melangkah ke ruang makan dengan langkah gusar, belum hilang rasa terkejut Kibum dan Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim segera menarik sang isteri, memaksa wanita cantik itu untuk berdiri. Tarikannya cukup kasar, Tuan Kim tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, walau hubungan mereka tak pernah baik.

"Dimana kau membuangnya?" tanya Tuan Kim tak sabaran.

Nyonya Kim yang masih shock bingung harus bicara apa, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang suaminya tanyakan.

"Katakan dimana kau membuangnya Kim Hana!" teriak Tuan Kim, ia terus mencengkram lengan sang isteri.

Jungsoo yang terkejut, berusaha melerai ayahnya, bagaimanapun ia cukup khawatir melihat lengan sang ibu yang mulai memerah. Kibum tanpa rasa takut langsung menarik sang ibu dengan kasar menjauh dari ayahnya. "Appa, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nyonya Kim, ia menatap tajam sang suami meminta penjelasan, namun yang didapatnya hanya tatapan penuh amarah dari mata itu.

"Anak itu. Katakan dimana kau membuangnya?" Tuan Kim kembali berteriak marah. Jungsoo berusaha menanngkan sang ayah dengan menuntunnya untuk duduk, namun Tuan Kim menolak.

"Kyuhyun kah maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya? aku sudah mengusirnya, mana aku tau ia pergi kemana." ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana kau mengusir anakmu? Bahkan saat anak itu sakit!" Tuan Kim kembali berteriak.

"Kau kenapa? Bahkan kau tak mempersilahkanku membunuhnya 10 tahun lalu. Sakit?" Nyonya Kim berdesis.

"Anak itu anakku. Kyuhyun anakku." Lirih Tuan Kim.

Dan Jungsoo serta Kibum akhirnya hanya bisa menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Nyonya Kim tak bereaksi apapun, ia melepaskan pegangan Kibum ditubuhnya, berjalan lemas menghadap sang suami, meraih jas itu dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. "Jangan bercanda, hentikan semua ini. kembalilah, kita seperti dulu, aku sudah mengusir anak haram itu yeobo." ucap Nyonya Kim, mengertikah kalian? Ia berucap seperti itu bukan karena gila, ia hanya tak bisa menerima kenyataan

"Hana, anak itu anak kita. Aku sudah membuktikannya. Dimana dia?" Tuan Kim melepas pelan cengkraman Nyonya Kim dan mulai menatapnya lembut, tatapan yang selama belasan tahun ini tak pernah diberikannya kepada siapapun apalagi kepada sang isteri, melihat tatapan itu Nyonya Kim menjadi yakin jika sang suami tak berbohong. Sehingga sekarang, ia terjatuh dilantai itu, menatap kosong kaki sang suami.

Sedang Jungsoo, ia kini tak berbuat apapun, rasa terkejut dan terpukul membuat ia jatuh terduduk dikursi makan itu.

Kibum masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya, perutnya terasa mual mendengar ini. "Lelucon macam apa ini?" lirih Kibum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yesung sudah berdiri diujung tangga dengan air mata tak terbendung yang keluar. Yesungn tau, mereka, keluarganya bahkan dirinya sudah mendapatkan karma, perasaan sakit dan bersalah ini bahkan tak seberapa jika dibanding kesakitan yang sudah dialami Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun ini.

"Ini hukuman Tuhan untuk kita. Kami pantas menerimanya." Gumam Yesung datar.

Tuan kim berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang isteri, meraih wajah cantik itu agar menatapnya, namun nihil, kerena kedua wantita dihadapannya ini sangat kosong tak bercahaya. "Maafkan aku Hana, Kyuhyun, kau tau dimana dia? Dia sakit." ucap Tuan Kim, bahkan lelaki angkuh itu sudah menangis, ia menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya selama belasan tahun. Membenci seseorang anak tak bersalah, menjadikannya kambing hitam dari semua masalahnya.

Tatapan kosong itu tiba-tiba berubah tajam, mata indah yang sangat mirip dengan onyx caramel milik Kyuhyun itu berkilat marah. Sekuat tenaga Nyonya Kim menampar keras sang suami.

"Aku gila, aku menjadi wanita gila dan biadap karena kau! Aku menyakiti anakku karena dirimu! Kenapa kau tak mengetahui ini dari awal? Wae?" Nyonya Kim berteriak mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Tuan Kim tak menjawab apapun, ia meraih tubuh sang isteri dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap pelan punggung sang isteri yang bergetar hebat.

"Kyuhyun.. aku mengusirnya, ia tak punya tempat tujuan, aku tak tau.." wanita itu semakin terisak hebat.

"Kita akan mencarinya Hana. Kita harus menemukannya sebelum terlambat." Ucap Tuan Kim.

"Appa, kau bilang Kyuhyun sakit?" Jungsoo yang sedari tadi diam berbicara dengan suara seraknya, entah sejak kapan sulung keluarga Kim itu menangis. Kibum masih sama, ia berdiri kaku menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Kanker."

.

**TBC**

**.**

Pendek dan update lama? Maaf, kesibukan dunia nyata seperti biasa. Mohon maafkan TYPO saya.

Yang tanya sampai berapa chapter, ini sudah mendekati end kok, kira-kira 4 atau 5 chapter lagi. Ok. Tetap ditunggu, ya.

Maaf tidak balas review satu-satu, kalau mau tanya silahkan di PM atau twiter aja ya.

Last, mind to review this chapter?


	22. Chapter 21

ME

Chapter 21

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste time by bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read. **

**DO NOT COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

_CHAPTER 21_

_._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mereka, orang – orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Maka cari lah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Kau hanya perlu mencoba._

_Percayalah, Tuhan itu adil._

NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital, New York, United States. Rumah sakit itu, merupakan rumah sakit khusus bedah dengan tingkat keselamatan pasien yang sangat tinggi dan terbaik di Amerika Serikat. Hebatlah seoarang Choi Siwon karena memiliki jaringan sehingga mempermudah aksesnya menuju rumah sakit ini. Seorang Dokter sanior yang juga berasal dari Korea, salah satu ahli bedah terhebat yang di rekrut bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Profesor Lee, salah satu Profesor yang mengajar saat Siwon kuliah dulu. Sehingga sekarang duduklah mereka berdua di ruang kerja dokter itu, mendiskusikan pengobatan apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa jalan terbaik untuk mengobati anak itu?" Dokter itu bertanya, membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia adalah junior disini, bukankah seharusnya profesor nya yang memutuskan?

"Profesor Lee, aku jauh-jauh dari Korea ke Amerika karena ingin meminta bantuanmu, kenapa kau malah bertanya kepada Dokter junior seperti ku? Dan aku adalah Dokter umum khusus Emergency, bukan ahli bedah saraf sepertimu." Siwon tanpa sadar berbicara informal kepada pria peruh baya itu, bukannya tersinggung Professor Lee malah tersenyum tipis, menyadari Siwon tak banyak berubah, masih cerewet dan tak sabaran seperti saat menjadi mahasiswa dulu.

"Katakan saja Siwon, anggap saja aku sedang menguji kemampuanmu. Bukankah kalian sudah melakukan MRI di Korea. Jadi bagaimana hasil analisamu?" Jawab Profesor itu santai.

"Ck, Baiklah. Tumor itu berada tidak jauh didalam otak sehingga dapat diangkat tanpa merusak jaringan otak disekitarnya, Jadi kita akan melakukan pembedahan terlebih dahulu melalui operasi dengan membuka kepala agar dapat mengangkat tumor sebanyak mungkin. Pertama kita akan melakukan craniotomy atau pembedahan tengkorak untuk melihat otak dan tumor didalamnya, setelah itu dokter spesialis akan membedah otak dan mengangkat tumornya. Selanjutnya kita akan membersihkan sisa tumor dengan melakukan kemoterapi. Bukankah begitu?" Siwon menjelaskan sedikit ragu.

"Untuk ukuran dokter umum sepertimu, kau tau banyak Choi, gen Choi memang sempurna, tampan dan cerdas." Puji Profesor Lee kepada Siwon sesaat setelah Siwon menjelaskan hasil analisanya walaupun pemuda tampan itu sedikit ragu.

"Kau bicara apa Prof? Akupun tidak terlalu yakin. Jadi bagaimana? Apa cara itu yang terbaik?" jawab Siwon merendah.

"Kau tau apa resiko saat dan setelah operasi?"

.

.

.

Rumah besar nan megah milik Keluarga Kim itu terasa menegangkan, seluruh Keluarga Kim sudah duduk di Ruang tengah, termasuk Donghae yang baru pulang beberapa jam lalu. Jungsoo mengumpulkan seluruh adiknya dan kedua orang tua mereka di ruangan ini setelah mendapati fakta menyakitkan mengenai status Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Mereka semua terpukul, sang ibu, ayah dan terutama Kibum bahkan masih dengan tatapan kosong mereka. Jangan lupakan Yesung yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dan sesekali dihapusnya.

Donghae menatap tajam sang ibu dan ayah yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara. Sungguh kenyataan ini membuat ia semakin hancur dan muak secara bersamaan, beberapa saat lalu ia masih menangis sesegukan dipelukan Jungsoo saat mendengar cerita sang kakak sulung, termasuk tentang Kyuhyun yang mengidap kanker pun sudah ia tahu sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, eomma, appa?" tanya Donghae tajam, ia sudah melupakan tentang sopan santun, tak ada sopan santun untuk kedua orang tua kejam seperti mereka.

Kedua orang tunya tak menjawab, sang ibu bahkan kini kembali mengeluarkan air mata namun dengan tatapan yang sangat kosong, melihat air mata sang ibu, bukannya Donghae menjadi luluh, ia malah semakin muak melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis, kau tak berhak menangis eomma !" ucap Donghae. Sang ibu tak menghiraukannya, ia masih terus menangis dalam diam.

"Kanker otak, jadi itulah kenapa Kyuhyun saat itu bilang bahwa aku terlambat." Lirih Donghae, Jungsoo yang mengerti hanya bisa menunduk mendengarnya. Benar, saat itu, ketika ia dan Donghae ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan Kyuhyun, anak itu menolak dan berkata sudah terlambat, jadi karena ini? karena penyakit mematikan yang adiknya taggung sendirian itu? Jungsoo tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit Kyuhyun selama ini, tak dianggap selama hidup, bekerja keras sejak kecil dan menderita penyakit mengerikkan, dan fakta paling menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa anak itu sendirian, ia tak punya siapapun disisinya selama ini. Jungsoo merutuk dan tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena gagal menjadi seorang kakak untuk sang adik, membiarkannya menanggung segala kesakitan hati dan fisik sendirian.

"Ini juga salahku sebagai anak sulung. Aku akan mengerahkan semua bodyguard keluarga ini untuk mencari Kyuhyun di seluruh Korea. Aku juga akan melapor ke kantor polisi untuk membantu mencari Kyuhyun. Appa, eomma kalian setuju bukan? Donghae, Yesung, Kibum kuharap kalian bisa membantu semampu kalian." Ucap Jungsoo. Dialah potret anak sulung idaman semua keluarga, menjadi seorang penerus perusahaan dan mengayomi adik-adiknya bahkan orang tuanya sendiri disaat keadaan sedang kacau seperti ini, bahkan ketika hatinya sendiripun sedang tak baik seperti ini.

"Temukan dia bagaimanapun caranya Jungsoo, eomma mohon." Nyonya Kim tak mampu menahannya lagi, kini ia tak menangis dalam diam lagi, ia sudah terisak sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan segala hal untuk menemukan anak kita Hanna." Tuan Kim berucap menenangkan sang isteri yang terus menangis. Yesung dan Kibum hanya diam mendengar semua yang mereka perbincangkan dari tadi.

Donghae marah mendengar ucapan sang ayah dan tangisan sang ibu. "Sudah ku bilang kau tak berhak menangis eomma! Jangan menangis, kau tak berhak setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepada adikku!" teriak Donghae muak.

"Donghae, jaga sopan santunmu." Tuan Kim menegur.

"Sopan santun? Apakah pantas kau dan isterimu mendapatkan sopan santun appa? Adikku selama 15 tahun menderita, menderita karena ke egoisan kalian berdua! Bahkan jika Kyuhyun benar anak haram kalian tak seharusnya memperlakukannya seperti itu." Teriak Donghae semakin nyaring.

"Hae, tenanglah.." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

"Appa, apakah kau manusia? Bagaimana bisa 10 tahun lalu kau memberitakan seorang anak yang masih hidup sudah meninggal? Aku selalu menanyakan ini dari dulu, aku muak memendamnya. Jawab aku appa!" ucap Donghae memelan.

Tuan Kim hanya mampu diam tak menjawab apapun.

Tidakkah kau sekarang kau sadar Tuan Kim? Kau begitu mengerikkan selama ini. Bahkan anakkmu sangsi jika kau seorang manusia selama ini, benar-benar karma yang mengerikkan.

"Eomma, kenapa kau tak membunuhnya ketika lahir? Apakah dengan menyiksanya kau merasa puas? Apa benar kau seorang ibu? Apa benar Kyuhyun adikku lahir dari rahimmu? Kau bahkan tak pernah menimang Kyuhyun sejak ia lahir, Pernahkah kau memberinya ASI?" Donghae bertanya sembari menangis.

"Kau memaksaku dan yang lain menjauhinya karena dia anak haram, kau mengancam kami akan membunuhnya jika kami dekat dengannya. Saat itu aku masih kecil, aku hanya menurut karena takut Kyuhyun kau bunuh, tapi kau tetap mencoba membunuhnya, 10 tahun lalu kau mencoba membunuhnya seolah ia sampah yang harus dimusnahkan. Aku tak percaya aku memiliki ibu seperti mu." Donghae berucap lirih, ucapan itu berhasil memukul telak dada seorang Nyonya Kim, kini wanita paruh baya itu semakin terisak kencang di bahu sang suami.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir Nyonya Kim! Namun jika dulu, kau sudi membuka sedikit hatimu, menekan sedikit kebencianmu, kau tentu tak akan kehilangannya, anak kandungmu sendiri. Karma ini memang pantas kau dapatkan, lihatlah siapa yang menderita dan menangis di akhir, penyesalan seumur hidup sebelum kau bertemu dan memohon maaf kepadanya akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Berhentilah menangis eomma! Kau tak pantas! Jika sampai aku tak bisa melihat adikku lagi, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Donghae segera meniggalkan ruangan itu, menangkan diri sendirian dikamar adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tak ada suara lain selain isakan Nyonya Kim yang terdengar di ruangan itu, semua orang sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak mereka serta perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan tiada akhir dihati mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah sempat?" tiba-tiba suara parau bernada datar keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Yesung yang sedari tadi diam.

Kibum melirik Kibum disampingnya yang sedari tadi duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kibum, kau anak yang cerdas bukan? Kau pasti tau tentang kanker otak." Ucap Yesung sarkatis, Kibum akhirnya melirik sang hyung dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba sendu.

"Menurutmu, berapa sisa waktu kita untuk menemukannya sebelum penyakit itu membunuh Kyuhyun?" Yesung berucap sinis, sembari melirik sang eomma dan appa secara bergantian.

"Yesung-ah.." Jungsoo bergumam terkejut.

"Ada apa Jungsoo Hyung? Aku hanya bertanya karena Kibum anak yang pintar di sekolah." ucap Yesung. Yesung kembali melirik Kibum tajam "Kibum, kita sama-sama melihat Kyuhyun tak membawa sepeser pun uang saat eomma mengusirnya bukan? Menurutmu berapa lama Kyuhyun bisa bertahan tanpa berobat?" Yesung semakin menyudutkan sang adik.

Kibum diam, ia hanya menatap sang hyung dengan pandangan begitu dalam yang tak terbaca. Setelahnya, tanpa berkata apapun Kibum berdiri, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, membuat Yesung berdecih meremehkan.

"Cih." Umpat Yesung, ia akhirnya menyusul pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di salah satu kamar inap rumah sakit terbaik itu, tentunya di temani sang sahabat yang sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di kota ini salalu menempel bak perangko di samping Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin.

"Kemana Jonghyun, apa ia masih di apartement?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau menanyakannya? Apa aku saja tidak cukup?" jawab Changmin kesal.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjawab tak enak, takut Changmin merasa tersinggung.

Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit kikuk. Ia berdiri dan mengambil beberapa buah apel beserta pisau untuk dikupas.

"Ia pergi ke salah satu senior high school untuk mengurus kepindahannya, aku lupa nama sekolahnya apa Kyu. Mungkin nanti sore ia akan kemari." Changmin menjelaskan dengan lembut, sehingga Kyuhyun merasa lega sekaligus kesal. Lega karena Changmin tidak marah serta kesal kerena Changmin sering sekali mengerjainya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak ikut? Kau juga harus mendaftar sekolah bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin menghentikan aktifitas mengupas apelnya sejenak. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dalam sembari tersenyum kembali.

"Kau banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini." goda Changmin.

"Ish, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kyuhyun merengut kesal dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tersenyum, banyaknya ekspresi yang sudah bisa pemuda pucat itu tunjukkan semenjak mereka meninggalkan Korea membuat Changmin bersyukur, karena Kyuhyun sudah seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Tidak, kita akan melanjutkan senior high school bersama setelah kau sembuh." Ucap Changmin lembut, setelah semua kulit terlepas dari buahnya, ia memotong apel itu kecil-kecil di atas piring kecil dan mengangsurkannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk dimakan.

"Kenapa apelnya tidak dimakan?" tanya Changmin saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk melihat piring kecil berisi apel dipangkuannya yang sudah dikupasnya, tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh dan memakan buah itu.

"Kau sudah bertindak terlalu banyak Changmin. Aku tidak ingin demi aku kau menunda sekolah juga. Aku semakin merasa seperti benalu untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ck, Cho Kyuhyun dengar." Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk agar menatapnya, kemudian digenggamnya kedua jemari sang sahabat dengan begitu erat namun lembut.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang akan aku lindungi, kau bukan sahabatku saja sekarang, kau adalah saudaraku. Kau mengerti? Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai benalu untukku ataupun yang lain, atau aku akan marah. Arraseo?" ucap Changmin tegas, merasa Kyuhyun tetap diam tak menjawab membuat pemuda childish itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mengerti? Tatap aku, jangan menunduk terus." tegas Changmin sekali lagi.

"Nde, terimakasih." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan, selanjutnya pemuda pucat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus kepada Changmin, sungguh ia terharu dan bahagia memiliki Changmin disisinya.

"Mau berkeliling? Kau tidak bosan dikamar terus?" tawar Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat suster-suster cantik berambut pirang itu kan?"

"Serta gadis-gadis amerika yang tinggi di sekitar rumah sakit, aku ambil kursi roda dulu." Ucap Changmin Konyol.

.

.

Masih diruangan Profesor Lee, Siwon dan sang Profesor masih terus mendiskusikan mengenai operasi yang akan mereka lakukan."Kau tau apa resiko saat dan setelah operasi?" tanya Profesor Lee.

"Pendarahan, kerusakan saraf lain di otak, koma, kelumpuhan, kehilangan memori dan kematian saat operasi." Jawab Siwon ragu dan takut, inilah yang ia takutkan sejak di Korea, kemungkinan kegagalan saat operasi dan efek kehidupan Kyuhyun setelah operasi.

"Kau benar-benar tau banyak. Jadi apa kau yakin akan meneruskan ini?" Profesor Lee bertanya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun sembuh, sekarang anak itu adalah kewajibanku Prof, bantu aku melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Bukankah rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit bedah terbaik, kalian selalu bilang tingkat kegagalan sangat rendah bukan disini?" Siwon memohon kepada sang Profesor.

"Dimana wali anak itu? Ini adalah operasi besar dengan resiko dan efek yang besar setelahnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan operasi tanpa persetujuan orang tua sah anak itu." Jawab Profesor Lee tegas.

Siwoo menghela nafas kasar. "Sudah kubilang bahwa anak itu adalah kewajibanku! Aku adalah wali Kyuhyun sekarang." ucap Siwon kesal, ia tahu, adalah sebuah prosedur untuk meminta persetujuan orang tua pasien yang di bawah umur seperti Kyuhyun sebelum melakukan tindakan medis di rumah sakit manapun, tapi kali ini beda, Kyuhyun tidak memilki siapapun selain mereka.

"Lakukan saja." Suara seseorang diujung pintu membuat ketegangan diruangan Profesor Lee semakin menjadi.

Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi roda didorong oleh Changmin masuk keruangan itu, Changmin mengikut saja, ia tak begitu mengerti tentang prosedur dan operasi yang akan Kyuhyun jalani. Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di tengah ruangan itu dengan Changmin dibelakangnya, menatap Profesor Lee dan Siwon dengan yakin.

"Lakukan saja operasi itu, dokter. Aku tak punya orang tua, Siwon hyung adalah waliku." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, Siwon dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu tepat saat anak itu berkata ia tak punya orang tua.

Profesor Lee menatap sendu sang pasien yang ternyata setelah tahu ia tak punya orang tua, sedikit merasa tidak enak. "Kau yakin? Ini akan sangat menyakitkan , serta memiliki resiko yang besar." Ucap Profesor Lee ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa, bahkan jika setelah operasi aku akan merasakan sakit yang sangat serta kehilangan memori ku pun tak apa. Dan jika nantinya operasi itu gagal dan aku akhirya mati juga tak apa, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk sembuh." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kyu.." gumam Changmin sedih.

"Kau memiliki tekad dan semangat hidup yang kuat Kyuhyun-ah." Profesor Lee berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, mengacak surai madu itu dengan gemas.

"Tuhan menyayangimu, ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau, kau tidak perlu melakukan operasi dengan resiko besar yang tadi aku dan Siwon hyungmu perdebatkan." Ucap Profesor Lee.

"Mwo?" Siwon menatap sang Profesor tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Prof? Kyuhyun sudah memasuki stadium 2." tanya Siwon tak sabaran, sementara Profesor Lee hanya tersenyum sembari terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Besar tumor Kyuhyun tidak melebihi 3 centimeter, kanker otak primer yang tidak akan berkembang ke bagian tubuh lain adalah satu hal yang kau lupakan Siwon." Profesor Lee duduk kembali dikursi kerjanya menghadap Siwon yang masih menunjukkan ekspresinya yang bingung.

"Ya, aku tau itu adalah kanker otak primer dan pengobatan yang banyak dilakukan adalah operasi bukan?" ujar Siwon.

"Benar, tapi ayolah Siwon, ini Amerika, kita memang akan melakukan operasi tapi bukan operasi besar puluhan jam yang berisiko tinggi seperti itu Siwon. Kyuhyun masih sangat muda, banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan jika kita membuka kepalanya, kau yakin saat operasi nanti sel sehat didalam otaknya tak ikut rusak? Kelumpuhan dan kehilangan memori serta daya ingat sangat mungkin terjadi." Jelas Profesor Lee.

"Tolong jelaskan, aku tak mengerti." Ucap Siwon tak sabaran, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tak mengerti hanya menatap dan mendengarkan saja di depan mereka.

"Gemma Knife." Singkat Profesor Lee. Siwon diam sejanak mendengar itu, setelah kalimat itu berhasil di cerna di otak cerdasna, Dokter tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, lega sekaligus merasa bodoh.

"Astaga kenapa aku tidak terfikir akan hal itu? Betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa mereka tak memberi solusi ini saat kami di Korea?" ujar Siwon lega sekaligus merutuki kebodohan dan kekhawaitrannya selama ini.

Profesor Lee tersenyum kembali. "Itu karena kau bukan Dokter bedah. Tapi aku rasa, kebanyakan rumah sakit di Korea sudah melakukan prosedur ini sejak lama."

"Kau benar mereka sudah banyak yang melakukannya tapi mereka tak menawarkanku Gemma Knife sebelumnya, atau.. aku lah memang yang bodoh Prof." Jawab Siwon merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar." Changmin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. "Dokter Lee, Siwon Hyung memang bodoh, tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi kalian bicarakan?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa itu Gemma Knife?" Kyuhyun juga ikut bertanya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, yang jelas kau tak perlu mencukur rambutmu. Dan kau pasti bisa sembuh tanpa resiko besar." Ucap Siwon tersenyum senang,

"Benar sekali." Profesor Lee menambahkan.

.

.

.

.

Kibum memegang knop pintu itu dengan ragu, ia berkali-kali meletakkan lalu menurunkan tangannya dari besi dingin yang sudah berkarat itu. Sebuah kamar yang Kibum dengar merupakan bekas gudang, sebuah tempat tak layak yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk tidur selama ia hidup.

Akhirnya Kibum memberanikan diri membukanya, gelap adalah hal pertama yang Kibum jumpai, Kibum meraba dinding dingin itu mencoba mencari saklar dan berhasil, lampu yang tak terlalu terang membuat Kibum dapat melihat jelas bagaimana kamar yang selama 15 tahun ini enggan ia dekati. Kibum segera menutup pintu kamar itu, melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Sempit, kamar itu bahakan tak lebih besar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sangat pengap karena tak ada satupun ventilasi ataupun jendela di kamar itu. Dikamar itu, Hanya ada satu buah kasur tipis dan satu lemari kecil, Kibum duduk perlahan di kasur itu, sangat keras, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tidur selama ini?

Kyuhyun bahkan tak punya meja belajar, bisa Kibum lihat tumpukkan buku paket yang sedikit lusuh di atas lantai tepat disamping kasur sang adik, beberapa buku tulis bahkan berserakkan begitu saja.

Pandagan Kibum terhenti tepat disamping tumpukkan buku-buku Kyuhyun, sebuah mainan truck mobil berwarna putih terpajang diatas lantai itu.

Kibum berdiri melangkah, kemudian berjongkok dan mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar. Mainan itu masih begitu bagus, tak ada debu ataupun lecet kecuali dibagian ujungnya. Kibum menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam tangisan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, ia memeluk mainan itu begitu erat ketika kenangan 11 tahun lalu terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau bahkan masih menyimpan ini anak bodoh, bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

**TBC**

Fast Update kan? Anggap ini sebagai permohonan maaf saya karena chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek, dan juga karena chapter depan akan di update sangat lama, mungkin sebulan lebih. Reviewnya sudah dibaca satu-satu walaupan gak bisa aku balas, maaf dan terimakasih.

Last, Review chapter ini di tunggu. Gampang kok, tinggal isi kotak di bawah cerita ini, kotak pertama isi nama(kalau gak punya akun), kotak kedua isi review atau beberapa hal yang kalian mau komentari atau sekedar semangat juga gak apa, lalu klik post, selesai.

Thank You.


	23. Chapter 22

ME

Chapter 22

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste time by bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read.**

_CHAPTER 22_

_._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian._

_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mereka, orang – orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Maka cari lah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Kau hanya perlu mencoba._

_Percayalah, Tuhan itu adil._

"Kau bahkan masih menyimpan ini anak bodoh, bagaimana bisa?" 

Kibum terus menatap mainan berwarna putih yang sedang digenggamnya itu. "Bahkan ini masih begitu bagus Kyuhyun-ah." Kibum berucap dalam hati sembari mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali memperlihatkan rasa marah, bersalah, menyesal dan sakit. Ia ingat, sudah begitu lama ia tak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan namanya bahkan dalam hati sekalipun.

Kibum memilih duduk kembali di atas kasur Kyuhyun yang begitu keras, ia kembali memeluk truck mainan itu. Meskipun genangan air mata bergeriyak menyelimuti kedua matanya, ia harus manahannya. Kalimat Donghae yang berkata ibunya tak berhak menangis juga berlaku untuknya, ia tak berhak menangis setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Kibum bahkan merasa dirinya yang paling buruk memperlakukan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Kibum berbaring diatas kasur itu, sesak kembali menghinggapi dadanya saat merasa punggungnya begitu sakit tidur dikasur ini, sangat keras, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tidur selama ini?

Kibum tidur menyamping, truck mainan terus ia peluk seolah benda itu begitu berharga. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menerawang, mengingat kembali memori 10 tahun lalu, masa ketika ia begitu sering melihat senyum polos yang ia selalu abaikan, senyum yang selama 10 tahun terakhir tak pernah ia lihat lagi dari dia, adiknya.

.

_Kyuhyun, anak bungsu yang tidak dianggap keberadaannya tengah tersenyum polos tanpa beban dibalik tempat persembunyiannya, bocah lima tahun yang terus menatap kedua orang yang ingin sekali ia sapa dengan sebutan Hyung setiap hari yang tengah bermain di ruang keluarga dengan begitu banyak mainan khas anak laki-laki di sekitar mereka. _

_Dibalik tembok pembatas yang memisahkan bagian ruang makan dan ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun kecil terus mengintip Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan senyum ceria diwajah mereka. Itulah penyebab Kyuhyun terus tersenyum polos, senyuman kedua hyungnya yang ia lihat dari jauh ini seolah menular ke dirinya._

_Kyuhyun terus berdiri berjam-jam selama kedua hyungnya itu tengah bermain, ia tak merasa pegal sedikitpun, menatap mereka bermain seolah ia tengah ikut diantara keduanya. Sampai Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, Kyuhyun menebak hyung yang selalu ceria itu pasti ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. _

"_Kau yang disudut. Sedang apa kau disana? Dasar bodoh!"_

_Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar Kibum tiba-tiba berucap, masih dengan aktivitasnya bermain sendirian, Kibum berucap begitu datar tanpa menengok sedikitpun kearahnya._

_Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati sang hyung yang selalu bersikap dingin itu. Ia berdiri menghadap Kibum dengan senyum yang begitu ceria khas anak kecil. _

"_Kibum hyung, appa sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kyunie juga belum melihat eomma sejak pagi. Jadi bolehkan kalau Kyunie ikut bermain? Sekali saja, kita tidak pernah bermain bersama, Kyunie janji tidak akan merusak." _

_Kibum menatap adiknya itu heran, namun hanya sebentar saja, karena ia mulai acuh dan kembali sibuk dengan mainannya. "Kau bermimpi? Cih kembali ke dapur bersama ahjumma Shim sana. Kau mau mencari masalah?" Kibum berucap acuh. Usia anak itu masih tujuh tahun, entah belajar darimana ia bisa bersikap sedingin itu._

"_Kyunie tidak mencari masalah, Kyunie ingin bermain." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu polos. _

.

Kibum menggulung tubuhnya diatas kasur keras milik Kyuhyun, mengingat kembali memori sepuluh tahun lalu, membuat ia merasa begitu buruk. Dan itu adalah fakta, dia memang sangat buruk, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil. Saat itu adiknya hanya ingin bermain, hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan mainan yang tak pernah ia pegang, hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain dengannya, hyung yang tak menganggap keberadaannya. Dan mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kepada Kyuhyun saat itu membuat nafas Kibum semakin tercekat, ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tak pantas.

.

.

"_Kibum hyung, Kyunie pinjam truck mainan ini ya?" Tanpa persetujuan Kibum, Kyuhyun ikut duduk diatas karpet berbulu lembut beberapa jarak disampingnya, mengambil salah satu truck mainan berwarna putih yang terletak di samping Kibum._

"_Wah, Kibum hyung. Ini bagus sekali, ini hadiah dari appa bukan?" Kyuhyun memainkan mainan itu dengan ceria, tangan kecilnya bergerak mendorong truck mainan itu dengan hati-hati, takut mainan itu rusak._

"_Pergilah, jangan mengangguku. Aku tak ingin bermain denganmu!" ucap Kibum kasar_

"_Hyung, Kyunie tidak punya mainan. Jadi setiap appa dan eomma tidak ada dirumah, boleh tidak Kyunie pinjam mainan hyung? Kyunie janji tidak akan rusak." Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ucapan kasar itu dan terus berucap ceria walaupun sang lawan bicara tak sedikitpun menanggapi dan terlihat risih, Kibum memilih acuh lalu asik sendiri dengan mainannya._

"_Kibum hyung tidak bosan mengacuhkanku? Kita bermain bersama saja ya? Ayolah hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri, pindah duduk tepat dihadapan Kibum. _

"_Kibum hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bermain truck ini bersama?" Kyuhyun mengangkat maianan truck berwarna putih itu kearah Kibum._

_Kibum yang merasa risih, memilih berbalik, membiarkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggungnya. Kyuhyun tak gentar, jarang sekali ia punya kesempatan bisa berbicara dengan hyungnya yang satu ini, jadi ia berdiri melangkah dan kembali menghadap Kibum._

"_Kibum hyung ayo.."_

_BRUK_

"_Akh.."_

_Belum selesai ia bicara, Kibum telah berdiri dan mendorongnya kasar. _

"_Sudah ku bilang, jangan mengganggu ku!"_

"_Akh.." Kyuhyun meringis setelah pundaknya membentur lantai yang tak ditutupi karpet._

"_Hyung.." ringis Kyuhyun sekaligus terkejut. Tak memperdulikan sakit di pundaknya, Kyuhyun segera bengkit, dan merangkak mengambil mainan yang terlepas dari tangannya akibat tubuhnya di dorong Kibum tadi._

_ Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca saat mengambil mainan itu, mainan itu masih bagus, namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat bagian ujungnya lecet akibat menghantam lantai._

_ "Hyung, mainannya jadi lecet. Mianhae." Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya tak bisa menahan air matanya. Mainan itu, mainan yang ia lihat seminggu lalu di berikan sang appa kepada Kibum, mainan yang begitu ingin ia sentuh dan mainkan, dan sekarang tak sengaja mainan itu terjatuh karenanya._

_ "Hyung, mianhae, aku tak memegannya dengan erat. Mianhae." Masih dengan posisi terduduk, Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Kibum dan terus memohon maaf sembari menangis._

_ "Cih menyusahkan saja, aku akan meminta appa membelikan yang baru." Kibum merebut mainan itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, membawa mainan itu ke pojok ruangan lalu membuangnya begitu saja di tempat sampah._

_ "Ini sudah menjadi sampah." Ujar Kibum acuh. Ia berlalu melewati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menangis tanpa menatap adiknya itu sedikitpun._

_ "Hyung.. kenapa mainannya dibuang?" tanya Kyuhyun serak dan bingung._

_ Kibum tak menjawabnya, ia semakin berlalu menjauh menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _

'_Karena kau begitu ingin punya mainan bodoh!' ucap Kibum kesal dalam hati._

_Dan Kibum kecil kini tersenyum remeh dibalik celah pintu kamarnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memungut mainan itu dari tempat sampah._

_._

Kibum masih dengan posisinya seperti itu, tidur menyamping sembari memeluk mainan Kyuhyun yang dulu adalah miliknya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin redup, penyesalan semakin ia rasakan, seluruh tenanganya ia kerahkan untuk menahan tangis. Ia tak boleh menangis, karena ia tahu, adiknya yang merasakan sakit selama ini, adiknya yang terluka karena dirinya selama ini, menahan tangisnya selama 10 tahun. Siapa yang lebih sakit? bagaimana bisa adik bodohnya itu bertahan?

Setelah berbaring cukup lama, Kibum bangkit dengan sebelumnya meletakkan mainan itu hati-hati ketempat semula, lalu ia melangkah menuju satu-satunya lemari di kamar itu, membuka lemari kecil itu perlahan. Kibum kembali merasa dada kirinya tengah dipukul palu begitu keras, karena kini dada itu kembali sesak, amat sangat sesak melihat isi dari lemari tersebut. Lemari yang hanya memiliki dua celah, di bagian atas lemari itu hanya terdapat 3 kaos lengan panjang yang sering Kyuhyun gunakan, Kibum melihatnya, warnanya sudah begitu memudar begitu juga dengan celana jeans di bagian bawahnya.

Kibum tak pernah menyadarinya, bukan.. ia tak pernah mau memperhatiknnya, Kyuhyun memakai pakaian tak layak selama ini. Semua pakaiannya tak layak, satu-satunya pakaian yang cukup layak adalah dua pasang seragam sekolah yang terlipat begitu rapih.

Kibum segera menutup lemari itu, melihatnya terlalu lama semakin membuatnya sakit. Kibum memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyum, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat bola mata kelamnya menangkap sebuah kardus besar dipojok ruangan.

Kibum membukanya, matanya kembali memanas menemukan setumpuk piala dan sertifikat penghargaan yang Kyuhyun tumpuk begitu saja di dalam kardus itu. Jumlahnya sama banyak dengan yang kibum miliki saat ini, tapi yang membedakannya adalah tempat menyimpannya, ia menyimpan semua piagam dan pialanya di sebuah lemari kaca yang bagus, sedang adiknya? Hanya disebuah kardus lusuh yang membuat beberapa piala sang adik berkarat.

Dan ingatkan Kibum bahwa ia selalu mengambil piala-pialanya didampingi sang ibu, dan adiknya? Adiknya selalu sendirian.

.

_._

Pukul 8 pagi, masih di rumah sakit bedah ternama di New York. Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tengah menata ulang hidupnya terlihat sedang meremas-remas jemarinya gugup. Hari ini ia akan melakukannya, operasi gemma knife yang merupakan peluang untuknya sembuh dari penyakit mematikan yang dideritanya. Walaupun takut, Kyuhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan itu semua, seberapun sakitnya proses ini nantinya, ia harus sembuh, ia memiliki orang-orang yang meniginginkan dirinya hidup.

"Tak perlu takut, kami akan selalu mamantau disini." Jonghyun memengang pundak Kyuhyun sebelum anak itu masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Siapa yang takut? Kau sebaiknya pergi ke sekolah Jonghyun." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Cih tidak takut? Lalu kenapa kau meremas jemarimu sedari tadi?. Dan panggil aku hyung!"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tingkahnya yang terlihat penakut segera berhenti meremas jemarinya.

"Tidak mau." Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi menolak memanggil Jonghyun dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Kalian berhentilah, Kyu sebaiknya kita masuk. Dan Jonghyun HYUNG, pergilah kesekolah, kau tak boleh membolos dihari pertama." Ucap Changmin kesal sembari menekan kata 'hyung' agar Jonghyun puas. Setelahnya ia mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun mendekat ke pintu masuk ruang operasi. Siwon dan sang Professor sudah menunggu mereka sembari tersenyum tipis sedari tadi.

.

.

Sudah lebih seminggu keluarga Kim mencari Kyuhyun di seluruh penjuru Korea tanpa membuahkan hasil, sang ayah kini menetap dirumah dan terus mengerahkan seluruh kuasanya mencari sang anak kandung yang tak dianggapnya selama ini. Begitu juga dengan Jungsoo, ia juga masih sibuk mencari sang adik. Kibum, Donghae, beserta Yesung harus kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Jungsoo melangkah menuju kamar sang ibu, kamar sang ibu dan ayahnya memang sudah berbeda sejak lama. Ia membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih beserta bebera butir pil obat. Sang ibu sudah demam beberapa hari terakhir.

PRANGG

Tepat saat Jungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu, saat itu juga ia menjatuhkan nampan ditangannya. Mata Jungsoo terbelalak sempurna menatap sang ibu tengah terbaring dilantai.

"Eomma.." teriak Jungsoo mengundang perhatian orang-orang dirumah itu.

"Eomma.." Jungsoo berteriak sekali lagi, ia berlari dan segera memangku kepala sang ibu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika, mengguncang bahu sang eomma beberapa kali namun tak ada respon.

Jungsoo tak kuasa menahan air matanya, di pangkuannya kini sang ibu dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang biru mengeluarkan busa putih. Tangan bergetar Jungsoo sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi sang ibu dilengan kirinya, dan setelahnya anak sulung itu seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat ia tak merasakan denyut nadi sang ibu.

"Eomma.. apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Jungsoo kalut setelah melihat sekeliling, puluhan butir obat penenang berhambur begitu saja dilantai.

"Astaga Hana." Tuan Kim terlonjak terkejut saat sudah berada didepan kamar sang istri, teriakan Jungsoo tadi mengundang dirinya dan anaknya yang lain ke kamar tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kondisi Nyonya Kim dipangkuan Jungsoo saat ini.

"Eomma.." lirih Kibum.

Donghae beserta Yesung yang baru sampai dikamar itu hanya melihatnya terkejut, mereka bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Appa.. rumah sakit, kita harus ke rumah sakit." pekik Jungsoo menyadarkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak merasa apapun selama beberapa jam operasi itu berlangsung. Ia sadar, ia masih sadar karena begitulah prosedur operasi ini, ia harus sadar saat sinar-sinar itu ditembak kedalam kepalanya melalui sebuah helm khusus.

Helm Khusus beserta baut-baut yang tadi dipasang dikepalanya mulai dibuka perlahan oleh Siwon dan Prof Lee dibantu beberapa Suster, Kyuhyun tak merasa apapun sedari tadi. Namun ketika semua baut itu berhasil dilepas dari kepalanya, bahu Kyuhyun langsung lemas, Kyuhyun langsung ingin mencengkram kepalanya karena sakit itu baru terasa. Sangat sakit, Kyuhyun tak kuat, tapi tangannya telah ditahan oleh Siwon tanda tak boleh. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sembari menggeleng.

"Sakit..." rintih Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya melampiaskannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakit ini melebihi sakit yang sudah dirasakannya selama ini, rasanya berkali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya.

"Sakit hyung..." Kyuhyun tak kuat, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyuhyun menggunakannya sebagai pelampiasan, dan Kyuhyun ia menurut dan mencengkram lengan Siwon menahan sakit. Kyuhyun bahkan mengeluarkan air matanya karena begitu sakit.

"Operasi ini memang terasa sakit saat setelah dilakukan Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Siwon iba melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat kesakitan.

Dari luar ruangan itu, Changmin dan Jonghyun tak kuasa menahan air mata mereka melihat wajah Kyuhyun dibalik kaca ruang operasi, Kyuhyun sangat kesakitan, Kyuhyun bahkan menangis, mereka begitu ingin masuk menguatkan sang sahabat tapi tak bisa.

Jonghyun menjauh setelah merasa ponsel disakunya bergetar. Ia memilih ke luar area operasi.

"Ya hyung ada apa?" tanpa basa-basi Jonghyun langsung berbicara.

"Iya, Kyuhyun sudah selesai operasi."

"Tidak, operasi itu sangat menyakitkan, Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan."

"Ya, Kyuhyun akan sembuh. Ia hanya butuh bebrapa terapi lagi."

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama, aku tutup teleponnya nde?"

.

.

_TBC_

Sorry untuk update yang sangat lama dan sangat pendek ini, tapi tenang chapter depan gak akan lama, saya pastikan. Saya menerima segala komplain dan kritikan tapi tolong gunakan kata yang sopan. Gak bisa balas review, jadi tanya tentang ff di PM atau twitter(syasya1408).

_ knife_ itu apa? search di google aja ya, saya bukan orang medis hanya sekedar tau dari teman dan membaca.

2\. FF ini kapan tamat? ME gak sampai 5 chapter lagi tamat, setelah itu baru aku lanjut semua FF.

3\. last, no sequel untuk FF END OF PAIN.

Thanks, dont forget to leave your review.


	24. Chapter 23

ME

Chapter 23

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste your time to bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read.**

CHAPTER 23

Keluarga Kim sudah tidak ingat bagaimana mereka kini sudah berdiri didepan ruang ICU dengan cemas. Yesung dan Donghae masing-masing hanya diam melamun dengan pandangan kosong. Kibum, entah sejak kapan anak itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Jungsoo dan Tuan Kim tidak jauh berbeda, cemas dan takut terpancar jelas dari kedua mata orang itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka, sorang dokter keluar dengan raut wajah kusut yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Dokter!" sela Tuan Kim.

"Appa, biarkan Dokter selesai berbicara dulu." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan sang ayah.

"Kondisi nyonya Kim saat ini kiritis, perlu kalian tahu bahwa yang di minum nyonya Kim itu adalah obat penenang dengan dosis yang sangat tinggi, dia meminumnya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dan terus menerus, selain overdosis, nyonya Kim mengalami kerusakan pada hati yang cukup serius, selain itu beliau juga kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak. Sudah 3 kali sejak ia dibawa keruang ICU kami kehilangan detak jantungnya. Saat ini ia bertahan karena alat-alat bantu yang kami pasang pada tubuhnya." Jelas Dokter itu.

"Apa maksud mu? Lakukan apapun agar istriku sadar!" seru Tuan Kim.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Mohon mengertilah Tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Tuan Kim hampir jatuh merosot jika tidak ada Jungsoo yang menahannya, pria angkuh itu tentu sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang begitu mengejutkan ini. Belum juga Kyuhyun ditemukan, dan sekarang sang istri tengah kritis.

Bukankah kau sedang ditimpa karma beruntun Tuan Kim?

.

.

.

_**4 months later**_

New York City, Amerika Serikat. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya Kyuhyun dirawat di salah satu rumah sakit bedah terbaik didunia yang berada di kota itu. Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti, begitu juga dengan musim. Tak terasa musim salju berganti ke musim semi, lalu berganti lagi ke musim panas, Kyuhyun dibalik jendela mobil tersenyum tipis menyadari telah banyak waktu yang dilaluinya bersama mereka, orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Ingatkan Kyuhyun ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota ini saat musim salju, dan sekarang sudah memasuki awal Juni, pertanda musim panas telah tiba.

Kyuhyun duduk tenang dalam mobil yang dikendarai Siwon, duduk tepat di samping Siwon sambil terus menerus melihat pemandangan kota New York. Kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat, sekaligus kota dengan julukan ibukota dunia itu benar-benar menganggumkan, pemandangan landmark dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan terkesan sibuk seakan tak ada hari esok membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkagum melihatnya

"New York sangat indah ternyata. Hah, karena selama 4 bulan aku selalu diam di rumah sakit, aku tidak tau kalau ternyata aku tinggal di kota yang menganggumkan seperti ini." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, namun Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya. Membuatnya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Aish Hyung, kau menghancurkan rambutku. Changmin nanti marah, ia sudah susah payah meluruskan rambutku seperti ini." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau meluruskan rambutmu? Kau terlihat lebih imut dengan rambut ikal." Goda Siwon.

"Karena itu. Aku tidak mau terlihat imut." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah jendela mobil, masih melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti tadi, menganggumi kota yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya beberapa bulan terakhir. Sedangkan Siwon, kini pria tampan itu memilih fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di sebuah aparteman yang selama ini Siwon, Jonghyun dan Changmin tempati. Alih-alih sebuah apartement mewah dan berkelas, Siwon ternyata hanya membeli sebuah apartement yang sederhana dengan ukuran minimalis, di daerah Kips Bay. Bukan ingin berhemat, Siwon itu banyak uang, ia memilih apartement ini karena letaknya yang strategis, dapat dijangkau berbagai angkutan umum sehingga Jonghyun dapat dengan mudah berangkat ke sekolah, selain itu apartement ini juga dekat dengan rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya nanti.

Baru membuka pintu, kedua pemuda setinggi tiang listrik sudah menyambut mereka dengan wajah konyol.

"Yeay.. uri Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Selamat datang!" teriak Changmin dan Jonghyun bersamaan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan masuk kedalam apartemen sembari memutar bola mata mereka malas karena bosan melihat tingkah kedua orang konyol itu.

Jonghyun dengan cepat mengambil alih tas yang di jinjing Kyuhyun. Sedang Changmin, kini ia memengang bahu Kyuhyun begitu hati-hati, menuntunya untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang tengah.

"Aish, aku bisa berjalan sendiri Changmin." Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sembari menggerutu, merasa tak nyaman di pegangi seperti itu.

"Kau banyak mengeluh." Ujar Jonghyun, diamini oleh Changmin dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bagaimana tidak mengeluh, tidak taukah kalian betapa bosannya aku selama ini? Dirumah sakit yang kulakukan hanya tidur, makan, terapi. Dan sekarang kalian memperlakukanku seperti manula! Aku sudah sehat."

"Aigo.. uri Kyuhyun sangat cerewet." Goda Changmin sembari mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, lalu Jonghyun mengikutinya, membuat kini posisi Kyuhyun diapit oleh kedua orang konyol itu.

"Aish.." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengeluh tak nyaman.

"Kyu sebaiknya kau istirahat dikamar, dan kalian berdua terserah ingin melakukan apa tapi jangan mengusikku, aku ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kepulangan uri Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit." ujar Siwon sembari berlalu kearah dapur.

"Ck, untuk apa juga kami mengusikmu. Jonghyun, kita main PS." Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya duduk diatas karpet berbulu dibawah sofa itu, sembari mengambil stick PS dan melemparkannya kearah Jonghyun, mengajak bettle rupanya. Jonghyun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu. Mereka berdua kini larut dalam permainan berisik dan sesekali saling mengumpat satu sama lain.

"Siwon Hyung, biar aku bantu." Kyuhyun yang bingung ingin melakukan apa, bangkit dari sofa dan berlalu kearah dapur, berniat ingin membantu Siwon.

"Ani, kau harus istirahat, lebih baik kau menunggu dikamar. Oh ya kau sekamar dengan Jonghyun, disini hanya ada dua kamar. Kamar kalian tepat didepan ruang tengah itu." ucap Siwon.

"Akan sangat lama jika kau memasak sendirian. Dua food master itu pasti sudah kelaparan." Kyuhyun berucap sembari membuka lemari es, mengambil beberapa daging dan sayuran untuk di olah.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! menyingkir, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau istirahat saja." Siwon yang masih mencuci beras, berteriak kesal menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Shiro!" tolak Kyuhyun sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Dan selanjutnya suara ribut mulai terdengar dari arah dapur itu

.

"Haha, anak itu sangat keras kepala." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv yang kini menampilkan game yang dimainkannya bersama Changmin, Jonghyun berucap sembari tertawa kecil setelah mendegar keributan dari arah dapur itu.

"Banyak yang berubah dari dirinya, tapi tidak dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala itu. Ck." Balas Changmin.

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun menghentikan permainan mereka sejenak, handphone disaku celananya rupanya bergetar, melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone itu membuat Jonghyun berdiri, menjauh dan menuju kamar.

Sedang Changmin, ia tak berucap apapun, ia hanya melihat bingung Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

/"Nde, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Nde hyung, ia sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang."

"Aish Donghae Hyung, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali."/

"Donghae Hyung?" seseorang berucap dibalik pintu, pelan namun terkesan tajam, sehingga Jonghyun dengan cepat mematikan sambungan teleponnya, berbalik dan menatap orang itu.

"Changmin.." ujar Jonghyun terkejut sembari merutuk kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa se ceroboh ini lupa mengunci pintu.

"Apa tadi aku salah dengar. Lee Jonghyun, bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengannya?" Changmin masuk, melangkah mendekat tepat dihadapan Jonghyun, masih dengan tatapan tajam yang terkesan menuntut.

"Changmin bisa aku jelaskan.." ujar Jonghyun gugup.

"Inikah tujuanmu mengikuti kami selama ini?" Changmin kini terlihat marah, tatapan menuntutnya tak berubah sedikitpun, suaranya yang tajam semakin memojokan Jonghyun.

"Changmin, tidak seperti itu.."

"Berengsek!"

BUGHH

Tanpa aba-aba Changmin langsung wajah Jonghyun dengan cukup keras. Jonghyun yang cukup terkejut tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terlebih saat Changmin sudah mendorongnya jatuh, memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah tampan itu.

Siwon yang mendenger keributan itu segera menuju kamar Jonghyun diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, betapa terkejutnya mereka, melihat Jonghyun yang ditindih oleh Changmin, belum lagi Changmin yang terus memukul Jonghyun sedang Jonghyun tak berusaha menghindar atau membalas sedikitpun.

"Astaga! Hentikan! Changmin hentikan!" Siwon berteriak khawatir sekaligus terkejut.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memata-matai Kyuhyun! inikah dirimu selama ini!" Changmin yang tak perduli terus mengumpat dan memukul Jonghyun tanpa henti.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab!" ujar Changmin semakin nyaring.

"Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berjuang untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, dan kau dengan lancang memberi tahu keadaannya pada Kim berengsek itu!"

Sedang Kyuhyun, dibalik pintu itu kamar itu hanya menatap keduanya begitu terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua Jonghyun?" Siwon menuntut penjelasan tepat setelah ia mengobati luka diwajah Jonghyun akibat ulang Changmin tadi. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul diruang tengah. Changmin sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia sudah bisa duduk tenang walau tatapan tajam kepada Jonghyun itu belum juga berubah sedari tadi. Sedang Kyuhyun, ia sedari tadi begitu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara dari tadi.

"Nde, aku mengaku salah. Selama ini aku selalu berhubungan dengan Donghae hyung. Aku cukup dekat dengannya dari dulu. Dan aku melakukan ini karena dia begitu terpuruk, Donghae hyung selalu bercerita via telepon kapadaku tentang Kyuhyun yang menghilang, ia begitu frustasi mencari Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya, dan aku menceritakan semua." aku Jonghyun begitu frustasi.

"Kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu! Kenapa tak memutuskan kontak!" Changmin berucap marah.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau istirahatlah dikamar." Siwon berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun, tak ingin agar anak itu mendengar lagi tentang keluarga Kim, apalagi sampai mengingat semua memori buruknya dahulu.

"Ani.. Jonghyun, bisakah kau lanjutkan ceritamu? Donghae hyung mencariku?" Kyuhyun menolak, anak itu bahkan kini mendekat dan duduk tepat dihadapan Jongyun sembari bertanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Jonghyun. Donghae hyung mencarinya? Benarkah?

"Nde, Donghae hyung mencarimu, ia begitu frustasi saat itu. Ia tak bercerita lebih banyak, ia hanya berkata bahwa ia takut kau meninggal karena penyakitmu, ia tau kau sakit. ia menyesal dan yah aku tak tahan dan menceritakan semua. Mianhae." Jelas Jonghyun sembari menunduk menyesal.

"Donghae hyung tau penyakitku? Kau memberitahunya? Apa ia benar-benar mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, terkejut dan merasa haru saat mengetahui Donghae mencarinya.

"Iya, dia sungguh mencarimu saat itu dan percayalah aku tak pernah bercerita apapun sebelumnya! Aku tak tau ia tau dari mana, karena ia tak pernah bercerita tentang itu. Kyuhyun-ah mianhae, aku tak bermaksud-" Jonghyun berucap sungguh-sungguh.

"Tak perduli apapun alasannya, kau terlalu lancang Jonghyun! Kyuhyun ingin menghilang dari mereka, dan kau malah.."

"Changmin." Siwon menegur dan menghentikan Changmin yang kemarahannya akan meledak kembali.

"Apa hanya Donghae hyung yang tahu tentang ini semua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya berhubungan dengan Donghae hyung, percayalah." Jawab Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, selanjutnya ia menatap Jonghyun begitu intens."Bisa kau suruh ia menemuiku?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." gumam Siwon tak percaya.

"Nde..?" tanya Jonghyun bingung.

"Cho Kyuhyun! kau gila? Shiro, kau tak boleh menemuinya!" seru Changmin, menolak mentah-mentah ide sang sahabat yang diluar nalar itu. Apa Kyuhyun dewa? Bagaimana ia bisa memeliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka?

"Hubungi dia untuk menemuiku Jonghyun, aku ingin tau kenapa ia mencariku." Pinta Kyuhyun tegas dan yakin.

.

.

.

Donghae kini telah duduk dengan gugup disalah satu restaurant outdoor di persimpangan jalan tersibuk di New York, Times Square. Terletak tepat ditengah-tengah jalan yang ramai, diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta di kelilingi papan iklan berwarna-warni, restaurant yang sangat cocok untuk menikmati pemandangan ala kota New York.

Seminggu lalu ia begitu terkejut saat mendapat pesan bahwa Kyuhyun ingin menemuinya, bahkan sampai sekarang pemuda itu masih tak percaya dan merasa seperti mimpi saat menyadari sebentar lagi ia dapat kembali melihat wajah sang adik. Karena belum banyak mengetahui tentang kota ini, Donghae memilih Times Square sebagai tempat bertemunya dengan sang adik.

Terhitung sudah dua gelas milk shake Donghae habiskan sembari menunggu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak terlambat, hanya Donghae yang datang terlalu cepat karena begitu bersemangat, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti saat bertemu Kyuhyun.

Dan kini, akhirnya setelah sejam menunggu, seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya, adik yang begitu ia ingin temui tengah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya bersama seseorang yang cukup asing bagi Donghae. Nafas Donghae sedikit tercekat, tatapannya kini begitu sendu, sedikit tidak percaya dengan moment ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Donghae terus bergumam tak percaya melihat sosok sang adik yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Adiknya benar-benar berbeda, mata indah itu kini bersinar, senyum manis terlukis diwajah Kyuhyun bagai bulan sabit. Kyuhyun masih tinggi seperti itu, namun postur tubuhnya kini lebih sempurna, adiknya tidak lagi begitu kurus seperti dulu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Donghae bergumam sekali lagi dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Donghae memberanikan diri bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dengan ragu mendekati sang adik.

"Iya, ini aku." balas Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang ikut dengan Kyuhyun melihat Donghae mendekat reflek maju dan manarik Kyuhyun untuk mundur, menyembunyikan sang sahabat seakan tidak ingin Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah.." Kyuhyun berucap lembut sembari mengenggam tangan Changmin lalu mengangguk, memberi isarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Changmin tak menghiraukan, tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Changmin.." Kyuhyun akhirnya berucap sedikit menegur. Changmin terus menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." perhatian mereka berdua kini semua tercurah untuk seseorang didepan mereka, kini Donghae menangis sembari menyebut nama Kyuhyun terus menerus, wajahnya begitu sendu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Iya hyung, ini aku. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin memekik saat Kyuhyun melangkah melewatinya. Ia bahkan membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan Donghae dengan ekspresi yang begitu tenang, bahkan kini Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Donghae sembari menuntunnya kembali duduk ditempat semula. Kakak beradik itu duduk berhadapan seolah tak menganggap Changmin ada sekarang. Changmin tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bersikap begitu santai terhadap salah seorang yang membuat hidupnya begitu terpuruk dulu.

"Duduklah Changmin." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Donghae dan berbalik menghadap Changmin sembari menegur, Changmin dengan sebal duduk disamping Kyuhyun, tatapannya tak berubah sedikitpun, terus menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

Sedangkan Donghae kini masih tak percaya melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedekat ini, adiknya bahkan tadi mengenggam tangannya dengan hangat, tak ada lagi tangan dingin dan wajah menyedihkan sang adik. Adiknya benar-benar berubah, membuat Donghae terus menangis haru tanpa suara.

"Hyung tempat ini sangat ramai. Kau tak malu mena—"

_Grep!_

Kalimat Kyuhyun sontak terhenti saat Donghae menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang menandakan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak karena pelukan itu begitu tiba-tiba, Donghae begitu tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya, meja bundar yang membatasi mereka tak menjadi penghalang bagi Donghae untuk memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat. Dan Kyuhyun kini mulai sedikit bergetar, ini pertama kali selama hidupnya ia dipeluk oleh salah satu hyungnya.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu sontak saja langsung bangkit berusaha memisahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membalas pelukan Donghae, ia kembali duduk seolah memberikan waktu agar sang sahabat dipeluk oleh Donghae.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membalas pelukan Donghae, ia kini bahkan membenamkan kepalanya dipundak hangat sang hyung. Kyuhyun tersenyum haru, namun ia berusaha tak menangis. Bukankah ini yang ia mau dulu? Bukankah dipeluk oleh salah satu anggota keluarganya merupakan mimpinya dulu? Tapi kenapa Donghae begitu terlambat? Kenapa saat ia sudah berhasil melalui waktu sulit? Kenapa saat ia sudah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun?

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Hyung.. Mianhae.." Donghae berbisik dengan suara seraknya. Kyuhyun merasa pundaknya basah akibat air mata sang hyung akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang hyung agar berhenti menanngis.

"Hyung, ada banyak orang yang melihat kita, kau tak malu?" Kyuhyun bahkan berusaha bercanda sekarang.

"Sudah hyung, lepaskan, kau bisa memelukku lagi nanti. Aku tak bisa bernafas."

"Kau bahkan masih memanggilku hyung.." Donghae melirih dalam pelukan itu.

Kyuhyun dengan paksa melepas pelukan itu, memaksa Donghae untuk kembali duduk ketempat semula.

Donghae sedikit kecewa, namun dengan wajah kusut karena menangis ia terus menatap Kyuhyun terus menerus, ia melihat begitu banyak perubahan pada sang adik. Tak ada lagi pakaian dengan warna yang sudah memudar, surai madu yang dulu ikal kini begitu lurus dan lembut, bibir itu semakin merah ranum, wajah yang dulu begitu tirus kini sudah mulai berisi, begitu juga tubuh Kyuhyun secara kesuluruhan, adiknya terlihat jauh lebih sempurna dan lebih tampan. Hanya satu yang tak berubah, kulit itu tetap putih pucat, seputih kapas, benar-benar khas seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Gwenchana? Kau sehat?" Donghae bertanya ragu.

"Ya. Jonghyun pasti sudah memberitahumu kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Kyu, mianhae.. mianhae.."

"Changmin, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku? Kyuhyun-ah, sadarlah kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang. dia salah satu anggota keluarga Kim! Shiro!" Changmin menolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku ingin berkeliling kota dengan Hae hyung berdua. Kau pulanglah bersama Siwon hyung dan Jonghyun yang dari tadi menunggu di mobil, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara rendah, berharap Changmin mengerti.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! mana bisa seperti itu!" Changmin sekali lagi menolak.

"Changmin, kumohon, berikan aku waktu dengan Hae hyung." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memohon.

"Ck, telepon aku kalau terjadi sesuatu!" Changmin akhirnya luluh dan berdiri dengan kesal.

"Dan kau.." Changmin menunjuk Donghae dengan telunjuknya, memang tidak sopan.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun, aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Kau ingat ia sekarang adalah Cho Kyuhyun bukan Kim Kyuhyun lagi yang bisa kau sakiti seperti dulu!" lanjut Changmin

"Changmin, hentikan, Hae hyung tidak seperti itu. Kau pulanglah." Tegur Kyuhyun. Changmin akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka dengan raut wajah amat sangat kelsal.

"Changmin hanya terlalu berlebihan, jangan kau-"

"Ia terlihat begitu melindungimu. Ia pasti anak Shim ahjumma yang selalu diceriktakan Jonghyun," Ucap Donghae.

"Nde.." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung aku tak suka disini, sangat berisik. Mari berkeliling."

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai.."

Ucapan lega keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di Central Park, sebuah taman kota yang sangat luas, terletak di tengah Manhattan, New York. Setelah menaiki transportasi umum dan berjalan kaki cukup jauh bersama, akhirnya mereka sampai disalah satu tempat wisata yang terkenal di New York ini.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk diatas rumput hijau, taman ini benar-benar indah. Donghae mengikutinya, ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan ikut larut akan kakaguman betapa indahnya taman ini. Tidak seperti tempat lain yang terkesan begitu sibuk lagi ramai, di taman ini walaupun terdapat cukup banyak orang yang bermain, atau sekedar jalan-jalan, tempat ini cenderung lebih tenang.

"Kau tak lelah? Jonghyun bilang kau baru seminggu yang lalu keluar dari rumah sakit." ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai menghirup udara taman yang segar.

"Donghae hyung.."

"Hmm...?" sahut Donghae sembari tersenyum, Donghae senang mendengar suara Kyuhyun saat berbicara, begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Bahkan kini Donghae mulai menatap Kyuhyun intents.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, membalas tatapan hyung nya begitu dalam. Tatapan lembut yang kembali membuat Donghae merasa haru, tanpa sadar air mata pemuda jatuh.

"Kau banyak berubah, aku senang melihat kau yang sekarang." ujar Donghae dengan suara serak.

"Kau senang? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya, tangan itu sedikit bergetar saat mengusap butiran air mata diwajah tampan sang hyung.

Donghae tak menjawab,ia malah meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya, mengenggamnya dengan lembut dan mencium jemari lentik itu berkali-kali.

"Kau tak berubah, dari dulu seperti anak-anak saat sedang menangis. Tanganku jadi basah hyung." Kyuhyun berusaha bercanda.

"Pasti kau benar-benar melalui masa sulit selama ini bukan? Aku tak berharap banyak kau memaafkanku. Melihat kau sehat seperti ini sudah sangat cukup untukku." Ujar Donghae.

"Ya, benar-benar sulit. Aku bahkan sempat ingin bunuh diri waktu itu." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Bunuh diri?" gumam Donghae tak percaya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Donghae "Jonghyun tak cerita? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Mianhae.." ucap Donghae melirih.

"Sudah hampir 20 kali kau mengucapkan itu sejak kita bertemu. Tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Termasuk tujuanmu terus memantauku selama ini?"

"Mianhae. Kau pasti marah karena aku begitu lancang mengusik hidupmu yang sekarang. Tapi percayalah, dari dulu aku selalu menganggapmu adik, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku-"

"Aku tau." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Kau tau kenapa aku meminta Jonghyun untuk menghubungimu agar datang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Karena kau berbeda. Jika yang selama ini berhubungan dengan Jonghyun adalah Jungsoo hyung, Yesung hyung atau bahkan Kibum hyung, aku pasti tak akan seperti ini. Jujur aku masih mengingat semua dengan jelas, aku masih trauma." aku Kyuhyun jujur.

"Tapi kau berbeda, dari dulu kau selalu seperti ini. Tatapanmu selalu seperti ini. Kau tau berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menanti agar kita bisa berbicara seperti ini?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, bahkan kini suaranya sedikit serak menahan tangis.

"Mianhae.." Donghae tak mampu menahan isakannya, ia meminta maaf dengan suara begitu lirih lagi serak.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku akan merasa begitu buruk jika kau terus meminta maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun frustasi, tak dapat ditahannya lagi, setetes air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya, namun segera ia hapus, ia benar-benar tak kuat mendengar kata maaf yang diucapkan sang hyung berkali-kali.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."gumam Donghae sedih.

"Hyung, aku sudah berbeda, aku bukanlah Kim Kyuhyun, aku tak ingin kau berharap-"

"Apa kau bahagia?" Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pertnayaan yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau sekarang sudah bisa merasakan apa itu bahagia?"Donghae kembali bertanya dengan jelas.

"Ya." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahagia menjadi Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae memperjelas.

"Ya, aku bahagia." Jawab Kyuyun yakin.

"Terimakasih. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Hyung.."

Donghae meraih wajah Kyuhyun, agar sang adik menatap matanya dan melihat kesungguhan yang akan disampaikannya. "Dengarkan hyung, hyung kemari hanya ingin melihatmu, tak lebih. Hyung tak berharap banyak kau kembali, hyung bahkan tak berharap kau memaafkanku. Karena hyung tak pantas mengharapkannya. Teruslah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun jika kau bahagia. Kau harus bahagia." Ucap Donghae.

"Hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun sedih.

"Tapi ingatlah, kau tetap Dongsaengku, arraseo?"

"Terimakasih." Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah berterimakasih.

"Ani Dongsaeng." Donghae menggeleng tak setuju. "Hyunglah yang seharusnya mengucapkan itu. Terimakasih karena tetap hidup. Terimakasih telah bahagia. Tak perduli siapa dirimu sekarang, kau harus terus bahagia." Donghae berucap sembari menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

'_Cukup seperti ini, Dongsaeng. Melihatmu hidup dengan bahagia sudah cukup bagiku. Aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia melihatmu hidup seperti ini. Banyak hal mengerikkan yang sudah kau lalui selama ini, begitu banyak perjuangan yang kau lalui untuk merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin menjadi egois dengan memberitahumu segalanya dan mengajakmu kembali. Aku tak ingin menjadi orang jahat seperti dulu.'_

.

.

"Kim Kibum, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Seungri mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum. Kelas masih begitu sepi, membuat Seungri sedikit bingung kenapa sahabatnya sudah berada dikelas.

"Kibum-ah!" Seungri menepuk kasar pundak Kibum, karena sedari tadi sang sahabat mengacuhkannya, Kibum dari tadi terus menatap keluar jendela kelas, selalu seperti itu, sudah beberapa kali Seungri mendapati Kibum melamun, sahabatnya seperti tak hidup beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Kenapa Seungri?" tanya Kibum malas.

"Kau yang kenapa? Sudah beberapa bulan kau seperti ini." ujar Seungri dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau seperti tak hidup Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" tanya Seungri frustasi. Sungguh beberapa bulan ini ia kesepian, Jongyhyun yang tiba-tiba pindah ke luar negeri dan Kibum yang berubah semakin pendiam, Kibum memang pendiam, namun baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini sang sahabat terlihat seperti tidak hidup.

"Apa karena Jonghyun tiba tiba pergi? Atau karena ibumu yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit?" tebak Seungri.

"Ani. Gwenchana."

"Kibum-ah. Aku tau kau itu memang selalu dingin. Tapi berbagilah sedikit jika kau ada masalah."

"Seungri. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan besar selama hidupmu kepada seseorang. Tapi seseorang yang ingin kau dapatkan maaf darinya sudah berada jauh darimu, sudah begitu susah untuk kau temui. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba serius.

"Eh?" Seungri cukup terkejut dengan pertnyaan yang cukup serius itu. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam ia akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja, aku akan menemuinya, tak perduli akan sesulit dan sejauh apa, aku tak suka merasa bersalah seumur hidup. Kibum, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau benar, merasa bersalah itu sangat tidak enak. Tapi jika dirimu bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan maaf, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kim Kibum, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" Seungri semakin tak mengerti dengan Kibum.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja."

.

.

Kibum membuka pintu ruang ICU yang ditempati sang hyungdengan sanga hati-hati. Ruangan itu sepi, tak ada siapapun. Kibum menebak, ayahnya pasti pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian. Ya, ayahnya menyerahkan perusahaan untuk diatur oleh Jungsoo seorang, beliau ingin menemani sang isteri sampai sadar. Sedang Jungsoo, pasti ia masih di perusahaan. Dan Yesung, Hyung nya yang satu itu semakin menyibukkan diri dengan dunia ke artisannya, namun Kibum mengerti kenapa Yesung memilih seperti itu.

Suara alat-alat bantu yang menopang hidup sang ibu lah yang dapat Kibum dengar. Kibum mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi disamping bed tempat sang ibu berbaring.

"Eomma, kau tak bosan tidur terus? Bangunlah.." ucap Kibum pelan..

Perlahan ia meraih jemari sang ibu, kemudian mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Eomma, kau ingin dia yang membangunkanmu?" Kibum kembali berbicara.

Namun kemudian Kibum tertawa miris, merasa mustahil ia bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Mianhae eomma, aku tak berani memintanya menemuimu."ujar Kibum lelah.

Kibum mulai mengusap lembut jemari sang ibu saat sadar air matanya jatuh membasahi jemari lentik itu, Kibum bahkan tak sadar ia menangis tadi.

"Ia sudah bahagia eomma, kita tak boleh mengusiknya. Bangunlah eomma, kita bisa diam-diam melihatnya nanti."

"Eomma, Mianhae, aku tak bisa.."

.

.

**TBC**

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan inbox di PM saja atddau twitter syasya1408. ME sudah hampir memasuki chapter2 akhir, gak terasa, tetap ikutin sampai habis ya.

Thanks.


	25. Chapter 24

ME

Chapter 24

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste your time to bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah 3 hari lamanya Donghae berada di New York. Menginap di apartement Siwon sehingga terpaksa membuat Jonghyun harus tidur di sofa ruang tengah, kata pemuda tampan itu ia tak apa, yasudahlah pikir Donghae, toh ia tak menetap lama disini.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Pemuda pucat itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, tertidur menyamping menghadap Donghae yang terlihat masih duduk bersender di kepala ranjang sembari bermain game di smartphone nya.

"Hyung kau jadi pulang besok? Kenapa cepat sekali?"Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu, menghentikkan gamenya dan menaruh smartphone itu dimeja nakas disamping ranjang mereka. Ia mulai merebahkan dirinya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Hyungmu ini harus kuliah Kyuhyun-ah." Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun, memainkannya sehingga tanpa sadar membuat sang empunya merasa nyaman dan mengantuk.

Donghae beralih menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun, seperti kebiasaannya selama tiga hari tidur bersama Kyuhyun, ia mulai meraba wajah tampan sang adik. Mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, dagu, dan berakhir di pipi yang mulai berisi itu, wajah manis dan tampan sang adik seolah menjadi candu yang membuatnya ingin terus menyentuhnya.

"Apa tanganmu bersih? Kulitku sedikit sensitif hyung, nanti aku berjerawat." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae kesal. Sudah 3 hari Donghae suka sekali meraba-raba wajahnya, kemarin-kemarin ia biarkan saja karena mungkin itu merupakan salah satu cara sang kakak meluapkan rindu kepadanya, tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa risih, hei tangan Donghae itu habis memegang handphone, wajahnya yang sensitif dapat berjerawat dengan mudah.

Donghae mengabaikan ucapan protes sang adik, masih melanjutkan kegiatannya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun ia berucap "Kau selalu tampan dan manis, lihatlah mata indah ini, mirip seperti hyung, hidung mu juga bagus seperti hyung, eoh kita benar-benar mirip ternyata."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu, bagaimana bisa kita begitu mirip? Kita kan berbeda ayah." Sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." gumam Donghae sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut membalasnya, memberi tanda bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae bergetar diatas meja nakas. Ada panggilan masuk sepertinya, Donghae mengambil smartphonenya, melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone itu langsung membuatnya mematikan panggilan itu segera.

"Kibum hyung? Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap ponsel Donghae. Kyuhyun sempat membaca nama yang tertera di layar smartphone itu. 'Bummie' panggilan sayang Donghae kepada Kibum.

"Tidak apa." jawab Donghae gugup.

Ponsel Donghae bergetar kembali, lagi-lagi Kibum menelponnya.

"Angkatlah hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis. Donghae kembali berniat mematikan panggilan itu sebelum Kyuhyun berbicara kembali.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara Kibum hyung. Angkatlah dan tolong di loudspeaker." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Apa..?" tanya Donghae terkejut.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaranya." terang Kyuhyun.

Dengan berat hati, Donghae akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo.."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega yang mampu mereka dengar, Kibum menghela nafasnya cukup kasar dari sebrang.

"_Donghae hyung. Tolong jangan dimatikan. Kumohon dengarkan aku."_ Ucap Kibum cepat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Donghae membalas dengan cukup dingin.

"_Aku tau kau berada dimana sekarang. aku tau semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, aku diam-diam memantaumu selama ini hyung." _

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sahut Donghae tak suka.

"_Apa kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun? apa saat ini kau sedang bersamanya?"_

"Kau begitu lancang Kibum." Ujar Donghae sedikit tajam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. syukurlah Dongsaengnya itu terelihat baik-baik saja, meskipun Donghae yakin Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

"_Hyung.."_

"Aku akan matikan teleponya.."

"_Hyung, kumohon jangan matikan."_ Kembali terdengar helaan nafas kasar Kibum dari sebrang _"Hyung aku tau aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi tolong sampaikan maafku kepadanya."_

"Itu saja?"

"_Hyung.. kondisi eomma kembali memburuk."_

Dan Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum dari sebrang sana.

"_Eomma kembali drop tepat saat kau berangkat. Appa semakin terpuruk karena itu, Jungsoo hyung terpaksa harus mengurus perusahaan sendirian, dan Yesung hyung, ia semakin menyibukkan diri. Aku bingung harus bagaimana hyung.. aku tau ini egois tapi kumohon.."_

"Aku akan matikan telfonnya." Donghae yang cukup gugup semua akan terbongkar, sekali lagi berniat mamatikan teleponnya.

"_Hyung aku masih ingin bicara."_ nada bicara Kibum sangat menggambarkan ia cukup tertekan. Lirih, dan serak, baru pertama kali Kyuhyun mendengar suara Kibum seperti ini.

Dan berjuta-juta pertanyaan mulai melintas dikepalanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Hyung, Apa dia sehat?"_

"_Hyung, bawa ia kembali."_

Donghae tak menjawab, sesaat keheningan tercipta di kamar itu. Kyuhyun yang terus menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bingung dan penuh tanya serta Donghae yang begitu gugup. Sebelum akhirnya suara Kibum dari seberang menyapu pendengaran mereka lagi.

"_Aku tau aku tak pantas memohon seperti ini, aku tau aku yang paling buruk selama ini. Aku tak berharap Kyuhyun memaafkanku, eomma dan appa. Tapi tolong katakan kepadanya tentang semua kebenaran ini setelah itu tolong bujuk ia kembali, demi eomma."_

"_Hyung, Kumohon-"_

Donghae segera memutus panggilan itu. Dia bahkan mencabut paksa bateray handphonenya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja nakas.

"Hyung kenapa kau matikan teleponnya?" Kyuhyun bangkit duduk dan menatap Donghae cukup tajam menyelidik.

"Kyuhyun, anggap saja kau tak mendengar apapun." Ujar Donghae.

"Hyung.. ada apa dengan eommoni? Kebenaran apa yang dimaksud Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntutnya bertanya kepada Donghaae.

"Tidurlah.." Donghae berusaha mendorong pelan sang adik memintanya tertidur kembali. Sungguh Donghae ingin adiknya tak tahu apapun. Sudah cukup adiknya seperti ini, Kyuhyun sudah bahagia sekarang.

"Hyung.. katakan ada apa sebenarnya!" tuntut Kyuhyun tak sabar, bahkan kini pemuda pucat itu sudah meninggikan suaranya.

"Lupakan saja Kyuhyun. anggap kau tak mendengar apapun." Jawab Donghae frustasi.

"Hyung, aku tau kau sedang menyumbunyikan banyak hal dariku. Tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataan Kibum hyung. Aku tak mau menjadi orang bodoh yang tak tahu apapun." Kyuhyun masih menolak dan terus menuntut penjelasan dari Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah kau sekarang adalah Cho Kyuhyun? lupakan saja, kau sudah bahagia. Ingat. Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi Kyu." Donghae meraih wajah Kyuhyun membuat sang adik menatap matanya dalam dan melihat kesungguhan ucapan sang kakak, kakaknya itu benar-benar ingin dia terus hidup dengan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa menutup mata seakan tak mendengar apapun.

"Hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun

"Kau sudah bahagia, kau tak perlu tau apa-apa. Sudahlah, biarkan seperti ini."

"Aku tak bisa seperti itu hyung, aku tak bisa menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa sementara aku yakin terjadi sesuatu. Cukup katakan eommoni kenapa? Dan kenapa Kibum hyung meminta maaf padaku? Bukankah ia membenciku?" jelas Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eommoni? Kau masih menyebutnya eommoni? Kau masih menggapnya ibu? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki hati seperti ini Kyuhyun? kau bahkan masih memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan hyung?" lirih sang hyung.

"Bagaimanapun aku lahir dari rahimnya. Itu fakta yang tak bisa ku tolak. Dan Kibum hyung, kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau yang seperti ini membuatku merasa begitu buruk Kyuhyun-ah. Kau ingin tau? Tapi kau bisa sakit jika mengetahuinya. Sudah cukup kami melukai hatimu, aku tidak ingin kau—"

"Kau lupa?" Kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan Donghae "Aku bahkan bisa bertahan setelah di usir, aku masih tetap hidup ketika aku tahu aku di benci karena aku anak haram, aku bahkan berhasil sembuh dari penyakit mematikan yang menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku bisa berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukanku walaupun melalui begitu banyak perjuangan. Aku bisa melalui semuanya sejauh ini." lanjut Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Jadi katakan saja yang sebenarnya hyung, Kibum hyung terdengar begitu terpuruk, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku tak mau menutup mata, itu akan membuatku terkesan dendam kepada kalian." Pinta Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kau adikku Kyuhyun-ah. Kau anak appa." Donghae berucap pelan sembari menunduk, tak berani menatap reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan sang adik.

"Kau anak kandung appa, semua ini...Penderitaanmu selama ini hanya karena kesalah pahaman eomma dan appa yang begitu egois. Mian, mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf kan hyung." Donghae mulai menangis. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, Donghae takut, ia begitu takut karena Kyuhyun tak berucap apapun, dan ia semakin takut melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu kosong. Mata itu kembali menatap tanpa arah, Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang dulu saat ini, dan itu semakin membuatnya takut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hyung mohon katakan sesuatu." Ujar Donghae takut.

Mereka berdua diam dalam kesunyian beberapa saat. Tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri didepan pintu mereka yang terdapat sedikit celah karena tak ditutup begitu rapat. Orang itu, Changmin mulai mengepalkan tangannya marah, ia mendengar semuanya. Ia begitu marah, kenapa seperti ini? kenapa di saat sahabatnya sudah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini? kenapa mereka mengusik hidup sang sahabat kembali? Tak cukupkah semua penderitaan Kyuhyun, kenyataan konyol macam apa yang barusan didengarnya tadi.

"Hyung. Ini tidak mungkin.." akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara. Pemuda itu terus menggeleng tak percaya.

"Itulah kebenarannya Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf, hyung minta maaf. Kau sudah banyak menderita, kau sudah terlalu sakit selama ini karena kesalahpahaman." Donghae kembali meminta maaf.

"Dan eomma, eomma koma karena berusaha bunuh diri akibat depressi Kyuhyun-ah." jelas Donghae

"Eommoni koma? Dan aku anak Tuan Kim? Jadi aku seorang Kim? Lelucon macam apa ini?" ucap Kyuhyun. "Ini begitu jahat Hyung.." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Kyu...Mianhae."

"15 tahun, aku hidup tak seperti manusia selama 15 tahun, hidupku sia-sia selama 15 tahun karena kesalahpahaman." Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit dihatinya. Setelah sekian lama dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri, ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit. Hati tulusnya kembali sakit.

"Mianhae." Donghae meraih jemari Kyuhyun, mencium jemari lentik itu berkali-kali sembari menangis memohon maaf. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Menangislah, marahlah, kau bisa memukul hyung. Jangan kau pendam Kyuhyun-ah."ujar Donghae

"Jahat.. ini begitu jahat. Kenapa mereka tak mencari tahu kebenarannya sebelum membenciku? Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti sampah hanya karena ke egoisan mereka. kenapa mereka begitu egois hyung..?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca namun urung mengeluarkan air mata, Kyuhyun merasa de javu, sakit.. sangat sakit mendengar semua ini, sakit ini sama seperti disaat eommanya mengusirnya dulu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Mianhae, mianhae." dan Donghae ia kembali hanya dapat memohon maaf berkali-kali.

"Ternyata aku sama seperti kalian. Ternyata aku anak Tuan Kim. Tapi kehidupanku benar-benar berbeda dengan kalian." Kyuhyun melepas paksa genggaman Donghae dan beralih mencengkram dadanya yang terasa nyeri sembari terus menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Bahkan kini, pemuda pucat itu memukul dadanya berkali-kali menahan sakit.

"Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng..." Donghae terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya.

"Sakit..." air mata Kyuhyun akhirnya menetes, namun ia belum terisak.

Tiba-tiba Changmin membuka ke kamar mereka. "Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengijinkan Kyu untuk bertemu denganmu." ucap Changmin tajam kearah Donghae.

Ia berjalan kearah mereka, Changmin ikut duduk diatas ranjang itu. Mengeggam lengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya sendiri. Ini seperti kejadian empat bulan lalu, Kyuhyun terlihat terpuruk seperti 4 bulan lalu, membuat Changmin takut, trauma sang sahabat akan semikin parah.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Liat aku. Ini aku Changmin, Tidak apa, aku disini.." Changmin menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun, meraih wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam, cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya 4 bulan lalu.

"Changmin.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin segera meraihnya, memeluknya dengan pelukan hangat. "Menangislah yang keras, jangan kau tahan. Menangislah agar sakitmu berkurang.." ucap Changmin, Kyuhyun menurut isakan tangisnya mulai terdengar, lama kelamaan isakkan itu terdengar begitu memilukan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua sakitnya. Donghae disamping mereka bahkan tak bisa berhenti menangis melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Jadi seperti inikah susahnya sang adik bertahan, seperti inikah sakit hati yang dialami Kyuhyun?

Changmin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti bergetar.

"Mereka jahat.. kenapa bisa seperti ini" racau Kyuhyun dalam tangisannya. "Mereka harus meminta maaf padaku."

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat bulan ke tiga Nyonya Kim di rawat dirumah sakit dan sama sekali helum menunjukkan perkembangan. Dan mereka semua masih tetap. menunggu Nyonya Kim membuka matanya. Setiap hari, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu.

Kecuali tim Dokter, mereka sepertinya sudah menyerah dan lagi-lagi menawarkan Tuan Kim untuk bersedia agar seluruh alat medis di tubuh Nyonya Kim dilepas.

"Kalian gila? Uisa, lelucon macam apa ini? kau menyuruhku menandatangani apa hah? Kau memintaku menyetujui agar ia mati? Kalian tak bisa seperti ini!" seru Tuan Kim tidak terima.

Kibum dan Yesung begitu terpukul mendengar itu, dalam diamnya mereka hanya bisa menangis sembari menunduk. Sedang Jungsoo, anak sulung idaman semua keluarga itu mulai mencoba menenangkan sang appa.

"Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim tak mengalami perubahan. Ia bisa bertahan karena alat-alat itu. Sudah seharusnrya kita melakukan ini, kita semakin menyiksanya. Kumohon pikirkan kembali perkataan saya Tuan, saya permisi." Jelas Uisa dengan raut wajah lelah memutuskan untuk berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Appa, mungkin yang dikatakan Dokter itu benar. Relakan Eomma.." Jungsoo menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak bisa, dia harus bertemu Kyuhyun dulu Jungsoo, setidaknya tunggu sampai kita menemukan Kyuhyun dan memintanya menemui eommamu. Tidak bisa seperti ini." Tuan Kim menolak pendapat sang anak.

"Tapi appa, kita bahkan tak tau Kyuhyun ada dimana sekarang? apakah dia masih hidup? Kita sudah membuat eomma tersiksa karena memaksanya bertahan." Jelas Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo hyung, appa, kumohon biarkan eomma bertahan dulu." Kibum yang sedari tadi berdiri diam disamping Yesung mulai mengangkat suaranya. 'Aku berharap Donghae hyung bersedia untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau dengar? Kibum bahkan tak setuju. Appa mohon jangan seperti ini Jungsoo, kita tak boleh menyerah terhadap eommamu." ucap Tuan Kim.

"Nde. Appa maafkan aku.."

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau benar-benar tidak apa bertemu mereka sekarang? kita bisa menunggu besok atau minggu depan." Donghae bertanya sekali lagi sebelum memasuki gedung besar bertingkat dihadapannya.

"Cepat atau lambat sama saja hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun malas, aish, ini sudah hampir tiga pulu kali -jika dia tak salah menghitung- Donghae bertanya demikian sejak mereka tiba di Seoul kemarin.

Donghae yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun segera menggenggem tangan adiknya itu, berjalan beriringan di sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan warna putih dimana-mana. Rumah sakit. Pintu rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kaca terbuka secara otomatis, aroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit langsung menguar, membuat Donghae sedikit merasa tak nyaman, sedang Kyuhyun, remaja itu sudah terbiasa dengan rumah sakit.

Menaiki lift menuju lantai 5. Lalu melewati beberapa koridor sehingga akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah koridor panjang dan sepi. Koridor menuju ruang ICU, bisa mereka lihat seseorang duduk sendirian di bangku panjang yang tersedia disana.

Kibum. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan jelas. Kakaknya itu kini tengah duduk dengan wajah menunduk sembari meremas smartphonenya. Kibum terlihat tak baik-baik saja, kakaknya itu sedikit pucat dan terlihat tertekan, baru pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Kibum seperti ini.

"Kibum.." Panggil Donghae pelan. Namun Kibum masih bisa mendengarnya, ia baru sadar ternyata ada orang yang berjalan kearahnya.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menoleh dan mendapat Donghae beserta Kyuhyun beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun? ia tak salah lihat bukan itu Kyuhyun?

"Kyu...Kyuhyun.." gumam Kibum. Kibum masih menatap tak percaya melihat sosok itu. Adiknya, adik yang tak dianggapnya dulu tengah berdiri dibelakang Donghae. Kibum melihatnnya, adiknya itu seperti bersembunyi di belakang Donghae dan terus menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Kaki Kibum melangkah mendekati keduanya, matanya terus fokus menatap Kyuhyun sang adik dari atas hingga bawah tubuh anak itu. Berucap beribu syukur mendapati adiknya sudah berubah begitu banyak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, melihat Kibum mendekatinya, ia mundur selangkah ke belakang Donghae. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak reflek seperti ini. trauma kah? takut kah?

"Donghae hyung, kau membawanya?" Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu merasa sakit, tapi ia mengerti, sangat mengerti dan ia tau diri, ia tak akan berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun sebelum trauma anak itu berkurang. Ia mulai menunjukkan senyum tipis dan mulai mengajak Donghae berbicara.

"Hm, eomma masih dirawat di ruangan itu bukan?"

"Nde, appa Jungsoo dan Yesung hyung sepertinya ada didepan ruangan eomma, kami baru selesai berbicara dengan dokter mengenai kondisi eomma tadi." Jawab Kibum cukup panjang.

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun. Seolah mengerti Kyuhyun mengangguk memastikan dirinya tak apa.

"Kyuhyun." Kibum memberanikan diri memanggil adiknya itu. "Terimaksih sudah datang." ucap Kibum tulus.

Sedang Kyuhyun yang bingung harus menjawab apa memilih diam dan terus memandang kakaknya itu intens, kakaknya sudah banyak berubah. Ini bukanlah Kibum dengan tatapan dinginnya, ini bukanlah Kibum yang pelit berbicara.

.

.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun?" Yesung bergumam tak percaya saat melihat sosok didepannya. Seorang adik yang mereka cari-cari selama ini tengah berjalan dengan Donghae disampingnya dan Kibum yang mengekori mereka dibelakang.

Jungsoo yang mendengar gumaman sang adik bangkit berdiri, menatap lurus objek yang sedari tadi Yesung lihat.

"Kyuhyun. Donghae, bagaimana bisa?" dan kini giliran si sulung Kim bergumam tak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sang adik berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih. Kyuhyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" racau Jungsoo sembari mengelus rambut dan pundak Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Haru, bahagia, sedih semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu melihat adiknya masih hidup dan terlihat sehat. Sedang Yesung, ia tak jauh berbeda, entah sejak kapan pemuda sipit itu menangis, namun ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Kyuhyun, ia masih tau diri sehingga hanya berakhir dengan menatap adiknya itu begitu dalam.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Jungsoo merasa begitu canggung. Tidak, bukan dia tidak nyaman, namun ini baru pertama kali ia disentuh selembut ini oleh Jungsoo. Dia sedikit gemetar dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya di tangan Donghae. Lalu perlahan mundur selangkah.

"Hyung kau membuatnya tak nyaman." Ucap Donghae menegur.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun menemui eomma dulu. Nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Jelas Donghae

"Ah, nde.. Masuklah, Kyuhyun-ah.. tolong buat eomma bangun." Ucap Jungsoo terharu.

"Apa appa ada didalam?" tanya Donghae ke arah Yesung. Yesung menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kyuhyun, kau yakin ingin masuk? Appa sedang ada di dalam." Donghae bertanya pelan.

"Gwenchana, cepat atau lambat aku harus menemuinya." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Mereka semua, Jungsoo, Yesung, terutama Kibum merasa begitu haru bisa mendengar kembali suara Kyuhyun, terutama Kibum, sejak pertemuan mereka tadi inilah pertama kali Kyuhyun berbicara. Suara itu, suara bass khas anak remaja namun begitu lembut dan menenangkan membuat mereka tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus.

.

.

"Appa.." Donghae memanggil appanya yang sedari tadi terus mengenggam jemari sang istri dalam diam. Sama seperti sang ayah, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini telah menggunakan pakaian steril berwarana hijau khusus untuk memasuki ruang ICU.

Tuan Kim baru sadar ada yang membuka pintu ruangan itu saat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia alihkan pandangannya menghadap pintu. Dua orang pemuda berdiri dihadapannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah tak asing yaitu salah satu buah hatinya, Kim Donghae kini telah berjalan dengan diikuti seorang pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi dari Donghae berkulit putih bersih dan sangat tampan mirip sepertinya, cukup asing namun ia tak perlu menebak. Dari ciri-ciri yang diceritakan sekretaris pribadinya, pemuda itu pasti Kyuhyun.

Tuan Kim memang tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun sejak 10 tahun lalu, fakta bahwa anak itu selalu menurut untuk tak menunjukkan wajah dihadapannya membuat ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga tak memiliki satupun foto kecuali foto almamater sekolahnya yang tak begitu jelas.

"Donghae... kau membawa Kyuhyun? dia Kyuhyun?" tanya Tuan Kim memastikan. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ya Tuhan, kau masih hidup nak? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tuan Kim berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kyuhyun.. astaga kau benar-benar Kyuhyun. Kau sudah sebesar ini. Anakku.." Tuan Kim berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun, namun sang pemilik tubuh malah mundur selangkah dan bersembunyi dibalik pundak Donghae. Kyuhyun tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat takut melihat orang dihadapannya sekarang.

'Anak, kau memanggilku anakmu? Astaga ini seperti mimpi.' Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun.. ini appa. Aku appamu. Maaf. Maaf." Tuan Kim tak menghiraukan raut wajah Kyuhyun, ia terus maju dan dengan paksa menyentuh pundak sang anak. Kyuhyun bergetar, sungguh ia takut berhadapan dengan orang ini.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak berkata apapun? Kau tak bisa memaafkan appa?" tanya Tuan Kim. Pria yang Kyuhyun kenal begitu angkuh ini mulai berlutut semari terus mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuan Kim.

"Apa..yang kau lakukan? Berdirilah.."ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena terkejut.

"Mianhae...Mianhae nak..."

"Appa.. kau membuatnya tak nyaman." Ucap Donghae sedikit marah, ia berusaha memaksa sang ayah bangun namun tak dihiraukan. Appanya itu masih terus berlutut mengucapkan maaf maaf dan maaf kepada adiknya, cukup lama seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar tak percaya.

"Tuan Kim.. Aku ingin melihat eommoni." akhirnya Kyuhyun berucap. Sedikit susah namun akhirnya berhasil melepas paksa genggaman Tuan Kim di jemarinya.

"Arra.. lihatlah eommamu.. ajaklah ia berbicara, sentuh dia.. dia pasti menunggumu selama ini." Tuan Kim akhirnya berdiri, menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang tempat sang isteri berbaring.

Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada disamping sang ibu sekarang. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa menatap kondisi sang ibu lebih dekat seperti ini. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah ventilator serta kardiograf dan juga sebuah infus dilengan sang ibu yang menunjang hidup sang ibu yang terus terbaring. Ibunya terlihat menyedihkan. Itulah yang Kyuhyun lihat, lingkar hitam dibawah matanya, bibirnya yang pucat, tubuhnya yang kini mengurus. Kyuhyun seperti melihat cerminan dirinya 4 bulan lalu.

"Eommoni.. kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" ucap Kyuhyun sedih dan terbata.

Sedikit lebih memajukan tubuhnya, dengan gemetar ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya menyentuh jemari lentik sang ibu. Tapi tangannya kembali turun, ia lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

"Tidak apa Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan dipaksa. Jika kau tidak sanggup menyentuhnya sekarang, kita bisa datang lagi besok. Kau pasti masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tidak apa, mari kita keluar." Donghae berusaha membujuk sang adik, ia mengerti Kyuhyun masih begitu trauma terhadap sang ibu.

"Mian, aku belum bisa hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Gwenchana, gwenchana. Ayo kita pulang.." Donghae menuntun Kyuhyun untuk keluar.

"Pulang? Kalian akan kemana? Pulang kerumah?" Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi daim disamping didepan mereka bersuara.

"Tidak appa, Kyuhyun tentu belum siap berkunjung ke rumah. Kita menginap di sebuah apartement." Jawab Donghae berusaha sabar.

"Donghae.. bisa kau biarkan aku berbicara dengan adikmu sebentar?" pinta sang ayah.

"Appa mengertilah, Kyuhyun tentu masih canggung dan takut kepadamu." Jawab Donghae kembali berusaha sabar menghadapi ayahnya.

"Appa mohon. Kyuhyun-ah appa mohon, appa ingin berbicara denganmu nak."

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diruangan vip sebuah restaurant yang cukup ternama. Dua cangkir teh hijau hangat tersaji didepan sebuah meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Apa kabarmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tuan Kim membuka percakapan

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat." Sahut Kyuhyun. Kini ia tak setakut tadi, walaupun masih sedikit gugup dan menjaga jarak dengan Tuan Kim.

"Kau sudah tau?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ya, aku sudah tau semuanya dari Donghae hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa kau membenciku nak? Kau pasti membenciku. Maafkan appa nak."

"Kau meminta maaf. Itu sudah cukup." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, Tuan Kim terkejut dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berucap selembut itu padanya. Kyuhyun yang dibenakknya selama ini harusnya berkata kasar, marah dan bahkan berhak menatapnya jijik.

"Kau sangat berubah Tuan.. Nada bicaramu menjadi sangat lembut, dulu kau penuh kharisma dan angkuh." Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Aku mengaku salah, ini semua salahku. Eommamu memperlakukanmu begitu buruk karena aku yang begitu egois, aku yang membuatnya membencimu. Maaf nak." Ujar Tuan Kim menyesal.

"Hm.. bukan itu saja, kau juga yang sudah membuatku tak memiliki status. Hidup seperti mati. Mati tapi hidup, kau memberitakkan ku mati padahal aku masih hidup." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Kau pantas membenciku. Tapi aku mohon nak, kembalilah. Buat eommamu bangun, kembalilah.. pulanglah, appa ingin menebus semua dosa appa padamu nak." Tuan Kim akhirnya meruntuhkan harga dirinya sekali lagi, karena kini ia menangis memohon kepada sang anak. Syukurlah ruangan itu tertutup.

"Orang berubah tapi tidak dengan memori. Tidak semudah itu untuk kembali. Walau bagaimanapun aku memang sudah mati sejak 10 tahun lalu. Kau memang hanya memiliki 4 anak sejak 10 tahun lalu hinga sekarang." jawab Kyuyun.

"Appa akan memperbaikinya. Appa akan mengembalikan statusmu, appa akan mengakui kesalahan appa, dosa appa kepada media. Kau bisa mendapatkan lagi statusmu nak."Tuan Kim sudah kehilangan akal dalam tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tuan? Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu bodoh, kau tak memikirkan bisnis dan nama baik yang kau bangun selama ini. Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku kemari hanya ingin menemuinya, aku berharap ia bisa bangun karena bagaimanapun aku lahir dari rahimnya. Dan aku juga menantikan ia memohon maaf sepertimu." Jelas Kyuhyun sedikit panjang.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan, aku appa mu nak. Kau anak kandungku. Appa rela kehilangan segalanya asal kau kembali. Apapun akan kulakukan demi menebus dosaku padamu nak, Appa mohon kembali lah.." lirh Tuan Kim frustasi.

"Semudah itu kau memintaku kembali? Kau tak tau hidup seperti apa yang ku lalui sejak kau membuat berita kematianku? Kau tak tau.. " lirih Kyuhyun.

"Mian, mianhae.. appa menyesal.. mian. Anakku, maaf kan appa."

"Anak.. anak, kalimat itu, seumur hidupku aku menantinya keluar dari mulutmu, astaga ini seperti mimpi, kau bahkan sudah menyebut kali-kali." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit serak. Setetes air mata akhirnya berhasil lolos, namun segera dihapusnya.

"Kyuhyun.."gumam Tuan Kim merasa bersalah. Ia baru sadar, jangankan melihat Kyuhyun, menyebut nama anak ini saja ia tak pernah.

"Aku anak kandungmu. Ya aku anak kandungmu, itulah sebabnya kau memintaku kembali, itulah sebabnya kau merasa bersalah." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum miris. "Jika aku memang sungguh anak haram, apa kau akan seperti ini? apa kau akan mencariku meski kau tau aku sakit dan akan segera mati?" tanya Kyuhyun melirih. Membuat Tuan Kim hanya bisa diam sembari menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah

"Tidak.. ya, dengan sikapmu selama ini, kenapa lagi aku bertanya. Pasti jawabannya tidak." Melihat tuan Kim diam ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menjawab sendiri pertnyaannya barusan.

"Tuan..anni.. Aboji, saat ini bukan waktunya untukku memaafkanmu dan eommoni beserta hyungdul atau tidak. Ini bukan tentang apakah aku bersedia kembali atau tidak." Ujar Kyuhyun

"Yang membuatku sakit, aku menderita karena kesalahpahaman dan keegoisan kalian. Dan lagi kau dan dia begitu menyeramkan." aku Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..." Tuan Kim terkejut mendengar pengakuan sang anak. Kyuhyun takut kepadanya, anak kandungnya sendiri melihatnya begitu menyeramkan, karma macam apa ini.

"Aku takut, sungguh aku takut padamu dan eommoni." Lanjut Kyuhyun, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena matanya kembali mengeluarkan setetas air mata.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa diam.

"Tidak perduli aku anak haram atau anak kandung. Kalian tidak seharusnya memperlakukan seorang manusia seperti sampah. Ini tentang bagaimana cara kalian memperlakukanku sebagai manusia, walaupun aku anak haram, tidak seharusnya hidupku hancur karena itu. Selama aku hidup, kalian berdua tidak pernah melihatku sebagai manusia. Aku sampah, bukankah itu yang pernah kau katakan dulu?" suara Kyuhyun sangat jelas bergetar saat ini.

Tuan Kim kembali diam, dan terus menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah terjadi kebisuan beberapa saat diruang makan vip itu.

"Aku permisi, aku akan kerumah sakit lagi besok."

.

Tiba-tiba pintu samping mobil yang dikendarai Donghae terbuka, ia yang sedikit mengantuk karena menunggu Kyuhyun dan appanya berbicara di dalam mobil sendirian sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk duduk disampingnya dengan mata memerah, adiknya itu langsung menatap jendela berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kusut, namun Donghae tahu adiknya pasti habis menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah Gwenchana?" Donghae bertanya pelan kepada Kyuhyun. "Apa yang appa katakan, apa ia menyakitimu?" Donghae bertanya lagi lebih khawatir.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sembari mengusap wajahnya. "Gwenchana. Ayo kembali ke apartement. Aku lelah."

Donghae hanya menurut dan mulai melajukan mobilnya melintasi jalan raya menuju apartment.

.

Changmin baru saja keluar kamarnya dengan mata mengantuk setelah beberapa kali mendengar ketukan pintu dan panggilan Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun, hari sudah siang itulah yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi dengan suara yang cukup keras, namun nyatanya saat ia melirik jam dinding, jarum pendek jam itu masih menunjukkan angka delapan, definisi siang menurut Kyuhyun memang berbeda sepertinya. Changmin dengan langkah seperti zombie memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah, matanya menangkap sosok lain duduk dengan mata tertutup tertidur di sofa.

"Hey, minggir ini tempatku." Changmin mengusir Donghae yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Donghae sepertinya masih mengantuk karena tadi juga dipaksa bangun oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidur berdua di kamar Siwon.

Donghae merengut kesal namun masih tau diri, dia bangkit dan pindah duduk di sofa lain, namun karena sudah terganggu ia tak bisa tertidur lagi.

"Changmin-ah, dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae setengah mengantuk.

"Kau tanya aku, aku tanya siapa? Aku baru keluar dari kamar." Jawab Changmin malas.

Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement milik Changmin, ah lebih tepatnya milik Siwon selama ia menetap di Korea, Donghae mengerti adiknya itu pasti tidak siap jika ia ajak untuk tinggal dirumah mereka, dan Donghae yang tidak ingin pisah dengan adiknya memaksa ikut tinggal di apartement Changmin meskipun sang empunya bersikap tidak setuju dan risih. Sedang Siwon dan Jonghyun tidak bisa ikut, Siwon tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, begitu juga dengan Jonghyun yang baru saja masuk ke Sekolah baru di New York sana.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Kalian berdua, cepat cuci muka." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dari arah dapur membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa roti selai dan 3 gelas susu hangat. Meletakkan piring dan gelas yang dibawanya diatas meja yang tersedia diruang tengah itu.

Changmin lekas membuka matanya saat mendengar kata 'sarapan'. Matanya berbinar mendapati susu dan roti selai tersaji di depannya.

"Wah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau memang sahabat paling pengertian." Changmin baru ingin menyeruput roti dihadapannya, sebelum Kyuhyun memukul pelan tangannya.

"Cuci tangan dan wajahmu dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Changmin cemberut kesal namun masih menurut.

"Kau juga Donghae Hyung.." Kyuhyun berucap sekali lagi saat melihat Donghae juga ingin memakan sarapannya tanpa mencuci tangan dan wajah. Ah kenapa ia bisa punya sahabat dan hyung yang sama-sama tidak perduli kebersihan seperti ini.

Donghae hanya menampilkan cengirannya dan segera beranjak menyusul Changmin ke kamar mandi sebelum Kyuhyun mengomel kembali.

Kyuhyun memilih mengambil remot televisi dan menyalakan televisi didepannya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu Changmin dan Donghae. Baru beberapa detik televisi itu menyala, Kyuhyun seketika shock dan tak percaya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap layar televisi itu.

PEMILIK KIM FURNITURE COMPANY MENGAKUI TELAH BERBOHONG KEPADA MEDIA

ANAK BUNGSU PEMILIK KIM FURNITURE COMPANY TERNYATA MASIH HIDUP

ANAK BUNGSU KIM FURNITURE COMPANY DI PERLAKUKAN DENGAN BURUK SELAMA 15 TAHUN

"Apa yang kau lakukan aboji..?"

.

TBC

TYPO, mohon dimengerti.

Yang sudah lama ikutin FF ini pasti ngerti saya selalu lama update dan sering update jam segini. ^^ Ok, enjoy this chapter, jangan ada yang nangis lagi y..

PS : Kemungkinan 2 chapter atau bahkan 1 Chapter lagi FF ini selesai. Silahkan PM atau mention twitter syasya1408 aja kalo ada yg mau ditanyain. Bye. Review ditunggu ^^

Thanks.

–rafa


	26. Chapter 25

ME

Chapter 25

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

**WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste your time to bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read.**

**Chapter 25**

**.**

**.**

PEMILIK KIM FURNITURE COMPANY MENGAKUI TELAH BERBOHONG KEPADA MEDIA

ANAK BUNGSU PEMILIK KIM FURNITURE COMPANY TERNYATA MASIH HIDUP

ANAK BUNGSU KIM FURNITURE COMPANY DI PERLAKUKAN DENGAN BURUK SELAMA 15 TAHUN

"Apa yang kau lakukan aboji?"

Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu masih duduk termenung menatap layar telivisi dengan tangannya yang nampak sedikit gemetar. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, tangannya yang gemetar membuat remot telivisi yang digenggamnya terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring sekaligus membuat Changmin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya mempercepat langkahnya, penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat kegaduhan.

Changmin belum sempat bertanya karena baru berada 2 meter dibelakang Kyuhyun, indra pendengaran dan penglihatannya sudah bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa isi berita yang sedang Kyuhyun tonton, yang membuat pemuda pucat itu sempat membuat bunyi kegaduhan.

ANAK BUNGSU PEMILIK KIM FURNITURE COMPANY MASIH HIDUP DAN DIPERLAKUKAN DENGAN BURUK!

TUAN KIM AKAN MELAKUKAN KONFERENSI PERS UNTUK MENGKONFIRMASI SEMUA BERITA YANG BEREDAR DAN MENGAKUI KESALAHANNYA KEPADA PUBLIC SIANG INI DI SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL!

Changmin menahan nafasnya, terkejut dengan berita itu. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, menepuk pundak pemuda pucat itu dengan pelan. "Kyuhyun-ah.." tegur Changmin, namun tidak direspon oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin menatap iba sahabatnya yang ia lihat masih terfokus pada layar telivisi, tatapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kosong, bahkan setelah stasiun tv itu mengalihkan berita nya ke acara variety show, Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap layar telivisi itu dengan tangan yang tak berhenti bergetar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Gwenchana?" Changmin akhirnya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun memaksa agar pandangan pemuda pucat itu terfokus kearahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan Changmin?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah dimana kau letakkan pasta gigimu aku mau minta..." Donghae dari kamar mandi berjalan kearah mereka sambil berteriak mencari pasta gigi, raut wajahnya berubah serius saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Changmin dari pipinya, ia segera berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Donghae.

"Hyung.. Bagamana ini.. aboji..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, ia kini terlihat begitu cemas dan kalut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenanglah.. kau kenapa?" Donghae menuntun Kyuhyun duduk kembali di sofa, ia juga ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun, berusaha menangkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit gemetar, meski ia tidak tau kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mau seperti ini.." ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Donghae bingung.

"Kyuhyun, bicaralah dengan jelas, jangan membuat hyung bingung." Ucap Donghae tak sabaran.

"Aboji..."

Changmin menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang masih begitu cemas, ia memilih memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan kepada Donghae kenapa si s ahabat bisa begitu kacau seperti ini. "Tuan Kim, Ayahmu itu telah menyebarkan berita bahwa anak bungsunya masih hidup, ia ingin mengaku kepada media tentang kebohongannya bahkan tentang perilaku buruk kalian terhadap Kyuhyun selama ini. Siang ini dia akan mengadakan konferensi pers di Rumah Sakit."

Donghae hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ah kenapa otaknya akhir-akhir ini lambat memproses sesuatu? Bukankah tadi malam sang Appa sudah meneleponnya, menceritakan dan meminta pendapatnya akan keputusan ini, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak dari awal kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti ini, dan alangkah lebih baiknya lagi ia menghalangi Kyuhyun menonton telivisi atau membuka internet hari ini. Apalah daya, sepertinya keterlambatan berfikirnya kali ini akan membuat rencana sang ayah terhambat.

"Cih, Aku benar-benar muak dengan keluargamu. Setelah kalian mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah anak Tuan Kim, kalian tiba-tiba berubah, memohon-mohon agar Kyuhyun kembali. Kalian tidak tau bagaimana Kyuhyun berjuang setelah kalian merusaknya secara fisik maupun psikis? Sahabatku sudah berada di titik terbawah dalam hidupnya saat itu, mencoba bunuh diri karena kalian begitu menginginkan dia menghilang! Kau dan keluargamu tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya Kyuhyun saat itu, kalian tidak tau. Dan seandainya dia benar-benar anak haram,aku yakin kalian tidak akan seperti ini. Cih aku bahkan sangsi jika kalian benar-benar memiliki hati." Changmin berucap frontal menghadap Donghae.

Kyuhyun, tak sedikitpun menegur sang sahabat yang berbicara kasar kepada hyungnya sendiri. Ia malah terfokus pada Donghae yang tak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sama sekali setelah penjelasan awal Changmin tadi.

"Hyung.. kau sudah tau aboji akan melakukan ini?" akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba menebak.

Donghae hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membiarkannya, kenapa kau tak menghentikan aboji sebelum ia menyebar berita seperti ini. kenapa kau diam saja hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, ia menatap tajam Donghae meminta penjelasan.

"Aboji meminta pendapatku, Jungsoo dan Yesung hyung, serta Kibumie tentang keputusannya ini Kyu, aku menyetujuinya, dan sepertinya Jungsoo, Yesung hyung dan Kibum juga setuju. Ini adalah cara terbaik agar kami bisa mengembalikan statusmu." Donghae menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, mencoba sedikit meredam kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah meminta status itu. Aku kembali ke Korea bukan untuk hal seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan eommoni!" Kyuhyun berucap tegas dan terlihat sedikit marah.

Setelahnya pemuda pucat itu segera berdiri, mengambil jaket, dompet beserta smartphonenya didalam kamar, dan tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya cemas ia berjalan kearah pintu keluar, beruntung Donghae dengan sigap mengejarnya, menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang baru akan membuka pintu apartement.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kemana lagi, Rumah sakit hyung, aku ingin menghentikannya. Jangan halangi aku hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Biar hyung antar, kita menggunakan mobil saja. Tunggu aku mengganti baju sebentar." Tawar Donghae.

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, menggunakan taxi ataupun bus akan lebih lama dibanding menggunakan mobil pribadi. Kyuhyun harus cepat, sebelum sang ayah melakukan konferensi pers itu siang ini.

Selepas Donghae menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Changmin, sedikit takut-takut dengan raut wajah seperti apa sang sahabat nampakkan kali ini, mungkin Changmin akan merasa begitu kesal kepadanya. Tapi diluar dugaan, sahabatnya itu malah tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik Kyu, aku tak akan menghalangimu menemui mereka terus. Jika kau ingin menghentikan Tuan Kim lakukanlah, bahkan jika kau setuju mereka mengembalikan statusmu menjadi seorang Kim pun tak apa. Apapun asal kau merasa lebih baik. Dan, telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu, arra?" tanpa beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, Changmin berucap lembut menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Changmin-ah Gomawoyo.." hanya satu kalimat terimakasih, menggambarkan betapa bersyukurnya Kyuhyun karena sang sahabat selalu mendukungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum haru menatap Changmin, berulang kali ia bersyukur memiliki seorang Changmin disisinya, sahabat yang menguatkannya. Penopangnya.

"Haah.. sepertinya aku akan makan mie instan lagi hari ini, Kyuhyunku sayang pasti tidak bisa memasakkan makan siang.." Changmin berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi masih cemas dan kalut sedikit relex dan mulai memutar bola matanya malas. 'Kyuhyunku sayang' jika ada yang mendengar bisa saja orang-orang mengira mereka pasangan gay, ck dasar Changmin.

"Yak.. Kim Donghae, cepatlah.. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dari tadi..." Changmin berteriak.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Kibum pergi kesekolah seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berjulukan pangeran es itu karena masih tetap kekeh berangkat sekolah padahal ayah beserta hyungnya telah melarangnya. Bukan karena apa, tapi berita itu sudah Tuan Kim sebar melalui wartawan-wartawan yang dikenalnya,pasti para wartawan akan terus mengejar anak-anak pemilik Kim Furniture Company untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam mengenai semua berita ini.

Seperti saat ini, Kibum menghela nafasnya berat saat melihat beberapa wartawan berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya, bersyukur dalam hati, karena satpam dan guru piket berhasil melarang mereka masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Kibum berjalan tanpa ragu, raut wajahnya tetap saja datar saat segerombolan wartawan menyerbu dan mengajukan berbagaipertanyaan, Kibum tak berucap apapun, dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur saat satpam dan guru piket menarik dirinya untuk segera masuk ke lingkungan sekolah menghindari wartawan-wartawan itu. Tanpa berucap apapun, Kibum tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah dua orang itu, tanda berterimakasih, mereka hanya tersenyum maklum, Kibum memeng pelit berbicara, semua orang sudah tau. Didalam lingkungan sekolah tak jauh berbeda, semua murid menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari penasaran, mencibir dan berbagai lainnya.

'Jadi dia berbohong selama ini, Kim Kibum itu bukan anak bungsu?'

'lalu siapa adiknya?'

'dari berita yang beredar, anak bungsu keluarga Kim dijadikan pembantu dirumah mereka.'

'aku tidak menyangka Kibum dan keluarganya seperti itu. Benar-benar busuk.'

'jika anak bungsu itu dijadikan pembantu, berarti anak bungsu keluarga Kim adalah si pengemis beasiswa itu?'

'Lalu kemana si Kim Kyuhyun itu? Dia menghilang, apa sudah mati karena disiksa?'

'hey jaga bicaramu.. semoga saja dia tak mati, cih benar-benar keluarga kejam'

'Dia benar-benar jahat, bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan adiknya seperti itu, apa dia manusia?'

'wow lihatlah dia berjalan tanpa rasa malu.'

Setidaknya, itulah berbagai bisikan-bisikan yang Kibum dengar selama perjalannya dari koridor ke koridor menuju kelas. Kibum masih dengan wajah stoic nya terus saja masuk kekelas tanpa memperdulikan cibiran dan tatapan tajam lagi menyelidik siswa-siswa sekolah itu. Duduk dengan tenang dikursinya tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Sampai sebuah tangan memaksanya berdiri.

"Ikut aku.." orang itu terus menarik tangannya. Kibum menurut saja sampai ia dibawa ke atap sekolah oleh orang itu.

"Kibum-ah bisa kau jelaskan tentang semua ini?" Orang yang ternyata Seungri itu mendudukkan paksa Kibum disebuah kursi panjang yang memang tersedia disana.

Kibum memilih diam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap langit.

"Kibum-ah. Aku yakin kau tak bisu, berhentilah diam dan ucapkan sesuatu. Jelaskan padaku tentang ini semua!"

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Jika apa yang kau tonton dan baca itu semua benar." Jawab Kibum.

"Mwo? Andwae.. ini tidak mungkin. Jadi kau.." Seungri tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Seungri-ya.. aku seperti monster, iyakan? Aku benar-benar jahat. Kau pasti menyesal berteman dengan orang jahat sepertiku. Aku tak memperlakukannya seperti manusia selama ini, aku jahat." Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit biru menghadap Seungri, ia berucap dengan suara lirih.

"Jadi adikmu itu benar-benar Kim Kyuhyun?" tanya Seungri memastikan.

Kibum mengangguk, lalu ia menunduk menatap sepatunya. Seungri yang masih terkejut tak bisa berucap apapun, dalam hati ia sedikit takut kepada Kibum, bagaimana bisa Kibum bersikap seperti itu terhadap seseorang yang ternyata adalah adik kandungnya.

"Hari ini aku berjalan dengan tatapan tajam dan cibiran orang-orang disepanjang koridor. Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya di cibir dan di rendahkan orang-orang." Kibum berucap dengan suara pelan.

"Dulu ia selalu berjalan dengan cibiran orang-orang disekitarnya, ia bahkan berjalan menunduk karena orang-orang menatapnya rendah. Jadi seperti inikah rasanya? Ani... pasti yang ia rasakan jauh lebih sakit, ia melaluinya setiap hari sejak kecil, bahkan orang-orang selalu membullynya setiap hari. Dan aku memang monster, aku diam saja dan bahkan senang melihatnya seperti itu."

Seungri menepuk pundak Kibum nencoba memberi kekuatan terhadap sahabatnya yang terlihat terpuruk. "Meski aku tak tau apa alasan kau dan keluargamu bisa seperti itu kepadanya, mengetahui bahwa kau telah menyesal sekarang, itu membuatku bersyukur, mungkin kau memang jahat, tapi aku yakin sekarang kau sudah ingin berubah. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu karena masalah ini Kibum-ah."

.

.

"Pakai ini Kyu.." Donghae memberikan sebuah topi dan kacamata hitam sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan memasuki area rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Melihat raut wajah bingung sang adik, Donghae menunjuk sekumpulan wartawan yang berkumpul didepan lobby rumah sakit. "Mereka sedang mencari tahu siapa dirimu, aku yakin mereka sudah mendapat info tentang dirimu meski appa belum mengungkapkannya. Wartawan-wartawan itu sangat cepat kyu. Sekarang aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan masuk ke lobby duluan. Kau menyusul 5 menit setelahnya arra? Kau ingat dimana letak ICU eomma dirawat kan?"

"Eum..." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Arra, jangan lupa gunakan topi dan kacamata itu nanti."

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk diatas sebuah sofa yang saling berhadapan disebuah kamar rawat berkelas vip yang kosong, Tuan Kim sengaja meminta satu kamar rawat itu kepada pihak rumah sakit saat tau Kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan mereka, berbicara di sebuah ruang ICU tempat nyonya Kim dirawat bukanlah opsi terbaik. Sekedar keluar dari area rumah sakit pun apalagi, begitu banyak wartawan berkumpul meski jadwal konferensi pers itu masih beberapa jam lagi.

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan Kim beserta Jungsoo dan Yesung disamping Tuan Kim dengan sebuah meja menjadi penghalang kedua sofa panjang yang mereka duduki. Disamping Kyuhyun ada Donghae yang sedari tadi membiarkan jemarinya diremas sang adik, Kyuhyun masih canggung dan mungkin takut dengan mereka, Donghae mengerti itu, dan ia tak keberatan sedikitpun tangannya di remas sang adik.

"Tuan Kim, aku ingin kau membatalkan konferensi pers itu." Ucap Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap orang dihadapannya.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin mengembalikan statusmu." Jawab Tuan Kim tegas.

"Aku tak meminta status itu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Tuan Kim beserta Jungsoo dan Yesung menatapnya sendu, bukankah tersirat bahwa Kyuhyun tak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk kembali.

"Mengembalikan statusmu adalah salah satu caraku meminta maaf." Ujar Tuan Kim.

"Meminta maaf dengan mengembalikan statusku? Apa dengan seperti itu bisa merubah masa lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Aku menderita selama 15 tahun tak akan bisa berubah, luka ini.." Kyuhyun menyingkap sebagian rambut yang menutupi keningnya, memperlihatkan sebuah jahitan memajang di sepanjang kening itu, sebuah luka yang baru pertama kali Tuan Kim, Jungsoo dan Yesung lihat, mengingatkan mereka kembali akan kejadian 10 tahun lalu, membuat mereka menjadi semakin merasa bersalah, mereka ingat saat itu mereka hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun dibunuh oleh nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim bahkan tertawa dan menganggap itu sebagai drama mengharukan. "luka ini bahkan tidak bisa hilang dari wajahku.. dan kalian tau luka disini.." Kyuhyun mengenggam dadanya cukup erat "aku berfikir aku bisa menyembuhkannya saat di amerika, tapi setiap mengingat kalian terlebih saat bertemu kalian seperti saat ini, aku masih merasakan itu, merasa sangat sakit."

Tuan Kim tak bisa berucap apapun, ia hanya terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Yesung sedari tadi memang hanya diam menunduk. Sedang Jungsoo kini berusaha berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil Jungsoo lembut. "Tak apa, tak apa jika kau tak bisa memaafkan kami. Tapi biarkan kami melakukan ini, kami salah, terlebih appa yang sudah memberitakan kematianmu 10 tahun lalu, biarkan appa mengakui kesalahannya, bukankah itu yang seharusnya semua orang lakukan? Mengakui jika kita melakukan kesalahan dan meminta maaf."

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan memaafkan kalian? Aku hanya berkata bahwa lukaku sampai sekarang belum sembuh hyung! Aku hanya memohon kalian menghentikan ini semua dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini, tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, tak perlu mengembalikan statusku atau apapun itu!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi. Donghae menepuk pundak sang adik berusaha menenagkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit emosi saat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan itu. "Aboji.." Kyuhyun akhirnya memanggil Tuan Kim dengan sebutan aboji "Batalkan konferensi pers itu, aku tau dengan kuasamu kau pasti bisa meredam berita yang kau sebarkan sendiri itu. Hentikan ini semua, kumohon."

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk memaksamu kembali, aku tau aku sudah egois dengan mengharapkan dan memohonmu kembali, aku ingin mengembalikan statusmu hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Aku memaafkanmu.." potong Kyuhyun segera. Kalimat singkatnya barusan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku memaafkan kalian.." Kyuhyun memperjelas ucapannya.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian, Tapi untuk kembali, aku pikir aku tidak bisa, biar bagaimanapun kita hampir tak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya, jujur aku sangat canggung dan takut, mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, setetes air mata jatuh namun segera ia hapus. Tak ada yang menyahut ucapannya, mereka semua begitu haru dan tidak percaya anak yang selama ini mereka sia-siakan memiliki hati seperti ini. Tidak Kyuhyun, mendapatkan maaf darimu saja sudah membuat mereka bersyukur, kau kembali itu seperti terlalu tamak jika mereka menginginkanya.

Tak merasa ada yang menyahut ucapannya, Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian, dan ternyata aboji juga tak memaksaku untuk kembali. Jadi biarkan saja seperti ini. mengembalikan statusku sama saja dengan merusak nama baik keluarga Kim, aku kembali ke Korea bukan untuk itu, bukan untuk melihat kehancuran kalian kerena aku tak menyimpam dendam, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin melihat eommoni dan mendengar ia meminta maaf seperti kalian, bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Kumohon berhentilah Aboji."

"Kenapa kau begitu baik Kyuhyun-ah..." lirih Jungsoo, ia begitu terharu dengan apa yang dilontarkan sang adik, bagaimana bisa anak yang tumbuh tanpa mereka asuh bisa begitu bijak seperti Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun seperi seorang malaikat yang hidup ditubuh manusia bukanlah ungkapan berlebihan.

"Kau yang begitu baik seperti ini membuat appa merasa semakin buruk dan semakin ingin melakukannya Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lagi-lagi air matanya keluar dan berkali-kali ia coba hapus.

"Aboji pikirkanlah perusahaan yang sudah kau bangun dengan susah payah, aku tak ingin semua itu hancur hanya karena untuk mengembalikan stausku." Lirih Kyuhyun, ia menatap Yesung yang sedari tadi diam disamping kiri sang ayah, menangis sambil diam lebih tepatnya."Pikirkan tentang Yesung hyung, Yesung hyung sedang berada dalam puncak karirnya, Pikirkan juga tentang Jungsoo dan Kibum hyung. Jangan merusak hidup kalian hanya demi aku, aku tidak mau seperti itu."

"Tapi kami sudah merusak hidupmu selama 15 tahun. Kami pantas mendapatkannya." Yesung akhirnya berucap setelah sedari tadi diam. "Appa, Jungsoo hyung.." Yesung menoleh menghadap mereka."Lakukan konferensi pers itu segera." Pinta Yesung yakin.

"Yesung hyung.." Kyuhyun nyaris memekik mendengar ucapan sang hyung, terlebih saat melihat Jungsoo dan sang ayah mengangguk kemudian berdiri berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Andwae.." kini Kyuhyun akhirnya memekik.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah..." singkat Tuan Kim berlalu keluar diikuti Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia berdiri dan berusaha menyusul mereka. Namun segera dihalang oleh Yesung, kakaknya itu mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepas..." ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

Yesung hanya menggeleng. Kyuhyun berusaha melepas paksa genggaman itu namun diluar dugaan walaupun tubuh Yesung sedikit lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun, hyungnya itu jauh lebih kuat. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae, berusaha meminta pertolongan, namun Donghae hanya menggeleng, rupanya ia juga setuju dengen keputusan si kepala keluarga Kim.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah dan tertawa miris. 'Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh ini?' Kyuhyun membatin. Ia akhirnya pasrah membiarkan mereka melakukan itu.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di ruang tempat sang ibu dirawat, ia meminta Donghae dan Yesung meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama sang ibu yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih sedikit kalut, duduk disebuah kursi disamping ranjang rawat sang ibu, sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong wajah eommanya.

Kyuhyun sudah tak setakut kemarin, bahkan kini ia sudah berani menyentuh jemari sang ibu pelan-pelan.

"Eommoni, aku ke Korea hanya ingin melihatmu terbangun dan mendengarmu meminta maaf. Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan sejauh ini, aku tak ingin melihat kalian hancur, sungguh." Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Bangunlah eommoni... bangunlah dan meminta maaflah kepadaku." Lirih Kyuhyun sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya berbicara seorang diri, sang ibu bergeming di ranjangnya tanpa suara dan pergerakan sedikitpun menyahut sang anak, bukankah orang yang sedang koma memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

"Eommoni, kau mendengarku bukan?" Kyuhyun mengerjap berusaha menghilangkan embun dimatanya.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki ibu meskipun aku selalu berada satu rumah denganmu. aku ingin merasakan itu dalam hidupku, jadi bangunlah." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku ingin tangan lentik ini menyentuhku dengan lembut, membelai rambutku, menyuapiku makan, bahkan untuk sekali seumur hidupkupun tak apa. setidaknya aku ingin merasakan itu, seperti hyungdeul." Kyuhyun mulai mengenggam erat tangan lentik sang eomma, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan sayang yang mungkin bisa membuat sang ibu bangun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ia merasa begitu lelah hari ini, akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya disamping lengan sang ibu sambil terus mengengam jemari sang ibu.

Kyuhyun tiba tiba merasa perutnya sakit dan kepalanya juga pusing, ia banyak pikiran, ia juga ingat ia belum ada makan hari ini, ia bahkan belum sempat meminum susu yang ia buat sendiri di apartement tadi. Tapi kenapa perutnya terasa begitu sakit hanya karena belum makan setengah hari? biasanya ia tak seperti ini.

"Akh.." tak kuat akhirnya Kyuhyun mencengkram perutnya sendiri.. pusing yang dirasakannya semakin membuat ia begitu lemah. Kyuhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tadi ia menyuruh Donghae dan Yesung keluar, lihatlah untuk meminta tolong saja Kyuhyun tak bisa berucap karena begitu sakit.

Tak tahan Kyuhyun akhirnya terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya, menimbulkan bunyi kegaduhan yang membuat beberapa perawat dan kedua hyungnya masuk berbondong-bondong kedalam ruang ICU.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Donghae terkejut.

Kyuhyun-ah

Kyuhyun-ah

Kyuhyun-ah

Kyuhyun-ah

Nama itu, terus terngiang ditelinga seorang wanita yang terbaring pasrah diruangan itu. Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, tak ada yang tau saat jemari yang tadi sempat Kyuhyun genggam itu kini mulai bergerak pelan. Bergerak menuju kehidupan.

**TBC**

**TBC**

**Saya tau ini pendek, karena ini bukan last Chapter... FF ini endnya di Chapter depan (Chapter 26) **

Let me apologize bacause I had decided to hiatus for a while.. saya tau beberapa dari kalian pasti merasa kesal, saya gak hiatus tanpa alasan, saya sempat ada masalah yang cukup rumit beberapa minggu terakhir.

Enjoy this chapter. And see you in next **(LAST)** chapter teman-teman :D

FF lain akan tetap saya lanjutin setelah FF ini selesai. Tanyakan apa yang ingin ditanyakan di PM atau twitter syasya1408

PS : For GUEST who call me 'stupid' just because I barely update, please make sure you read carefully your review berfore posting it, saya sedikit sensitif GUEST :P


	27. Chapter 26

ME

Chapter 26 (END)

By. Jiyeoon

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun,

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin,

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon,

Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun,

Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae,

Leeteuk as Kim Jungsoo,

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum,

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Jongwoon,

Mr and Mrs Kim (OC),

And other.

WARNING : if you dont like you should not read, dont waste your time to bashing my story. The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story. TYPO, Review after Read.

Chapter 26

.

.

Siang ini, tepat di depan lobby Seoul International Hospital, sudah berkumpul puluhan wartawan, cahaya blitz kamera langsung memotret dua orang yang baru saja sampai di tempat tersebut, kini semua mata menyorot pada dua orang tersebut.

Ya, mereka akhirnya melakukannya. Tidak perduli sang anak bungsu yang sudah memohon untuk menghentikkannya, mereka akhirnya tetap melakukannya. Hari ini, Tuan Kim yang didampingi sang putra sulung sekaligus penerusnya, Kim Jungsoo akan melakukan conferensi pers menanggapi semua berita yang dari hari sebelumnya selalu menjadi topik hangat di media korea, sebuah berita yang ia buat sendiri

Tepat seperti 10 tahun lalu, Tuan Kim sendiri dengan kuasanya membuat berita bohong mengenai kematian si anak bungsu, kini dengan kuasa nya juga ia mengakui kebohongannya selama ini. Anggaplah ia ingin membuktikan pepatah lama yang berbunyi 'Semua orang bisa berubah.'

"_Tuan Kim, bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai berita yang beredar sejak kemarin?"_

"_Tuan Kim, benarkah anak bungsu anda masih hidup?"_

"_Tuan Kim, benarkah anda berbohong 10 tahun lalu?"_

"_Tuan Kim, dimana anak itu?"_

"_Tuan Kim, benarkah anak itu di perlakukan dengan buruk oleh keluarga anda?"_

Berbagai pertanyaan diajukan kepada Tuan Kim saat pria paruh baya bersama Jungsoo itu baru mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi yang sudah tersedia, didepan mereka terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan berbagai microphone berlogo stasiun tv, koran, maupun media online. Tuan Kim menarik nafas sejenak, menunduk sedikit meyakinkan dirinya akan pernyataan dan akibat dari pernyataan yang akan ia lontarkan. Jungsoo di samping sang ayah, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menutupi rasa malu nya, Jungsoo tak munafik, ia sungguh malu melakukan ini, namun ia akan lebih malu jika tak mengakui kesalahan mereka sama sekali, mereka yang memulai ini sebelumnya, jadi mereka pula yang harus menyelesaikannya. Dengan tenang ia memegang lembut beberapa detik lengan sang ayah, menatapnya dan memberikan keyakinan untuk memulainya.

Tuan Kim sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai mengklarifikasi dan menjawab semua pertanyaan.

"Teman-teman wartawan, saya disini hanya akan mengklarifikasi secara singkat. Saya membenarkan semua berita yang beredar. Berita 10 tahun lalu bahwa anak bungsu keluarga Kim meninggal adalah berita bohong yang saya buat. Anak itu sampai saat ini masih hidup, saya mengaku berbohong dan menyesal, itulah tujuan kami mengadakan confrensi pers ini. terimakasih" Singkat Tuan Kim.

"_Tuan Kim, dimana anak itu?"_

"_Benarkah anak itu di perlakukan dengan buruk oleh keluarga anda? Apakah benar dia dijadikan pembantu?"_

"_Tuan Kim tolong klarifikasi hal ini.."_

Lagi berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari para wartawan, Tuan Kim terlihat sedikit kesusahan memilih menanggapi pertanyaan yang mana dahulu, namun sang anak sulung terlebih dahulu lah yang menjawab, seolah tak membiarkan sang ayah menanggung malu sendiri, Jungsoo masih dengan senyum tipis dan wajah menyesalnya mulai menjawab pertanyaan tersebut satu persatu.

Jungsoo membenarkan bahwa adik bungsunya diperlakukan sebagai pembantu, pemuda 25 tahun itu bahkan mengungkap indentitas Kyuhyun, ia bahkan mengakui bahwa ini adalah kesalahan mereka semua bukan sang ayah saja. ia hanya ingin semua menjadi clear dan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain rumah sakit, Donghae kini begitu panik menatap sang adik yang sudah di giring dengan brankar menuju ruang UGD. Sesampainya di UGD, Donghae terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri begitu erat. Enggan menyingkir sekalipun dokter sudah datang dan mulai sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, beberapa suster yang memasang infus di punggung tangan Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

"Mohon tunggulah diluar sebentar." Ucap salah satu suster.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemaninya. Ia terlihat kesakitan tadi. Adikku kenapa dokter? Dia sudah sehat, adikku sudah sehat setelah operasi di amerika, adikkku kenapa.." Donghae terus mengacau sembari menangis, menanyai Dokter yang sibuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangunlah.. ini hyung. kau bilang kau sudah sehat... bangunlah dongsaeng, jangan membuat hyung takut..." Donghae semakin menangis takut, menepuk pundak sang adik berkali-kali.

"Keluarlah, keberadaanmu menganggu kami yang sedang memeriksanya." Akhirnya salah satu suster yang gusar melihat Donghae menyeret paksa pemuda itu keluar dari UGD.

.

.

Sementara di Pareun High School, Kibum kini duduk mematung di salah satu meja cafetaria sekolah, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain ponsel saat telivisi di cafetaria itu menyiarkan conferensi pers sang ayah dan Jungsoo hyung nya mengenai Kyuhyun. Kibum menatap nanar telivisi tersebut. 'Ini sudah benar.' dalam hati Kibum berucap.

Jadi benar, Kim Kyuhyun itu adiknya Kibum

Ih, benar-benar kejam, bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan adiknya sebagai pembantu itu

Kyuhyun bahkan sekolah dengan beasiswa, mereka bahkan tak memfasilitasinya apapun.

Coba kau lihat Kim Kibum, menjijikan, apa ia tak menyesal sedikitpun?

Cih, benar-benar keluarga yang kejam

Kibum bukannya tak mendengar, ia dengar semua bisikan cemoohan itu, ia juga sadar semua murid di cafetaria tersebut tengah menatapnya tajam dan jijik. Seluruh isi cafetaria heboh dan terkejut menonton siaran tersebut, mereka mulai berbisik dan menatap jijik Kibum dan tayangan telivisi kini menampilkan sang pemilik Kim Furniture Company secara bergantian. Tapi Kibum seolah buta dan tuli, ia masih terus terfokus pada telivisi dihadapannya, menatap bangga sang ayah yang berani mengaku seperti itu.

Sampai Kibum merasa sesuatu membentur kepalanya, tak sakit, tapi cukup mengejutkan dan berbau tak sedap. Seseorang ternyata melempar telur kearahnya. Kibum akhirnya menatap mereka, datar. Namun ternyata tatapan datar itu mengundang murid-murid lain untuk melempari Kibum dengan beberapa makanan yang baru mereka beli, menyerang si siswa yang dulu nya populer itu dengan berbagai makanan mulai dari menyiramnya dengan soda, melempari roti, kimchi dan banyak lagi. Mereka tertawa saat melakukan itu, Kibum bukan orang pemarah seperti Jonghyun ataupun Seungri yang suka berteriak, ia pasti kesal diperlakukan seperti ini tapi ia memilih diam, ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa lemas.

Mereka baru berhenti sampai seseorang dengan beberapa makanan di tangannya datang, Seungri baru saja selesai membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan Kibum saat ia melihat kekeacauan tersebut. "Berhentilah!" teriak Seungri kasar.

Sekarang apa bedanya kalian dengan Kibum hah? Jika Kibum memperlakukan adiknya dengan buruk, lalu sekarang yang kalian lakukan ini apa?" lanjut Seungri sembari menghentakkan makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja. Beberapa murid jelas takut melihatnya.

"Tidak usah bersikap sok suci, kalian bahkan dulunya sering membully Kyuhyun dan sekarang kalian mengalihkan sasaran kalian ke Kibum? Karena dia kejam? Cih, lalu kalian apa?." lanjut Seungri dengan nafas tersengal karena marah.

Seungri segera menarik lengan Kibum untuk berdiri dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. memaksanya terus berjalan sampai ke atap sekolah. Seungri menundudukkan paksa Kibum dibangku yang tersedia diatap tersebut, mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai membersihkan wajah dan rambut Kibum yang kotor.

"Kau punya seragam ganti di lokermu?" tanya Seungri. Kibum hanya diam dan Seungri sudah tau jawabannya.

"Seharusnya kita ke toilet untuk membersihkan tubuhmu, tapi karena kau dan aku sama-sama tak ada seragam ganti kita berdiam disini saja sampai jam pelajaran terakhir, yang terbaik saat ini adalah menghindar dari mereka dulu. Hah..." Ujar Seungri sembari menghela nafas kasar.

"Hah..." sekali lagi Seungri menghela nafas nya kasar. Setelah membersihkan wajah sang sahabat ia duduk di samping Kibum, dilihatnya kembali Kibum, tak banyak berubah, seragam sang sahabat masih kotor, begitu juga rambutnya, walaupun wajahnya sudah cukup bersih namun Seungri masih bisa mencium aroma tak karuan dari tubuh Kibum.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisa saja kan menghentikan mereka." Seungri melirik kesal Kibum.

"Aku sudah memprediksi ini sebelumnya." Jawab Kibum santai.

"Berhentilah sekolah Kibum." Seungri tiba-tiba berucap, kalimatnya itu sedikit membuat Kibum terkejut.

"Ambillah program home schooling. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Mereka benar-benar tak akan melupakan hal ini Kibum, aku ingin kau terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Biarkan saja. Ini akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Kalau kau lelah, menjauhlah dariku." Jawab Kibum datar.

Seungri mengenggam lengan Kibum sesaat, cukup kuat sehingga membuat Kibum menatap kearahnya. "Kibum-ah, sungguh aku tak pernah lelah menjadi sahabatmu. Kumohon, aku tak suka melihatmu direndahkan oleh mereka. Sekali ini saja turuti permintaanku. Home schooling saja, saat ini seluruh masyarakat Korea sudah tahu mengenai scandal keluargamu. Komohon.." pinta Seungri benar-benar memohon.

Kibum tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Seungri, melihat ketulusan sang sahabat membuatnya mulai berfikir untuk mengikuti permohonan tersebut.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat Kibum berhenti menatap Seungri. Yesung hyung meneleponnya. 'apa terjadi sesuatu?' batin Kibum, tanpa pikir panjang Kibum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kibum-ah, eomma... eomma sudah sadar."

.

.

Kibum sedikit berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Tak menggubris tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat penampilannya, beberapa kali menabrak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor tersebut, Kibum tak menggubris kemarahan orang-orang itu, saat ini dipikirannya hanya sang ibu. Akhirnya eommannya sadar, Kibum tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaaannya saat ini. Sampai diruang ICU tempat sang ibu dirawat, Ia sudah disambut dengan tatapan bingung Yesung hyung dan ayahnya karena penampilannya yang kacau.

"Kibum-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seragam sekolohmu kotor seperti ini?" tanya Tuan Kim terkejut.

"Appa.. eomma sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku ingin melihat eomma.." tanya Kibum antusias sekaligus mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Tim Dokter sedang memeriksa keadaannya, kita belum bisa melihatnya Kibum." Jelas Tuan Kim.

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah sang eomma dengan mata yang kembali terbuka. Ia merindukan eommanya, sungguh.

"Sekarang jawab appa, kenapa penampilanmu sangat kacau seperti ini? apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sang ayah tegas dan sedikit kalut. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahagia mengenai istrinya yang sadar dari koma, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang dikabarkan tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan sekarang ia melihat anaknya yang lain tiba-tiba berpenampilan kacau, semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari, tepat disaat ia mengadakan conferensi pers, semua itu membuat Tuan Kim kalut.

Sedangkan Kibum, ia hanya diam tak menggubris pertanyaan itu, ia memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia disitu, sedikit lelah berlari menyusuri koridor tadi.

"Kibum-ah.. apa kau dibully teman-temanmu?" kali ini otak Yesung berjalan dengan cepat, menyimpulkan satu kemungkinan yang pasti.

Dan setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung dan reaksi Kibum yang hanya diam, Tuan Kim makin merasa bersalah, conferensi pers yang dilakukannya tadi sudah berdampak pada anaknya, ia memandang Kibum dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Dimana Jungsoo dan Donghae hyung?" tanya Kibum tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bersalah sang ayah. "em.. dan Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya dengan ragu.

"Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan saat menjenguk eommamu, sekarang Jungsoo dan Donghae sedang menungguinya di UGD." jawab Tuan Kim.

"Mwo..? Bagaimana bisa? bukankah ia sudah sehat.. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang appa?" tanya Kibum panik.

"Tenanglah... lebih baik sekarang kau ganti bajumu dulu. Yesung, antar adikmu pulang." Perintah Tuan Kim.

"Ani... aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun dulu..." tolak Kibum.

Tuan Kim dan Yesung hanya menghela nafas lelah mendengar penolakan itu, terlebih lagi saat Kibum tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan berlalu cepat menuju UGD.

.

.

Kibum baru saja sampai didepan ruang UGD. Disana sudah Changmin yang ikut menunggui Kyuhyun. Kibum hendak menghampiri Donghae dan Jungsoo yang berdiri cemas didepan ruang itu, namun Dokter yang keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kini ia hanya menatap mereka sibuk menanyai Dokter mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun, menyisahkan jarak 2 meter dari mereka, entah karena kalut atau apa, kedua hyungnya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Changmin segera berdiri mendekati Dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun Dokter? Sebenarnya dia kenapa?" tanya Changmin tak sabaran.

"Dokter katakanlah sesuatu! ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae semakin kalut saat melihat Dokter itu diam sesaat sembari menarik nafas lelah dengan raut wajah yang sulit mereka artikan.

"Radang usus. Pasien menderita radang usus. Namun belum tahap yang berbahaya." singkat Dokter tersebut.

"Apa itu parah? Apa itu bisa menyebabkan Kyuhyun kesakitan Dokter? Kumohon sembuhkan adikku." Donghae kembali terpukul mendengar penjelasan Dokter tersebut, Jungsoo hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung sang adik bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Radang usus?" gumam Changmin terkejut dan bingung. "Yang aku tau, Kyuhyun memiliki mag, radang usus? Kau tidak salah? selama kami di Amerika, pola makan Kyuhyun sangat baik Dokter, dia juga kelihatan baik-baik saja dan tak pernah mengeluh sakit di bagian perut. bagaimana bisa? "lanjutnya. Changmin yang cerdas tahu sedikit mengenai radang usus, berbeda dengan Donghae yang begitu terpukul, Changmin walaupun khawatir ia bisa sedikit tenang.

"Sudah saya bilang bahwa ini belum berbahaya. Dan jelas saja ia pasti tetap merasakan sakit dibagian perut." Dokter itu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Radang usus adalah penyakit jangka panjang yang gejalanya muncul dan menghilang selama beberapa waktu. Mungkin selama di Amerika seperti yang kau bilang tadi, pola makan pasien baik dan tidak sedang stres sama sekali." Jelas Dokter tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Changmin sebelumnya.

"Dari riwayat operasi yang pernah dilakukannya, sistem kekebalan tubuh pasien memang lemah. Di tambah stress yang cukup berlebih menjadi penyebab ia terkena radang usus dan mungkin beberapa hari ini pola makannya tak bagus. Saya berharap dari keluarga pasien untuk terus memantau pola makannya setelah ini dan agar memperhatikannya supaya tidak mengalami tekanan, sayang sekali di usia muda seperti itu mengalami stress berlebih, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya." Setelah menjelaskan itu Dokter tersebut pamit pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Terimakasih.." tak lupa Jungsoo berterimakasih sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kyuhyun tak akan mengalami stress jika ia tak kembali kesini. hah..." Changmin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya." Ucap Changmin, ia tak sungkan sedikitpun langsung masuk ke ruang UGD, secara status Jungsoo dan Donghae lebih berhak, namun mereka mengerti Changmin lah yang selama ini disisi Kyuhyun, pemuda tinggi itu lebih berhak.

"Kau duduklah dulu disini." Jungsoo menuntun Donghae yang sudah tenang ke bangku yang tersedia disitu. "Kau bisa menunggui Kyuhyun setelah ia dipindahkan di ruang perawatan Hae, Changmin pasti sangat khawatir, biarkan saja ia yang menemani Kyuhyun dulu." Jungsoo berusaha membuat Donghae mengerti.

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mengurus administrasi, setelah itu aku akan melihat keadaan eomma. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ani.. aku ingin menunggu Kyuhyun saja hyung." Dongahe menolak, mendengar itu, Jungsoo hanya mengangguk paham, ia segera berdiri berniat beranjak pergi.

"Kibum..." Jungsoo baru menyadari keberadaan sang adik yang sedari tadi berdiam didekat mereka.

"Syukurlah ia akan baik baik saja." Ujar Kibum.

Walaupun sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Kibum, Jungsoo memilih menarik Kibum pergi, mengajaknya berjalan menjauh dari sana. Jungsoo memilih membawa Kibum ke lobby, duduk di kursi-kursi yang tersedia di situ, sembari menunggu salah satu supir yang sudah ia perintahkan untuk mengambil pakaian Kibum dari rumah, Jungsoo memang bisa diandalkan dalam suasana apapun.

"Kibum-ah.. apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jungsoo hati-hati.

"Bukan masalah besar, siswa-siswa di sekolah mulai membullyku karena conferensi pers itu." Jawab Kibum santai, dengan Jungsoo ia bisa berbicara secara jujur, karena hyungnya itu selalu bisa diandalkan dan mengerti mengenai dirinya.

"Mian, kau pasti mengalami waktu yang sulit saat ini."

"Hyung.. aku ingin home schooling, kau bisa mengurusnya kan?" tanya Kibum tanpa sungkan sedikitpun.

Jungsoo yang mengerti hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Arra, nanti hyung akan mengurusnya dan mencarikanmu guru yang bagus."

"Oh ya, Kau terlihat keren saat konferensi pers tadi. Aku monontonnya di cafetaria sekolah." Kibum mengganti topik pembicaraan. Jungsoo tak menanggapi dan memilih menatap adiknya itu.

"Hyung.. apa konferensi pers itu sudah berdampak pada perusahaan? Aku takut appa jatuh sakit karena keadaan seperti ini." tanya Kibum.

"Ya.. aku mendapat kabar dari sekretaris Shin bahwa saham perusahaan anjlok dan beberapa investor berbondong-bondong menjual saham mereka. Tapi tu bukanlah suatu yang perlu kau pikirkan Kibum, aku akan memperbaiki keadaan itu, lagipula cabang perusahaan di Canada tidak berpengaruh dengan berita ini, jadi ini masih dalam tahap yang bisa ku kendalikan." Jelas Jungsoo menenangkan adiknya.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada appa dan Yesung hyung.." balas Kibum.

"Yesung?"

"Kau tak membaca berita? Tadi selama perjalanan kemari aku membuka internet, sudah banyak sekali article tentang Yesung hyung, dikabarkan juga perusahaannya memutuskan kontrak Yesung hyung."

"Mwo..?" Jungsoo benar-benar terkejut, ia tak menyangka kejadian ini berdampak begitu besar pada Yesung, kenapa adiknya yang satu itu terlihat biasa saja, ah mungkin Yesung sudah memprediksi ini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak seperti itu hyung? Padahal Yesung hyung sudah menghasilkan banyak uang untuk mereka. Yesung hyung bahkan bekerja dengan mereka sudah 10 tahun sejak ia masih begitu remaja. Benar-benar berengsek." Kibum mengumpat tanpa sadar.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca berita Kibum." Tiba-tiba Yesung muncul, duduk disamping mereka, mengacak lembut rambut Kibum tanpa perduli tangannya kotor. Kini interaksi keduanya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya yang biasanya hanya menatap dingin satu sama lain, Kibum sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perilaku Yesung barusan, namun dalam hati ia bersyukur, akhirnya hubungannya dan Yesung hyung menjadi lebih baik, Yesung sepertinya mulai membuka diri padanya. Begitu juga dengan Jungsoo, masalah yang mereka alami membuat mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain, dalam hati ia mengucap syukur.

"Perusahaan memang memutuskan kontrak, tapi kontrakku dan perusahaan juga memang akan berakhir 1 bulan lagi. Jadi ini tak berpengaruh apapun." Yesung menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau khawatir eoh?" Yesung meledek. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan rencana selama beberapa tahun terakhir, bekerja dengan orang lain itu tidak enak. Aku sudah menabung dan akan mewujudkan salah satu mimpiku untuk mempunyai agency hiburan sendiri, sebentar lagi aku akan memulainya." Jelas Yesung membanggakan dirinya.

"Wah kau hebat Yesung-ah! Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Jungsoo bangga sekali dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Untuk saat ini belum. Eoh ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Dan mereka kini larut dengan percakapan percakanapn ringan, percakapan yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka jumpai, masalah ini membuat mereka menjadi akrab. Dalam hati, masing-masing dari Kim bersaudara itu mengucap syukur.

.

"Istirahatlah, sudah 5 jam kau duduk seperti itu, apa punggungmu tidak sakit?" Suara Changmin menghentikkan gerakan Donghae yang terus mengelus jemari kanan sang adik yang tidak tertusuk infus , ia baru sadar ternyata sudah 5 jam ia duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak melihat keadaan eomma mu? Kudengar dia sudah sadar." Changmin berucap sembai kembali berbaring di sofa yang tersedia diruang perawatan berkelas vip tersebut, Donghae sepertinya enggan mengganti posisi, padahal dirinya ingin sekali duduk disamping sang sahabat.

"Aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun siuman dulu."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak ingin ikut campur urusan keluarga Kim.

"Changmin-ah.."panggil Donghae.

"Hm..."

"Eommaku sudah sadar dari koma, apa setelah ini kau akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Donghaen pelan dan sedih.

"Tidak tahu, semua tergantung padanya, apakah dia memilih kembali ke amerika atau menetap disini bersama kalian. Aku jelas ingin membawanya kembali ke amerika, tapi keputusan ada ditangannya sendiri." jawab Changmin.

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, membuat Donghae kembali menatap sang adik yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"Ya semua tergantung keputusannya." kembali diremasnya jemari lentik itu pelan sembari menggumamkan doa didalam hati 'Kuharap kau bersedia kembali bersama kami Kyuhyun-ah'.

.

.

Sementara di ruangan lain, Kibum yang kini sudah berganti pakaian, memonopoli sang eomma yang sudah sadarkan diri, Nyona Kim masih begitu lemah. Kecuali Donghae, seluruh anggota keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul diruangan itu setelah tim Dokter menyatakan bahwa Nyonya Kim sudah bisa di jenguk, Donghae lebih memilih menemani Kyuhyun.

Terjadi kebisuan diruangan serba putih itu, semua orang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka senang dan bersyukur tentu saja, tapi mereka juga khawatir dengan satu anggota keluarga lain yang juga dirawat diruangan lain, Kyuhyun.

Kibum menangis tanpa suara karena haru, akhirnya eommanya sadar, akhirnya mata indah itu mengerjap perlahan, dan tangisannya mulai berhenti saat sang eomma mulai membalasan genggaman tangannnya.

"Eomma..." lirih Kibum.

Tuan Kim maju mendekati istrinya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang istri saat merasa raut wajah sang istri seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan yeobo?"

Nyonya Kim mencoba berucap sesuatu.. "Kyu...hyun.." serak dan begitu pelan, hanya Tuan Kim yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Tuan Kim mengulang gumaman sang istri.

"Kyuhyun sudah kembali, anak kita sudah kembali. Sekarang kau harus sehat, jadi kau bisa menemuinya." Ucap Tuan Kim merasa haru.

"Kyu..hyun." lagi Nyonya Kim menggumamkan nama sang anak bungsu begitu lemah.

"Mungkin eomma ingin bertemu Kyuhyun appa." Yesung berucap.

"Kyuhyun akan kemari eomma, sekarang eomma harus sehat dulu." Jungsoo menjelaskan dengan lembut sembari mengelus pipi sang eomma dengan sayang.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan, wanita itu begitu ingin menemui Kyuhyun. "Kyu..hyun." lagi ia terus menggumamkan nama sang anak, matanya kini berair, Nyonya Kim menangis, wanita itu tampak begitu menyedihkan, ia merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan sang anak yang dulunya begitu ia benci. Melihat itu semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut menjadi sedih, akhirnya Jungsoo beranjak pergi, bermaksud ingin menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sedangkan Donghae dan Changmin kini bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat mata indah Kyuhyun akhirnya terbuka. Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sedikit terkejut dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tiba-tiba lupa apa yang terjadi, dan berakhir hanya menatap Changmin dan Donghae dengan tatapan lemah dan bingung.

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Donghae lega sembari terus meremas pelan jemari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang duduk disamping ranjangnya, mata sang hyung bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat menjenguk Nyonya Kim di ICU Kyuhyun-ah, itu lah kenapa kau sekarang dirawat disini." Jelas Changmin yang berdiri di samping Donghae.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, ah.. ia baru ingat sekarang. Ia kini berusaha duduk dibantu Changmin. "Akh..." rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Ia jatuh tertidur lagi karena begitu sakit, perutnya begitu nyeri.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" rintih Kyuhyun pelan, ia terlihat begitu kesakitan, apalagi terdapat sebuah infus di tangannya yang semakin membuatnya makin tak nyaman.

Donghae menjadi sedih melihat adiknya kesakitan seperti itu, ia berharap agar sakit itu pindah ke tubuhnya saja, Kyuhyun sudah begitu sering merasakan sakit selama hidupnya, kenapa harus terus-menerus Kyuhyun yang merasakan sakit. "Kau menderita radang usus Kyu.." jawab Donghae sedih.

"Mwo..?"

Changmin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae "Sistem kekebalan tubuhmu lemah, pola makanmu juga tak bagus 3 hari terakhir dan kau mengalami stress. Stress itu penyebab utama kau bisa seperti ini. Sekarang kau harus istirahat total, untung saja masih belum dalam tahap yang berbahaya." Changmin menjelaskan dengan tegas.

"Arraseo.." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia menatap sungkan Donghae dan Changmin. "Mianhae, aku pasti membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, setelahnya ia kembali meremas perutnya yang kembali nyeri, "Akh.." rintih Kyuhyun.

"Apa sangat sakit Kyuhyun-ah?" Changmin, tolong panggilkan Dokter." Donghae mulai panik.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Gwenchana hyung, perutku hanya terasa nyeri dan kepalaku juga sedikit sakit. mungkin aku butuh tidur dan istirahat." Kyuhyun mencoba menangkan Donghae, ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur agar sang hyung bisa diam tenang dan tak panik.

"Arra tidurlah..." Donghae mulai memperbaiki letak selimut Kyuhyun. Baru Kyuhyun beberapa detik Kyuhyun mencoba tidur, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, tak nyaring, namun karena ruangan itu sepi mereka bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Selanjutnya Jungsoo muncul dari balik pintu itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin membuka matanya, namun karena merasa begitu lemas ia memilih tetap memejamkan matanya dan tetap di posisi seperti itu mencoba tidur.

Changmin memilih kembali ke sofa, memberi ruang Kim bersaudara itu berbicara. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Hae?" tanya Jungsoo sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa begitu nyaman dengan elusan dirambutnya, ia mulai merasa mengantuk karena itu.

"Kyuhyun menderita radang usus hyung, tapi syukurlah belum berbahaya. Ia hanya butuh istirahat total." Jelas Donghae.

"Syukurlah.." gumam Jungsoo lega.

"Kau tak ingin menjenguk eomma Hae?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih lemah, saat baru sadar ia terus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun."

"Dan kau kemari ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun menemuinya?" tanya Changmin sarkastik setelah sedaari tadi berdiam diri di sofa.

"Ani.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. aku.."

"Hyung.."

Panggilan Kyuhyun lemah membuat kalimatnya terputus, mereka kini terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terbangun, yang sebenarnya memang belum tidur sejak tadi. Kyuhyun sendiri setelah mendengar percakapan singkat mereka, akhirnya memaksa matanya terbuka.

"Eommoni sudah sadar dari koma?" dengan suara serak karena perasaanya yang bercampur aduk, Kyuhyun berujuar. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia, akhirnya wanita yang sudah mela Matanya lurus menatap Jungsoo dan Donghae secara bergantian.

Jungsoo menengang saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, ia kembali terkejut saat mata anak itu mulai sedikit berair, begitu juga Donghae, ia terkejut melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Eommoni.. aku ingin melihatnya.."

"Iya. Nanti kau bisa melihatnya, tapi saat ini kau butuh istirahat dulu Kyuhyun-ah.." Jungsoo tersenyum lega haru, adiknya seperti malaikat, entah bagaimana hati sang adik bisa begitu lembut dan pemaaf seperti ini, Jungsoo awalnya mengira Kyuhyun masih enggan dan takut bertemu dengan sang eomma.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari istirahat total di ruang rawatnya, kini Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk ibunya, jarum infus dilengannya sudah lepas. Namun karena perutnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri, ia masih harus menginap dirumah sakit beberapa hari, hal itu juga yang membuat ia kesulitan berjalan. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Donghae dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun begitu ingin menemui Nyonya Kim, apalagi seetelah mendengar bahwa kondisi sang ibu masih lemah dan Nyonya Kim begitu susah disuruh makan dan terus menerus menanyai dirinya.

Donghae membuka ruang rawat sang ibu, mendorong pelan kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju ranjang tersebut. Nyonya Kim ternyata masih tertidur. Diruangan itu masih setia Kibum menemani ibunya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya mau menjenguk ibu mereka yang sudah sadar.

"Eomma sedang tidur?" tanya Donghae retoris.

"Hm.. beberapa jam lalu perawat datang memberikan obat untuk eomma, efek obat itu membuatnya tidur sampai saat ini." Jelas Kibum.

"Kyuhyun, kau ingin kembali ke ruang rawatmu apa menunggu disini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan menunggunya bangun hyung." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami akan meninggalkanmu disini bersama eomma. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kami ada diluar." Kibum segera menarik Donghae keluar, bermaksud membiarkan sang adik menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan sang eomma.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah ibunya yang tertidur begitu damai, memperhatikan lekuk wajah sang ibu dengan jarak begitu dekat untuk pertama kali, bertahun-tahun ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan ibunya karena sang ibu membencinya. Akhirnya kini ia bisa menatap wajah cantik itu begitu dekat. Kyuhyun sadar, wajahnya begitu mirip dengan ibunya, hidungnya yang bagus, mata indahnya, bibir merah ranumnya semua adalah turunan dari sang ibu.

"Eommoni, sekarang kau sudah tak membenciku kan? Kau tak jijk kan aku menyentuhmu? Dari dulu aku begitu ingin menyentuh tanganmu seperti ini." lirih Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak sembari meremas pelan jemari lentik ibunya. Beberapa menit berdiam memperhatikan sang ibu yang tertidur, Kyuhyun merasa lelah dan mengantuk, masih terus menggenggam tangan ibunya Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun masih tertidur saat jemari yang digenggamnya itu bergerak. Nyonya Kim sadar beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun tertidur. Wanita itu langsung menangis tanpa suara saat sadar Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan wajah menghadap kearahnya serta jemari Kyuhyun yang menggenggam jemarinya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah anak itu, menangis sambil tersenyum saat menyadari Kyuhyun berubah banyak, anaknya tak lagi sekurus dulu. Namun beberapa saat tatapannya langsung berubah sendu saat melihat jahitan memanjang yang terpampang di kening sang anak, walaupun tertutupi rambut, Nyonya Kim akhirnya melihatnya, posisi kepala Kyuhyun yang menyamping membuat luka mengerikan itu terlihat jelas. Sebuah luka yang selma ini selalu ditutupi Kyuhyun, ia penyebabnya, luka itu ia yang buat. Nyonya Kim kembali menyesal, ia menerawang mengingat memori masa lalunya dengan anak ini.

_"Ukh.. appo eomma.. appo.."_

_"Appo? Kau tau anak sial? Kesalahan dan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu, kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas mati!"_

"_Dengar, sekarang kau sudah dianggap mati oleh semua orang. Kau tidak memiliki status, kau paham? Disini kau hanya menumpang, kau harus melakukan tugas sebagai pembantu. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Arraseo"_

"_Anak sial, mulai besok kau harus mengaku sebagai pembantu Kibum disekolah. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Arraseo."_

"_Hari ini suami datang, namun ia segera pergi lagi. Kau tau, aku benar-benar kesal apalagi kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan ku seperti ini, rasakan pukulan ini. hah kau diam menerima pukulan terus anak sial? Kenapa? Karena kau merasa kau memang anak sial?"_

"_Mianhae."_

_PLAK__K __"Itu untuk kau yang sudah menghancurkan guci mahal ku… guci itu bahkan lebih berharga dari pada dirimu anak sial…"_

_"Mianhae eomoni, aku tak sengaja__"_

_"Eoh.. kemana kau kemarin? Kau sudah berpikir untuk pergi anak sial?"_

_"Akh, mianhae.."_

_"Bagus, cepat pergi, pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku anak sialan!"_

_"Lalu aku harus kemana? Kumohon biarkan aku disini sampai akhir, aku janji tak akan lama. Kumohon eomoni."_

_"Kau menentangku? Siapa kau begitu berani menentangku?"_

_"Siapa aku? Bukankah aku anakmu?"_

_"Aku muak... Kau tau muak ? 15 tahun harus hidup bersamamu. Aku muak melihatmu, kau tau kau tak kuinginkan lahir! Kau tau itu?"_

_"Cukup! Jangan katakan apapun. Bunuh saja aku, jangan katakan apapun eomoni, kumohon bunuh saja aku sekarang. Jebal."_

_"Kau bukan anak suamiku. Kau anak haram yang terpaksa kulahirkan, seseorang menjebakku dan akhirnya aku mengandungmu. Suamiku meninggalkanku karena kehadiranmu. Aku benar-benar membencimu Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa menerimamu sebagai anak sampai kapanpun."_

Nyonya Kim mengingat semuanya. Bahkan ia juga mengingat saat pertama anak itu lahir, bagaimana ia enggan menimah dan memberinya asi, bagaimana ia tak sudi memberinya nama. Kyuhyun, nama indah itu bahkan diberi oleh pembantunya. Saat ia mencoba membunuh anak itu saat ia masih begitu kecil dan rapuh, saat itu Kyuhyun terus merintih sakit dan memohon ampun. Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun berubah, ia tak pernah memohon ampun apabila dirinya menyiksa anak itu, Kyuhyun hanya meminta maaf dan menerima semua kelakuannya. Air mata Nyonya Kim mengalir deras, ia menangis tanpa suara saat mengingat bagaimana wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun saat ia memukulnya, bagaimana wajah pasrah sang anak ketika dia menyuruhnya menjadi pembantu dan mengaku sebagai pembantu didepan orang-orang, bagaiamana raut lelah Kyuhyun saat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebagai pembantu, bagaimana tatapan terluka sang anak setiap ia menghina dan mengaatainya anak sial. Nyonya Kim kembali mengingat semua itu, ia tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak luka memar yang ia buat ditubuh anaknya, dan berapa besar luka menganga dihati Kyuhyun karena prilakunya. Bagaimana sang anak bisa bertahan selama 15 tahun ini.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang selama ini kulakukan.. anakku..." akhirnya Nyonya Kim tak bisa menahan suara tangisannya. Kyuhyun terbangun karena itu, Kyuhyun segera melepas genggaman ditangan sang ibu, ia baru menyadari sang ibu baru bangun. Ia terkejut mendapati sang ibu menangis.

"Eommoni sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat lengan sang ibu mulai meraba wajahnya sambil terus menangis. Ia sedikit gemetar karena itu, bukan karena takut, kali ini berbeda, ibunya menyentuhnya wajahnya dengan lembut tak seperti dulu.

"Mianhae.. maafkan aku nak. Aku seorang pendosa.. maaf.."

'Tuhan, ia menyentuhku, begitu lembut. Ibuku menyentuhku, tangan ini, tangan indah ini dulu memukulku, sekarang ia menyentuhku dengan lembut. Tuhan aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Terimakasih.' Gumam Kyuhyun sembari menunduk membiarkan wajah dielus oleh sang ibu, ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan sejak dulu, ini yang tak pernah dia dapatkan sejak lahir, akhirnya ibunya menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun meremas pakaian rumah sakitnya gugup, ia mulai menangis haru tanpa suara.

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa kau mau memaafkan eomma. Mianhae, kau bisa membunuh eomma sekarang atas balasan apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadapmu selama ini." Tangisan Nyonya Kim semakin menjadi. Sedang Kyuhyun ia terus diam dengan tubuh bergetar dan kepala menunduk, ia juga menangis walau tanpa suara.

"Kyuhyun, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku? Katakanlah sesuatu Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya, ia menarik dan mengenggam lengan sang ibu yang sedang mengelus rambutnya pelan dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada, Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tak perlu berbuat apapun eommoni. Kau meminta maaf dan mau mengangagpku sebagai anak seperti saat ini sudah sangat cukup untukku." Balas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut.

Nyonya Kim terkejut dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Terbuat dari apa hati sang anak, kenapa begitu mudah bagi Kyuhyun memaafkanya. Kyuhyun anak yang selama ini diperlakukannya seperti sampah memiliki hati yang benar-benar suci dan pemaaf, ia bahkan tak pernah mendidik Kyuhyun sebagai anak, Kyuhyun memang malaikat, malaikat Tuhan yang dititipkan untuknya, dan selama kebencian yang membabi buta membuat ia selalu melukai malaikatnya, ia begitu menyesal.

"Eomma... panggil aku eomma..." mohon Nyonya Kim.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata sang eomma dengan lembut. "Suatu saat, tunggulah sebentar eommoni. Aku masih belum terbiasa, aku janji akan memanggilmu dan aboji dengan sebutan itu."

'Tuhan terimakasih' Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati.

.

_Selama ini aku selalu bertanya bagaimana sebenarnya bahagia itu_

_ Selama ini aku selalu bertanya kenapa aku berbeda_

_ Kenapa aku hidupku begitu sulit_

_ Kenapa aku yang harus mengalami semua ini_

_Kenapa aku, bukankah banyak manusia lain_

_Kenapa aku_

_Kini aku tau jawabannya,_

_Tuhan memilihku_

_Memilihku untuk mengajarkan bagaimana sabar sebenarnya tak memiliki batas_

_Memilihku untuk mengajarkan bagaimana memaafkan tanpa menyimpan dendam_

_Aku belajar itu semua selama 15 tahun _

_Diakhir cerita, Ia mengirimkan berlimpah kebahagian untukku_

_Aku bahagia_

_-Kyuhyun-_

**END**

Maafkan typo saya. Kalau bisa aku mau review untuk FF ini dong, comment kalian dari awal ngikutin FF ini gimana. Supaya jadi pembelajaran aja buat FF lain yang mau aku update. Seharusnya ini di update 4 hari lalu sesuai janji saya di twitter, tapi karena wifi saya gangguan jadi tertunda, maafkeun teman-teman.

_I am sorry for this very late update. Sorry for very looong hiatus. Enjoy this last chapter._

_FF pertama aku akhirnya bisa selesai dalam kurun waktu hampir 2 tahun berkat support kalian semua^^Please looking forward for my other FFs_

_**ME (Complete)**_

_Last note : Ada yang mau epilog?_

Readers, reviewers, maupun silent reader, terimakasih... terutama buat reviewers yang rutin review dan nagih update an aku, terimakasih banyak, tanpa kalian aku gak akan punya semangat untuk lanjutin FF ini. Pokoknya buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca FF ini aku sangat mengapresiasi dukungan kalian, thanks 3

**-jiyeoon-**


End file.
